Inferno Quis
by Jujulacelte
Summary: Et voilà les frères Winchester de retour à Palo Alto après une étrange vision de Sam. L'occasion pour eux de se souvenir des moments forts des quatres années qui ont précédé leur retrouvailles.  Parallèlement, un autre groupe de chasseur se joint à eux...
1. Prologue

**Et me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. J'hésite encore à la poster, alors s'il vous plait, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc, etc..**

**PROLOGUE **

**Le départ**

**Phoenix, Arizona - Septembre 2001**

Le coeur battant, les mains moites et un noeud dans la gorge, Sam entra dans la petite chambre de motel que sa famille louait depuis quelques semaines.

La voix chevrotante de la journaliste qui parlait à la télévision lui inhiba toute envie d'interpeller son père, assis dans le canapé, une main devant la bouche. Le cadet soupira avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son grand frère, appuyé avec insolence contre la fenêtre.

Les attentats avaient profondément choqué John, qui s'était même totalement désintéréssé de son journal pendant quelques jours. L'ancien marine passait le plus clair de son temps à écouter les nouvelles et à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans son coin.

Sam s'éclipsa discrètement dans la chambre sous le regard suspicieux de son ainé qui choisit pourtant de rester impassible. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir nerveux, et osa sortir l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu il y a de ça quelques jours.

Le cachet sur le papier était celui de l'Université et il n'avait pas encore eu le cran de l'ouvrir. Mais il avait prit sa décision il y a un an déjà, après ce week-end de pur cauchemar...Là il s'était dit qu'il en avait terminé avec cette vie là, qu'il voulait devenir quelqu'un de normal..Avoir un travail, s'installer et vivre avec quelqu'un, avoir une famille...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença a dégraffer l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Jetant un coup d'oeil angoissé à son père, toujours devant les infos, et son frère, qui écoutait de loin, Sam déplia le papier et commença à le lire.

_Cher Mr Winchester,_

_Félicitations ! Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis à l'Université de Stanford en Californie._

Et blah blah blah...et blah blah blah...

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le reste de la lettre et relu le début en boucle. Il était accepté ! Et dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays en plus.

Le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur le visage s'effaça bien vite quand il entendit son père l'appeler depuis le salon...Il l'avait presque oublié...Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Et à Dean ? Son frère lui en voudrait-il ? Ou contraire serait-il fier ?

Sam remit ses questions à plus tard et dissimula l'enveloppe sous son matelas et s'éclipsa de la chambre.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'attitude un peu étrange de son frère, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la chasse et des récents évènements qui les avaient tous chamboulés.

Le repas du soir se prit autour de la table de la cuisine, et tous ensemble, ce qui était d'autant plus rare pour eux. Cette fois, l'ainé eut comme un mauvais pressentiment...John ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à son fils cadet qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

Et puis, inévitablement, le père brisa le silence d'une voix forte et légèrement menaçante.

- Tu n'as rien à nous dire Sam ?

Dean posa un regard surpris sur son frère qui déglutit difficilement avant de reposer sa fourchette dans un geste maladroit.

- Euh...par rapport à quoi ?

Comme s'il suivait un match de tennis, l'ainé tourna la tête vers son père qui resta impassible une seconde avant de sortir quelque chose de sa veste...une enveloppe. La balle était désormais passée dans le camp de Sam et Dean reporta son attention sur lui. Il vit que son visage s'était soudain mit à pâlir et ses yeux trahissaient une émotion certaine.

- Tu...tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- La question n'est pas là...

Le plus jeune referma la bouche d'un air penaud et laissa son père poursuivre. John reposa la lettre sur la table dans un geste véhément, reprenant d'une voix forte, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

- Je..j'avais l'intention de vous en parler...je te jure mais...

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda soudain John en se tournant vers son fils ainé.

Dean qui n'aimait pas trop être mêlé à leurs disputes devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas contre une petite mise à jour.

- C'est une lettre d'admission pour Stanford !

L'ainé reçut cette phrase comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans les dents...Sonné, il tourna la tête vers Sam qui jetait des coups d'oeils angoissés au papier froissé.

- C'est...c'est une occasion unique papa...Stanford...C'est...c'est l'une des plus prestigieuses universités et puis il n'y a pas le problème des frais, j'ai obtenu une bourse complète...Tu imagines un peu ? C'est une chance inouïe !

Mais visiblement, John n'était pas de cet avis. Il se leva d'un bond, agitant l'enveloppe comme s'il s'agissait d'un papier particulièrement offensant.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Sam, tu n'iras pas !

Le plus jeune fut debout à son tour et répondit à son père d'une voix forte, sans tenir compte de Dean qui les regardait, angoissé.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est mon choix ! C'est ma vie !

La situation dégénérait à vue d'oeil, Sam fit le tour de la table et arracha l'enveloppe des mains de son père dont la voix raisonna à travers toute la pièce.

- Sam je t'interdis d'y aller !

- Va te faire foutre, j'en ai marre de tout tes ordres, je veux avoir une chance de vivre moi !

Le plus jeune tourna les talons, s'apprêtant sans doute à aller bouder dans sa chambre, comme Dean l'espérait, mais John ne le laissa pas faire. Il le rattrapa en deux secondes et le força à se retourner.

- Sam je te défends de me tourner le dos ! De nous tourner le dos ! On est ta famille !

Le plus jeune se dégagea bien vite avec toute la colère qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler.

- C'est justement parce que vous êtes ma famille que vous devriez être fiers !

Sur ces derniers mots, le dernier né et le père se toisèrent un moment...et cela sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de Dean qui s'était rapproché inconsciemment.

- Tu crois que ta mère aurait été fière de ça ?

Là, l'ainé jugea le coup bas et remarqua que Sam venait soudain de ciller tandis que John reprit.

- C'est comme ça que tu honores sa mémoire alors ? En fuyant ? En ne vengeant pas la mère que tu n'as jamais connu ?

Les yeux humides, le plus jeune déglutit difficilement avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois alors ? Comme quelqu'un qui fuit ?

- C'est ce que tu fais.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, Sam tourna les talons et fit claquer la porte de la chambre derrière lui, laissant un John furieux et un Dean abasourdi dans une pièce désormais silencieuse. Mais l'ainé ne comptait pas en rester là, il oublia son père et entra à la suite de son cadet.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais il le vit malgré tout fourrer ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

- Sammy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- ça se voit non ? Répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

Une brusque bouffée d'angoisse monta en Dean qui commençait doucement à comprendre ce qu'il risquait de se passer.

- Fais pas ça Sam..j'ai besoin de toi moi..

Un rire sans joie sortit de la gorge de son petit frère qui continuait à rouler jeans et chemises.

- Non Dean...tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi.

L'ainé ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répliquer...Non...non bien au contraire...Sans Sam il...il n'était...et bien c'était comme s'il perdait une part de lui-même..

- Sammy reste...je t'en prie reste...me laisse pas ici tout seul...

Cette fois, son petit frère cessa de s'agiter et daigna croiser le regard triste de son ainé.

- Alors viens avec moi...On laisse tomber cette vie et on en commence une nouvelle.

Dean resta silencieux, préférant baisser la tête en guise de réponse.

- Non...bien sûr...Tu préfères rester loyal à papa. Murmura tristement Sam en fermant son sac.

Il le posa sur son épaule et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais il prit tout de même une seconde pour s'arrêter en face de Dean.

- J'aurais tant voulu...

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit de la chambre, laissant son grand frère réprimer quelques larmes de pure défaite. Pourquoi n'osait-il pas lui, défier leur père ?

- Sam tu reste ici ! S'exclama justement la voix menaçante de John.

Dean quitta la pénombre de la pièce et retourna dans le salon où une bagarre risquait d'éclater à tout moments.

- Tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner !

L'ainé vit son père attraper le bras de Sam qui essaya de se retirer aussitôt, les paroles et quelques injures fusaient de leurs deux bouches et bientôt, John fut incapable de se retenir. Sa main était partie bien avant que son esprit ne l'en empêche et il gifla son fils qui bougea à peine.

Dean fit un pas inconscient vers eux, prêt à les séparer, mais Sam se contenta de jeter un regard dégouté à John.

- Je te hais.

Ce fut au tour de John de ciller, il relâcha aussitôt son bras, reculant de quelques pas comme si son cadet venait de le poignarder en plein coeur.

Sam avait visiblement remarqué la douleur que ses derniers mots avaient fait à son père, mais il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Il reprit son sac, attrapa sa veste et se tourna vers Dean. Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard avant que la voix brisée de John ne raisonne.

- Si tu passes cette porte...Ce n'est plus la peine de revenir Sam, tu ne feras plus partie de cette famille !

L'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié à son père tandis que son petit frère laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Bien.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de reporter son attention sur son cadet que la porte venait de claquer. Oubliant un instant John qui était resté impassible, le jeune homme sortit à son tour dans la nuit.

Il aperçut la silhouette de son frère qui s'éloignait à grands pas, son sac à dos sur une épaule, sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

- Sam !

Ce dernier se stoppa un instant avant de se retourner lentement. La dernière image que Dean eut de son petit frère, c'était ce visage qui lui paraissait encore si juvénile, marqué par la colère et le chagrin. Malgré la nuit, il voyait nettement ses larmes couler sur ses joues et ne put lui même en retenir quelques unes. Et puis, sans un mot, Sam reprit sa route, seul.


	2. Chapter 1

**Je profite de pouvoir accéder au site pour vous publier le début de cette nouvelle histoire. Voilà, je tiens juste à vous informez qu'il y a peu de chance que je publie tous les jours, déjà parce que le beug du site n'est peut-être pas terminé, et ensuite ma soeur n'a pas fini la correction de cette histoire.**

**Avant de vous laissez tranquilles, je voulais m'excuser...Cette histoire est vraiment l'une des plus mauvaises que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant...j'en étais déprimée quand je l'ai bouclé..Je viens de commencer la rédaction d'une nouvelle, qui elle, devrait vous plaire.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.**

**Mission ou vision ?**

**Jefferson, Colorado - Janvier 2006**

Un coup de vent glacé amena tout un nuage de petits flocons griffer la peau de son visage, l'obligeant à refermer son manteau en poussant un juron. Il détestait la neige !

Deux gobelets de café dans les mains, un sachet de confiseries coincé entre les dents, Dean retourna vers l'Impala tout en jetant des regards inconscients autour de lui. C'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il s'arrêtait pour prendre de l'essence ou pour aller chercher le déjeuner, il fallait qu'il surveille les alentours, qu'il repère les éventuels visages suspects, les sorties de secours dans les restaurants, les caméras de sécurité dans les magasins, bref si un psy le voyait faire, il en aurait certainement conclut qu'il était paranoïaque.

Mais non, enfin si...peut-être un peu...Mais s'il prenait la peine de regarder partout autour de lui, il avait de bonnes raisons. Car Dean Winchester était un chasseur de démons..Et oui, démons, vampires, fantômes, tout y passait...Tout et tout le monde...Le jeune homme avait doublé de prudence depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part, depuis qu'il savait que son père ne viendrait pas les aider si jamais ils en avaient besoin, depuis que John était mort.

Dean avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son décès...plus que suspect à ses yeux d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son renfermement, non...En fait il était doublement inquiet depuis que John lui avait parlé de Sam et des projets du Démon aux yeux jaunes...Depuis, il voyait des êtres maléfiques un peu partout, le suivant discrètement, prêts à profiter du moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part...Car oui, désormais lui et son frère étaient bien seuls.

Jurant pour lui-même, Dean accéléra le pas dès que la Chevy fut dans son champ de vision. Manquant de glisser sur une plaque de verglas, le jeune homme poussa un grognement de mauvaise humeur et fit le tour de la voiture. Le grincement si caractéristique de la portière ne parvint même pas à sortir son cadet de son profond sommeil dans lequel il était tombé quelques minutes après leur départ de l'état voisin.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à son frère, hésitant entre s'amuser et être raisonnable. Finalement, il se décida pour la première solution et referma la portière brusquement avant de s'exclamer d'une voix tonitruante.

- Tirez pas !

L'effet fut immédiat, Sam se réveilla d'un bond, cherchant du regard celui qui osait menacer son frère, son revolver dans la main droite. Lorsqu'il l'entendit pouffer comme un adolescent attardé, le plus jeune dissimula l'arme en tournant la tête vers lui, l'air endormi.

- Et ça te fais rire ?

- Ben ouai !

Sam bougonna quelque chose avant de prendre de force le café que tenait son ainé, il souleva le couvercle du gobelet et ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue.

- Oh allez Sammy, boude pas...je commençais à me sentir seul moi...

- Tu devrais t'acheter un tamagotchi. Répliqua le cadet sans sourciller. ça te ferait un ami.

Trop omnubilé par son café, le plus jeune n'avait pas vu le haussement de sourcils étonné de son frère.

- Un tamagotchi ?

- Oui tu sais ce sont ces espèces de petites machines pour les cas sociaux dans ton genre qui...

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un tamagotchi ! Fit Dean, piqué au vif. Mais je pense que c'est un peu dépassé...

Sam tourna la tête vers son ainé, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Je sais pas..tu en ai toujours aux cassettes audio, je m'adapte.

Pour toute réponse, Dean se contenta de grogner avant de remettre le moteur en marche, non sans avoir déchiré rageusement l'emballage de confiseries avec les dents avant. Il prit son café d'une main et fourra une poignée de chocolat dans sa bouche de l'autre.

- Et 'chui pas un cas chochial.

Les deux frères avaient repris la route depuis une heure déjà et le café bien noir que Dean avait commandé à son cadet avait empêché celui-ci de se rendormir. Les yeux perdus sur le paysage qui défilait inlassablement, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Bon..On va où ?

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Vegas.

- Je suis sérieux Dean.

- Moi aussi.

Cette fois, Sam se retourna vers sa fenêtre en levant les bras et en soupirant d'exaspération. Il voyait bien que son ainé essayait de leurs changer les idées en proposant d'aller voir le Grand Canyon ou en visitant Los Angeles. Mais lui ne tenait pas à abandonner la chasse pour autant, le démon était toujours là quelque part et il sentait qu'il frapperait de nouveau.

- Dean écoute...On fera tout ça..Le Grand Canyon et tout, mais dès qu'on aura vaincu ce pourri.

L'ainé n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que le portable du plus jeune se mit à sonner, obligeant Dean à couper la musique.

- Oui ?

Le plus âgé eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendit pas la voix de l'interlocuteur, mais sa curiosité retomba bien vite quand il entendit Sam parler à Bobby.

- Où ça ? Utah...ok...On se met en route.

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme ressera sa main autour du volant, déçu de ne pouvoir partager quelques jours de repos avec son frère...

- Bobby a un job pour nous.

Pas de réponse...Dean sentait le regard de Sam sur lui et il devina qu'il devait avoir une mine boudeuse puisque son cadet reprit comme si de rien était.

- Une affaire de poltergeist dans l'Utah. J'ai dit qu'on irait jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Fantastique ! S'exclama l'ainé sans la moindre joie dans la voix.

Il faisait nuit quand l'Impala se stoppa sur le parking d'un motel au nom pourri que Dean ne retint même pas. Il laissa Sam s'occuper de leurs affaires tandis qu'il entra pour prendre une chambre.

Occupé à faire le tour de celle-ci en rouspetant pour lui même car il avait encore une fois, dû se justifier auprès du propriétaire comme quoi ils étaient frères, Dean s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir arriver.

C'est au moment précis où son angoisse commençait à prendre le pas sur son inquiétude que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Sam aux bras chargés de sacs.

- Tu visitais tout le motel ou quoi ? S'impatienta Dean.

Son petit frère ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de balancer les affaires de son ainé sur son lit avec mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et jeta un bref coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, histoire de vérifier que son bébé n'avait pas d'ennui.

- Eh je meurs de faim...il y a un fast food pas très loin, on y va ?

- Non vas-y tout seul, je suis crevé moi.

Le sourire enjoué qu'il avait affiché à l'idée d'aller manger s'effaça aussitôt.

- Mais t'as passé la moitié du temps à dormir tout à l'heure.

- Et je suis fatigué. Répliqua Sam en se redressant, visiblement agacé.

Faisant un bref geste de la main en signe de capitulation, Dean traversa la chambre en glissant son revolver dans sa ceinture.

- Bon comme tu veux...j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux, continuant de sortir les quelques affaires dont il avait besoin. Sitôt que son ainé s'éclipsa de la chambre, Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir...Fatigué ? Pas tellement...Mal à la tête ? Effectivement.

S'il n'avait pas fait part à son ainé de sa migraine, c'était une fois de plus pour éviter le genre de regard qu'il lui lançait dans ces cas là..Un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur...Mais le pire, c'était cette expression impuissante qui l'accablait à chaque fois que les pouvoirs de Sam se manifestaient. Le jeune homme savait que son grand frère avait peur pour lui...Mais lui aussi avait peur, et il aurait juste voulu que dans ces moments là Dean se comporte comme le grand frère qu'il avait toujours été.

Le plus jeune se pinça l'arrête du nez sans même s'en rendre compte et ne put retenir un soupir quand un premier flash l'aveugla..une vision...Encore...

Et en effet, malgré la jolie brune qui l'avait dévisagé depuis l'autre bout de la salle, Dean ne traina pas au restaurant. Il passa sa commande et décida de prendre quelque chose à Sam pour ramener le tout au motel. Son frère était peut-être fatigué, ( quoi de plus normal après ces dernières semaines ? ), mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim.

Le chasseur retourna donc au motel d'un pas raisonnable, favorisant sa surveillance des alentours...Personne ne semblait le suivre, ce qui le rassurait. Le néon clignotant qui soulignait le nom imprononçable du petit hôtel fut visible quelques minutes plus tard.

Sifflotant d'un air joyeux, ses papilles en émoi à cause de l'odeur de friture qui se dégageait du sac, Dean sortit les clés de la chambre et les glissa dans la serrure.

Le pièce était plongée dans le noir ce qui ne le surprit guère, en revanche, ce qui le surprit c'était que Sam était par terre...Son frère était capable de s'endormir n'importe où...mais à même le sol quand même...

Dean reposa le sac et alluma la lumière en une seconde avant de se précipiter vers son cadet et de le secouer.

- Sam !

Il vit ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières et le plus jeune se mit à secouer la tête, bredouillant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Lui donnant quelques claques, Dean commençait à se laisser submerger par l'angoisse quand Sam reprit brutalement conscience...

- Eh doucement...

Il l'aida à se redresser et sentit que pour le moment, son petit frère était complètement dans les vappes.

- Sam ? Tu m'entends ?

Ce dernier approuva vaguement avant que le regard de son ainé ne détaille son visage dans les moindres détails.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam reprit un peu de contenance et parvint à s'asseoir de lui même, appuyant son dos contre le pied du lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant d'esquisser une légère grimace.

- T'as eu une nouvelle vision c'est ça ?

Une fois de plus, ce fut un hochement de tête qui donna une réponse à Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

L'expression un peu perplexe que Sam arborait jusqu'ici se mua soudain en un profond désarroi. Le plus jeune chercha le regard de son ainé avant de murmurer.

- Jess.


	3. Chapter 2

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Septembre 2001**

- Je te promets que tout va bien. Répondit Sam en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la rue avant de traverser.

Voilà plusieurs appels de son frère qu'il ignorait, Dean avait essayé de le joindre toute la nuit, sûrement mort d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Mais trop en colère, et encore sous le coup de l'émotion à cause de sa dispute avec John, Sam n'avait pas encore pris la peine de le rappeller. Il avait marché pendant une heure sur la voie rapide jusqu'à ce qu'un automobiliste s'arrête et le prenne en stop.

Le jeune homme lui avait donné un billet et avait été obligé de prendre le bus pour se rendre jusqu'en Californie. Le trajet avait été long et Sam n'en garderait pas un bon souvenir, il s'était laissé tomber sur son siège et avait appuyé son front contre la vitre. Les larmes étaient montées d'elles-même tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'oeils malheureux à son téléphone, espérant tellement que John chercherait à le joindre.

Mais son père ne s'était pas manifesté, non, par contre Dean l'avait fait lui. Mais le cadet ne pouvait faire face au chagrin de son frère, il ne se sentait pas la force de l'entendre lui reprocher qu'il lui avait tourné le dos... Affronter John était une chose, affronter son frère en était une autre, et Sam savait très bien que s'il répondait dans son état, son ainé percevrait sa détresse et viendrait le chercher de force s'il le fallait.

Maintenant qu'il avait pu dormir un peu dans le bus, le jeune homme s'éveilla avec des idées plus claires. Après avoir pris un café, il osa enfin prendre l'appel de son grand-frère dont la voix tremblante trahissait l'inquiétude. Sam avait mis plusieurs minutes à le rassurer, lui assurant qu'il allait très bien et qu'il était arrivé en Californie.

- _Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ce soir ?_

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je trouverai bien un motel...

_- Tu as de l'argent ?_

- Mais oui...Répondit le plus jeune incapable de retenir un sourire amusé.

Cependant, ce sentiment s'évapora bien vite quand un ange passa. Le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille, Sam poursuivit son chemin à travers les rues, sans trop savoir où il allait, mais même si son frère restait silencieux, il savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre pour le ramener.

- Dean...je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai jamais voulu que...Enfin que ça se termine comme ça...

Il entendit son ainé pousser un long soupir et l'imagina aisément en train de se passer une main sur son visage épuisé à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à se faire un sang d'encre pour lui.

_- Je sais Sammy...J'ai jamais voulu ça moi non plus..._

Pendant un bref instant, Sam voulu demander à son frère de lui passer John, mais il se ravisa très vite en apercevant un groupe de jeunes passer sur le trottoir d'en face, l'un d'eux arborait fièrement un sweet-shirt de Stanford.

- Ecoute, je vais bien d'accord...Dis à papa que je vais bien...Je dois y aller là...Surtout promets-moi de ne pas venir me chercher Dean.

_- Sam..._

- Promets-moi Dean ! Laisse-moi cette chance...S'il te plait...

Un nouveau silence passa avant qu'il n'entende la voix de son grand-frère marmoner.

_- Je te le promets...Mais fais-moi une promesse en retour...Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi._

- Dean...

_- Je suis sérieux Sammy ! Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi..._

Sam roula des yeux mais fut bien incapable de réprimer ce sentiment de soulagement qui l'animait depuis le début de leur conversation...Dean avait peut-être mal encaissé le fait qu'il parte pour l'université, il lui en voulait sûrement, mais lui ne désirait nullement couper les ponts et le rejeter de la famille.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien...

- Bien.

Aucun des deux ne fut capable de prononcer le mot "au revoir", et ils raccrochèrent en même temps, les laissant tous les deux moroses et inquiets. L'un était angoissé de savoir son petit frère seul dans un état voisin tandis que l'autre avait peur de laisser son ainé partir seul avec John en chasse.

Mais Sam avait pris sa décision, et Dean avait pris la sienne. Rangeant son portable dans sa poche, le plus jeune traversa la rue et interpella le groupe d'étudiants.

Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Sam furent une succession de banalités sans nom qui marqueraient la vie de Dean à tout jamais. John avait patienté trois jours dans le même motel, espérant sans doute secrètement que son dernier-né passerait la porte la mine sinistre, marmonant des excuses qu'il accepterait à contrecoeur mais qu'il accepterait quand même. Et les trois jours passèrent sans que Sam ne revienne. L'humeur du père changea du tout au tout, il écuma les journaux et ne tarda pas à trouver une chasse, les emmenant lui et Dean à l'autre bout du pays.

L'ennui du quotidien fit prendre conscience à l'ainé du cruel sentiment d'absence et de manque que provoquait le départ de son frère. Sam n'était peut-être plus aussi jovial et bavard que lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, mais sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant...de distrayant même.

Occupé à faire des recherches sur une banale histoire de fantôme, Dean émit un soupir las et douloureux. Il s'était mit à remarquer des détails, des petites choses qui soulignaient encore plus l'absence de son petit frère, ces mêmes petites choses dont il avait soudain pris conscience d'avoir fait pendant des années sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le matin lorsqu'il se levait, la première chose qu'il voyait c'était le lit vide de son cadet. Quand il déjeunait, il avait toujours tendance à sortir une troisième tasse pour Sam. Si la porte de la salle de bain était fermée, alors il lui arrivait de frapper pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'il comptait sortir. Les voyages en voiture n'avaient plus le même charme non plus, l'Impala lui semblait vide et sans vie, et même les tubes d'ACDC ne parvenaient plus à le distraire.

Mais Sam avait fait son choix et il devait l'accepter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un John bougon et de mauvaise humeur ce qui agaça un peu plus l'ainé qui remarquait une autre chose, Sam était bien plus doué que lui pour les recherches.

- Du nouveau ?

De son côté, Sam avait réussi à avoir un entretien avec la responsable des admissions à l'Université qui lui avait donné les derniers détails. Le plus jeune avait d'abord refusé d'être hébergé sur le campus, mais quand elle lui expliqua que ça reviendrait moins cher qu'un logement en ville, il finit par accepter, se mettant donc à la recherche d'un éventuel colocataire.

Trois jours...Une semaine...Deux semaines...

Voilà deux semaines qu'il était ici, prêt à entrer dans la plus prestigieuse université de Californie. En temps normal, il aurait été fier...Oh il l'était un peu quand même, mais pas complètement, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait partager ce sentiment avec personne.

Les cours ne commençaient que dans trois semaines, et la fac n'était pas encore ouverte, mais Sam passait déjà ses journées dehors à étudier les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de la ville. Pour le moment, il s'était établi dans une chambre de motel, prenant soin de mettre du sel à toutes les entrées et de dissimuler une arme chargée sous son oreiller...Même si son père l'avait renié, il restait un Winchester.

Mais le jeune homme avait hâte que d'une chose maintenant : d'entrer enfin à Stanford. Car le ciel de Palo Alto avait beau être magnifique et ensoleillé, tout ces gens aux visages si enjoués ne faisaient que renforcer son sentiment de solitude. Si John et ses ordres ne lui manquait pas, ce n'était pas le cas de son frère. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Sam ressentait en ce moment, c'était l'absence de son ainé, c'était de petits détails qui faisaient la différence.

Par exemple le soir, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir pour plusieurs raison, déjà parce qu'il n'entendait pas les ronflements sonores de Dean. Ensuite parce que la voix de ce dernier ne le faisait pas sursauter au moment où il allait enfin sombrer dans le sommeil. Son grand frère n'était pourtant pas du genre bavard, mais même le peu de paroles qu'il prononçait lui manquait énormément. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, désormais où qu'il aille, il se sentait obligé de redoubler d'attention...Le sentiment de sécurité que provoquait la simple présence de Dean s'était envolé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam se sentait...vulnérable.

Assis à la fenêtre de sa petite chambre de motel minable, le jeune homme regardait les gouttes d'eau tomber sur la vitre, le regard perdu à l'horizon. C'était curieux comme l'absence de simples petits détails pouvaient vous faire prendre conscience de toute l'importance qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Quand il était jeune, Sam voyait son frère comme un héros, celui à qui il voulait ressembler. En grandissant, il avait noté quelques défauts à son ainé, mais des défauts qu'il acceptait car c'était son frère et qu'il l'aimait. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec lui, il se rendait compte que ne pas le voir tous les jours, de ne pas l'entendre le charier à son réveil ou sur le choix de ses copines, de ne pas sentir l'odeur de friture au petit déjeuner..tout cela serait sans doute l'une des choses qu'il aurait le plus de mal à surmonter pour entrer dans sa nouvelle vie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Retour difficile**

**Jefferson, Colorado - Janvier 2006**

Sam commençait à avoir la nausée, non pas que sa migraine ait repris, mais le fait de voir Dean faire des allers et retours devant lui dans la chambre n'aidait pas vraiment. Son ainé était clairement agité, et sûrement plus que lui trop occupé à le regarder, attendant inéxorablement l'explosion qu'il savait très proche.

Vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas, le jeune homme essaya de craquer l'allumette, il savait que son frère pouvait partir au quart de tour.

- Dean...

- Tais-toi, je réfléchis. Fit la voix forte de ce dernier.

Sam se renfrogna, baissant la tête comme s'il se faisait disputer. Ses pouvoirs étaient un sujet sensible, mais ses pouvoirs mêlés à la vision qu'il avait eu de Jess, là c'était carrément inenvisageable pour son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

- Je te l'ai dis...J'ai vu Stanford, les rues de Palo Alto...j'avais l'impression de survoler la ville. Ensuite j'ai aperçu Jess...Juste une seconde. Rajouta t-il incapable de dissimuler sa déception.

Ce sentiment dû se percevoir dans sa voix puisqu'il s'attira le regard interloqué de Dean.

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas en tenir compte. Finit-il par dire.

Sam, qui s'y était attendu contre-attaqua aussitôt.

- C'est toujours ce que tu dis...Mais cette fois c'est différent !

- Justement.

Le plus jeune ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, il se releva d'un bond faisant ainsi face à son grand frère.

- Il s'agit de Jess !

Dean resta silencieux un instant avant de murmurer, le visage éteint.

- Je sais.

Cette fois, Sam ne pouvait plus cacher son incompréhension. D'habitude, ses visions lui montraient des gens en train de se faire tuer, et toutes ces personnes avaient un rapport avec le Démon aux yeux jaunes, et là, il avait vu Jess, aussi belle et aussi vivante que lors de leur première rencontre.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda enfin le plus jeune avec une certaine hargne.

Son problème ? Comment Sam osait lui demander ce qu'était son problème ? Il devait bien s'en douter non ? Dean observa les yeux de son petit frère qui lui lançaient des éclairs et détourna le regard, incapable d'empêcher ses souvenirs douloureux de remonter à la surface.

- Tu le sais.

- Non...

L'ainé se passa une main sur le visage en se détournant aussitôt, ces mêmes gestes qu'il répétait dès qu'un certain malaise, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas montrer à Sam, le prenait. Des images lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire...Cette chambre de motel sombre et froide qu'ils avaient payé quelques jours après la mort de la jeune fille...La voix de son cadet qui l'appelait en criant au beau milieu de la nuit, en proie à des cauchemars morbides...Et puis quelques semaines plus tard, ce médecin...le Dr Roberts qui avait profité de l'état de faiblesse de Sam pour le manipuler à sa guise, allant même jusqu'à lui faire faire une tentative de suicide. Dean savait très bien que son frère n'était pas vraiment lui-même à ce moment là, mais jamais il n'avait pu chasser ces images de sa mémoire, il n'était jamais parvenu à ôter le douter de son esprit...Sam avait-il été réellement manipulé ou avait-il vraiment souhaité mourir quelque part au fond de lui ?

- Dean...

La voix de son cadet le tira de ses sombres réflexions, aussi il préféra se retourner pour lui faire face, espérant que ses paroles aient plus d'impact.

- Je me souviens très bien dans quel état tu étais après...Après la mort de Jessica.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant bien que Sam avait parfaitement saisi où il voulait en venir. Le plus jeune soupira un instant avant de répondre d'un ton très calme.

- Je sais très bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi...Mais crois-moi, j'ai suffisament de recul pour faire la part des choses.

- C'est vrai ça ? Répliqua aussitôt l'ainé, sceptique.

- Absolument...Jess est morte et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle et le Démon devra payer pour ça, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec, et je continuerai à avancer...je me suis fais une raison Dean.

Ce dernier observa le visage de son petit frère, essayant de lire la moindre trace de mensonge.

- Papa ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de maman...Comment tu le pourrais ?

Visiblement, il venait de lui poser une colle puisqu'il le vit refermer la boucher avant de serrer les machoires nerveusement.

Finalement, Sam préféra demeurer silencieux, incapable d'inventer un mensonge à déblatérer à son frère, qu'il savait ne pas être parfaitement idiot. Il savait aussi qu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu et que ses paroles n'avaient pas réussi à le berner. Il s'était fait une raison...Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit...Mais la vérité était tout autre. Il ne se passait pas un jour, pas une nuit sans qu'il ne pense à elle, sans qu'il ne se sente coupable de l'avoir laissée seule. A chaque fois qu'il était seul, c'était plus fort que lui il fallait qu'il ressorte la bague de fiançaille qu'il avait acheté pour elle et qu'elle ne porterait jamais. Il lui arrivait de l'observer pendant de longues minutes pour se souvenir, trouver une raison de continuer ce job, cette traque.

Il avait bien pris conscience des craintes de Dean, son frère avait tout simplement peur qu'il se renferme dans cette bulle dès leur arrivée à Palo Alto, mais ça, Sam s'y refusait..Jess ne l'aurait pas voulu.

- Dean s'il te plait...Peut-être que le démon est retourné là-bas...Peut-être qu'on va enfin pouvoir l'abattre...

Son grand frère resta de marbre pendant environ une minute, jaugeant son cadet du regard qui tenta inconsciemment des yeux de cocker.

- Très bien...Finit-il par soupirer. Mais au moindre problème, je t'expédie chez Bobby c'est clair ?

Sam approuva, se promettant intérieurement de ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Il ramassa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait déballé et fourra le tout dans son sac pendant que Dean prit son portable pour demander à Bobby d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre sur l'affaire de fantôme.

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Par soucis de se distraire, Dean mit la musique à fond dans l'Impala le temps de leur voyage vers la Californie. L'ainé battait le rythme d'un doigt sur le volant tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard vers son cadet, les yeux perdus par la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de retourner à Palo Alto, il n'aimait pas le fait que Sam ait vu Jess dans sa vision, son expérience de chasseur lui indiquait que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme piège et pendant un instant, il repensa au gourou de cette secte, le Dr Roberts...Mais il était bien mort, la chute qu'il avait fait l'avait tué, la nuque complètement brisée.

A chaque fois qu'il repensait à Jessica, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de ré-entendre les paroles du Démon qui lui disait que Sam et elle avaient l'intention de se marier...C'était peut-être un peu idiot, mais il avait encore du mal à imaginer son frère se marier..devenir un père de famille, un homme respectable avec une voiture, un chien et un boulot de rêve...Ou peut-être que c'était lui qu'il n'imaginait pas avoir une telle vie ? Dans tous les cas, c'était terminé ça, pour lui comme pour Sam.

Il leur fallut encore trois bonnes heures avant de croiser le panneau qui leur annonçait leur arrivée à Palo Alto. Sans même regarder son petit frère, Dean perçut immédiatement son trouble. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, c'était pour les funérailles de Jessica.

- ça va ?

- Très bien. Répondit aussitôt son jeune frère, un peu trop vite au goût de son ainé qui resta pourtant silencieux.

L'Impala prit la première sortie et s'engagea sur une route bondée qui entrait dans la ville lumineuse et ensoleillée. Un oeil sur la route, et un oeil sur son cadet, voilà comment Dean conduisait. Son coeur se serra quand il le vit observer quelques groupes d'étudiants souriants sur les trottoirs, arborant fièrement des livres ou des sweets aux couleurs de la fac.

L'ainé ralentit l'allure et gara la Chevy sur un parking avant de donner une explication à Sam qui avait déjà tourné la tête vers lui, un point d'interrogation sur le visage.

- Je vais chercher à manger...Pendant ce temps, va prendre le journal d'aujourd'hui...Voir si quelque chose est arrivé récemment.

Le plus jeune approuva avant de sortir de la voiture en même temps que Dean. Les deux frères prirent une direction opposée, sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes regards et les mêmes réflexes de chasseurs, jetant un coup d'oeil aux passants, aux voitures isolées, aux toits des immeubles, aux coins un peu plus sombres.

Sam trouva très vite un kiosque et lit la première page en diagonale, à la recherche d'une éventuelle mort suspecte, cambriolage étrange ou disparition inexpliquée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Un peu déçu, il s'avança vers la caisse pour payer le journal avant de tourner les yeux vers la sortie, un groupe d'étudiants fit son entrée dans la boutique, riant aux éclats à la blague que venait de raconter l'un d'entre eux. Sam reconnut aussitôt un des visages présents, celui de la jeune fille tout à droite qui venait de croiser son regard. Son nom, il ne s'en rappellait plus, mais il se souvenait pourtant d'elle, elle était dans le même cours de droit que lui en dernière année.

- Sam ?

Le jeune chasseur ne répondit pas, préférant s'éclipser aussitôt vers la sortie sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il retourna à la voiture d'un pas déterminé, n'entendant pas les appels du propriétaire qui lui criait qu'il avait oublié son journal.

Dès que l'Impala fut en vue, Sam s'engouffra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte avec soin et se fit l'effet d'être une tortue qui se dissimule dans sa carapace à la moindre menace.

- Et le journal ? Demanda aussitôt son frère en le dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

- Il n'y avait rien.

Il ne vit pas l'expression mi-déçue, mi-compatissante de Dean et préféra reporter son attention sur ses chaussures, qui avaient soudain un étrange pouvoir hypnotique. Sam s'était plus ou moins préparé à affronter le souvenir de Jess, mais il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui restait des amis ici, des gens qui s'étaient inquiétés pour lui après la mort de la jeune fille et qui l'avaient appelé, terriblement inquiets quand il était parti avec Dean sans donner la moindre explication.

- Allez, on trouve un motel et on commence cette affaire. Fit la voix rassurante de son ainé.

Une fois de plus, Sam approuva silencieusement avant de se retrouver avec un sandwich sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Mange un peu.

Une fois installés dans le "Blues motel" ( Dean grimaça rien qu'à prononcer ce nom), Sam s'attabla aussitôt derrière son ordinateur, épluchant les nouvelles récentes à la recherche du moindre évènement suspect. Le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé n'étonna pas vraiment son ainé qui s'attela au nettoyage des armes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure plongé dans le plus grand silence, Dean se permit de se racler la gorge, une question timide lui brûlant le bord des lèvres.

- Eh Sam...

Le plus jeune ne releva pas la tête et répondit d'un simple "mmhh ?", obligeant ainsi le grand frère à chercher ses mots, soucieux de ne surtout pas créer un malaise ou même le blesser.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- ça dépend. Rétorqua la voix méfiante de son cadet.

Dean ravala un sourire amusé, se faisant la remarque silencieuse que Sam le connaissait par coeur, mais là, il n'avait pas envie de le charier, la situation était...Enfin disons qu'il voyait bien que revenir ici n'était pas quelque chose qui réjouissait particulièrement son petit frère.

- Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher pour trouver papa...Tu crois que...

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, le jeune chasseur baissa la tête en la secouant légèrement, exaspéré par sa propre audace. Mais il avait réussi à piquer la curiosité de Sam au vif, puisque ce dernier posa un regard interloqué sur lui.

- Que je quoi ?

- Laisse tomber...

- Non quoi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois son petit frère, apparemment très intéressé par la question qui ne venait pas.

Dean se permit de lever le visage vers lui, essayant d'y retirer toute trace de la moindre rancoeur.

- Tu penses que toi et Jessica vous...Vous vous seriez mariés et que...je sais pas, tu aurais eu ton diplôme et après...vous auriez eu des enfants...Enfin tu vois quoi...

L'ainé se rendit très vite compte du chagrin qu'il avait provoqué involontairement chez son petit frère et il se reprit aussitôt.

- Oh non je...Répond pas c'est...je suis désolé...

- Non c'est pas grave Dean. Le rassura Sam avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

Comprenant qu'il allait répondre malgré tout, Dean l'observa en silence, essayant de ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sam sembla totalement se désintéresser de son ordinateur et passa une main derrière sa nuque, signe évident de sa gêne.

- Et bien..j'avais l'intention de la demander en mariage..juste après mon entretien, tu sais celui où je voulais absolument aller ?

Le grand frère approuva silencieusement, ravalant sa salive avec peine. Le regard un peu perdu, son cadet reprit.

- Jess était tellement persuadée que je décrocherai cette place...Elle avait réussi à me convaincre, même si au départ je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire...J'espérais qu'elle dise oui...je savais pas trop comment amener la question d'ailleurs. Rajouta t-il avec un sourire à la fois amusé et triste.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, souriant à son tour, il imaginait parfaitement Sam répéter sa demande devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Je m'étais lancé un défi à moi-même...Si elle acceptait, alors je devais appeler papa, je devais avoir une conversation avec lui...Ensuite je vous invitais lui et toi à notre mariage...

- Ah oui ? Demanda le plus âgé, étonné que Sam ait pensé mettre sa rancoeur contre John de côté.

Son cadet approuva aussitôt avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus basse.

- C'était mon mariage...peu importe les horreurs qu'on s'était dit, j'aurais voulu que vous soyez là...Et si papa refusait, alors j'avais espéré que toi tu viendrais malgré tout.

- Je l'aurais fait. Le rassura Dean avec un sourire.

Sam posa sur lui un regard touché avant que le jeune homme ne décide de mettre fin à ce bref moment d'attendrissement qui le mettait trop à découvert à son goût.

- J'aurais dragué toutes les demoiselles d'honneur et j'aurais refusé de porter un noeud papillon, mais je serais venu quand même.

L'expression triste de son frère s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à un rire amusé qui lui paraissait encore si enfantin. Bien sûr qu'il serait venu, même s'il aurait certainement eu un choc en apprenant le mariage prochain de son petit frère.

- Mais bon...tout ça c'est du passé maintenant. Répliqua Sam en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Dean approuva silencieusement, retournant lui aussi à ses occupations, une question le hantait pourtant...Est-ce que John se serait montré aussi mature que Sam et serait-il parvenu à surmonter sa fierté pour aller au mariage de son fils ? Son cadet en semblait persuadé...lui par contre l'était moins...


	5. Chapter 4

**Avant de vous publier la suite, je prends juste un instant pour remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, ou qui ont tout simplement commencé à lire cette fic.**

**ChickaDelSol, Don'touchtisismyDean ( que je ne connais pas encore, merci. ;-) ) Et bien sûr, Sauterelle et elida 17..j'espère les filles que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

**Oublier et avancer**

**Chicago - Octobre 2001**

Dean roula juste à temps et parvint à se mettre à l'abri derrière un petit muret, évitant de se faire trouer la peau par une bonne dizaine de balles. Il chercha son père des yeux et l'aperçu à quelques mètres au dessus de l'objet de leur chasse. Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde n'est qu'une fiction parait-il? Sauf que là les Winchester en avait trouvé un parfait exemplaire, et en ce moment, leur adversaire était plutôt dans la phase Mr Hyde, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait à proximité.

Leur traque les avait mené près du lac Michigan, dans une série d'entrepôts situé à quelques mètres de là. Dean s'était très vite retrouvé pris pour cible par ce malade et John en avait profité pour grimper sur plusieurs contenaires afin de sauter et de désarmer l'objet de leur chasse.

L'ainé vérifia que son père était toujours hors de portée et tira aveuglément dans la direction de son agresseur, le touchant à l'épaule et au ventre. John en profita pour sauter de son abri et désarmer aussitôt l'homme qui s'écroula au sol avec un cri mélé de colère et de douleur.

Le père et le fils avaient mis du temps à trouver un moyen de le tuer, tout simplement parce que les recherches étaient d'ordinaire faites par Sam. Sauf que depuis qu'il était parti, la distribution des tâches avait été remise à jour.

Finalement, John parvint à sortir son couteau dont la lame en argent devait tuer la partie maléfique de l'homme, sauf que la partie humaine serait elle aussi amenée à mourir. Dean entendit le pauvre bougre pousser un cri de douleur quand le poignard lui sectionna d'un coup sec la carotide et eut une pensée pour son frère. Son cadet aurait hurlé contre John pour ne pas avoir trouvé une autre solution que celle d'éliminer également la partie bienveillante et innocente de cet homme.

John essuya le couteau en grimaçant légèrement, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais Dean voyait bien que cette décision lui avait aussi brisé le coeur. Le chasseur se redressa tout en ayant un regard désolé pour le corps désormais sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-il d'une voix distraite à son ainé.

- Non ça va...

- Aide moi avec le cadavre avant que les flics ne débarquent.

Alors que le jeune homme aidait son père à envelopper le corps dans un sac plastique avant de le porter vers la berge, il repensa une nouvelle fois à son frère, comprenant que c'était ce genre de choses que Sam avait voulu fuir...Dans un sens, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Une fois débarassés du problème, John et lui reprirent la route du motel dans le plus grand silence, le père ne cessait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil dans son rétroviseur tandis que l'ainé regardait très discrètement l'écran de son téléphone pour répondre au sms que lui avait envoyé son petit frère.

Ce fut toujours dans le plus grand silence qu'ils rangèrent leurs affaires et qu'ils reprirent la route vers de nouveaux horizons, Dean à bord de l'Impala, John dans son 4x4. La nuit était déjà tombée quand ils quittèrent l'Illinois pour se diriger vers la Floride pour une nouvelle affaire.

* * *

**Palo Alto - Californie, octobre 2001**

Sam n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. D'une part parce qu'il était resté debout la plupart du temps, faisant d'interminables allées et venues dans la chambre de motel, se faisant un sang d'encre pour son frère et son père aux prises avec un nouveau monstre. Et puis, Dean l'avait appelé, il l'avait rassuré et lui avait promis qu'il allait bien. La conversation fut brève, et suffit à faire remonter d'un cran l'angoisse du plus jeune quand son ainé lui demanda si sa rentrée avait bien lieu le lendemain. Sam le lui avait confirmé et lui avait confié ses craintes, et bien sûr, Dean lui avait assuré qu'il s'en sortirait très bien et qu'il était de loin plus intelligent que tout ces "petits snobinards". Le plus jeune avait accueilli ce compliment avec un sourire gêné avant de prétexter qu'il avait besoin de se reposer en prévoyance de sa journée du lendemain...Mais Sam s'était contenté de tourner en rond dans la chambre, remettant en cause son choix de quitter sa famille et cette vie qu'il avait toujours connu.

Et si la vie à la fac ne lui convenait pas ? Et s'il n'était pas capable de suivre ? Et s'il s'était trompé? Et si son père avait raison et qu'il n'était qu'un raté ?

Mille questions lui parcouraient l'esprit allant même jusqu'à lui donner la migraine, et finalement, les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les stores, le figeant sur place.

Sam mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour, que c'était aujourd'hui que sa nouvelle vie commençait. Le jeune chasseur, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, fonça dans la salle de bain et passa près de vingt minutes à essayer de s'arranger. Quand il se jugea présentable, il glissa inconsciemment une petite lame dans sa boot ainsi qu'un couteau sans la ceinture de son jean.

Pas la peine d'essayer de se coiffer c'était peine perdu, Sam sortit de la salle de bain avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la petite chambre de motel. La propriétaire lui avait bien précisé qu'il devrait être parti à la fin de la semaine...il avait donc quelques jours pour se trouver un colocataire pour partager une des chambres étudiantes de la fac, au risque de se retrouver à la rue. Le jeune homme prit un soin tout particulier à dissimuler le sel, les livres que Bobby Singer et Jim Murphy lui avaient donné ainsi que les quelques armes restantes et enfila une veste tout en remarquant qu'un petit bout de papier avait été glissé dans l'un de ses poches. Intrigué, il le retira et le déplia avant de sourire, surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une petite photo de ses parents alors qu'ils étaient un peu plus jeunes. Se sentant comme reboosté, Sam glissa le cliché dans sa poche, passa son sac sur l'épaule et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte à clé. Puis, il se mit en route vers sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

**LaFayette - Alabama, Octobre 2001**

Dean se fraya un chemin parmi les occupants du petit café, rouspetant au passage dès qu'il se fit bousculer par un gros camioneur poilu et puant. Le jeune homme parvint finalement à rejoindre son père à la table qu'ils avaient choisi et se laissa tomber en face de lui avant de pousser un gobelet de café vers son destinataire. Il n'eut le droit, ni à un merci ni à un regard, sans doute parce qu'il était trop perdu dans la rédaction de son journal. L'ainé se risqua alors à aborder un sujet qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder jusqu'ici...

- Euh papa...

Il eut à peine le droit à un grognement en guise de réponse, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

- Tu...tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis à Sam quand...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Dean. L'interrompit la voix sèche de son père qui leva un doigt vers lui en signe d'avertissement. Je ne veux pas parler de Sam !

- Mais...

- J'ai dis non c'est clair ?

L'ainé se renfrogna aussitôt, murmurant un discret "oui monsieur", imaginant parfaitement l'expression décrépite qu'aurait pris son cadet à cet instant. Mais l'insolence de Sam était aussi une force que Dean lui enviait, combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'envoyer John se faire voir sans pour autant oser le faire ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé remettre un de ses ordres en question juste pour voir s'il était capable de le défier ? Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de le contredire devant Bobby ou Caleb ? Sam lui, se permettait tout ça, et même si c'était la raison de leur brouille aujourd'hui, c'était quelque chose dont Dean était aussi fier quelque part...Son petit frère avait du caractère, plus que lui...même si parfois c'était mal dosé.

- Sam a choisi de renier ses origines...qu'il en soit ainsi. Se contenta de répondre John comme si ça suffisait.

Dean resta silencieux, se gardant bien de rappeller à son père que même si Sam avait fait sa mauvaise tête, c'était quand même lui qui l'avait foutu à la porte.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- J'en suis sûr. Répondit aussitôt John d'une voix qui ne trompa pas son ainé...Son père était aussi inquiet pour Sam que lui...Comme quoi, les mots étaient peut-être sortis, mais il ne les avait pas pensé malgré tout ce qu'il se butait à faire croire.

* * *

**Palo Alto - Californie, Octobre 2001**

Sam suivait le groupe et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils impressionés aux bâtiments, aux couloirs et aux salles de cours qui n'étaient que d'immenses amphithéâtres. Il y était...il était à Stanford...il ravala très vite son enthousiasme devant les regards noirs et un brin méprisants que lui lancèrent un groupe d'élèves au brushing et à l'apparence impeccable. Le plus jeune avait appris à ne pas se formaliser pour si peu et préféra profiter de l'instant présent. Mais le plus impressionant fut sans doute l'arrivée dans la bibliothèque..Sam n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grande et d'aussi riche...Dean se serait bien foutu de lui s'il avait vu son expression en ce moment, mais là, c'était Noël avant l'heure pour lui.

La visite s'acheva avec l'immense parc qui reliait les différentes parties du campus entre elles et Sam entendit vaguement l'un des futurs élèves murmurer qu'il aurait besoin d'un plan. Quelques rires moqueurs s'élevèrent du groupe, cependant lui choisit de demeurer silencieux, à quoi bon contredire tant de bon sens ? Leur guide, en l'occurence un étudiant de dernière année leur annonça, non sans un certain sadisme, qu'ils devaient tous se rendre dans l'amphi Thomas Moore afin d'y passer un premier test destiné à évaluer le niveau de chacun. Des regards inquiets furent échangés entre les nouveaux et Sam ravala sa salive nerveusement...Et s'il se plantait ? Et s'il échouait à ce test et que l'administration le virait et qu'il était obligé de retourner chez lui ? Il se fit soudain la remarque qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui et que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'échouerait pas...Terminée la chasse pour lui !

Le cadet s'installa en silence, s'isolant inconsciemment des autres qui avaient choisi de s'amasser en groupe, pensant sans doute que l'effet de grappe les aiderait à passer cet examen. Sam déposa ses affaires près de lui, vérifiant avec soin qu'aucune de ses armes n'étaient visibles et attendit la feuille avec une nervosité certaine. A quelques rangs à peine de là, il remarqua une jeune femme, elle était blonde, le visage fin et serein et ne cessait de disputer son voisin qui devait être soit son copain, soit son frère. Sam les oublia bien vite malgré le sourire timide qu'elle lui accorda et plongea sur sa copie avec une mesure et un calme digne d'un moine bouddhiste.

Le jeune homme oublia bien vite où il se trouvait et tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait même plus la voix du surveillant qui annonçait régulièrement le temps qui leur restait. Il se contentait de répondre au questionnaire...Questionnaire d'une simplicité affligeante ce qui le perturba une seconde. Relevant le nez de sa feuille, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui et constata que ce sentiment n'était apparemment pas partagé par tout le monde..Certains, dont le groupe qui l'avait toisé tout à l'heure se mordaient les doigts, ou d'autres se grattaient la tête, l'air perplexe. Sam termina de remplir son test avec soin et finit bien avant la plupart des nouveaux. Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme un peu plus bas avait relevé la tête vers lui et lui accordait un joli sourire auquel il répondit timidement.

L'examen terminé, on demanda aux nouveaux de patienter sur le campus tandis que les résultats seraient affichés le soir même. Sam en profita pour se balader dans l'immense parc, jetant des coups d'oeil hésitants à son téléphone. Et puis finalement, il se ravisa...Ce serait ça sa vie désormais, et il devait apprendre à la mener sans Dean, il l'imaginait parfaitement en train de botter les fesses d'une sorcière ou d'un loup-garou. Le jeune Winchester glissa ses mains dans ses poches, certes déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager sa première journée avec qui que ce soit, mais heureux d'avoir enfin échappé à ce monde sinistre.


	6. Chapter 5

**Recueillement et pleine lune.**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Comme Sam n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant dans les journaux récents, Dean décida de revêtir son costume et son insigne fictif du FBI pour aller enquêter aux alentours, même s'il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il recherchait encore. Son frère trouva qu'il était plus prudent pour sa couverture qu'il reste au motel, au cas où leurs recherches les meneraient à la rencontre d'un ancien ou d'une ancienne camarade de classe.

- Comme tu veux. Fit Dean en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais me tourner les pouces. Répondit du tac au tac son petit frère.

Interloqué par une telle répartie, l'ainé se désintéressa de sa cravate qu'il avait bien du mal à nouer et lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné. L'expression amusée de Sam lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'une plaisanterie.

- Non je vais remonter un peu plus loin dans les archives et consulter la base de données de la police.

Le regard interloqué de Dean s'accentua un peu plus.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- Bien sûr que je peux ! Se vexa le plus jeune. C'est pas deux ou trois mots de passe et quelques codes qui vont m'arrêter.

Le chasseur finit par réussir à nouer sa cravate et glissa l'insigne dans sa veste avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dehors, puis sur son frère.

- Ok alors amuse-toi bien Watson, moi je préfère le concret.

Il ne vit pas son cadet lever les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à l'aise derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Sois sage surtout ! Lui lança l'ainé avec un sourire avant de sortir.

Sam ne réagit même pas, déjà occupé à ses recherches.

S'amusant à faire vrombir le moteur de l'Impala, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'arpenter les rues de cette ville avec un sourire qui lui était propre. Bon peut-être que les circonstances de leur présence ici n'étaient pas idéales, mais ils restaient en Californie, il faisait beau, et il n'arrêtait pas de croiser de magnifiques jeunes femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Cependant, Dean savait très bien quand arrêter ses enfantillages, et il redevint très professionel dès qu'il quitta l'habitacle si familier de la Chevy. Le jeune chasseur se rendit chez quelques commerçants, pretextant qu'il était à la recherche d'un groupe de braqueurs qui étaient arrivés depuis peu dans le coin avant de leur demander s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué de bizarre. Mais toutes les réponses qu'il optint furent négatives, si bien qu'une évidente frustration le prit tout à coup.

Appuyé contre la chevrolet, des lunettes noires sur le nez, Dean observait les passants tout en laissant ses pensées aller et venir dans son esprit. Bon, pourquoi ils étaient ici déjà ? Ah oui...Sam avait eu une vision de Jess...Mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un de ses rêves comme il faisait juste après sa mort ? Peut-être qu'il ne se passait vraiment rien ici ?

Machinalement, Dean attrapa son téléphone pour savoir où en était Sam avec son piratage internet. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la boîte vocale de son frère ne se mette en route, accentuant un peu plus sa frustration.

- Bordel Sam...Jura t-il pour lui même.

Le jeune homme oublia très vite qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le tour de la ville et préféra vite retourner au motel, trop soucieux pour son cadet.

Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il sut tout de suite que Sam n'était pas là. Pourtant son ordinateur était toujours allumé et quelques unes de ses affaires trainaient par ci par là. Constatant que ni son portable, ni sa veste étaient là, Dean en déduisit qu'il était sorti...Oui mais où ? Peut-être que les résultats de son piratage avaient donné quelque chose et que, en bonne tête brûlée, il avait voulu suivre cette piste immédiatement en y allant seul. Le chasseur s'approcha rapidement de l'écran qui s'était mis en veille, il n'eut qu'à effleurer le clavier pour que la dernière page qu'il ait consultée ne s'affiche. Mais au vue de celle-ci, Sam avait été aussi bredouille que lui.

Par souci de prudence, Dean consulta l'historique et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en constatant qu'effectivement, son frère n'avait encore rien trouvé... Bon alors où était-il ? Et pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à son téléphone ? Avait-il des ennuis ?

L'ainé commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre quand il remarqua soudain le petit mot scotché au dos de la porte d'entrée sur lequel était griffoné : "Sorti faire une course - rentrerai pas tard".

Dean froissa le papier nerveusement tout en marmonant un juron ...Il détestait quand Sam faisait ça..Une course...mon oeil oui ! Il s'était encore fourré dans la merde jusqu'au cou..Ou si ce n'était pas encore fait, ça le serait très bientôt... Le jeune chasseur s'apprêta à s'énerver un peu plus, trouvant qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de donner un bon coup de pied dans le mur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son idée en pratique qu'un éclair de lucidité le stoppa net. Non, il ne venait pas de se dire que shooter dans du béton lui casserait sans doute quelques orteils, mais il venait de trouver la nature de cette fameuse "course"...Qu'il était bête...pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé seul, par souci de ne pas s'imposer et de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville.

Dean coupa le moteur de l'Impala avant de glisser son revolver dans sa ceinture, les sens aux aguêts à cause de la tombée de la nuit et de la proximité avec la forêt. Le jeune homme prit l'allée centrale, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, cherchant des yeux son cadet. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le repérer, pile à l'endroit où il s'y était attendu.

A genoux dans l'herbe, il vit que Sam y avait déposé des fleurs avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de la petite photo qui ornait la pierre tombale.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne rentrerai pas tard. Fit la voix tremblante de son frère qui ne s'était même pas retourné. Mais visiblement, il s'était attendu à ce que son ainé le rejoigne.

Dean resta quelques mètres en arrière, ne sachant pas trop s'il convenait de rester où il était ou de s'approcher.

- J'étais inquiet. Confia t-il sincèrement.

Il entendit son petit frère émettre un rire sans joie avant de retirer le peu de mauvaises herbes qui s'étaient déposées sur la photo. Le plus âgé voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Quels mots pourrait-il bien prononcer qui reconforteraient son cadet ? Finalement, il opta pour le silence, le laissant se reccueillir calmement, sans le mettre mal à l'aise avec des paroles qui auraient pu être mal avisées ou maladroites.

Sam resta un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot, il se contentait de rester à genoux face à la photo de Jessica, déplaçant les quelques fleurs, messages et autres présents qu'avaient déposé ses amis et sa famille. Une seconde plus tard, il remettait tout à sa place sans prendre conscience de ses gestes, c'était tout simplement nerveux.

Dean par contre avait noté tout ça et se souvenait bien des paroles qu'avaient prononcé son frère la veille, _"Jess est morte. J'ai appris à vivre avec, et je continuerai à avancer...je me suis fait une raison Dean"_, désormais il avait bien la confirmation que Sam lui avait menti...C'était évident qu'il n'était pas passé à autre chose et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter...Mais une fois de plus, son frère avait minimisé la chose, espérant sans doute le convaincre de revenir ici.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un coup de vent froid les fit tous les deux frissonner que Sam entama un mouvement pour se relever. Dean était resté impassible, et s'était contenté de l'attendre malgré sa colère...Pas une colère envers son frère, mais la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard du démon qui leur avait fait ça. Ce salaud paierait...tôt ou tard.

- Merci. Murmura finalement Sam en resserant sa veste autour de lui.

Dean le suivit tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie du cimetière tout en levant un sourcil.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir été là.

Le jeune homme se garda bien de lui demander s'il avait laissé un mot dans l'espoir qu'il le rejoindrait et préféra lui accorder un sourire bienveillant.

Le froid s'était soudain abattu sur le cimetière tandis que les deux frères regagnaient la sortie dans le plus grand silence. La lumière de la lune éclairait leur chemin avant que celle-ci ne se cache derrière d'épais nuages sombres.

Tout à coup, un hurlement les fit s'arrêter net...Ce n'était pas le hurlement d'un humain...non...C'était celui d'un loup. Dean sortit son arme tandis que Sam jeta un regard à la lune avant de constater qu'elle était pleine. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un juron qu'un grognement se fit entendre juste dans leurs dos et que la créature se précipita vers eux. L'ainé braqua son arme dans sa direction mais les deux balles qu'il tira furent évitées avec agilité par la bête qui l'écarta d'un coup de patte.

Sam se retrouva plaqué sur le dos par le loup-garou qui rapprocha sa gueule de son visage avec voracité, le jeune homme n'entendit pas son frère pousser un cri et attrapa d'instinct le couteau qu'il dissimulait dans sa boot avant de le planter dans la gorge de la créature.

Celle-ci se retira avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, permettant ainsi au jeune chasseur de se redresser sans mal. Il fut à peine sur ses jambes qu'elle s'apprêta à lui re-sauter dessus, mais elle fut stoppée net dans son élan par une balle en argent qui se logea directement dans son coeur.

Sam mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son équilibre, jetant un regard étonné à Dean qui avait toujours son arme braquée dans la direction du monstre.

- Rien de cassé ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête d'un air distrait avant de constater que du sang tachait la veste de son ainé.

- Dean...tu es blessé !

Ce dernier jeta un regard méprisant à son épaule avant de rassurer son frère.

- Juste une griffure c'est rien.

Les deux chasseurs s'approchèrent du loup-garou qui avait repris une apparence humaine, c'était un jeune homme d'environ leur âge, dont le visage était familier à Sam.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Dean en remarqua la mine interloquée du plus jeune.

- Je crois...

A ce moment une voiture passa non loin de là, éclairant les allées pour s'assurer que le cimetière avait bien été déserté.

- Tirons-nous de là.

- Et pour lui ?

- Ben il est à sa place non ? Répliqua Dean avec un sourire mesquin.

- Dean !

- Bon ok...aide moi à le planquer...

Une fois le cadavre bien dissimulé, les deux frères retournèrent vers l'Impala dans le plus grand silence, évitant ainsi de se faire voir par le gardien de nuit. Le corps de ce pauvre type ne tarderait pas à être retrouvé et ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à se retrouver sur les lieux du crime.

De retour au motel, Sam insista pour que Dean le laisse lui soigner sa plaie. L'ainé se dégagea brusquement, pretextant que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'était pas une "chochote", ce fut ses mots. Son petit frère ne se gêna pas pour se moquer ouvertement de lui, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix.

L'ainé se contenta donc de bougonner et de marmoner des paroles inintelligibles pendant que son frère nettoya les trois belles traces de griffures afin d'éviter une infection.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.. Remarqua Sam en appliquant une compresse.

- Oh mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour en plus ! Mais arrête tout de suite parce que c'est pas drôle. Répliqua Dean de mauvaise humeur.

Le plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas et contre-attaqua aussitôt.

- Que veux-tu, j'ai été à bonne école !

- Quoi ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis pas drôle peut-être ? Se vexa son grand frère.

- Mais si...Tu es hilarant Dean. Fit la voix neutre de Sam.

Il entendit son frère ronchonner et ne put dissimuler un sourire amusé. Une fois le pansement terminé, la conversation s'orienta très vite sur la créature qu'il venait de tuer.

- Tu crois qu'il s'agissait de ça ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais eu une vision si ça n'avait concerné qu'un simple loup-garou ?

Dean fit la moue, cherchant sans doute une autre explication.

- Ben quoi alors ?

Sam resta silencieux, le regard perdu par la fenêtre avec cette étrange impression qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci pour ta review ChickaDelSol, même si ça me surprends toujours autant que cette fic soit appréciée...Quoi qu'il en soit je compte bien la publier jusqu'au bout. ;-)

**Souvenir et avenir**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Novembre 2001**

Le train train quotidien commençait à s'installer dans la vie de Sam qui comprenait maintenant d'où venait l'expression "métro-boulot-dodo". Il avait été obligé de trouver un nouveau motel où se loger et passait le plus clair de son temps à la fac, enfermé dans une salle de cours ou à la bibliothèque, le nez penché sur d'épais bouquins pleins de poussières.

Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'il était à Stanford, il avait réussi haut la main l'examen que les professeurs leur avaient fait passer le jour de la rentrée et la plupart de son équipe enseignante avait tenu à le féliciter en personne. Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à son expression et son incapacité à aligner correctement deux mots quand tout ces éminents enseignants et avocats lui avaient montré sa copie qui avait eu 95% de bonnes réponses.

Toujours plongé dans la contemplation d'un livre, Sam repensa un peu plus tristement qu'il aurait bien aimé partagé ça avec son frère, Dean n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de lui ramener les pieds sur terre avec quand même cette note de fierté dans la voix. Le jeune homme avait aussi hésité à appeler le père Jim qui l'avait toujours encouragé à suivre cette voie, mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment, se disant que s'il abandonnait la chasse, il devait apprendre à séparer ses deux vies.

La jolie blonde qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui sourire pendant l'examen était finalement venue lui parler, elle s'appellait Becky et avait un frère, Zac. Tous les deux étaient absolument inséparables, et bien qu'ils viennent d'un milieu aisé, aucun des deux ne porta de jugement quand Sam leur expliqua qu'il vivait momentanément au motel.

Il appréciait leur compagnie, mais il préférait rester seul pour le moment. Il avait un peu trop de mal à accorder sa confiance et il ne se sentait pas encore vraiment chez lui.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Sam poussa un juron avant de glisser ses copies et ses livres dans son sac qu'il passa sur son épaule avant de sortir sans trop de heurt de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui se précipitaient en riant, ou flânaient tout simplement vers leur prochains cours. Le jeune homme lui, vérifia que ses petites affiches de demande d'un colocataire étaient toujours en place et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**New Castle, Colorado - Novembre 2001**

Un vent glacial soufflait sur le Colorado depuis quelques jours, rien d'étonnant...Novembre et sa neige approchaient...Novembre...un mois que Dean haissait plus que tout. John était tout bonnement invivable ce qui ne surprenait guère son ainé...Voilà dix huit ans aujourd'hui que Mary était morte...Voilà dix huit ans que leurs vies avaient basculé...Voilà dix huit ans qu'ils n'avaient plus de maison et que leur famille était partie en fumée.

La chasse sur laquelle son père et lui étaient, était une banale histoire d'écorcheur...Rien dont les Winchester ne pourraient venir à bout, seulement il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un ennemi...

Mais ce soir, Dean avait tout simplement du mal à se concentrer sur la créature en question. Assis sur son lit avec tout un arsenal à nettoyer autour de lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se perdre par la fenêtre et de penser à sa mère...à sa mère et à son petit frère...Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 2 novembre ? Le chasseur prit son téléphone, mettant pendant quelques minutes son égo de côté et composa le numéro de son cadet. Cadet qui mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

_- Oui ?_

- Salut Sammy...C'est moi.

_- Oh..._

- T'as l'air déçu. Ne put s'empêcher de constater l'ainé, un brin vexé.

_- Non pas du tout ! Au contraire...c'est juste que j'ai pas trop le temps là...est-ce que je peux te rappeller plus tard ?_

Dean accusa assez mal le coup...pour une fois qu'il acceptait de faire l'effort de mettre sa fierté au placard, Sam pouvait quand même faire un effort !

- Ben c'est...c'est juste que comme tu ne m'a pas rappellé je..j'étais inquiet..tout va bien ?

_- Oui oui...dis, je suis vraiment débordé là...Je te rappelle d'ici une ou deux heures ça te va ?_

L'ainé se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Ok...Papa et moi on est sur une chasse, peut-être que je pourrai pas te répondre. Allez, à bientôt.

Et sans attendre que son frère ne réponde, il raccrocha, le coeur au bord des lèvres tellement la colère venait de prendre possession de lui..Sam n'avait plus le temps pour lui alors ? Monsieur était à Stanford, alors sa famille passait bien après ses études...Très bien, s'il le prenait comme ça...

**Palo Alto, Californie - 2 novembre 2001.**

- Excusez-moi...Bredouilla Sam en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

La mine peu réjouie, le propriétaire du motel le fusilla du regard.

- Vous avez dépassé le délai...je suis sincèrement navré, mais vous devez partir.

Le jeune homme sentait le désespoir le guetter tandis qu'il jeta un regard presque suppliant à son interlocuteur.

- Mais encore deux jours...S'il vous plait...je vais trouver un travail, j'aurai de quoi vous payez...Laissez-moi juste deux jours...

- Je suis désolé. Répéta l'autre le visage impassible. C'est non.

Un sac de vêtements et d'armes dans une main, un sac de cours de l'autre, Sam arpentait les rues à la recherche de...à la recherche de...Ben il ne savait même pas d'ailleurs...Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, et il s'était fait jeté de son motel..Plus d'argent...Il n'avait plus un rond...Le jeune homme n'imaginait que trop bien la tête que ferait son père s'il savait ça...John arborerait ce sourire victorieux et condescendant soulignant un muet "Je te l'avais dit". Mais Sam refusa de se laisser abattre, c'était avec des coups durs qu'on se forgeait un caractère. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc avec un soupir las et exténué. Il avait promis à Dean de le rappeller, mais il savait très bien que lorsque son frère lui demanderait s'il allait bien, il percevrait le mensonge dans sa voix...Il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher à son ainé.

Une silhouette sombre s'avança sur le trottoir dans sa direction, obligeant instinctivement Sam à glisser une main dans sa poche pour se saisir de son arme. La silhouette en question était celle d'un homme, d'environ l'âge de son père, le visage rond et l'air assez serein.

- Fugue ? Demanda t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Si on veut.

- Permettez que je m'assieds ?

Au premier abord, cet homme n'avait pas l'air dangeureux, aussi Sam accepta poliment. Le jeune chasseur se permit de jeter un regard au loin, constatant que les lumières qui éclairaient la fac étaient toujours allumées.

- Vous étudiez là-bas ?

- Oui...le droit.

L'homme fit une grimace impressionée, laissant le plus jeune baisser la tête avec une certaine gêne pudique.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec toutes vos affaires dehors au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Disons simplement que je suis pas trop en veine ces temps-ci.

Sam se sentit comme dévisagé par son interlocuteur et fut bien incapable de soutenir son regard. L'autre dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il lui tendit la main avant de se présenter.

- Au fait, moi c'est Fred.

- Sam.

- Enchanté Samuel.

Le plus jeune se figea inconsciemment avant de croiser le regard du dénommé Fred.

- Comment...

- Sam c'est bien le diminutif de Samuel non ? Demanda innocemment le vieil homme.

Le chasseur se détendit légèrement avant de retirer sa main, sentant comme quelque chose d'étrange se passer en lui...Quelque chose qu'il ne put expliquer...quelque chose qui le...oui, qui le mettait mal à l'aise, qui lui donnait presque la migraine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fuis Sam ?

Intrigué, le plus jeune resta penaud un instant, ne sachant pas quelle réponse donner.

- Je...je ne fuis rien...c'est ...

- On ne peut pas échapper à son destin tu sais. Expliqua l'autre comme s'il était un gosse demeuré.

Sam ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter...D'un côté, cet homme paraissait si gentil, mais d'un autre côté, il lui foutait presque la trouille...comme si...Comme si Fred, n'était pas _que_ Fred.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes prêtre ou un truc du genre ?

Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire sincère.

- Pas exactement...Je serais un très mauvais prêtre..Non moi je suis..je suis en mission.

- En mission ? Répéta Sam sans comprendre.

- Disons que je fais ce que mon patron attend de moi..je surveille que nos affaires sont en ordres et que tout se passe correctement.

Le jeune Winchester fronça des sourcils, ne se rendant pas compte que si Dean avait été présent à cet instant, il lui aurait tapé à l'arrière de la tête pour se montrer si naïf.

- Quoi vous...vous êtes dans le commerce ?

- Si on veut...Moi je suis plutôt dans la catégorie du dessus...certains de mes collègues sont dans cette branche ils...ils passent des contrats...moi je l'ai fait il y a longtemps maintenant, et j'ai évolué...Comme quoi Sam, tu peux être au plus bas de l'échelle un jour et te retrouver propulsé sur le devant de la scène le lendemain.

Sam avait écouté Fred déblatérer son histoire, ne prenant pas conscience des sous-entendus. Pourtant, loin d'être complètement idiot quand même, il sut très vite qu'il devait prendre congé. L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et lui fit un bref signe de main qui se voulait amical, mais dès que le jeune chasseur eut tourné le dos, les yeux du vieil homme prirent une étrange et dérangeante couleur jaune.

Tout en continuant à marcher dans les rues, Sam se permit de repenser à sa mère...Voilà dix huit ans ce soir qu'elle était morte, emportée par cette créature...C'était à chaque fois avec le même pincement au coeur qu'il repensait à elle...Mary..si belle sur les photos, si souriante dans les bras de John...Mais tellement étrangère pour lui. Parfois, Sam se sentait coupable de pleurer et de regretter cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue contrairement à son frère..Mais sa peine, elle, était bien présente, et d'autant plus accentuée par ce profond sentiment de manque que son absence avait provoqué. Souvent il s'était demandé comment il arrivait à avoir des larmes pour elle ? Comment être triste d'avoir perdu quelque chose qu'on a jamais connu ? Etait-ce juste ? Et est-ce qu'elle était là, quelque part et qu'elle les voyait, son père, son frère et lui ? Est-qu'elle l'aimait aussi même si elle ne l'avait jamais connu ?

Toutes ses questions sans réponse le hantaient depuis des années, un peu plus à chaque mois de novembre. John et Dean avaient appris à ne pas en parler, et il avait fini par s'y faire, même si quelque part, il avait tant espéré entendre quelque chose de concret à propos d'elle...Quelle était sa chanson préférée ? Est-ce qu'elle détestait autant le chocolat que lui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une manie ou un geste qu'elle répétait dès qu'elle était un peu nerveuse ? A quoi ressemblait sa voix ?

Les pas de Sam le portèrent machinalement vers un bar tandis qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la photo qu'il avait prise avant de quitter John. Le jeune homme poussa la porte après avoir lu la petite affiche "embauche".

Gènes de Winchester obligent, Sam sortit une fausse carte d'identité sur laquelle il apparaissait comme majeur et la présenta au barman avant de lui dire très clairement qu'il cherchait du travail.

Dean reçu un sms de son frère un peu plus tard dans la nuit, juste après leur retour de chasse, lui expliquant qu'il avait été obligé de mettre un terme à leur conversation car il était sur son lieu de travail. L'ainé ne fut pas vraiment surpris qu'il ait été obligé de compenser ses études avec un autre job à côté et oublia très vite la rancoeur qu'il avait eu contre lui, soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Mais la fin de son message lui stipulait très clairement qu'il le rappellerait dès qu'il aurait le temps et que quoi qu'il arrive, lui et John devaient être prudents. Dean soupira avant de lui demander à lui aussi d'être très prudent. Etre séparés en cette nuit du 2 novembre ne faisait que rappeller un peu plus au jeune homme que la créature qui avait tué leur mère et volé leur vie était toujours quelque part dehors.

Soudain, l'ainé se mit à repenser à Mary...Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé du départ de Sam elle ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait soutenu ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en aurait voulu à lui, de ne pas avoir suivi son petit frère pour le protéger ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été de l'avis de John et se serait sentie trahie que Sam ne cherche pas à la venger ?

C'était exactement ce genre de questions que devaient se poser Sam en ce moment même, quelque part en Californie...A cette pensée, Dean eut un sourir...Son petit frère avait toujours posé tout un tas de questions qui l'avaient souvent pris au dépourvus. Mais il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose à dire, parce que c'était lui l'ainé et qu'il devait lui répondre...Mais là...Comment répondre à la place de leur mère ? Comment savoir ce que elle, en aurait pensé ?

Si ses souvenirs d'elle restaient un peu flous, il eut un pincement au coeur en imaginant les quelques photos qui avaient construit ceux de Sam. En fait, c'était leur père qui aurait été plus à même de leur répondre...Mais Mary était un sujet qu'il n'abordait jamais...Dean avait renoncé...ainsi que son frère.


	8. Chapter 7

**L'enquête continue**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Inconsciemment, Dean fronça des sourcils, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, cherchant à échapper à la voix de son père qui ne cessait de lui répéter les mêmes paroles angoissantes.

Le drap qu'il tenait d'une main commençait à être franchement malmené quand le jeune chasseur ouvrit tout à coup les yeux, dans un sursaut qui le surprit lui-même.

- ça va ? Demanda la voix neutre de Sam.

L'ainé mit un certain temps à se rappeller où il était et la raison de sa présence ici, puis il reconnut la chambre de motel et le soleil si caractéristique de la Californie.

- Super...

Oubliant très vite son cauchemar, Dean se redressa sur ses coudes et observa d'un oeil attentif son petit frère, attablé devant son ordinateur, un café dans une main, l'autre passant sur son visage aux traits fatigués.

- Tu as dormi ?

- Quelques heures.

Le chasseur marmona un "mais bien sûr" avant de basculer sur le côté gauche du lit et de se frotter les yeux, espérant faire disparaître les derniers vestiges de son rêve.

- T'as du nouveau ?

- ça se pourrait.

Intéressé, Dean fit un dernier effort et quitta définitivement le matelas, pour une fois confortable, pour venir s'asseoir en face de son frère.

- J'ai l'identité de notre loup.

- Et ?

- Et...il s'appellait Howard Miller, étudiant en quatrième année de médecine à Stanford.

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de ciller en entendant le nom de la fac.

- Stanford ? C'est de là que tu le connaissais alors ?

- Je l'avais croisé une ou deux fois à des soirées étudiantes oui.

- Des soirées étudiantes ? Répéta Dean, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Alors quoi tu ne passais pas ton temps à étudier à la bibliothèque ?

Sam se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

- Ben tu vois je ne faisais pas que ça.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

Le plus jeune ne releva pas et poursuivit.

- Alors, d'après les dires de ses profs, Miller était un gars brillant mais ses résultats sont passés de l'excellence au ridicule en quelques semaines à peine.

- De l'excellence au ridicule ?

- Dean !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui tourne tes phrases bizarrement aujourd'hui !

Une fois de plus, Sam roula des yeux, agacé, ce qui déclencha un sourire ravi de son ainé qui semblait s'être activé en mode "emmerdeur de petit frère". Cependant, Dean reprit tout son sérieux pour les besoins de leur affaire.

- Ok...je prends une douche et j'irai m'entretenir avec ses profs et ses amis, ça te va ?

- Je viens aussi. Répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune en refermant son ordinateur.

Dean, qui s'était déjà levé pour filer vers la salle de bain se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas remettre les pieds à Stanford ? Que tu risquais de tomber sur de vieilles connaissances ?

- Je prends le risque.

Cette fois, l'ainé devait bien avouer qu'il restait perplexe face au changement d'attitude de son frère, mais il en était pourtant ravi. Au moins, Sam faisait passer les besoins de l'enquête avant ses propres préoccupations, et ça, c'était du Winchester tout craché.

En sortant de l'Impala, garée juste devant l'immense façade de la fac, Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nostalgie. Si ce foutu démon n'était pas intervenu, il serait toujours ici en train d'étudier, en train de préparer son mariage avec Jess, en train de préparer sa nouvelle vie.

- Tu viens ? Le pressa la voix de son frère.

Le plus jeune approuva avant de lui emboîter le pas, les mains dans les poches. Par chance, le département de médecine était un peu à l'écart ce qui minimisait ses risques de rencontrer de vieilles connaissances, ce qui lui procura un certain soulagement. Le soleil éclairait tout le parc, illuminant les visages des étudiants ayant pour cause de renfrogner Sam encore un peu plus.

Le jeune homme posa alors les yeux sur un jeune couple, enlassé au pied d'un arbre, l'une étudiait pendant que son petit ami la regardait avec un amour peu mesuré. Le cadet se revit à la place de ces deux-là avec Jess, durant ces longues après midi durant lesquels la jeune femme révisait et que lui restait là, simplement à la dévorer des yeux comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais vu.

- Howard Miller ? Un élève brillant...Commenta Mr Barnett, l'un des professeur du défunt loup-garou.

Les deux garçons l'avaient interpellé à la fin de son cours, prétextant qu'ils étaient des cousins et qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Le corps n'ayant pas encore été retrouvé, la nouvelle de sa mort n'était connu que d'eux.

- Mais ? L'encouragea Sam.

Mr Barnett leva la tête vers lui, l'air profondément embarassé.

- ça m'ennuie de parler de ça...

- De quoi ?

- Et bien...Howard n'était plus aussi brillant ces derniers temps...Pour tout vous dire, c'était même carrément l'inverse. Ses résultats sont devenus..médiocres jusqu'à être vraiment catastrophiques.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard, feignant la surprise. Le plus jeune reprit aussitôt.

- Et vous avez une théorie ? Non parce que si je vous demande ça, c'est que Howard a toujours fait passer ses études avant tout, ça m'étonne donc un peu de lui.

- C'est assez embarassant à dire mais...Mais Miller n'était pas vraiment...apprécié de ses camarades...Vous savez, c'était le meilleur alors...

- Alors il vite été pris comme bouc émissaire. Conclut Dean avec un sourire que Sam jugea assez inapproprié.

L'ainé décida de le laisser poursuivre l'interrogatoire, trouvant qu'il avait bien plus de tact que lui.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça, mais oui...Effectivement...Et puis il y a quelques semaines, il a changé...il devenait inséparable avec d'autres élèves qui...qui avaient les mêmes problèmes que lui disons. Il est devenu violent, agressif...il se fichait pas mal des cours et des autres...Il devrait même passer en conseil de discipline.

Sam fronça des sourcils, cherchant quelle aurait pu être la cause d'un tel revirement, mais le professeur l'interrompit dans sa réflection.

- Si vous voulez l'aider..Commencez par aller voir Jack Wong, c'est lui qui semble diriger ce groupe.

Les deux frères avaient pris congé du vieux professeur et repartaient maintenant vers le parc à la recherche de ce Wong, chacun exposant ses théories à l'autre.

- Alors quoi tous les paumés, maltraités et rebus de l'école se sont mis en groupe pour mieux se défendre ?

- C'est peut-être effectivement ce qui les a motivé, confirma Sam toujours pensif. Ou alors une fois transformé, Miller a changé et il a décidé qu'il était temps de se venger...

L'air perplexe de Dean le confirma dans l'idée que lui non plus ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre tant qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé à ce Wong.

- Est-ce qu'au moins on sait à quoi il ressemble ?

- C'est lui. Désigna l'ainé aussitôt.

- Euh...Comment tu le sais ?

Le plus âgé des deux sortit de sa poche une petite photo.

- Elle était accrochée sur un des murs de la chambre de Miller, je l'ai piqué quand on est allé la voir. Il y a les noms au dos.

Sam observa le cliché un instant, cliché qui représentait les déboires d'une soirée étudiante particulièrement bien arrosée.

- ça a l'air plutôt drôle non ? Demanda Dean en posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

- Si on veut.

- Wong ? Jack Wong ? L'interpella l'ainé d'une voix froide et professionelle.

Le dénommé Jack Wong, un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de Sam, n'avait pas vraiment une tête de bouc émissaire, mais plutôt d'un capitaine populaire d'équipe de foot. C'était typiquement le genre de gars qui semblait avoir tout pour lui, le look, les groupies, l'argent, les notes..Bref...tout ce que Dean détestait.

- Qui le demande ?

- Je m'appelle Dean et voici mon frère Sam...

- Winchester ?

Les deux frères se figèrent tout à coup avant d'échanger un bref regard surpris.

- Euh...oui...on se connait ?

- Vous non...mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers temps. Ajouta t-il en désignant Sam d'un mouvement de tête.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, ne pouvant pas cacher sa surprise.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui...C'est toi qui t'es tiré sans prévenir après que ta copine ait cramé dans l'incendie de votre appart' ?

Dean eut tout juste le temps de retenir son frère avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur Wong, qui malgré un rire insolent, avait tout de même eu un léger mouvement de recul.

- Ah oui...je suppose que c'est bien toi !

L'ainé dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à éloigner Sam de l'autre crétin qui ne payait rien pour attendre. Un peu à l'écart, Dean posa sur lui un regard à la fois sévère et autoritaire.

- Va m'attendre dans la voiture.

- Dean...

- Tout de suite !

Il vit la colère passer dans les yeux de son cadet quand il reporta son attention sur Jack, puis, il soupira avant de céder. Dean vérifia qu'il s'éloignait bien avant de retourner vers Wong pour finir de lui poser des questions.

Adossé à l'Impala, Sam ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux étudiants qui passaient, trop en colère pour le faire. Si Dean n'avait pas été là, il aurait été capable de l'étriper sur place, peu importe du nombre de témoins, peu importe que ce Wong soit un humain...Personne n'avait le droit de parler de Jess comme ça.

- Sam ?

La voix lui semblait familière, mais le jeune homme était trop occupé à laisser sa rage et sa rancoeur le submerger pour prêter plus attention.

- Sam c'est toi ? Insista la voix.

Le jeune homme daigna enfin lever les yeux vers celle qui osait l'interrompre en pleine séance d'idées noires mais il oublia très vite sa culpabilité en reconnaissant son interlocutrice.

- Becky ?

Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina en un immense sourire ravi tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de te revoir Sam !

Le cadet lui rendit son étreinte amicalement avant de se permettre de l'observer un peu plus longuement.

- Tu es vraiment superbe...Et comment va Zac ?

- Bien, il est en Europe avec sa copine...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le sourire de Sam s'évanouit bien vite tandis qu'il aperçut Dean revenir vers eux.

- Dean et moi on bosse sur une affaire...Tu sais...

- Oh...Pas encore une de ces créatures qui prend l'apparence des autres rassure moi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le plus jeune la rassura gentiment.

- Non pas de polymorphe aux dernières nouvelles.

Becky approuva silencieusement et le détailla à son tour.

- ça va toi ? Tu as l'air...différent.

Sam mit une minute avant de trouver un semblant de réponse plausible.

- Oh...Et bien tu sais...Cette dernière année n'a pas vraiment été de tout repos...

Il vit que la jeune femme était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de Dean.

- Ce Wong est un connard !

- Salut Dean.

La surprise passa sur le visage de l'ainé qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, cependant dès qu'il la reconnut, un sourire sincère et charmeur lui fut adressé.

- Becky c'est ça ? Ravi de revoir et de constater que tu es toujours aussi charmante.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie rosit légèrement avant de lui montrer sa main gauche.

- J'adore les compliments, mais mon coeur n'est plus à prendre...

- Tu t'es mariée ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

Becky approuva en se tournant vers lui.

- En février dernier...Et c'est pas tout..

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et ravi pour elle tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, la jeune femme sortait une photo de son sac qu'elle tendit à Sam.

- Tu...tu es maman ?

- Oui...elle s'appelle Angélique...Elle a trois mois. Dit-elle fièrement.

Dean, bien qu'enchanté de savoir que les ennuis pour Becky et sa famille soient bel et bien terminés décida qu'il était temps de remettre à plus tard ce rattrapage de temps perdu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Becky, mais Sam et moi on a encore du boulot.

- Oh oui bien sûr. S'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme. On se reverra plus tard alors ?

- Avec plaisir.

L'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, constatant avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la photo de la petite Angélique.

- Sam ?

- Quoi ? Oh euh oui pardon...A plus tard Becky. Se reprit-il en déposant une bise sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s'éloigna en leur accordant un signe de la main.

L'Impala fila vers le restaurant le plus proche, Dean mourrait de faim, donnant ainsi l'occasion à l'ainé de rapporter son entretien avec Wong.


	9. Chapter 8

Avant de reprendre là où j'avais laissé cette histoire, je voulais remercier Don'touchthisismy Dean, Sauterelle, ChickaDelSol et liliju pour m'avoir fait part de votre avis et de votre enthousiasme. Merci infiniement, ça me touche beaucoup.

* * *

**Premiers regards**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Décembre 2001.**

- Mr Winchester, est-ce que je vous ennuie ? Couina la voix de Mme Jones, l'une des professeurs de Sam.

Ce dernier sentant soudain tous les regards tournés vers lui se redressa de sa table, surpris car cette chère Mme Jones ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole en deux mois de cours.

- Euh...

- On ne dit pas "euh" dans mes cours ! Aboya t-elle.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, surpris par tant d'agressivité tandis que plusieurs de ses camarades se ratatinèrent en pouffant de rire, plus amusés par la prof que par les malheurs du jeune homme.

- Pardon. Bredouilla t-il en essayant de dissimuler à son tour un sourire.

- Quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non rien...

- Bien...Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être répondre à la question que je viens de poser.

Le cadet eu l'extrême privilège d'entendre la question une seconde fois avant d'y répondre assez aisément, développant même et argumentant contre sa professeur qui n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir le dernier mot.

Sam fut radicalement ignoré par Jones pendant tout le reste du cours, il fut l'un des premiers à quitter la salle, profitant de son heure de pause déjeuner pour aller déposer ses dernières affaires dans sa chambre d'étudiant. A peine deux jours après s'être fait virer du motel, le jeune homme avait trouvé un colocataire, un certain Keith...ce gars ressemblait à un hippie à moitié shooté, mais au moins Sam avait un endroit où dormir.

Le soir, il continuait de travailler au bar espérant économiser assez pour s'acheter un petit appartement très bientôt. Le jeune homme entassa le peu de ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, prenant un soin tout particulier à bien séparer son espace de celui de Keith, musicien à ses heures perdues. Il cacha ses armes soigneusement ainsi que certains livres aux titres un peu suspects. ll n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que déjà, il devait retourner en cours.

Sa journée écoulée, Sam profita d'une heure de liberté avant de devoir aller travailler au bar pour aller abattre un maximum de boulot à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à une table, se noyant sous une pile de bouquins qui auraient été jugés de "rasoirs" par son ainé. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se rappella qu'il devrait sans doute l'appeler bientôt, Noël approchait et bien que ça ne soit pas la période de l'année qu'il préfère, Dean restait son frère, et il voulait aussi se rassurer, savoir que lui et son père allaient bien.

- Excusez-moi...Fit une voix féminine sur sa droite.

Plongé dans l'Histoire du Droit, Sam ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

- Mmmh ?

- Je...je suis nouvelle et je...je cherche le rayon "Histoire".

Toujours omnubilé par ce qu'il lisait d'un oeil et écrivait d'une main, le jeune homme désigna vaguement la direction.

- C'est par là...Juste derrière l'Economie.

Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'elle était partie, mais il se trompait puisque apparement, elle avait espéré qu'il lève la tête...Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Merci.

Il marmona un "Mmh mmh", traduit en gros par un "De rien", et replongea dans son travail...Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment émerger.

Ce devoir qu'il devait rendre la semaine suivante lui foutait vraiment les nerfs, il en avait eu quelques insomnies. Leur équipe enseignante avait pris la peine de leur préciser, non sans un certain sadisme, que ce travail compterait pour beaucoup pour leur premier semestre et que ceux qui échoueraient verraient le risque de se faire exclure du programme multiplier par trois.

Bien sûr, Sam n'avait pas pris cette menace à la légère comme Becky ou Zac qui avaient préféré en sourire et prendre ça avec philosophie et sérénité. Lui ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer...il avait tiré un trait sur la chasse, sur cette vie, pour toujours.

Alors il travaillerait, jour et nuit s'il le fallait mais il obtiendrait la moyenne...Et même plus...Il n'y a pas de place pour la médiocrité lui avait dit John un jour...Sam n'avait pas le choix, où il excellait, ou c'était son rêve et ses espoirs qui partiraient en fumée.

Le jeune homme entendit des talons claquer et ne put en ressentir qu'un certain agacement. Puis, la nouvelle tira une chaise à l'autre bout de la table sur laquelle il travaillait et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir déjà exténué.

Les minutes passèrent et Sam ne faisait pas attention, il ne voyait pas la jeune fille lever régulièrement les yeux vers lui, juste pour voir s'il allait enfin lever la tête.

Une crampe dans son poignet droit obligea le cadet à s'arrêter un instant, s'appuyant machinalement sur sa main tandis qu'il parcourait des yeux les lignes de l'épais bouquin qui était censé l'aider...Mais ces fameuses lignes commençaient à tanguer bizarrement, certaines lui firent aussi l'effet de s'entrechoquer. Sam se passa une main sur le visage avant de relever la tête en soupirant.

Tout à coup, il resta comme paralysé...Un courant électrique lui parcourut le dos, lui déclenchant même un léger frisson. Tous les autres élèves, la bibliothéquaire, les livres, les étagères, tout...tout lui semblait si dérisoire à côté d'elle...Elle était si belle..Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Sam pensa même qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un ange.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas levé la tête quand elle lui avait parlé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé absorber par ce bouquin stupide ?

Le jeune homme laissa bêtement tomber son stylo sous l'effet du choc, provoquant un léger mouvement de tête chez la jolie nouvelle. Aussitôt, Sam s'empourpra et replongeant dans la contemplation de son bouquin, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ai pas remarqué son attitude et son expression stupides.

De l'autre côté de la table, la jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire...D'abord parce qu'elle avait été amusée de la réaction de cet étudiant, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait enfin put apercevoir son visage. Et...comment pourrait-elle dire ça ? Elle en restait toute chose.

* * *

**Manhattan, New-York - Décembre 2001**

- Allez, un dernier pour la route...

- C'est ton argent...

- Eh une minute !

Dean entra en scène, se sentant plus qu'à l'aise dans ce bar qui puait l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette. Non pas qu'il aimait ce genre d'endroit, quoi que quand la clientèle féminine était présente ça restait fréquentable, mais c'était juste le lieu idéal pour plumer tout ces poivros que ce soit au pocker ou au billard. Et ce soir, c'était le billard.

- Pardon, mais je crois que mon père a un peu trop bu...

- Ah c'est lui qui...Commença la future victime des Winchester.

- Oh Dean ça suffit ! Grogna John, feignant parfaitement l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il était supposé être. T'as pas à m'faire la morale, j'vais bien !

Dean prit une place plus stratégique, à savoir juste à la droite du type à plumer.

- Non ça va pas, t'es complètement saoul...Allez, je te ramène...

Et de fil en aiguille, le père répliqua à son fils qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça avec lui, qu'il était l'adulte et le responsable..Dean répondit quelque chose...De toute façon quelle importance puisque leur victime, qui ne se doutait de rien, fonça dans le piège tête baissée.

- Eh c'est son pognon..Intervint-il avec avarice. Tu devrais montrer plus de respect à ton père !

Et toc...c'était parti, John approuva, déclenchant la fausse colère de Dean qui fit semblant de lui en mettre une...Quoi que depuis quelques mois, il ne retenait plus vraiment ses coups.

L'autre voulut intervenir, mais il se fit prendre dans la mélée, jusqu'à ce que la bagarre se propage dans tout le bar.

Poivros, ivrognes et autres se frappaient sans trop savoir pourquoi tandis que les deux Winchester, plus hilares que jamais piquaient le fric avant de se faire discrètement la malle par la sortie de secours.

- Combien ce soir ? Demanda Dean en entrant dans la chambre de motel.

- Près de 700$ !

L'ainé se laissa tomber sur le lit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Il imagina un instant l'expression sévère de son petit frère et s'en amusa un peu plus avant que le chagrin ne prenne le pas sur son humeur enjouée.

- Bien...tâche de te reposer un peu, on a une longue journée demain.

Le jeune chasseur approuva, bien qu'il ne soit pas si fatigué comme John semblait le penser. Leur venue à New York avait pour cause un nid de goules à l'appêtit particulièrement vorace, les deux Winchester avaient été appelés en renfort par un autre chasseur, chasseur que Dean ne connaissait pas.

Depuis l'affaire avec les Grant, le jeune homme n'était pas trop pour collaborer avec d'autres du milieu, mais John avait été clair, comme il l'était à chaque fois, et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Il espérait juste que pour Sam, les jours à venir s'avéreraient être plus simples et moins dangeureux que les siens.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Décembre 2001.**

Par chance, l'ambiance au bar ce soir n'était pas aussi déplorable que les semaines précédentes. Bien sûr, ce boulot n'était pas génial, mais Sam faisait avec.

Quelques jeunes gens à l'air particulièrement joyeux se pointèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les mines gaies et déjà bien arrosées de plusieurs bières. Le groupe en question était composé d'étudiants, pour la plupart en Histoire que Sam connaissait de nom ou de vu par le biais de Becky. Il reconnut d'ailleurs cette dernière au bras d'un jeune homme blond, d'allure atléthique, le visage souriant n'exprimant que de la bonne humeur.

Dès qu'elle aperçut son ami en train de nettoyer le comptoir, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main en sautillant sur place, entrainant son cavalier de la soirée avec elle.

- Hey Sam !

- Salut. Répondit simplement le cadet en posant sur un elle un regard curieux. Tu trouves encore le courage de faire une fête ?

L'ambiance dans le bar changea aussitôt, quelques uns des étudiants se déclarant officiellement DJ pour la soirée, la piste de danse d'abord désertée se retrouva conquise par une armée de jeunes gens hilares qui n'avaient qu'une idée : s'amuser.

- Ben c'est l'anniversaire de...

Becky s'arrêta net, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

- Oh je sais plus...

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, amusé qu'elle se soit invitée à une fête de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. La jeune femme se tourna vers son cavalier qu'elle présenta à son ami.

- Sam je te présente Brady, Brady voici Sam, il est en première année avec moi.

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main avant que le dénommé Brady ne reprenne.

- En fait le type qui fête son anniversaire n'est pas là...il est parti se coucher il y a deux heures !

Le cadet jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à la piste de danse, légèrement dépassé...Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait s'amuser autant pour si peu ?

- Je vous sers quoi ? Demanda t-il finalement, se rappellant soudain son job.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus la clientèle du bar changea. Pendant des heures, Sam avait servi des ivrognes qui pensaient que leurs problèmes étaient pires que ceux de leur voisin. Et depuis que ce groupe d'étudiant était entré, il se sentait comme revigoré par tant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Quand il ne servait pas, Sam discutait avec Brady constatant à quel point ce n'était pas si dur de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dean. Mais au bout d'une heure, son attention fut rapidement détourné quand un groupe de jeunes femmes poussa la porte du bar...Ce n'était pas le groupe qui l'intéressait, mais juste la plus jolie d'entre elles..Celle qui se tenait en retrait sur la droite, replaçant sans arrêt avec une nervosité évidente une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

- C'est Jessica Moore.

La voix de Brady tira Sam de son mutisme qui constata, non sans une certaine gêne, que sa béatitude n'était passée inaperçue ni pour lui, ni pour Becky qui l'observait avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

- Pardon ?

- La fille que tu dévores des yeux en te demandant si elle est comestible...Répliqua Brady avec un brin d'ironie. C'est Jessica Moore...Elle est arrivée il y a une semaine environ, elle vient de Washington je crois.

Sam s'empourpra avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé..

- Mais oui c'est ça. Répliqua Becky en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le plus jeune choisit de ne pas relever les sous-entendus et se laissa aller à l'observer rien qu'une minute...Le même frisson qui l'avait parcouru un peu plus tôt dans la journée le prit une nouvelle fois.

Quand la voix sèche de son patron le tira de ses réveries, il fut bien obligé de détacher son regard de celle qu'il soupçonnait être un ange. Il retourna à ses occupations, sans tenir compte des fous rires de Brady et son amie.

Une fois sa journée terminée, Sam retourna dans sa chambre d'étudiant, constatant avec soulagement que Keith n'était pas là. Le jeune homme appela Dean comme il se l'était promis, et lui fit jurer d'être prudent quand il affronterait ces goules au côté de l'autre chasseur...Il n'aimait pas cette idée non plus, mais que pouvait-il y faire lui maintenant ? Son père et son frère étaient les meilleurs..ce n'étaient pas quelques petites goules qui allaient en venir à bout.

Son ainé promit de le rappeller dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec ce job avant de lui demander de parler de sa nouvelle vie. Sam resta assez vague, oubliant volontairement de préciser qu'il s'était retrouvé deux fois de suite comme un imbécile devant une fille.

La discussion prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et le plus jeune s'allongea sur son lit, observant simplement le plafond d'un air pensif. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son visage, il entendait sa voix...Et pourquoi son coeur s'accélérait quand il pensait à elle...Quand il osait ne serait-ce que murmurer son prénom...

Ah...Dean ce serait bien moqué de lui s'il l'avait vu dans cet état...un rire le prit tout à coup tandis qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté, laissant ce sourire niais se coller sur son visage.

Ce soir il dormirait bien...Et même si son sommeil ne durerait que quelques heures, il savait qu'il trouverait le repos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Fraternité**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

- Donc en gros, je suis sûr de deux choses, ce Wong est un connard et il est au courant de quelque chose. Conclut Dean en reposant sa bouteille de bière.

Le jeune chasseur, sentant son estomac protester, s'était arrêté avec son frère dans un café du coin pour prendre un bon repas façon "Dean Winchester". Son cadet avait à peine touché à sa salade, se contentant simplement de l'écouter raconter son entretien avec Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur Howard ?

- Oh que c'était un type bien, mais qu'il était un peu con...un peu coincé et que s'il voulait réussir à s'intégrer, il devrait..Je cite " démontrer sa valeur".

Sam resta silencieux un instant, méditant les paroles de cet abruti. Il sentait le regard de Dean posé sur lui et exposa sa théorie.

- Et si le prof disait vrai ?

- Explique.

- Si ce Wong dirigeait bien le groupe qu'a intégré Howard...Et que pour prouver sa valeur, il ait été obligé de faire...Quelque chose...Quelque chose de dangeureux..

Sam vit son frère froncer des sourcils, ne le suivant visiblement pas.

- Et ?

- Une fraternité Dean...Et si on avait affaire à une fraternité ?

Dean avala de travers son morceau de tarte et dévisagea son cadet, un sourire en coin.

- Quoi tu veux parler d'un...d'un club sélectif pour ado demeurés ?

- Ben oui. Répondit Sam sur le ton de l'évidence.

Apparemment, sa théorie avait un peu du mal à passer pour son ainé qui ouvrait et refermait régulièrement la bouche, ne trouvant visiblement pas ses mots. Profitant de son silence, Sam développa son idée.

- Ca se peut Dean imagine...Ce Wong, c'est le chef de la fraternité...il recrute d'autres cas désespérés dans son genre qui cherchent une quelconque protection et les bizute...Peut-être bien que ça s'est mal passé pour Howard et qu'il a rencontré un loup-garou le soir de son bizutage...

Dean fit une moue à la fois sceptique et angoissée.

- On chasse des gosses alors ? Des crétins de gosses ok, mais des gosses quand même...

Pendant une minute, la théorie parut plaire à l'ainé jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue la tête, la refutant d'un argument imparable.

- Non...non ça n'a pas de sens pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais eu une vision ?

Sam referma la bouche, ayant oublié cet élément pour le moins important.

- J'en sais rien...peut-être que...peut-être que ça n'avait pas de rapport...

- Ne me sors pas ton baratin Sam, c'était une vision ! Répliqua Dean d'un ton d'avertissement.

Le plus jeune, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit préféra alors se taire, laissant sa fourchette en plastique triturer sa salade sans se rendre compte de la moue dégoutée qu'il affichait.

Les deux frères, n'ayant pas d'autres théories décidèrent de creuser la piste de la fraternité, même si Dean restait sceptique. Ce dernier décida donc de retourner enquêter sur ce Wong à Stanford pendant que Sam éplucherait sa vie grâce aux données de la police.

Le plus jeune se fit donc déposer au motel par son frère qui repartit aussitôt en direction de la fac. Le cadet se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la chambre, l'esprit préoccupé par cette affaire...Dean avait raison, sa théorie ne tenait pas...ou du moins, pas complètement car en effet, rien n'expliquait sa vision.

Cependant, l'attention de Sam fut rapidement détournée par des voix qui s'élevaient non loin de là, depuis le parking où venait de s'arrêter un énorme tout terrain noir qui manquait franchement de discrétion. Trois personnes en descendirent, faisant profiter tous les passants de leur conversation. Ils étaient tellement tape-à-l'oeil, que Sam ne put s'empêcher de les détailler un instant.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme, le premier était un type assez grand, barraqué, des cheveux noirs coupés très courts à la manière militaire. Son visage avait des traits durs et froids et exprimaient un petit air supérieur qui aurait pu donner envie à n'importe qui de lui mettre une droite juste pour avoir cette tête là.

L'autre était un peu plus petit, des cheveux châtains, il avait vraiment un visage passe-partout et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à celui qui avait cet air si hautain, cherchant son approbation pour des broutilles.

La dernière était une jeune femme, elle devait être un peu plus âgée que Dean, des longs cheveux roux descendant en cascade jusqu'à sa taille. Il était indéniable qu'elle était très belle, mais Sam trouvait cette beauté légèrement, exagérée. D'ailleurs, elle devait se rendre compte de ses atouts puisqu'elle s'était habillée en conséquence. Bref, pour son ainé, ça aurait la fille parfaite pour une nuit, mais lui restait tout simplement insensible.

Le groupe se dirigea dans le hall exactement au même moment que lui, même si Sam avait décidé de ne plus leur prêter attention.

- Salut l'ami ! S'exclama celui qui avait la tête de c"" au propriétaire du motel. On voudrait une chambre pour trois.

- A quel nom ?

L'autre déposa une épaisse liasse d'argent sur le comptoir et afficha un sourire insolent.

- Peu importe papy...

Sam passa à côté du groupe en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement de cet individu. Il avait mieux à faire que philosopher sur le comportement humain qui était parfois franchement déplorable et préféra retourner dans sa chambre que Dean et lui avaient loué, il avait du travail...Sans parler de cette migraine qui montait.

Le cadet referma la porte avec soin derrière lui, constatant non sans une certaine angoisse que les murs de la pièce semblaient tanguer dangereusement. La migraine sous jacente qui n'était qu'une simple menace tout à l'heure se mua très vite en une douleur aigue qui se propagea dans toute sa tête. Tous les symptômes étaient là et Sam savait très bien qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une nouvelle vision.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'appuya maladroitement contre la table tandis qu'un premier flash l'aveugla. Il savait que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là et attrapa son téléphone pour avertir Dean, dès que sa vision serait terminée.

L'ainé s'était fait discret, et s'il y avait bien un avantage à se balader dans les couloirs bondés de cette fac, c'était bien le fait de pouvoir passer inaperçu. Dean avait pu parler à des camarades de Jack et de Howard, et tous en avaient fait la même description : deux types au départ sans histoire qui avaient littéralement pété les plombs du jour au lendemain. Par contre, de l'avis général, Wong était un véritable enfoiré...ne se refusant rien, n'hésitant pas à écraser les autres pour parvenir à ses fins ou a agresser des professeurs qui l'avaient un peu trop critiqué à son goût...Bref, un véritable enfant de coeur !

Pour le jeune chasseur, une chose était sûre...Ce Jack Wong n'était pas innocent dans l'affaire, qu'il soit mêlé de près ou de loin à la transformation de Howard. D'ailleurs, une théorie intéressante lui était venue...Et si Wong était en réalité le loup garou qui avait mordu Miller ?

Le jeune homme allait appeler son frère pour lui exposer son idée quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Constatant que Sam venait de lui envoyer un message, il s'éclipsa dans un coin pour pouvoir le lire à l'abri d'éventuels regards un peu trop curieux. Mais le contenu du sms ne concernait pas l'affaire..pas directement...Et Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de l'angoisse en le lisant...Sam lui demandait de rentrer vite...C'était tout...pas plus de détails. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour le chasseur qui avait parfaitement compris que soit il avait des ennuis, soit c'était lui qui était sur le point d'en avoir.

Dean stoppa l'Impala dans un crissement de pneux caractéristique d'un "Dean-Winchester-inquiet-pour-son-frère" et s'en extirpa aussitôt avant de se précipiter vers le motel.

Le chasseur ouvrit la porte à la volée, imaginant déjà le pire mais quand il constata que Sam était allongé sur son lit, il cilla légèrement. Refermant derrière lui, Dean alluma la lumière avant de s'approcher doucement de son frère, constatant avec une certaine surprise qu'il était profondément endormi.

- Sam ?

D'un geste hésitant, il le secoua doucement essayant de le réveiller sans trop de heurt. Son cadet ouvrit lentement les yeux...avec un peu trop de difficultés pour qu'il se soit endormi de fatigue.

- Hey Sam...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de se repousser du matelas et de rouler sur le dos. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de se pincer l'arrête du nez avec une grimace douloureuse. Dean n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails, comprenant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu as eu une vision..Pas vrai ?

Son frère approuva avant d'essayer de se redresser, cependant, ses efforts s'avérèrent vains et il retomba dans un soupir sur le matelas sous le regard contrit de son ainé.

- Sam...murmura t-il inquiet, plus pour lui même que pour appeler le plus jeune.

- ça va passer...Essaya de le rassurer Sam.

Dean laissa un rire rauque sans joie s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'il se relevait et s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main qu'il tendit à son cadet avant de l'aider à se redresser, calant son oreiller derrière son dos pour qu'il soit installé de manière un peu plus confortable.

- Alors...Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda finalement le chasseur.

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un instant pour boire tranquillement une gorgée d'eau fraiche qui lui remit lentement les idées en place.

- Une agression...euh non...non c'était un meurtre...

- Ben faudrait savoir une agression ou un meurtre ? S'impatienta Dean sur les nerfs.

Le plus jeune laissa son regard se perdre une seconde, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeller.

- Non...j'ai vu le professeur Barnett se faire assassiner...Dans son bureau à la fac.

- Ok..et tu as vu le meurtrier ?

Sam secoua négativement la tête, l'air abattu. Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as...t'as pas l'air bien...

Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère n'affiche un air de pure insouciance, prétextant que c'était le contre-coup de sa vision, mais au lieu de ça, il leva un regard angoissé vers lui.

- J'en sais rien...c'est...c'est différent de d'habitude..

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que...Que ce n'est pas le même genre de visions...Expliqua vainement Sam en détournant la tête.

Dean ne su pas quoi répondre...Lui ne savait pas quel effet pouvaient bien avoir ces visions sur son frère et le croyait volontiers quand il disait qu'il sentait qu'elles étaient différentes. Cependant, sa première théorie lui apporta un certain soulagement, en effet si Sam avait raison ça voulait dire que le démon aux yeux jaunes n'était pas impliqué dans leur enquête, et ça, c'était déjà rassurant.

- T'en fais pas...ça va aller. Se contenta t-il de répondre en posant une main sur la sienne. Pour le moment je veux que tu te reposes, on ira trouver ce cher professeur Barnett tout à l'heure...Tu as vu quand est-ce que ça se passait ?

- A minuit.

- Bien...Repose-toi quelques heures, je prépare l'arsenal et on décampe.

Le plus jeune approuva silencieusement, ne trouvant tout simplement pas la force de contredire son ainé. Il se ré-allongea sur le lit, se tournant sur le côté, cherchant une position confortable. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sentir le sommeil le prendre, et Sam laissa le noir l'envahir quand deux mots qui lui vinrent tout à coup à l'esprit : Inferno quis. Sans savoir pourquoi il venait de penser à ça, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil.


	11. Chapter 10

Avant de vous publier la suite, je voudrais dire merci à elida 17 et à chickaDelSol pour m'avoir laissé leurs avis. ;-)

**Les Winchester et noël**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Décembre 2001.**

Sam eut bien du mal à se concentrer ce jour-là, il n'entendait que vaguement la voix de ses profs ainsi que celles de ses amis. En cours, il ne notait pas grand chose et lorsque la pause de midi arriva, il resta là, à torturer sa salade avec sa fourchette, les yeux dans le vague. L'ami de Becky, Brady, avait été intégré à leur petit trio qui était donc devenu un quatuor quasi inséparable. D'habitude, Sam appréciait ces petits moments de repos entre les cours, il découvrait avec joie le bonheur d'une vie simple, d'une vie normale. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, car aujourd'hui il ne parvenait plus à ôter cette dénommée Jessica de son esprit. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : la revoir.

- Allô la terre ! L'interpella la voix de Zach.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand une main passa devant ses yeux et s'aperçut avec une certaine gêne que ces trois amis le regardaient, hilares.

- Alors vieux...tu rêvasses ?

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout...Se défendit le cadet, un peu trop vite.

- Bien sûr...Tu n'étais par hasard en train de...

Zach ne termina pas sa phrase, le coup de coude que venait de lui donner sa soeur l'en empêcha. Tous se retournèrent tandis que Sam aurait presque voulu plonger dans son assiette.

- Oh je vois...Commenta Becky en reportant de nouveau son attention sur Sam. Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que la jolie Jessica vient d'entrer au réfectoire ?

Le jeune homme aurait voulu disparaître à cette seconde précise, trouvant la fameuse Jessica un peu trop proche de leur table...Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle entende les bêtises qu'étaient en train de raconter ses amis.

- Laissez-le tranquille. Intervint alors Brady qui s'attira le regard rempli de gratitude de Sam. Alors...qu'est-ce que tu disais Zach ?

Ce dernier, un peu déçu apparemment de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet "Jessica", reprit néanmoins.

- Oui..Beck' et moi on va passer les fêtes de Noël chez nos grand-parents au Canada...Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Ma mère veut que je la rejoigne au Texas. Expliqua Brady, peu enthousiaste.

Tous tournèrent machinalement la tête vers Sam qui, ne se sentant pas concerné, avait attaqué sa salade sans grand appêtit. Quand il vit toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, le jeune homme bredouilla un "Quoi ?" un peu inquiet.

- T'es au courant que la semaine prochaine c'est Noël ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Euh...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien prévu ? S'indigna Becky.

Incapable de s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeils réguliers à la table où Jessica et son amie s'étaient assises, Sam dû prendre sur lui pour montrer un semblant d'intérêt à la question.

- Ben en fait...j'avais...j'avais l'intention de rester ici...

- Tu ne vas pas travailler le jour de Noël quand même ?

Le jeune homme s'aperçut, mal à l'aise, que Jessica lui rendait de temps en temps ses petits coups d'oeil, mais le ton choqué de son amie l'obligea à reporter son attention sur elle.

- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça enfin ?

- Mais parce que c'est Noël ! Tes parents aimeraient sans doute que tu rentres à la maison pour passer les fêtes avec eux non ?

Cette fois, Sam n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, bien au contraire. S'il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler, il se serait levé et serait parti sans leur accorder le moindre mot...Il choisit cependant de bredouiller une excuse.

- Je...j'ai oublié que j'ai un truc à faire...Faut que j'y aille.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé.

A bien y réfléchir, sa réaction n'avait pas été si mesurée que ça puisqu'il quitta la table en renversant sa chaise dont il ne se préoccupa même pas. Il sortit du refectoire sentant quelques regards se poser sur son dos, mais il en resta indifférent.

* * *

**Manhattan, New-York - Décembre 2001**

- Dean ! Appela la voix de John.

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt, saisissant au vol la machette que venait de lui lancer son père. Sitôt l'arme en main, il fit volte face et décapita la goule qui fonçait droit sur lui.

L'ainé resta là à regarder le cadavre un moment, se laissant un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Tout à coup, un cri de douleur l'alerta et il brandit son arme d'instinct, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Le troisième chasseur, celui que John avait laissé venir avec eux venait de se faire croquer la main par l'une des créatures. Dean se précipita vers lui, tout en jurant intérieurement. La goule se retrouva séparée de sa tête en une seconde tandis que Kyle, c'était son nom, ramenait sa main meurtrie contre lui en gémissant sous le regard méprisant de l'ainé.

Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ce gars, peureux, raciste, négligeant, méprisant et hargneux avait put devenir chasseur. John arriva à sa hauteur en quelques secondes et se pencha sur leur partenaire, essayant de lui faire montrer sa plaie. Quand Dean aperçut la blessure, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en grognant...Le type s'était simplement fait mordre...Et une morsure de teckel miniature aurait sûrement fait plus de dégâts.

- Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! Criait-il en fermant les yeux, feignant parfaitement le gladiateur gay à l'agonie.

John resta sans rien dire une seconde, jetant un regard perplexe à Dean qui haussa des épaules, partagé entre l'envie d'abréger ses souffrances et de le laisser là.

- Kyle...Eh Kyle ! Le secoua le père des Winchester. C'est juste une égratinure...

L'autre cessa aussitôt de pleurer et posa un regard inquiet sur sa main ( qui ne saignait même pas ).

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...

- T'es sûr ?

- Cent pour cent.

- Ah...ah oui c'est vrai...je me sens mieux.

Dean se frappa le front dans un geste de pure exaspération tandis que John le remit brutalement sur ses pieds. Désormais, l'ainé refuserait catégoriquement qu'une tierce personne ne les accompagne sur leur chasse...Sauf s'il s'agissait de Jim Murphy ou de Caleb...John et Bobby s'étant brouillés il y a presque un an...Ou même Sam..mais ça, ça relevait tout simplement de l'improbable.

En rentrant au motel, Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Toutes les rues, les maisons, les vitrines des magasins étaient décorés à l'occasion de Noël...oh, les Winchester n'avaient jamais vraiment célébré cette fête, mais jamais ils n'avaient été séparés à cette occasion...John et lui feraient certainement la tournée des bars en s'ennivrant le plus possible, mais Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui allait faire lui ?

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Décembre 2001**

Sam avait catégoriquement refusé de parler de sa famille à ses amis, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé. Ses derniers étaient sans doute pleins de bonnes intentions, mais le jeune homme savait que trop de secrets entouraient les Winchester...il y avaient bien trop de choses que Becky, Zach et Brady ne pourraient comprendre. Alors quand on lui demandait ce que faisait sa mère, Sam restait silencieux. Quand on lui posait la question où était son père, Sam feignait une surdité passagère, et si quelqu'un demandait s'il avait des frères et soeurs, il se contentait de laisser ses yeux tristes se perdre au loin.

Le jeune homme avait rendu son devoir il y a plusieurs jours déjà, mais quand il ne travaillait pas au bar, il passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, remarquant que Jessica y passait pas mal d'heures aussi.

Tout d'eux avaient calqué leurs horaires l'un sur l'autre sans même le savoir. Sam arrivait un peu plus tôt, s'asseyant toujours à la table du milieu, posant sa pile de livres sur la gauche de manière à pouvoir apercevoir le coin opposé de l'immense bureau. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme poussait la porte à son tour et venait s'asseoir exactement à la même place tous les jours, posant elle, sa pile de livres de l'autre côté pour pouvoir observer Sam en train de travailler.

Les coups d'oeils entre les deux étaient réguliers et alternés, jamais leurs regards ne se croisèrent, mais leurs visages affichaient ce même sourire timide et charmé de se savoir observé.

Vendredi soir...Tous les premières années avaient été conviés à se rejoindre dans l'immense amphithéâtre afin d'entendre le discours de l'équipe pédagogique.

Sam avait rarement vu autant de monde et regretta un instant d'avoir dit à Becky qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Il avait beau la chercher des yeux, il savait très bien qu'il ne la trouverait pas. Alors, machinalement, il chercha un endroit où il pourrait se faire discret parmis ces centaines d'étudiants.

Le jeune Winchester finit par trouver une place, juste à côté de son colocataire qui planait toujours autant, et sentit son coeur s'accélérer quand, quelques rangs en dessous, il vit Jessica tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire en coin. La jeune fille et son amie étaient assez proches pour qu'il les entende parler.

- Jess ? Allô la terre !

- Mmh ?

- Je te parlais...

- Ah...oh excuse-moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?

L'amie en question tourna la tête malgré les protestations de la jeune fille à côté d'elle qui reporta soudain son attention sur sa table, essayant sans doute de se concentrer pour enclencher son bouclier d'invisibilité. Dès qu'il vit l'autre se tourner vers lui, Sam imita Jessica et fit semblant de lire un sms sur son téléphone.

- Wow...pas mal...c'est qui ?

Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas trop rougir, ne sachant pas trop si l'amie de Jessica se rendait compte qu'il l'entendait.

- De quoi ? Qui ça ?

- Oh pas à moi Jess...Le beau brun qui a l'air un peu perdu là...

Sam serra les dents..."L'air un peu perdu"...Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Deux rangs derrière...le gars avec le téléphone...

Le jeune Winchester hésita pendant une seconde à changer de place, mais heureusement pour lui la horde de professeurs choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée.

Le discours avait été à la hauteur des attentes de cette fac, tout ce que Sam en avait retenu c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'échec...Tant mieux, ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Une sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, et surtout, le début des vacances, aussitôt, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les sorties, les visages illuminés d'un certain soulagement à la vue de ces deux semaines de repos bien méritées.

Sam, cette fois réellement occupé à lire un sms de son frère ainé, laissa les autres passer devant, ne voyant pas l'utilité de se précipiter dehors alors que lui restait ici. Un rire le prit quand il lut les exploits d'un certain Kyle que John avait eu la bonne idée de prendre avec eux sur une affaire de goules.

- Sam ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Becky, l'ancien chasseur rangea son téléphone afin d'éviter les questions embarassantes.

- Oui ?

- On s'en va...T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Je t'assure...Et puis c'est ta famille. Amusez-vous bien. Fit Sam en la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que Jessica se tenait toujours là, tout en haut des marches, attendant que l'amphi ne se vide pour pouvoir enfin lui parler seul à seul. Mais quand elle l'aperçut enlaçer Becky, la jeune fille serra les dents, se maudissant d'avoir pensé qu'un mec comme ça aurait pu être encore célibataire. Elle quitta la salle, ne parvenant pas à cacher son immense déception.

* * *

**Manhattan, New-York - Noël 2001**

La soirée se déroula exactement comme Dean l'avait prévu, à ceci prêt que ni lui, ni John se termina complètement saoul, ce qui était une bonne chose. Les deux chasseurs en avaient profité pour se remplir un peu les poches au billard et au pocker avant d'aller célébrer Noël dans un autre bar. Le père laissa son ainé aller briser quelques coeurs en détresse pour rester assis à sa table, les yeux fixés sur une photo de la famille Winchester au grand complet..

Comme Mary lui manquait...Comme Sammy lui manquait aussi...S'il n'avait pas eu cette fierté d'ancien militaire, qu'il maudissait au passage, John aurait tout droit filé vers Stanford pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait...Qu'il était fier de lui et que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il soit en sécurité, qu'il soit heureux...Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça...la raison ? Oh, il ne la connaissait pas...Si peut-être bien cette maudite fierté ?

Profitant du fait que Dean soit trop occupé pour le voir faire, John attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Caleb.

_- Oui ?_

- Salut Caleb...C'est John...

_- Je me doutais que tu appelerais..._

- Alors ? S'enquit aussitôt le chasseur, inquiet.

_- Il va bien...il loge à la fac maintenant...Là il bosse..ça à l'air de bien se passer pour lui.._

John ferma les yeux, rassuré...A peine quelques jours après le départ de Sam, le chasseur avait appelé Caleb alors de passage dans le coin. Son ami lui avait promis de garder un oeil sur le cadet des Winchester, de manière à être prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

- Et les cours ?

_- D'après ce que je sais il s'en sort bien...Très bien même...Mais John..Pourquoi tu ne l'appeles pas ?_

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, encore sa fierté.

- Merci Caleb...appele-moi au moindre problème d'accord ?

_- Bien sûr._

John raccrocha, se permettant de respirer un peu plus calmement...Sam allait bien et c'était l'essentiel.

Comme d'habitude, Dean n'attendit pas le réveil de sa conquête d'une nuit pour filer en douce. Le jeune chasseur s'éclipsa en sifflotant vers son Impala. Une fois à son bord et prêt à retourner au motel où devait l'attendre John. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, constatant que Sam lui avait envoyé un "Joyeux Noël" par texto...Pourquoi son frère ne l'appelait-il plus ? Pourquoi préférait-il les messages à une conversation ? Malgré l'heure tardive, Dean choisit de l'appeler...Sa voix lui manquait.

- _Oui_ ?

- Alors tu as perdu ta faculté d'appeler ton grand frère ?

- _Dean...je t'ai envoyé un texto tu ne l'as pas reçu_ ?

- Si...mais n'importe qui aurait pu me l'envoyer...

- _Parce que c'est dans mes habitudes de passer mon téléphone ?_ Répliqua Sam avec malice.

- Euh non...je te l'accorde...Qu'est-ce que tu fais p'tit frère ?

- _Je travaille_.

Dean, pour qui la prudence au volant était une notion totalement étrangère, démarra la voiture et se mit en route non sans soupirer d'exaspération.

- Tu plaisantes pas vrai ?

-_ Non...c'est un devoir important que je dois rendre dans trois semaines et_...

- Et c'est Noël !

-_ Et alors_ ?

Le jeune chasseur roula des yeux partagé entre la colère et la tristesse.

- Sam...Sors un peu, va t'amuser !

- _Arrête avec ça Dean ! on a jamais vraiment fêté Noël alors je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange que je ne le fasse pas...Laisse-moi deviner, vous avez fait la tournée des bars avec papa et tu viens juste de t'enfuir de la chambre d'une magnifique brune dont tu ne te souviens même plus du nom..._

Vexé, Dean répliqua.

- Elle s'appellait Kathleen.

Il entendit Sam étouffer un rire, ce qui eut pour effet de le soulager un peu...

-_ Vous allez bien ?_

- T'en fais pas p'tit frère...tout va très bien ici...Même si...Enfin, tu sais.

- _Je sais._

Dès que le motel fut en vue, Dean sut qu'il allait devoir raccrocher, John ne savait pas qu'il était toujours en contact avec son cadet et il le prendrait sûrement très mal s'il l'apprenait.

- Bon Sam, je viens d'arriver...Essaie de t'amuser un peu...s'il te plait..

-_ Promis...Fais attention Dean._

- Toi aussi.

Et, sans ajouter ce que tous les deux pensaient très fort, ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Finalement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Noël n'avait pas été une si mauvaise journée puisqu'ils avaient pu parler...Dieu seul sait quand est-ce qu'ils en auraient de nouveau l'occasion.


	12. Chapter 11

**Cinq chasseurs**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

- Sam...Sam ! Réveille-toi.

Ce dernier, sentant quelqu'un faire pression sur son épaule en le secouant doucement ne put faire autrement que d'ouvrir les yeux, aussitôt assaillit par la lumière qui éclairait la chambre. Il poussa un léger grognement de protestation en se protégeant instinctivement les yeux tandis que la silhouette de Dean se fit un peu plus nette à sa droite.

- Tu préfères que j'y aille seul ? Demanda son ainé.

- Non...non je suis debout...

Son frère s'éloigna de quelques pas, lui laissant ainsi un instant pour se remettre les idées en place. Sam se souvenait parfaitement de sa vision dans laquelle le pauvre Barnett s'était fait tué par quelqu'un...ou quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu voir. Aussi, le jeune homme prit sur lui et se repoussa bravement du matelas pourtant si confortable. Il s'accorda une seconde, le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner autour de lui, et se leva sous le regard discret, mais attentif de Dean.

Quand il le vit s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour aller se rafraichir le visage, l'ainé ne put s'empêcher de lui redemander.

- Tu sais Sam, je peux y aller seul...Reste un peu ici pour te reposer.

Ce dernier se redressa, une expression déterminée digne d'un Winchester dans les yeux.

- Je t'assure que je peux venir. Au moins pour surveiller tes arrières.

- Eh ! Qui est-ce qui tire toujours l'autre des pires emmerdes ? Répliqua aussitôt Dean d'un ton faussement vexé.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain pour aller enfiler sa veste avant de glisser son arme dans sa ceinture.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendu, les couloirs de la fac avaient été désertés par ses élèves, rendant leur progression plus discrète mais aussi plus dangereuse puisque cette fois, la cohue d'étudiants ne pouvait plus leur servir de bouclier.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas seuls ? Demanda l'ainé d'un ton presque las.

Sam ne répondit pas, sans doute trop concentré pour relever la remarque de son frère. Le jeune homme se contentait de jeter des coups d'oeils réguliers aux couloirs qu'ils croisaient, les mains nerveusement serrées autour de son arme.

Soudain, un rire glacial, effrayant et cruel se fit entendre dans toute la fac, comme si ce rire avait été augmenté via un micro...puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, les deux frères entendirent la voix du professeur Barnett pousser un cri de terreur avant de supplier et de gémir de peur.

Sans même s'être consultés, les chasseurs se précipitèrent vers la voix de l'enseignant dont le bureau se trouvait tout près de là. Dean fut le premier arrivé et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied, dévoilant une scène angoissante pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été du milieu. Le professeur était visiblement tombé au sol, allongé de tout son long, une créature plus qu'hideuse le maintenait là, par terre, une main griffue enfoncée dans sa poitrine tandis que de l'autre, elle le maintenait à la gorge.

Sam, qui talonnait son frère, n'hésita pas un seul instant et mit en joue le monstre avant de lui tirer en pleine tête, lui logeant une balle pile entre les deux yeux. Malgré la précision et la rapidité de son tir, la créature ne semblait pas avoir été mise hors course, cependant, au lieu de continuer à s'intéresser à sa victime, elle se redressa, poussa un grognement d'avertissement vers les deux frères qui n'eurent même pas un mouvement de recul.

Dean imita son cadet et tous les deux se remirent à tirer, mais tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire, ce fut l'énerver un peu plus. Finalement, elle se rua sur eux à une vitesse fulgurante. Le premier réflexe de l'ainé fut de se placer devant son frère et il reçut donc le monstre en pleine face, se retrouvant à son tour plaqué au sol, une main griffue se resserant autour de sa gorge.

Sam avait bien compris que les balles de lui faisaient rien, aussi il tenta le tout pour le tout et attrapa le couteau que son frère avait laissé tomber. D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, il parvint à éloigner le monstre de Dean, sonné. La créature se mit à quatre pattes, dévisageant Sam d'un air mauvais...Mais à peine avait-elle entamé un mouvement pour se jeter sur lui que le jeune chasseur avait brandi la lame vers elle, lui entaillait, ce qui devait être son abdomen, assez profondément. Un grognement baveux de douleur résonna dans toute la pièce tandis que Sam entendit des pas depuis le couloir...Tant pis pour les éventuels témoins, il devait protéger Barnett et Dean reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Seulement la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger ne sembla pas mettre le monstre hors d'état de nuire aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait espéré, celle-ci fonça sur lui sans prévenir et Sam ne réagit que trop tard. Le jeune homme se sentit soulevé de terre avant d'aller s'écraser contre un mur à quelques mètres de là, il retomba lourdement au sol, incapable d'éviter le bureau en chaine contre lequel il se cogna le front.

Dean reprit son souffle difficilement, la créature venait de pousser un grognement de douleur tandis qu'un instant plus tard, il entendit un fracas épouvantable aussitôt suivit d'une plainte étouffée de son petit frère. Le jeune homme oublia sa douleur et se redressa aussitôt, cherchant Sam des yeux. Il le trouva une seconde plus tard, tout près du bureau, allongé sur le ventre complètement inconscient. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu, la créature avait également suivi son regard et se précipita vers sa victime bien plus vite que le chasseur.

- Non !

Comme si un simple "non" allait empêcher ce monstre de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, mais Dean se resta pas impassible. Il se remit sur ses pieds aussitôt tandis que son adversaire avait approché goulûment son visage de la nuque de son frère. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit soudain et le chasseur comprit aussitôt ce à quoi ils avaient affaire. La peau jusqu'alors grise et ridée de l'être se rosit petit à petit, laissant ses traits s'adoucir jusqu'à devenir humains. Les orbites vides devinrent deux yeux bleus remplis de bienveillance et d'amour, la bouche ronde et remplie de crocs acérés se transforma elle aussi en une bouche humaine, les lèvres rougies par du maquillage, et le crâne dégarni et arrondi sur l'arrière disparut pour laisser la place à une chevelure dorée toute bouclée qui tombait sur les épaules de ce qui était désormais une femme...Et pas n'importe quelle femme puisque la créature venait de prendre l'apparence de Jessica.

Dean resta un moment sans trop savoir quoi faire, désarçonné par un tel revirement de situation, l'être en profita puisqu'elle se désintéressa du chasseur pour reporter son attention sur le cadet, toujours assomé. Ses doigts, désormais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humains, effleurèrent la nuque du benjamin avant d'en approcher son visage, comme si elle cherchait à humer celui qui aurait pu être son repas.

Qui aurait pu...Car soudain une voix autoritaire cria juste derrière Dean qui avait déjà levé son arme vers la fausse Jessica.

- Dégagez !

Le chasseur n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste que quelqu'un le repoussa brutalement tandis qu'un instant plus tard, cet étranger, suivi de deux autres pointèrent ce qui devaient être des arbalètes vers la créature qui reçut trois carreaux en pleine poitrine. Un nouveau cri de douleur s'éleva dans la pièce tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, elle s'effondrait au sol, juste à côté de Sam, reprenant son apparence repoussante.

Le souffle court, Dean ne perdit pas une minute et se précipita vers son frère auprès duquel il se laissa tomber à genoux, cherchant anxieusement la moindre trace de blessure.

- Sam ? Sammy !

Il le retourna avec prudence, constatant avec soulagement que son cadet reprenait doucement conscience.

- Hey...ouvre les yeux...Allez Sam, ouvre les yeux !

Le plus jeune commença par se mordre les lèvres avant de pousser un juron qui fit sourire son ainé. Lorsque Sam émergea finalement, Dean lui donna quelques claques pour être sûr qu'il était bien conscient.

- Tu es avec moi ?

Le cadet approuva avant que son ainé ne l'aide à se relever, une fois debout, Sam vacilla légèrement constatant la présence des trois inconnus...inconnus ? Non...il les avait déjà vu quelque part...

- Oh mon Dieu...Gémit soudain le professeur Barnett qui était recroquevillé dans un coin, en état de choc.

Sam se promit d'aller lui parler, dès qu'il se sentirait mieux, pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'asseoir.

Voyant son petit frère tanguer dangeureusement, Dean le rattrapa juste à temps avant de l'aider à se poser sur une chaise. Une fois certain que Sam ne bougerait plus, il se tourna vers les trois inconnus qui s'étaient penchés sur la carcasse du monstre.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

Celui qui l'avait poussé se redressa en premier, le toisant d'un petit air supérieur qui exaspéra particulièrement l'ainé.

- Celui qui vous a sauvé la vie.

Dean resta sans voix face à l'aplomb de son interlocuteur..Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Le jeune chasseur s'apprêta à lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir quand une fille, la seule du groupe, passa devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard et s'approcha de Sam, qui instinctivement posa une main sur son arme.

- Faîtes-moi voir votre blessure.

Le plus jeune repoussa brutalement la main qu'elle tendait déjà vers lui tandis qu'un instant plus tard, Dean lui attrapait le bras.

- Wow...doucement...je voulais juste vous aider moi...Clama t-elle d'un ton froid.

- On peut très bien se débrouiller seuls merci. Répliqua Sam qui se releva aussitôt.

- C'est ce qu'on a remarqué.

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers celui qui devait être l'insolent du trio et Dean reprit d'une voix agressive.

- Et "on" c'est qui ?

- Je m'appelle Mark...voici Cleo et Karl.

Celui qui était resté en retrait silencieusement jusqu'ici accorda aux deux frères un bref signe de main timide tandis que la dénommée Cléo retourna auprès de Mark sans lâcher les Winchester des yeux.

- On est dans la même branche je pense...

- Vous êtes des chasseurs ? S'étonna Sam qui avait un peu du mal à y croire vu le manque de discretion dont ils avaient fait preuve en arrivant au motel le matin même.

- Les meilleurs. Rectifia la femme avec un sourire prétentieux.

Dean accorda un bref regard à son cadet qui n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, comprenant très bien que son frère était plus qu'exaspéré par ces trois là.

- Je pense que vous avez eu affaire à...

- Une succube. Répliqua aussitôt l'ainé qui ne souhaitait pas que ce crétin lui explique son job.

- Ouaie...après le loup garou de l'autre jour...ça commence à faire désordre...

- Quel loup-garou ? Demanda Sam avec innocence.

Mark se tourna vers lui, et s'adressa à lui comme s'il s'agissait du dernier des demeurés.

- Celui que toi et ton grand frère vous avez tué...

Dean en avait assez entendu, il pointa son doigt dans la direction de Mark et l'avertit.

- Bon écoutez, on ne sait rien de vous et vous ne savez rien de nous...

- C'est vrai...D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui ?

- Peu importe...Toujours est-il qu'on était sur cette enquête avant vous, alors passez votre chemin..je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de fantômes dans l'état voisin qui se contenteront de trous du...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Cléo éclata d'un rire bruyant...obligeant Dean à se sentir vexé.

- Pourquoi elle rigole celle-là ?

- C'est vous qui avez failli vous faire tuer par une succube et c'est nous les amateurs ?

Voyant son frère faire un pas vers elle, prêt à lui en mettre une, Sam le retint d'une main tandis que de l'autre côté, Karl faisait la même chose.

- ça suffit ! Tout le monde !

Le plus jeune se tourna vers le trio essayant de se montrer diplomate.

- Merci pour le coup de main, mais mon frère et moi on ne bosse pas avec d'autres...étant donné qu'on était sur cette affaire depuis plus longtemps, je trouve normal qu'on la finisse...Mais si vous voulez la menez aussi de votre côté, et bien on ne pourra pas vous en empêcher, mais sachez simplement que rien ne nous arrêtera...et sûrement pas vous.

Dean approuva silencieusement, trouvant que c'était bien parlé...Ah, par contre ce que Sam n'avait pas dit c'était que s'ils avaient l'occasion de leur mettre quelques baffes, alors ils ne s'en priveraient sûrement pas...

Son petit frère lui fit signe de l'aider à soutenir le pauvre Barnett avec lequel ils sortirent de la fac sans même se soucier de savoir ce qu'allaient faire Mark, Cléo et Karl. Une fois le professeur mit au courant et en sécurité, Dean retourna au motel en compagnie de son cadet, rageant intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'eux ? Demanda le plus jeune dans l'Impala.

- Pour le moment je préfère ne pas y penser..

Les phares d'une voiture arrivant en face éclairèrent le sourire de Sam qui s'effaça rapidement quand il reporta son attention sur son ainé.

- Comment tu as su que c'était une succube ?

Dean s'était attendu à cette question, en vérité dès que la créature avait pris l'apparence de Jessica il avait compris. Les succubes étaient connues pour approcher leurs victimes en adoptant l'apparence de leur défunte compagne. Le jeune chasseur avait donc préparé sa réponse depuis un long moment, la faisant ainsi sonner parfaitement juste.

- J'en ai déjà croisé avec papa quelques fois.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisqu'il en avait chassé une il y a longtemps. Un coup d'oeil vers son cadet lui fit tout de suite comprendre que Sam avait gobé son histoire...Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec le faux double de Jessica, d'autant que l'affaire venait passablement de se compliquer.


	13. Chapter 12

Merci encore à celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup, et merci à Sauterelle et Marilou ( may I ? ) de m'avoir laissé leur avis.

* * *

**Anniversaire et premiers mots**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Janvier 2002**

Les vacances de Noël étaient passées plus vite que Sam l'avait espéré le replongeant ainsi rapidement dans l'ambiance des cours. Becky et Zach s'étaient montrés inquiets pour lui quand ils lui avaient demandé ce qu'il avait fait le jour de Noël, le jeune homme leur répondant simplement qu'il avait travaillé. Brady compta parmis les absents de la première semaine, étonnant un peu les trois autres qui choisirent pourtant de ne pas s'en soucier outre mesure.

Cependant, à peine revenu de ce bref moment de pause, leurs professeurs leur annonçaient avec un certain sadisme que les choses sérieuses commençaient vraiment et que sans que les élèves ne s'en apercoivent, un esprit de compétition allait bientôt se propager dans leurs rangs.

Et effectivement la semaine suivante, une série d'examens leur tomba dessus à l'improviste avec pour but d'éliminer une bonne centaine d'étudiants. Un vent de panique souffla sur les premières années qui décidèrent donc de la jouer en solo pour la plupart.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont en virer cent ? Demanda Becky, inquiète.

Le trio s'était installé à la bibliothèque, essayant de travailler leur examen qui approchait.

- Sûrement. Répliqua aussitôt Zach d'un ton fort peu rassurant. Ils ne gardent que les meilleurs. Mais je pense que Sam n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire.

Surpris d'entendre son prénom, le cadet releva le nez de son bouquin.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, vu tes résultats ils ne vont pas te virer.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son livre sans un mot, il n'était pourtant pas convaincu que lui n'était pas en danger. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité...Il se rappellait quand Dean lui avait appris à tirer, il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas penser à l'échec mais toujours à la réussite, et qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que ses tirs deviendraient parfaits.

- Sam ? Eh Sam t'es avec nous ? Fit la voix légèrement inquiète de Becky.

Le jeune homme tressauta légèrement, culpabilisant déjà de s'être laissé aller à repenser à ces moments passés avec son frère. Non pas qu'il regrettait, mais c'était évident que son ainé lui manquait.

- Quoi ? Oui pardon je...je, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Qui étaient ? Tenta la jeune fille avec un sourire amical.

Sam se replongea aussitôt dans la lecture de son bouquin, ne souhaitant en aucun cas parler de sa famille avec ses amis.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, Sam s'habituait peu à peu à ce quotidien...Le matin c'était la musique hard rock de son colocataire qui le réveillait en sursaut, il se préparait rapidement pour sa journée de cours, prenait soin de dissimuler ses armes et d'en prendre une ou deux avec lui ( juste au cas où) et allait d'amphithéâtres en amphithéâtres. Il accueillait toujours la pause déjeuner avec un soulagement certain, retrouvant ainsi ses amis ainsi que Brady qui avait réapparu. Lorsque ses cours se terminaient, il filait prendre son service au bar et y restait jusqu'à la fermeture, puis il retournait à la fac où il allait dormir ou étudier s'il n'avait pas eu le temps avant.

Pour beaucoup, cette vie aurait été décrite comme intense, voire même intenable, mais c'était la première fois que Sam se sentait normal...ou plus ou moins normal...

- Et là...elle s'est faite embrochée par un zombie !

Le rire de Zach et le gémissement dégoutée de Becky ne furent pas responsable du sursaut de Sam qui releva instinctivement les yeux en entendant cette phrase.

- Quoi ?

Toujours hilare, son ami se tourna vers lui.

- Ben la fille dans le film...

Le cadet des Winchester reporta alors son attention sur son devoir, indifférent aux soupirs de la jeune fille qui le réprimanda.

- Sam...on est samedi aujourd'hui, il fait super beau dehors...viens avec nous, on sort un peu...

- Hey Becky je peux te demander un truc ? Reprit Sam qui n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Cette dernière dû s'en rendre compte, mais elle l'écouta pourtant avec attention.

- Vas-y.

Un certain malaise passa sur le visage du cadet qui cherchait le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer les soupçons.

- Ok...imaginons un instant que toi et ton frère vous vous entendiez bien.

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire .

- Admettons.

- Si c'était l'anniversaire de Zach...Qu'est-ce que tu lui offrirait ?

Becky croisa les bras, observant Sam avec un intérêt certain.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec cette famille mystérieuse dont tu ne veux pas parler ?

- Réponds juste à la question...S'il te plait.

Le jeune homme la gratifia d'un regard signé "Sam Winchester" et son amie céda.

- Ok...voyons...un bouquin...ou peut-être un voyage...un stage de remise en forme...un relooking!

- Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon look ?

Becky ne lui prêta pas attention et demanda une nouvelle fois à Sam d'un ton doux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le jeune Winchester resta silencieux, préférant jeter ses affaires dans son sac avant de le passer sur son épaule tout en s'éclipsant de l'amphi.

Le jeune homme s'accorda quelques heures pour sortir en ville, seul...Mais il ne se baladait pas sans but précis, non, en fait il était à la recherche d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Dean...

Sam s'arrêta devant une librairie, son frère prendrait ça comme une offense personnelle...Reprenant sa marche, le jeune homme énuméra tous les cadeaux mentionnés par Becky et constatant avec regret qu'aucun ne pourrait correspondre à son frère. Il resta là, assis sur le banc où il avait rencontré ce type bizarre, repensant à tous les anniversaires de son ainé...Souvent, ceux-ci n'avaient pas été placés sous le signe d'une chaleureuse fête familiale...John revenait toujours avec un petit quelque chose, mais c'était souvent un couteau ou quelque chose d'utile pour la chasse...Ah si, pour ses seize ans, son père lui avait donné l'Impala, Sam savait que Dean considérait ce présent comme son bien le plus précieux.

* * *

**Nashville, Tenessee - Janvier 2002**

ACDC avait beau hurler dans tout l'habitacle de l'Impala, Dean n'en entendait que quelques paroles. Le jeune homme avait l'esprit ailleurs depuis quelques jours, préoccupé pour son père qui était parti sur une chasse de son côté, mais aussi pour son frère dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis Noël.

Deux doigts battèrent le rythme inconsciemment sur le cuir du volant tandis que le chasseur jeta un coup d'oeil nostalgique au siège passager. Fêter Noël et la nouvelle année sans Sam, ça lui avait foutu un de ces coup de blues...mais c'était pire encore quand il savait que son anniversaire approchait. Oh, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette date, il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas qu'on le lui souhaite, mais ce qu'il aimait, c'était avoir son frère à ses côtés lors de cette journée. Ses souvenirs remontèrent d'un coup quand il se rappellait de ce jour où il avait eu seize ans, John lui avait simplement tendu les clés de l'Impala avec un sourire en coin, un sourire où se mélaient fierté et confiance...Sam lui, avait pris soin d'emballer son présent dans un journal comme il le faisait toujours, et depuis, le couteau qu'il lui avait offert ce jour là ne l'avait plus quitté.

L'Impala, le poignard..Tout ça l'avait touché...mais son bien le plus précieux, la seule chose qu'il emmenerait avec lui s'il devait s'exiler sur une île déserte, c'était ce petit pendentif que lui avait donné son cadet le soir de Noël il y a longtemps déjà...

C'était ça le cadeau qu'il chérissait le plus.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Janvier 2002**

Le soir venu, Sam retourna déçu à la fac afin d'aller hanter la bibliothèque. Ses recherches s'étaient avérées vaines et il se promit d'appeler son frère et de s'en excuser. Oh, Dean allait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'y avait bien que lui pour s'inquiéter d'un truc comme ça, et peut-être aurait-il raison ? Mais ça ne changait rien au fait que Sam était triste de n'avoir rien trouvé.

Machinalement, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à la table, attrapant les quelques livres dont il allait avoir besoin. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul ici, quelqu'un d'autre était assis à cette même table, mais du côté opposé. Sam leva prudemment les yeux avant de constater, avec une certaine surprise qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Jessica. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il fut totalement pris au dépourvu quand il sentit son coeur s'emballer aussitôt, l'obligeant un instant à baisser la tête.

- Fais pas ton timide Sammy ! Raisonna la voix de Dean dans sa tête. Rends moi fier de toi !

ça c'était tout son frère, le pousser pour aller parler à une fille...

Alors, oubliant les efforts pour surpasser sa soudaine timidité, Sam se désintéressa de son bouquin et se racla maladroitement la gorge.

- Euh...bonsoir...

Pendant une seconde, il craint de n'avoir pas parlé assez fort, mais la jeune fille leva à son tour la tête vers lui, un bref sourire passa sur son visage.

- Bonsoir.

Cherchant à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, le jeune homme reprit.

- Je...je crois qu'on a pas été présenté...

- Pas directement non. Le corrigea t-elle avec un sourire plus marqué.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se leva et se pencha par dessus la table en lui tendant la main.

- Moi c'est Jessica.

Sam l'imita après un instant d'hésitation et lui rendit sa poignée de main, constatant avec une certaine gêne que sa peau était très douce.

- Moore oui je...moi c'est..

- Samuel...je sais aussi. Termina Jessica avec cette fois, un franc sourire.

Ils restèrent là une seconde, profitant de cette poignée d'apparence polie pour effleurer la peau de l'autre avec leur pouce. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils mirent fin à ce contact et reprirent leur place...Enfin, Sam reprit sa place puisque Jessica se décala de quelques chaises pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Alors...t'es dans quelle section ?

- Droit...Et toi ?

- Histoire. Répondit-elle en montrant son livre. Je crois franchement que j'aurais dû ouvrir une pizzeria, il y a moins de boulot !

Le jeune Winchester ne put retenir un sourire à son tour avant d'approuver.

- C'est vrai...Je dois dire que les profs ont un peu des allures de tyrans nazis...

- J'aime assez la comparaison !

Et de fil en aiguille, Sam ne se rendit même pas compte que la conversation se faisait. Parler avec Jessica semblait si facile, dès qu'un léger malaise s'installait, elle reprenait avec un commentaire dérisoire sur elle même ou sur un des profs. Elle semblait si bien dans sa peau que le jeune homme ne put trouver un autre mot pour se décrire en ce moment, fasciné...il était tout simplement fasciné...En plus d'être belle, elle était terriblement intelligente et dotée d'un grand sens de l'humour et d'une repartie qui aurait pu mettre Dean KO en un rien de temps.

Il oublia très vite son travail ainsi que ses préoccupations et ne vit pas les heures s'écouler, écoutant, souriant ou riant tout simplement avec Jessica.


	14. Chapter 13

**Inferno Quis**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

- Ce sont vraiment des saloperies...S'exclama Sam, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Dean releva la tête surpris car son frère était resté silencieux depuis une bonne heure, occupé à rechercher dieu sait quoi sur son PC.

- Pardon ?

- Les succubes..ce sont vraiment des saloperies. Répéta le plus jeune en faisant une légère grimace dégoutée.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à sa propre réaction la première fois qu'il avait dû en affronter une..C'était le genre de créature qu'il qualifiait de vermine...Ses proies n'étaient que des hommes, elle les approchait sous l'apparence d'une femme magnifique, ou bien de la défunte concubine de la victime et une fois qu'elle s'était accouplée avec eux, elle les tuait. Bref..une sorte de veuve noire mais en pire...

- Je savais pas que ça existait ce genre de créatures...Murmura Sam, pensif.

- Ben tu vois...tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'aller draguer dans un bar maintenant. Répliqua l'ainé avec moquerie.

Le plus jeune arqua un sourcil avant de répondre d'un ton acerbe.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Les deux frères, après s'être assurés de ne pas avoir été suivi par le trio de bras cassés, retournèrent enquêter à Stanford, car l'un comme l'autre étaient persuadés que la succube y avait trouvé refuge pendant des semaines.

Dean ne tarda pas à repérer Jack Wong dans un couloir, appuyé avec nonchalance sur un casier, entouré des mêmes acolytes qui le suivaient avec une vénération certaine lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- Tu restes calme d'accord. Murmura l'ainé à son frère.

Sam resta silencieux, et il prit ça pour un "oui". Les deux chasseurs se frayèrent un chemin à travers la cohue d'étudiants pressés qui se bousculaient pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. L'ainé, qui n'avait pas envie de la jouer serein, décida d'interpeller Wong avec mépris.

- Eh Jaquou !

L'autre cilla et tourna presque aussitôt la tête vers Dean qui ne put retenir un sourire en s'approchant d'un pas décidé, Sam sur ses talons.

- Tiens...encore vous ? S'étonna Jack, une expression crispée sur le visage.

- Eh oui...J'ai encore quelques petites questions pour toi.

- Vous êtes du FBI ? S'exclama l'un des acolytes à l'air particulièrement stupide.

L'ainé s'apprêta à répliquer mais ce fut son frère qui s'en chargea tout en lui lançant un regard noir...un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis je te conseille de déguerpir au plus vite.

L'autre idiot, obligé de lever la tête pour observer Sam, ne se le fit pas répéter et tourna les talons, aussitôt suivit des autres de la bande.

- Bon...alors...Commença Dean.

Seulement il n'eut même pas le temps de poser une première question que son cadet avait saisi Jack par le col et le poussait violemment dans l'une des salles de cours. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu et emboîta le pas de Sam avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le plus jeune repoussa brutalement Wong qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, il entama un bref mouvement pour se relever, mais Sam le plaqua par terre avec son pied avant d'attraper une chaise et de la poser sur lui, s'asseyant à l'envers dessus.

- Alors Jack...je pense qu'on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement maintenant...

Dean restait en arrière, choqué par l'attitude de son frère, mais pour autant curieux de savoir ça allait porter ses fruits.

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

- La vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Howard Miller ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien !

- Bon...et qui est votre dernière recrue ? Je te donne un indice..c'est une étudiante.

Coincé à cause des pieds de la chaise, Wong essaya vainement de se dégager, mais ses efforts restèrent sans effet.

- Je...je sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Je te conseille vraiment de lui répondre parce que je ne donne pas cher de ta peau s'il s'énerve vraiment...Conseilla Dean d'une voix posée.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas énervé là peut-être ? Couina l'autre.

- Oh non...là il est calme.

Profitant que l'un des bras de Wong soit dégagé, Sam posa son pied sur ses doigts et commença doucement à les écraser, sentant parfaitement le regard surpris et inquiet de son ainé.

- Sam...

- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Sam arrête...

L'autre poussa un léger cri faisant soudain prendre conscience au plus jeune de son geste...Geste qu'il ne stoppa pas pour autant...C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait eu cette vision de Jess, il en était sûr...Wong était coupable de quelque chose...Et même si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête, il avait manqué de respect à la jeune femme...il ne méritait aucune pitié.

Il pivota légèrement son pied, faisant craquer l'index de Jack qui se mit à couiner en se mordant une lèvre...Quel spectacle pathétique.

- Sam !

- QUI ?

- Marina !

Le cadet cessa aussitôt la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui et lança un regard victorieux à son ainé qui avait reporté son attention sur Wong.

- Marina comment ?

- Marina Wood...

Sam retira son pied avant de se relever et de soulever la chaise, une seconde plus tard, Jack se redressait en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- T'es vraiment un malade Winchester...

Le jeune chasseur ne releva pas, laissant Wong se précipiter vers la sortie, trop occupé à fuir le regard de son frère pour voir l'expression de Jack passer de la peur à une certaine satisfaction sadique. Aucun des deux ne fut témoin de ce brusque changement car déjà, la porte se refermait, les laissant seuls dans la salle.

Dean resta un moment sans voix, sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Sam qui lui, avait instinctivement baissé la sienne.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Je...je sais, j'ai un peu pété les plombs..

- Un peu ? Répéta Dean d'une voix forte.

- Oh qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On a eu l'identité de la succube au moins ! Et puis cet idiot méritait que quelqu'un lui remette les pendules à l'heure...il l'a mérité.

Au début, le plus jeune s'était emporté à son tour, mais plus il se justifiait, plus il devait se rendre compte que ses arguments ne tenaient pas la route. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

- Je suis désolé...

Restant de marbre pour faire semblant d'être toujours en colère, Dean osa demander.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sam ? C'est moi qui agit comme ça d'habitude...

Son petit frère lui accorda un bref regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur le sol, l'air si triste et si désespéré que son ainé avait soudain l'impression de le revoir enfant.

- Je pensais...je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverai...

Cette fois, l'ainé ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être énervé, la détresse qu'il y avait des les yeux de son frère, s'en était quasiment insupportable. Dean fit un pas vers lui avant de s'accroupir, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Ce dernier leva timidement les yeux vers lui avant d'avouer dans un murmure douloureux.

- Elle me manque Dean...

Dean referma la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant...Il n'avait pas voulu prêter attention à la première vision de Sam parce que c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il craignait. Revenir à Palo Alto, emprunter les mêmes couloirs de Stanford, revoir d'anciens amis avec qui il avait vécu ce qui avaient dû être les quatre meilleures années de sa vie...Tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus sa peine et ce sentiment de vide qu'avait dû laisser Jessica.

- Sammy écoute..Réprit son ainé en posant maladroitement une main sur son bras.

- Je sais...L'interrompit son frère qui devait sans doute savoir ce qui allait suivre.

Soulagé que son cadet le connaisse par coeur et sache qu'il allait lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, Dean se redressa en même temps que lui, reprenant tous les deux un peu de contenance.

- Allez...on a une enquête qui nous attend.

Aucun des deux ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé avec Wong dans cette salle de classe, ils se contentèrent d'enquêter sur cette Marina Wood qui avait exactement le même profil que les autres. Jeune étudiante modèle, elle avait changé du jour au lendemain et s'était mise à trainer avec Jack et sa clique.

- Un loup-garou et une succube..ça ne peut pas être une coincidence...Fit Sam un peu perplexe.

Marchant à travers le campus avec lui, Dean laissa son regard se promener sur les étudiants qu'il croisait.

- T'as raison je pense qu'il y a un lien...mais lequel ?

- Le bizutage ?

- Peut-être...

- Sam ?

Les deux frères se stoppèrent net en entendant quelqu'un appeler le plus jeune d'entre eux, ce dernier se retourna et Dean vit son visage passer de la surprise à une gêne évidente.

- Euh...je vous connais ?

La jeune fille en question s'approcha de lui, la bouche entrouverte, abasourdie. D'un point de vue purement neutre, l'ainé la trouvait...Canon...Elle avait une silhouette de rêve, très judicieusement mise en valeur, des cheveux noirs assez longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et sur le haut du front, révélant ainsi deux yeux d'un bleu presque pastel.

- Wow...Murmura Dean à son frère en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, impressioné.

Devant le regard perplexe de Sam, son ainé comprit qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi pas vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Euh...non...désolé...

Elle ne parût pas vexée pour autant et tâcha de lui rafraichir la mémoire.

- Anna !

- Anna ? Répéta Sam qui essayait sans doute de se rappeller d'une Anna..Ah Anna ! Tu...tu étais une amie de Jess c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

La fameuse Anna approuva avec un rire amusé et ne se gêna pas pour s'approcher de Sam afin de lui faire la bise, le prenant un peu par surprise. Jaloux, Dean lui tendit la main.

- Dean. Le grand frère.

- Oh...je savais pas que c'était dans les gênes de la famille d'être canon.

Satisfait, l'ainé lui accorda un sourire charmeur que lui rendit volontier Anna, laissant ainsi le plus jeune un peu en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Oh on...j'avais envie de montrer à mon frère euh...la fac...Palo Alto...pour..Comment dire...j'avais besoin de revenir ici...

Sam et Dean échangèrent un léger regard inquiet, mais l'argument sembla prendre puisqu'Anna approuva tristement.

- C'est bien que tu sois là Sam...Jess n'aurait pas voulu que tu passes ton temps à fuir...

L'ainé grinça des dents, c'était exactement le genre de choses qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire à Sam en ce moment. Il vit l'expression de son frère se durcir légèrement et il bafouilla très vite qu'ils étaient attendus.

- C'était qui cette fille ? Demanda Dean dans la voiture d'un ton innocent.

- Quoi ? Anna ? Oh euh...une amie de...

Le fait qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase indiqua à l'ainé que trop de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui et qu'il avait juste besoin de se concentrer sur l'affaire, aussi pensant lui rendre service, Dean embrayait sur l'enquête.

- Tu penses qu'on a affaire à quoi ici ?

Le manque de réponse de Sam l'intrigua, aussi il tourna la tête vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

- Sam ?

- Hein ?

- Tu penses qu'on a affaire à quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

Dean vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de danger sur la route et reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Quoi "comment ça" ?

- De quoi tu...tu parlais ?

- De l'affaire.

Sam cilla avant de tourner à son tour la tête vers son ainé.

- Mais euh...Quelle affaire ?

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ?

Le plus jeune, une fois de plus, ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il porta tout à coup ses paumes à son front en retenant brutalement sa respiration.

- Sam ?

Au premier gémissement de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche, Dean comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle vision. Le chasseur gara l'Impala sur le bord de la route et s'extirpa de sa place pour venir ouvrir la portière de Sam.

- Sammy ? Hey...tu m'entends ?

Il le secoua doucement, essayant de le faire parler, mais il se rendit très vite compte que cette vision était, comme Sam lui avait expliqué, différente des autres qu'il avait déjà eu. Le plus jeune se détendit tout à coup, alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa tête bascula mollement sur le côté, laissant un Dean mort d'inquiétude.

Sam ne savait pas où il était...Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cette chaleur presque insupportable... Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avec cette étrange impression qu'il volait ou flottait plutôt. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte...une immense cavité voutée...Il baissa les yeux au sol et aperçut une crevasse, une crevasse gigantesque d'où s'élevaient des flammes rouges et orangées dont les ombres dansaient sur les paroies humides et rocheuses.

Autour de cette gorge de feu, se tenait tout un groupe de personnes...Non..non ce n'était pas des personnes...C'était des...des monstres...Sam les détailla un à un...Un loup garou, un vampire, une succube, un polymorphe, une jeune fille qui semblait normale et d'autres à l'aspect cadavériques qui devaient être des fantômes, des goules ou des zombies. Derrière le vampire, un immense symbole avait été gravé dans la pierre, un symbole représentait un I et un Q...

- Inferno Quis mes frères. Déclara soudain le vampire.

- Inferno Quis. Répondirent les autres en coeur.

Sam, conscient que personne ne le voyait, s'approcha doucement reconnaissant alors Jack Wong qui reprit la parole.

- Notre Confrérie est menacée...Des chasseurs sont arrivés en ville.

Un murmure inquiet s'éleva du cercle avant que le vampire ne reprenne.

- Ce n'est qu'à travers les épreuves qu'on devient plus forts.

Une fois de plus, ce fut une voix générale qui approuva.

- Les chasseurs doivent mourir, mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de poursuivre notre rituel.

Celui qui devait être un fantôme, vu la manière avec laquelle il grésillait de temps à autre, éleva soudain une coupelle d'aspect ancien remplie d'un liquide que Sam soupçonna être du sang.

- Inferno Quis...Pour que l'Enfer règne sur terre !

- Inferno Quis. Répétèrent une fois de plus les autres.

Tous burent les coupelles d'hémoglobines et la scène se mit tout à coup à disparaître devant Sam, l'obligeant peu à peu à reprendre connaissance.

- Sammy...Allez Sammy répond moi merde ! S'énervait Dean en donnant quelques claques à son frère.

Tout à coup, celui-ci fronça des sourcils avant de secouer la tête doucement.

- Hey...c'est ça...ouvre les yeux !

Le plus jeune sursauta, comme il le faisait à chaque fin de vision et sentit aussitôt son ainé resserer sa prise autour de lui pour le rassurer.

- C'est rien...tout va bien Sam c'est moi...C'est Dean.

Le souffle court, Sam se passa une main sur le visage avant de demander à son grand frère.

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as commencé à être bizarre...Ensuite tu as eu une vision et là...tu t'es évanoui...Expliqua Dean, les yeux remplis d'angoisse et d'inquiétude.

Sam, soucieux de ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, avoua aussitôt à son ainé.

- Je sais à quoi on a affaire Dean !


	15. Chapter 14

Une fois de plus, je m'attarde un instant le temps de remercier celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et merci tout particulièrement liliju ( tu m'as laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent au moment où je postais la suite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te citer ), et Marilou..je sais les filles que vous n'aimez pas les nouveaux chasseurs...Et tant mieux ! lol

* * *

**Le voile de l'avenir**

**Dallas, Texas - Mai 2002**

Dean se réceptionna bien mal contre un mur en platre qui trembla sous son poids, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, murmurant un juron pour lui même, il chercha des yeux l'esprit qui l'avait envoyé dans les airs à l'instant même. Profitant de ce bref moment de répis, il se précipita vers la vitrine et s'empara de la Main de la Gloire, seul vestige encore intact d'un sociopathe adepte des Forces occultes qui avait terrorisé les bas fonds de Dallas au cours du siècle dernier. Le chasseur, une moue dégoutée sur le visage, attrapa la main et y mit le feu sans attendre, l'esprit se matérialisant déjà au bout du couloir. Le fantôme du sociopathe poussa un cri de douleur et partit en fumée aussi rapidement que cette chasse aurait dû se dérouler.

Non content de s'être débarassé de l'esprit, Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers de l'immeuble désert afin de retourner à l'Impala.

Le soir venu, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à aller arnaquer ou draguer, il devait partir dès le lendemain pour Chicago où son père l'attendait. Dean nettoya donc ses armes avec soin, sachant pertinemment qu'elles allaient servir très bientôt, il effectuait cette tâche avec une telle habitude qu'il laissa son esprit vagabonder et il se mit à repenser à Sam. La semaine dernière, son frère avait fêté ses 19 ans et ils n'avaient eu qu'une brève conversation...Son cadet semblait de plus en plus pris par sa nouvelle vie, mais quand Dean lui demandait un peu plus de précision, il restait très vague dessus, lui expliquant simplement que les cours lui prenaient la plupart de son temps, et que le soir, il bossait jusque très tard dans un bar afin d'économiser pour s'installer dans son propre appartement. Ce fut certe difficile à avaler pour Dean, mais le jeune homme comprenait que son frère était tout simplement en train de débuter une nouvelle vie, loin de la chasse et des horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu. Pour lui, c'était presque le genre de quotidien inconcevable à imaginer, mais il avait bien remarqué que depuis tout petit, Sam n'avait aspiré qu'à être "quelqu'un de normal"...Aujourd'hui, il en avait la possibilité, et si Dean se refusait de le dire à voix haute, il était quand même heureux pour son frère.

Ainsi, il l'appelait moins souvent, le rassurant simplement de temps à autre après une chasse particulièrement dure, mais il ne s'imposait pas comme lors des premiers mois. Et Sam, apparemment, se contentait très bien de ce compromis.

Le lendemain, Dean avala un café bien noir, sauta dans l'Impala et mit la musique à fond tout en fonçant vers Chicago pour une nouvelle chasse...En famille cette fois. John le laissait s'occuper d'affaires tout seul maintenant, et pour le jeune homme, c'était presque la consécration de toute une vie, une marque de confiance inégalable...Enfin son père le considérait comme son égal, ou comme sur le point de l'être.

Souriant pour lui, Dean repensa à cette fille...Cassie pour qui il avait eu un sérieux béguin il y a quelques semaines...Leur relation avait prit fin dès qu'il lui avait révélé sa véritable nature et ce qu'il faisait dans la vie...Oh...Pas besoin de s'encombrer avec une fille...il était chasseur...Et un Winchester...Sa vie lui appartenait !

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Mai 2002**

L'avantage avec Sam Winchester, c'était qu'on le voyait arriver de loin. Enfin..l'un des avantages parce qu'il y en avait bien d'autres évidemment.

Assise sur un banc dans le parc qui entourait la fac, Jessica profita d'avoir le jeune homme en vue pour se les énumérer dans la tête. Et bien, le premier c'était donc sa taille...quand il leur arrivait de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, la jeune étudiante s'était rendu compte avec un certain plaisir qu'elle n'était plus bousculée pour se rendre à son prochain cour.

Ensuite, bien qu'il ait toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin quand il sortait d'un amphi et que de ce fait, il marche avec les épaules légèrement voutées, Jessica avait notée un certain charisme qui lui était propre, une prestance qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

Après il y avait sa douceur et sa galanterie. Ils avaient tous les deux établi d'un commun accord silencieux que désormais, tous les jours, ils se retrouveraient à la bibliothèque, à la même heure, et à chaque fois, Sam avait ce réflexe qui la faisait fondre : il tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Oh il ne le faisait pas consciemment, et c'était justement ce qui l'avait séduite. Il avait même eu l'air surpris la première fois, quand elle l'avait regardé d'un oeil stupéfait. La douceur qui émanait de lui provenait peut-être de sa voix toujours très calme, ou peut-être de ses yeux dans lequelle elle aurait aimé se perdre, sans jamais pourtant oser se le permettre. Ou bien était-ce le mélange des deux ?

Oh et enfin, et ce n'était pas négligeable quand même...Malgré ses cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sans arrêt sur le visage, ou cette veste en mauvais état et ce jean troué..Sam était indéniablement beau garçon.

Par contre...Jessica lui avait trouvé un défaut...Il était d'une incroyable timidité.

- Hey ! S'exclama t-il pour la saluer en s'approchant, un sourire aux lèvres. ça va ?

- Super...je pensais à toi.

Et voilà, comme elle s'y était attendu une légère gêne passa sur le visage de Sam qui cilla, avant de demander d'une voix moqueuse.

- En bien j'espère ?

- ça dépend...

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard avant de froncer les sourcils, éclatant d'un rire commun avec elle.

- Alors...Quoi de neuf ? S'enquit aussitôt Jessica qui remarqua que ni Becky, ni aucun autre de ses amis n'étaient avec lui.

- Oh...j'avais terminé mon eval'...j'ai pu sortir un peu plus tôt.

- Chouette...tu es tout à moi alors ?

De nouveau Jessica put noter un certain malaise qui prenait doucement son ami...Oui car voilà où était le problème...ils étaient amis...De Samuel c'était passé à Sam et de Jessica c'était passé à Jess mais ce fut le seul rapprochement qui se fit entre les deux. Pour la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas osé lui demander quel était le problème, Sam sortait d'une histoire compliquée et ne se sentait pas de revivre ça, elle n'avait donc pas insisté et se contentait d'attendre patiemment.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec un sourire conquis, la façon dont le soleil illuminait son visage si parfait, s'en était presque magique. Il savait bien que Jess espérait qu'ils aillent un peu plus loin tous les deux, et il devait bien avouer qu'il en mourrait d'envie aussi...Mais s'il nouait une relation trop intime avec elle, il craignait qu'elle ne découvre son passé..Il n'était pas resté assez longtemps à Glasgow pour que Chenoa, son premier amour, ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé à l'époque, après tout, il n'avait que seize ans, mais aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui il en avait trois de plus et pas mal d'évènements récents l'obligeaient à reconsidérer la question..

En vérité, il avait peur..Pas de s'engager, mais de tomber amoureux, de commencer une vie sachant que celle-ci pourrait basculer voire s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Les tragédies arrivaient si vite.

- Sam ?

La voix de Jessica le ramena au moment présent, et le jeune Winchester posa une main sur la sienne en lui accordant un sourire rassurant.

- Excuse-moi...j'étais...

- Perdu dans tes pensées...

Cette part de mystère qui assombrissait un peu plus l'image qu'elle s'était faite de Sam, ne faisait que la séduire un peu plus. Et Jessica n'avait qu'une envie, l'approcher un peu plus...percer ce voile obscur qui était presque infranchissable.

Quand elle s'était renseignée sur Sam, elle avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoires, mais très vite, le portrait que ses amis lui brossèrent fut celui d'un étudiant sortant d'un bled paumé, aux origines inconnues, qui a de drôles d'habitudes selon son coloc' et qui parle le latin couramment.

Certe, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux...Sauf que Jess n'avait encore jamais remarqué ces fameuses habitudes bizarres dont parlait l'ami d'un ami d'un cousin d'une connaissance du type qui sert les pates trop cuites à la cantine.

Pour elle, c'était presque devenu un défi, de connaitre Sam...savoir pourquoi il se fermait dès qu'elle lui demandait de lui parler de sa famille...savoir pourquoi il changeait de sujet quand elle lui demandait de lui parler de son enfance...

Jessica profita du fait qu'il l'avait laissé croisé son regard et s'accorda un instant, juste un instant le temps de contempler ses iris bleues si apaisantes.

- Allez..on est samedi...emmène moi quelque part...Au cinéma...n'importe où, du moment qu'on passe un moment rien que tous les deux.

- Jess...Commença t-il en se détournant.

Ah oui...il faisait ça aussi...Détourner les yeux quand il craignait qu'elle ne lise trop clairement en lui. Mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et lui tourna délicatement le visage vers elle.

- Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas.

Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, Sam cligna des yeux avant de lui accorder un de ses sourires qui avaient le don de la faire craquer.

- Très bien...rendez-vous à 19h en bas ?

Tout s'était déroulé de la meilleure manière qui soit, du moins, le début de la soirée. Après être allé voir un film mal joué aux effets spéciaux nullissimes, les deux étudiants sortirent de la salle, hilares, se moquant ouvertement de ce que Jess qualifia de "film pour homme de Cro Magnon".

Un bras enroulé autour de celui de Sam, la jeune fille reprenait doucement son souffle tandis qu'elle l'entraina dans un bar non loin de là. Ils trouvèrent une place et commandèrent leurs boissons avant de parler de manière un peu plus sérieuse.

- Alors Sam...dis-moi un peu, pourquoi avoir choisi Stanford ?

Son "ami" but une gorgée de bière, sans se soucier de ne pas encore avoir atteint la majorité, de toute façon c'était une tradition familiale.

- Pourquoi pas ? Et toi, pourquoi l'histoire ?

Enthousiaste, Jess expliqua son choix en agrémentant le tout de grands gestes de mains et de bras, inconsciente du regard que lui lançait Sam en ce moment.

- Et puis je rêve de voyager...de découvrir le musée du Caire...le Louvre...

- Je t'y emmenerai. Répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Jessica cessa soudain de parler et lui lança un regard surpris.

- Quoi ?

Sans se démonter, Sam répéta.

- Je t'y emmenerai.

- Sam...

- Quoi ? Moi aussi je rêve de les voir...Ce sera l'occasion. Se défendit le cadet qui venait soudain de prendre conscience de l'importance de ses paroles.

Soucieux de fuir son regard, il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière avant d'enchainer avec une nouvelle question.

- Et pourquoi toi tu es venue à Stanford ?

- Mes parents ont déménagés en début d'année...

Elle poursuivit, laissant Sam boire chacune de ses paroles avec avidité.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi devenir avocat ?

- Parce que je crois qu'on peut faire le bien en respectant la loi...Et que je veux aider les gens comme je l'entend...et je crois que les Hommes sont bons au fond d'eux.

Jessica resta silencieuse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cette réponse..Bizarre...enfin, un peu étrange..Mais étrange et Sam étaient presque des synonymes alors elle ne releva pas, notant simplement dans sa tête qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un trait de caractère à classer dans la catégorie "mystérieuse".

- Et tes parents..ils doivent être supers fiers de toi. Enchaina t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler à Becky, et la jeune fille lui avait expliqué que Sam avait des résultats absolument brillant et qu'il était de loin l'un des meilleurs élèves de la promo. Mais soudain, ce n'était pas de la gêne qui passa sur le visage du jeune homme, mais de la tristesse. Aussitôt, Jess marmona des excuses, confuse de lui avoir causé une peine qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

- Oh je...pardon Sam...je...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent toi tes parents ?

La confusion laissa alors la place à un certain agacement...Pourquoi Sam ne montrait-il jamais ce qu'il ressentait ? Etait-ce pour se protéger ? De toute façon, voilà des mois qu'elle le connaissait, il était temps de faire bouger un peu les choses.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Je fais quoi ? Répéta Sam avec innocence.

- Tu réponds sans arrêt à une question par une autre question.

- Je...Commença t-il.

Mais Jessica savait très bien qu'il ne terminerait pas sa phrase, aussi son regard se porta vers un coin du bar et une idée se mit à germer dans sa tête.

- Je te propse un truc. Répliqua t-elle avec malice. On fait une partie...Si je gagne..tu me parles un peu de toi...Si c'est toi...alors je te laisserai un peu de répis et tu pourras retourner t'enfermer dans cette bulle de mystère qui t'entoure.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, constatant qu'elle lui proposait une partie de billard...La jeune fille triomphait déjà, son père lui avait appris à jouer et elle doutait que son ami, sous ses airs d'élève modèle ultra timide se soit déjà risqué à jouer une partie.

- Je marche !

Sauf que ça ne se déroula pas du tout comme elle s'y était attendu...Malgré la précision de ses coups, Sam était encore plus redoutable, et entre deux coups d'oeil qu'elle pourrait décrire comme charmeurs, il finit par gagner haut la main. Remportant ainsi le droit de rester silencieux sur son passé.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à jouer ? Demanda Jessica étonnée en ressortant du bar.

- Longue histoire.

- Oh s'il te plait Sam...

La jeune fille frissona quand elle le sentit lui attraper les épaules brusquement, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Derrière elle, la pluie tombait des cordes, laissant la chaussée innondée de quelques centimètres d'eau.

Pendant un bref instant, Jess fut tentée de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement que Sam retirait déjà sa veste et la plaçait au dessus d'eux.

Ils dûrent courir pour retourner à la fac, la jeune fille avait les pieds trempés tandis que son ami termina une jambe de jean dégoulinante à cause d'un jet d'eau provoqué par le passage d'une voiture.

Finalement, ce fut encore une fois hilares qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'université et que Jess retira ses escarpins désormais fichus.

- Je te raccompagne.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, trop heureuse de l'avoir encore pour elle pendant le trajet. Une certaine tension s'était installée entre les deux, elle, souhaitait vraiment approfondir les choses tandis que Sam tenait apparemment à garder une certaine distance.

Jessica s'arrêta enfin près de sa porte et prit le risque de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui la regardait aussi timidement.

- C'est mon frère.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mon frère qui m'a appris à jouer. Expliqua enfin Sam avec un sourire.

La jeune fille ne put en retenir un son tour et hésita à pousser l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin.

- Je savais pas que tu avais un frère...

Sam se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser une nouvelle fois le regard, cette fois Jessica décida de ne pas parler d'avantage de ce fameux frère, vu la tristesse qu'elle lisait sur son visage, elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation.

- Bon...Et bien...

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit une main se poser sur sa joue tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, les lèvres de Sam recontrèrent les siennes, la prenant totalement par surprise. Surprise qui passa bien vite quand la seconde main du jeune homme se perdit dans ses boucles mouillées mettant un peu plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser.

Oubliant très vite où ils se trouvaient, Jessica répondit à ses avances, laissant ses doigts passer à leur tour sur la nuque trempée de Sam. Bientôt, la jeune étudiante sentit son dos cogner contre la porte tandis qu'une seconde plus tard elle cherchait la poignée d'une main. Or, elle s'arrêta net quand les doigts de Sam se refermèrent sur son poignet et qu'il écarta lentement son visage du sien, lui faisant bien comprendre que les choses n'iraient pas aussi vite entre eux.

- Bonne nuit. Se contenta t-il de répondre en s'éloignant doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jess resta un moment sans bouger, complètement transportée par ce bref instant...puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre, un peu déçue d'y entrer seule.

Sam retourna dans la sienne, lui aussi l'esprit omnubilé par ce bref moment d'égarement...un moment d'égarement ? Non...il était amoureux de Jess, alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix s'empêcher d'être heureux ? Après tout s'il était venu à Stanford, c'était bien pour vivre sa vie non? Alors il la vivrait !

Le jeune Winchester tourna au bout du couloir, trop occupé à repenser à sa soirée pour voir l'homme appuyé dans l'ombre...Seules deux pupilles jaunes furent visibles quand Sam entra à son tour dans sa chambre.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévues...Sam avait fui John, ce qui était à la base une bonne chose, mais voilà qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son monde...De celui dont il ferait parti intégrante d'ici quelques années...Il devait veiller à ce que le jeune Winchester n'oublie pas d'où il venait, et quelles étaient ses vraies origines.


	16. Chapter 15

**Le secret d'un frère**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

- Ok, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? Demanda soudain Dean en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Sam, qui semblait encore légèrement secoué se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et raconta sa vision à son frère, de plus en plus stupéfait.

- Alors la théorie de la fraternité n'était si erronée que ça ? Supposa t-il avec logique.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas une fraternité d'étudiants mais de monstres.

Dean resta silencieux un moment, comprenant parfaitement l'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son cadet. Remettant ce "détail" à plus tard, le chasseur repensa alors à une autre partie de la vision de Sam.

- Et ce..."Inferno Quis" là...ça signifie quoi pour eux ?

- J'en sais rien...Souffla le plus jeune, l'air aussi perplexe que lui.

L'ainé l'observa pensivement une minute avant de pointer son doigt vers lui et de pivoter vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bon écoute, j'ai peur que Becky ne soit en danger alors je fonce la mettre à l'abri et toi te renseignes sur ce "Inferno Quis".

- Je pense sincèrement qu'on devrait aller ensemble chez Becky...Si Wong décide de s'en prendre à elle, et quelque chose me dit que tôt ou tard il le fera, on sera plus efficaces si on reste ensemble.

L'argument se tenait, aussi Dean stoppa net son mouvement pour sortir et attendit que son frère range le PC dans une saccoche et soit prêt à son tour.

- Vous sortez ? Fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Par instinct, les deux frères s'étaient retournés, une main sur leurs armes respectives. Ils ne purent retenir un soupir exaspéré quand ils reconnurent Cléo.

- C'est pas vrai...Faut toujours qu'il ait un boulet de dernière minute.

La jeune femme ne sembla offensée et ne se gêna pas pour les détailler un à un de la tête aux pieds.

- Je prends ça pour un oui..Et dites les garçons, puisque je suis là...Emmenez moi !

- Certainement pas ! Répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers l'Impala.

Dean sentait toujours la chasseuse qui leurs collaient aux basques et se sentit obligé de se faire plus menaçant.

- Ecoutez Chloé...

- Cléo...

- Peu importe ! Ecoutez "mademoiselle-je-me-mêle-de-tout", Sam et moi on bosse en solo ok ?

- Duo.

- Pardon ?

- Ben techniquement, vous êtes deux...Donc vous bossez en duo. Corrigea Chloé...Ou Cléo, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Dean fit un pas vers elle, s'apprêtant sans doute à passer à une méthode plus musclée, mais Sam l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Non Dean...on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça...

- Sam et Dean hein ? Oh...je comprends mieux maintenant...Les fils de John Winchester. Fit une nouvelle voix que les garçons identifièrent immédiatement comme celle de Mark.

- C'est pas vrai, tue-moi tout de suite..Soupira Dean en roulant des yeux, plus qu'exaspéré.

L'autre chasseur sortit de l'ombre, dévisageant les deux frères avec un sourire à la fois ravi et méprisant.

- Dean et Sam Winchester... Pour Winchester c'est un honneur...Pour Dean et Sam je vote blanc pour l'instant. Je ne me suis pas présenté l'autre jour...Enfin, pas complètement...Mark Vince, et voici Cléo Brannagh...et son frère Karl.

- Enchanté. Grogna l'ainé des Winchester sans même une once de sourire.

Sam, qui commençait à perdre patience décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu.

- Bon écoutez, c'est pas le moment de se disputer...Si vous voulez rester bosser sur cette affaire c'est votre droit, mais ne nous empêchez pas de faire notre travail d'accord ?

- Dit celui qui a failli se faire avoir par une succube. Répliqua Mark avec prétention.

Le plus jeune ne releva pas, et encouragea son ainé à faire de même. Cependant, à peine avaient-ils ouvert les portières de l'Impala que Cléo reprit.

- Si on suit ce que dit Sam, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on fasse équipe...

- Je l'ai déjà dit, Sam et moi on ne bosse qu'en..

- Duo oui je sais...et nous on ne bosse qu'en trio, comme ça tout le monde est content...Mais on abatterait plus de travail et chacun pourrait reprendre son train train quotidien très vite.

Sam dû avouer que l'argument de repartir plus vite vers d'autres horizons était plus que tentant, lui qui depuis qu'il était ici, espérant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

- Quoi que vous décidiez faites le vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Trancha donc le jeune homme tandis que son frère s'installait derrière le volant en maugréant.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Ronchonna Dean alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison de Becky.

Son cadet, qui regardait dans le rétroviseur le gros tout terrain noir qui les suivait avec à son bord, Mark, Karl et Cléo, tourna la tête vers lui.

- Si on refusait ils allaient nous suivre partout, profitant de nos pistes pour nous suivre, abattre les créatures eux-même et s'accordant ensuite tout le mérite de cette chasse.

- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils vont faire ?

Son petit frère baissa les yeux vers son portable tout en haussant des épaules.

- Au moins, on les aura à l'oeil..Parce que je sais pas pour toi, mais je les sens pas du tout...

- Ah là tu vois je te reconnais Sammy ! Approuva Dean qui venait de retrouver ton sourire. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu leur faisais confiance.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui et reprit d'un ton grave.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Lorsque la demeure de Becky fut en vue, l'Impala s'arrêta dans l'allée centrale, obligeant ainsi l'hideux 4x4 à rester dehors. Dean sortit de la Chevy, un sourire sur le visage tandis que Sam se précipitait déjà vers la porte.

- On est chez qui ? Demanda Karl d'une voix basse.

- Une amie de Sam.

- Oh super...Ben c'est la belle vie pour "l'amie de Sam". Commenta Cléo avec une jalousie évidente.

Agacé, le plus jeune fit volte face et les lança à tous un regard noir.

- Personne ne vous a demandé vos avis ok, je connais Becky depuis longtemps alors si l'un d'entre vous ouvre la bouche ne serait-ce que pour bailler, je le fous dehors moi-même et le noie dans la fontaine !

Dean se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que les trois autres étaient restés bizarrement silencieux.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, d'une petite trentaine d'année, le visage doux et bienveillant qui arbora une expression incrédule en voyant tout ce monde.

- Euh...je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour je m'appelle Sam Winchester, je suis un ami de Becky. Enchaina aussitôt le cadet qui ne voulait pas laisser le temps aux autres crétins de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Sam...Becky m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...Et vous devez être Dean ?

L'ainé approuva avant de remarquer que l'homme leur tendait une poignée de main amicale, le tout accompagné d'un sourire joyeux.

- Je m'appelle Greg, je suis le mari de Beck'.

- Greg ? Appela la voix de la jeune femme. Qui est-ce ?

Cette dernière apparue et son visage s'illumina quand elle reconnut les deux frères.

- Sam ! Dean ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

Cependant, sa joie se mua rapidement en une interrogation silencieuse quand elle remarqua les trois autres personnes derrière eux.

- Et euh..

- Ce sont des...enfin ils sont dans la même branche que nous.

- Vous êtes tous chasseurs ? Demanda Greg qui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Sam lança un coup d'oeil étonné à son amie qui expliqua aussitôt.

- Greg est au courant...je lui ai raconté pour le..le polymorphe et tout..Mais euh, si vous êtes tous là, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il y a un problème ?

Mark, Cléo et Karl furent de corvée pour faire le guêt aux fenêtres du salon, de la cuisine et à l'arrière de la maison, pendant que les frères, l'un assis sur le canapé l'autre adossé à celui où se tenaient Becky et son mari, leur expliquaient la situation.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'en ce moment même, il y a tout un tas de créatures qui se baladent à Stanford ?

- C'est à peu près ça. Approuva Dean avec son habituel franc-parler.

Sam échangea un regard avec Greg, et nota toute l'angoisse qu'il avait qu'un malheur arrive à sa femme. Pendant un bref instant, le jeune homme s'imagina à sa place...Si ça avait été Jess au lieu de Becky ?

- Ecoute Becky. Dit-il en lui posant une main sur la sienne. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment des raisons de s'inquiéter, mais je préfère être prudent...Ce serait bien que toi et Greg vous quittiez la ville...Jusqu'à ce qu'on boucle l'affaire.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, levant la tête vers son mari qui attendait aussi son avis.

- Tu crois que...tu crois qu'on pourrait être en danger ?

- J'en sais rien...mais je pensais Jessica en sécurité aussi...Souffla Sam en guise de réponse.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil approbateur à son cadet et sut immédiatement que le jeune couple prendrait la bonne décision.

- On peut peut-être aller chez tes parents ? Et ils verraient Angélique, ça leur ferait plaisir...Proposa gentiment Greg qui semblait avoir pris pleinement conscience des enjeux.

Becky, interrogeant une dernière fois Sam du regard finit par approuver.

- Ok...ok je...je vais faire les sacs...

- Je vais t'aider.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent après que le jeune couple ne soit monté pour préparer leurs affaires, et Dean profita d'un moment de calme pour interroger son cadet.

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils sont en danger ?

Les yeux rivés par la fenêtre, Sam répondit d'une voix douloureuse.

- Je préfère ne courir aucun risque...Il y a des vampires, des polymorphes et plein d'autres horreurs qui se promènent dehors...Sans parler de ces trois là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne se soucient guère des dégâts collatéraux. Je serai plus rassuré si je les sais en sécurité.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête, jugeant que c'était l'attitude digne de ton bon chasseur. Sam sortit soudain de sa torpeur avec un léger soupir et jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux escaliers.

- Je vais monter...m'assurer que tout va bien.

Une fois de plus, l'ainé se contenta d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers les trois bras cassés, occupés à maugréer entre eux.

Sam entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre du fond, avant que la voix de Becky ne se fasse entendre, réprimant son mari sur le choix d'un pull qu'elle trouvait "ringuard". Le jeune Winchester ne put retenir un sourire, s'imaginant un instant avec Jess à leur place...Cependant il fut très vite ramené sur terre par d'autres sons provenant de derrière une autre porte, entrouverte celle-ci. Avec prudence, le jeune chasseur la poussa doucement, une main sur son arme prêt à s'en servir aux moindre signe de danger.

Mais le cadet ôta très vite ses doigts de la crosse de son revolver quand il posa les yeux sur un berceau qui devait être celui de la petite Angélique. Timidement, Sam fit quelques pas vers les gazouillis qui s'en élevaient par moment et il ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant le bébé, parfaitement réveillé, un sourire illuminant son visage tout rose.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à ressortir quand tout à coup, le sourire de la petite Angélique s'effaça pour laisser place à de bruyants sanglots. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sam se pencha et attrapa le bébé du bout des bras avant de commencer à la bercer doucement contre lui, stoppant ainsi ses pleurs.

Le jeune Winchester laissa le nourisson étudier l'un de ses doigts avec curiosité tandis que lui se contentait d'observer ses yeux si ouverts, si épanouis.

- Qu'est-ce qui... Oh...

Sam tourna la tête vers Becky qui venait de faire son entrée et dont le visage arborait une drôle d'expression que le jeune homme ne sut déterminer.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu monter.

- Oh je...je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien et...et Angélique s'est mise à pleurer donc...

Son amie s'approcha et déposa un baiser le front de son bébé qui regardait maintenant Sam avec une admiration certaine.

- Je crois que tu lui plais. Constata Becky en souriant.

- Oh non je..je crois juste que..Bredouilla le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Aussitôt Angélique afficha un immense sourire en tendant ses bras vers lui, l'obligeant ainsi à jeter un regard embarassé à son amie qui éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que...Est-ce que toi et Jess vous...vous vouliez des enfants ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

Sam, qui avait recommencé à bercer le bébé doucement, préféra lui répondre sincèrement.

- On en a parlé oui...Mais elle voulait se marier d'abord...finir ses études...s'installer quoi...

- Et toi ?

Le cadet ne put retenir un sourire, repensant à cette période de sa vie où l'avenir qui lui était soit disant promis semblait si prometteur.

- J'aurais voulu des enfants oui...et peu importe si je devais cumuler plusieurs jobs et finir mes études en même temps...Je crois que je voulais m'installer définitivement quelque part en fin de compte. Mais tout bien réfléchi...Ce n'était pas une vie faite pour moi.

Sentant désormais que cette conversation n'était plus privée, le jeune chasseur se racla la gorge en levant les yeux vers la porte, s'attendant à voir Greg entrer. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'était Dean qui sortit de l'ombre, le visage à la fois triste et embarassé..Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

- Il va falloir y aller.

Becky hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et prit sa fille que Sam lui rendit doucement. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre, le sac avec les affaires d'Angélique sur l'épaule tandis que Dean resta un instant appuyé contre le montant de la porte, observant son frère en silence. Pendant un bref moment, Sam pensa qu'il était fâché...il semblait l'être un peu d'ailleurs, mais il y avait aussi de la culpabilité sur son visage, et de la tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse.

Finalement, ce fut le cadet qui l'empêcha de prononcer la moindre parole, il passa juste à côté de lui, reprenant un ton professionnel.

- On a du boulot.


	17. Chapter 16

liliju : Merci encore une fois pour les reviews que tu me laisses...et effectivement, tu as raison de ne pas trop aimer les nouveaux venus...Enfin, deux d'entre eux, mais je n'en dirai pas plus.

Elida17 : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas reçu ton MP sur hypno...peut-être un léger beug...Enfin c'est pas grave, c'est très gentil à toi de me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours important de savoir que notre histoire est appréciée.

Concernant Cléo, désolée mais tu fais fausse route...et heureusement d'ailleurs...

* * *

**Dean à la rescousse ! **

**San Francisco, Californie - Juin 2002**

D'un geste adroit, sans même ciller et surtout sans la moindre hésitation, Dean tira deux coups d'une précision redoutable. Les deux balles en argent allèrent se loger directement dans le coeur du loup-garou qui s'effondra face contre terre, raide mort.

Avec une insolence qui lui était propre, le jeune chasseur retourna la créature avec le pied pour s'assurer que toute vie s'en était définitivement échappée. Soulagé d'être enfin débarassé du lycanthrope qui lui avait pourris son emploi du temps pendant trois semaines, Dean jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour être sûr de n'avoir été vu, ni entendu de personne. Mais qui se promenerait en pleine forêt au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Après avoir pris soin d'enterrer le corps, le jeune homme retourna à sa voiture d'un pas lourd, sentant soudain toutes ses nuits sans sommeil se rappeller à lui comme une claque en plein visage. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'Impala, Dean s'installa bien confortablement sur son siège, prêt à prendre quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité...Oui..Mais voilà, la sonnerie de son portable en décida autrement. De mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme décrocha en grognant.

- Quoi ?

- _Dean ?_ Demanda la voix étonnée de son père.

- Oh...je...pardon...je viens d'en finir avec le loup garou.

-_ Très bien. Ecoute, je suis en Alaska là...sur une affaire un peu bizarre, Jim et Caleb sont avec moi._

Dean approuva tout en se ré-installant confortablement, une main sur son arme...Simplement par précaution.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

- _Non...Enfin...Si mais pas pour ça..._Fit la voix de John qui paraissait soudain un peu gênée.

Intrigué, le jeune chasseur rouvrit les yeux, appréhendant légèrement la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_ Tu es bien à San Francisco là ?_ Demanda John d'un ton toujours un peu hésitant.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Un silence suivit cette question, alors Dean commença à s'impatienter.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_ Dean, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il y a un démon dans le coin...peut-être même plusieurs.._

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas pourquoi il paraissait si inquiet, il était tout à fait capable de gérer ça, un exorcisme et le tour était joué.

- Bien...Tu sais où exactement ?

Une fois de plus, John resta silencieux rien qu'un instant. Puis, dans un soupir il lâcha la réponse qui glaça le sang de l'ainé.

- _à Palo Alto._

Palo Alto...là où était Sam.

- _Dean ?_ Demanda son père d'une voix hésitante.

- Je me mets en route.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Juin 2002**

La foule d'élèves s'était rassemblée près de la fontaine qui soulignait l'entrée principale de la prestigieuse faculté. Sam, alerté par les quelques cris et les mines horrifiées des étudiants s'approcha à son tour, suivi de près par Jessica qui n'avait pas non plus l'air au courant.

Le jeune homme aperçut Roger, un camarade de classe de sa petite amie. Ce dernier se tourna vers le jeune Winchester et lui fit un signe amical.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Jessica en s'approchant à son tour.

- Jules Evans a été retrouvé mort de matin...Apparement, ce serait un suicide.

Sam, profita que la foule s'écarte légèrement pour jeter un coup d'oeil et aperçut alors le cadavre, que les autorités sortaient doucement de l'eau. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de l'ancien chasseur, fut ce pentacle gravé sur sa peau avec ce qui avait dû être un poignard de cérémonie.

- Un suicide ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il en désignant le corps que la police ne tarda pas à recouvrir.

- Ben...C'est ce qu'ils disent...

- Comment se serait-il suicidé ? Il ne s'est quand même pas noyé volontairement dans vingt centimètres d'eau. Remarqua Jessica avec justesse.

Sam approuva silencieusement alors que Roger leur lança à tous les deux un regard surpris.

- Hey me regardez pas comme ça ! Comment voulez vous que je le sache moi ?

Le jeune Winchester fut distrait toute la journée, repensant sans cesse au corps de ce malheureux qui pour lui, avait été la pauvre victime d'un bizutage de gothiques aux connaissances du paranormal bien erronées.

Il tourna machinalement les pages de ses livres sans vraiment avoir la tête à ses révisions, bien que les examens de fin d'années approchaient à grands pas. Ce pentacle...ce mode opératoire...Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

- Sam ? Demanda la voix douce de Jessica en face de lui.

Il sentit la jeune fille poser une main sur la sienne et leva les yeux vers elle, constatant qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire.

- ça va ?

- Oui...je repensais juste à ce type qu'ils ont retrouvés ce matin...C'est...

- Triste...oui je sais...

- Non...j'allais dire étrange.

Jessica resta silencieuse, avant de froncer les sourcils comme si elle ne le suivait pas.

- A cause de ce symbole ? Oh tu sais, il y a plein de gens tarés qui croit à ces histoires de fantômes.

Sam se figea tout à coup, détournant presque aussitôt le regard, à la fois mal à l'aise et attristé. Comme si elle s'en était rendu compte, sa petite amie lui frotta délicatement le dessus de sa main avec la sienne.

- Eh Sam...tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- T'inquiète pas. Je...

Mais le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, car ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une page de son bouquin qu'il feuilletait depuis tout à l'heure...Et soudain, tout lui revint. Il se releva d'un coup, attrapa maladroitement ses affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac avant de bredouiller une vaine excuse à Jess qui le regardait faire sans comprendre.

- Sam ?

- Jess écoute je...je dois y aller...J'ai, j'ai oublié que j'avais un truc important à faire je...je te vois plus tard d'accord ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, se moquant bien que les cours allaient reprendre d'ici quelques heures. Il fonça directement dans sa chambre, priant intérieurement pour que Keith et ses amis shootés soient partis fumer leurs joints dehors.

Sam ouvrit la porte à la volée et constata avec soulagement que le hippie n'était pas là, alors, jetant son sac sans le moindre ménagement, il se laissa tomber à genoux près de son lit et tendit la main en dessous pour attraper quelque chose. Il en tira un épais bouquin poussiéreux à la couverture ancienne, orné de symboles étranges. Cadeau que lui avait fait un jour Jim Murphy.

Le jeune Winchester s'installa sur son matelas et se mit à tourner nerveusement les pages du livre, cherchant celle où il avait vu un jour une illustration du symbole gravé sur le ventre de Jules. Dès qu'il la trouva, Sam se mit à lire à demi-voix :

- Azael : L'un des anges rebelles qui se révoltèrent contre Dieu. Les rabbins disent qu'il est enchainé sur des pierres pointues, dans un endroit obscur du désert, en attendant le Jugement Dernier.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et répéta inconsciement le nom de celui qu'il pensait responsable du meurtre d'Evans.

- Azael...

Selon les notes du père Jim, il avait déjà eu affaire à ce même démon une fois, et il s'était manifesté exactement de la même manière. Tuant une première victime en lui dessinant un pentacle sur le ventre. Puis c'était deux, avec un pentacle et deux autres symboles...Et ensuite trois, et de fil en aiguille, il était responsable d'un carnage sans précédent. Apparemment, ce Azael n'apparaissait que tous les vingts ans, tuait un maximum de personnes, et retournait hiberner jusqu'à ce que son heure soit de nouveau venue.

Sam resta un moment, le livre sur les genoux, les yeux rivés sur l'image dessinée de ce démon, ne sachant trop ce qu'il convenait de faire...Déjà, il se refusait tout bonnement à jouer l'autruche et prétendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait...Des gens mourraient et il pouvait empêcher ça...Mais il avait juré de renoncer à la chasse...Alors devait-il appeler son père ? Non...John avait été clair, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui...Dean alors ? Mais il ne voulait pas faire croire à son frère qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller sans lui...Jim peut-être ? Ou même Caleb ?

De toute façon, selon les écrits du prêtre, Azael ne se remanifesterait pas ce soir mais d'ici deux jours. Sam décida donc de prendre un temps de réflexion avant d'élaborer un plan.

Le soir venu, le jeune homme se rendit donc comme d'habitude dans le bar où il travaillait, et nota dès son arrivée la présence de fouteurs de trouble. Trois hommes, tous de l'âge de son père, buvant, riant et jurant sans retenue.

Sam prit son service, comme d'habitude, après avoir appelé Jess et s'être excusé de ne pas être libre ce soir. Le jeune homme servit des verres aux divers clients tout en repensant à sa relation avec la jeune femme. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolué entre eux, si ce n'est qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire avouer la date de son anniversaire quand elle avait surpris une brève conversation téléphonique entre lui et son frère, le jour de ses 19 ans.

Mais pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, savourant chaque instant passé avec elle, profitant de la simplicité des sourires qu'ils échangeaient et de leurs rendez-vous du samedi soir.

Sam allait et venait derrière le comptoir, son esprit alors tourné vers le démon qui semblait avoir élu domicile à Palo Alto...Peut-être que la ville n'était qu'une étape sur son chemin ? Peut-être n'allait-il pas frapper de nouveau ? Mais la prudence était mère de sureté, voilà ce que Jim répétait toujours, et il se promit de l'appeler dès le lendemain.

* * *

Dean coupa le moteur de l'Impala et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée du bar. D'après Caleb, c'était ici que travaillait Sam le soir pour se payer un appartement. Les lieux semblaient plutôt, mal fréquentés, et le chasseur se risqua à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil...ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu...

L'intérieur était sombre, et les fumées qui se dégageaient des cendriers et des cigarettes n'aidaient pas vraiment à offrir une bonne visibilité. Dean laissa son regard parcourir le bar, remarquant plusieurs ivrognes, quelques étudiants et autre âme esseulée en quête de réconfort. Il le chercha un moment au bar, mais Sam ne semblait pas être là...Déçu, l'ainé s'approcha vers un autre employé.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda l'autre machinalement.

- Euh rien...je voulais juste savoir...Sam travaille ce soir ?

L'employé le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air avant de grogner.

- Ouaie...mais il est en cuisine pour le moment.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, d'autant que trois des ivrognes lui lançaient des coups d'oeil mauvais, Dean décida de retourner attendre dans l'Impala, plus à l'abri des regards pour guetter son frère dès la fin de son service.

Par instinct, le chasseur déplaça sa voiture et préféra venir surveiller l'allée arrière du bar, là où il savait que Sam choisirait de sortir. C'était toujours plus prudent. Bien à l'abri dans le noir, Dean posa ses yeux sur la porte de service qui s'ouvrait de temps en temps sur quelques employés qui déposaient des sacs destinés aux ordures. Dès qu'il avait su qu'un démon avait élu domicile à Palo Alto, l'ainé n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère qu'il savait être un aimant à problème. Mais les choses avaient empiré quand il s'était rendu à la morgue dans l'après midi et qu'il avait appris que la victime était un étudiant de Stanford, sans parler de ses découvertes sur l'idendité du démon...

Dean fut très vite tiré de ses pensées quand la porte de service s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Sam cette fois-ci. Le chasseur resta un moment sans bouger, se contentant simplement de l'observer. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, si ce n'est qu'il semblait encore plus échevelé que d'habitude, et peu être un peu plus grand aussi... Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant intérieurement quand est-ce que ce gamin allait arrêter de grandir ?

* * *

Sam déposa les sacs destinés aux ordures avec un mépris peu contenu, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qu'il avait négligement posé sur son épaule, il se figea quand il perçut des bruits de pas derrière lui..Des bruits de pas, aussitôt suivis par quelques rires.

Le jeune homme reconnu aussitôt les voix des trois ivrognes qui venaient de se faire jeter dehors par le patron pour avoir déclanché une bagarre.

- J'foutrais bien l'feu moi ! Grogna l'un d'entre eux.

Sam se retourna lentement vers eux, constatant qu'ils avaient tous les trois l'aspect assez peu rassurant de trois camioneurs qui se seraient entrainés pour le rôle de Hulk.

Les idiots s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant, et ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser des sourires diaboliquement méchants.

- C'est pas vrai...Soupira Sam pour lui-même. Eh les gars, je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous d'accord ?

- J'rêve ou l'gosse nous donne des ordres ?

Le jeune homme mit les mains dans ses poches, se tenant parfaitement droit face aux trois baraques qui se rapprochaient de lui, trois baraques qui n'avaient visiblement pas eu leur quota de bagarres pour la soirée.

- Et si j'ten colle une ?

- Et si tu t'épargnais la peine de te ridiculer ? Proposa Sam avec un calme olympien.

Le gros camioneur qui s'entrainait sûrement pour le rôle de Hulk...D'ailleurs, les trois n'avaient peut-être pas compris qu'un seul d'entre eux pourrait obtenir le rôle du monstre vert ? Enfin, peu importe...Celui du milieu, s'avança vers Sam, qui resta immobile.

Puis, sans prévenir, il envoya quelque chose qui ressemblait à un coup de poing vers le visage du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement sur le côté pour esquiver.

Un autre, jugeant peut-être qu'il serait judicieux de venger son ami ridiculisé, se rua dans le dos de Sam qui le mit hors d'état de nuire d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le troisième, sans doute le moins courageux, sortit un petit couteau avec un sourire victorieux.

Le jeune chasseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire mumuse avec sa petite lame ridicule et s'empara d'un couvercle de poubelle à sa droite qu'il lui envoya en pleine face, lui éclatant au passage toute une rangée de dents.

Sam jugea qu'ils étaient tous hors d'état de nuire, mais il n'avait pas remarqué le premier gars, qui lui n'était toujours pas KO. Celui-ci profita du moment d'innatention du jeune homme et l'attaqua par derrière, lui envoyant un coup juste au niveau de la nuque qui eut pour effet de le sonner sérieusement.

Tombé à genoux, le cadet essayait de reprendre ses esprits après cette attaque sournoise d'un homme à la fierté blessée, et n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup de pied qui venait le mettre cette fois-ci, complètement à terre, à moitié dans les vappes.

Mais ces longues années d'entrainements lui avaient appris à savoir gérer la douleur, et il ne prit pas la peine de retenir l'autre, occupé à se défouler sur lui à coups de pieds. Il préféra le laisser abaisser sa garde pendant que lui, s'emparait discrètement de la lame qu'avait sorti l'autre crétin tout à l'heure. Puis, avec une précision redoutable, il lui enfonça dans la chaussure, le faisant ainsi reculer en criant de douleur.

Sam eut à peine le temps de se relever que l'autre s'apprêta à se jeter de nouveau sur lui, mais tout à coup, une ombre s'avança vers lui et le retint dans son élan. Deux bras l'encerclèrent avant de le repousser très brutalement contre un mur en brique, sur lequel le camioneur-Hulk s'assoma aussitôt.

Le plus jeune resta essoufflé, sans voix, complètement choqué par le visage qu'il voyait en ce moment face à lui.

- Dean ?

Son ainé se désintéressa de l'autre et se tourna vers lui, un sourire très..."Deanesque" sur le visage.

- Salut p'tit frère !


	18. Chapter 17

**Cohabitation difficile**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Voilà déjà quelques heures que Becky et son mari étaient partis, avec la petite Angélique bien attachée dans son siège auto. La jeune femme promit d'appeller Sam dès qu'ils seraient arrivés chez ses parents, pour bien le rassurer.

Ayant une entière confiance en lui, et surtout une dette, Becky lui proposa de rester chez elle le temps d'éclairer un peu leur enquête, en fait, elle craignait que les deux frères ne soient trop vulnérables dans leur chambre de motel.

Mark, Cléo et Karl restèrent également, car Dean ne put s'en débarasser...Du moins, pas avec des mots...Il voulu tenter l'autre solution mais Sam l'en dissuada d'un regard.

Chacun vaquait donc à ses occupations, Vince et l'ainé des Winchester nettoyèrent leurs armes chacun de leur côté tout en se lançant des regards noirs, Mlle Brannagh était dans la cuisine, aux aguêts tandis que son frère faisait le tour du quartier en voiture. Sam quant à lui, était assis dans le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres bougeant quelques fois pour mémoriser les données importantes qu'il nota avec soin par la suite.

- Alors...Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris de nouveau ? Tenta Mark.

- Rien.

Dean n'avait pas envie de lui parler, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent soudain, et le jeune homme se revit à l'âge de neuf ans, quand il était dans la cour de l'école, tenant tête à son ennemi juré de l'époque. Sam avait raison, il n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de social, et il était encore moins prompt à faire confiance à un autre chasseur depuis sa rencontre avec Gordon...Un goût amère lui monta soudain à la bouche, regrettant d'avoir accordé sa confiance à ce psychopathe...Non, Sam et Bobby...Ellen et Jo aussi pourquoi pas, voilà à quoi se résumait sa liste des personnes qu'il savait être "de confiance".

- Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez rien appris...Vous vous êtes précipités chez Brooke, il y avait bien une raison...Pourquoi vous vouliez qu'elle quitte la ville ?

- Becky.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Becky et pas Brooke. Le corrigea Dean sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Il sentit le regard vexé de Vince sur lui et jubila intérieurement, trop ravi de lui avoir fermé le clapet. Profitant de ce bref moment de silence, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, toujours omnubilé par ses recherches. Il se fit une drôle de réflexion en le voyant, car plus le temps passait, plus Sam ressemblait à leur père...Cette expression qu'il arborait en ce moment, cette mine à la fois contrariée et inquiète, le visage assombri par le regard noir et déterminé qu'il avait...Si Dean avait dû imaginer John plus jeune, il était sûr que Sam et lui se ressembleraient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et ça en avait presque été douloureux après sa mort...Si soudaine, si violente...Quand il regardait son frère, il voyait John...la même volonté, la même force en eux, la même détermination. Sans parler de leurs traits si communs, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui les différenciait vraiment : Sam avait les yeux de Mary.

Oubliant très vite Mark, Dean remit sa tâche à plus tard et décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec son petit frère.

Le jeune chasseur regarda, impressioné, les doigts de Sam parcourir le clavier comme s'il s'agissait d'une extansion de son propre corps...Décidément, ce gamin était vraiment un geek !

- Hey ! Du nouveau ?

- Pas grand chose pour le moment. Souffla le plus jeune, visiblement déçu.

Dean, toujours debout, resta un moment comme ça sans bouger, hésitant. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet ? Est-ce que Sam ne pourrait pas lever les yeux deux secondes de cette foutue machine ? Alors, comme pour lui signifier qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, le jeune homme se racla la gorge, une main devant la bouche.

La diversion eut l'effet attendu et son frère leva la tête vers lui, visiblement intrigué.

- Oui ?

Cette fois réèllement mal à l'aise, Dean pensa d'abord laisser couler et oublier...Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier...

- Sammy je...je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure...Tu sais..quand tu discutais avec Becky.

Machinalement, Sam reporta son attention sur son écran, le tout accompagné d'un léger "oh"...Décidément, c'était une attitude typique d'un Winchester...Comprenant soudain les difficultés qu'avait son cadet à aborder certains sujets avec lui quand c'était lui qui réagissait comme ça, Dean se laissa tomber à côté de lui et baissa la voix, pas la peine que Mark entende leur conversation.

- Je savais pas que...

- Dean...Le coupa aussitôt Sam en se tournant vers lui, comme s'il le mettait en garde de poursuivre.

L'ainé prit néamoins le risque.

- Sammy écoute je..j'ai juste été surpris...Tu comprends je...imagines un peu ma tête si quand j'avais passé ta porte ce soir là, je m'étais rendu compte que tu...enfin que toi et Jess vous étiez parents.

- Oui et bien, ce n'était pas le cas alors pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Mais je...Commença Dean qui fut tout à fait incapable de finir sa phrase.

Pendant un instant, il pensa que Sam était en colère, mais il fut légèrement surpris de l'entendre reprendre d'un ton calme.

- J'étais jeune...Tout ce que je voulais c'était prouver à papa que je pouvais mener ma propre vie.

Dean resta silencieux une seconde, avant de lui faire remarquer gentiment.

- Tu es toujours jeune Sam.

Son petit frère ne put retenir un sourire comprenant que par "jeune", son ainé entendait en fait "gamin" et il ne le contredit pas..à quoi bon ? De toute façon même si un jour il atteignait l'âge de quarante ans, Dean le verrait toujours comme un gosse.

- Je suis désolé tu sais. Fit soudain son ainé d'une voix morne.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu n'es pas pu avoir cette vie là.

Sam compris alors d'où venait la colère qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure dans le regard de son frère et préféra porter ses yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour moi de toute façon...J'aurais été un mauvais père...Tiens j'ai quelque chose ! Enchaina t-il aussitôt.

- Inferno Quis...qui signifie "un seul Enfer"...Il s'agirait d'une ancienne Confrérie qui date des premières manifestations du Christianisme...D'après les écrits, les créatures des Enfers s'y réuniraient pour combattre la voix du Fils de Dieu, et par le sang répandu, libérerait le pouvoir absolu...

Dean grimaça un instant, imaginant parfaitement la suite...

- Un sacrifice ?

- Peut-être...Approuva Sam pensivement. Mais si on ne prend pas ça au pied de la lettre...Howard a été transformé en loup...cette fille en succube...il est fort possible que le sang soit le leur...La Confrérie répand leur sang avant de les transformer et de les intégrer dans leurs rangs, ainsi il y aura toujours plus de créatures...Toujours plus de sang versé, et toujours plus de morts et l'effet domino fera finalement...

- Que l'Enfer se trouvera sur Terre. Termina Dean qui avait suivi le raisonnement de son frère.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard déterminé avant que l'ainé ne demande.

- Comment on fait pour mettre fin à leurs agissements ?

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas trente solutions...On doit tous les tuer.

Le plus âgé n'était guère enchanté, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer...Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, Dean trouva que la présence des trois autres chasseurs était une bonne idée.

- Bon..je vais leur expliquer la situation.

- Ok...

L'ainé s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand quelque chose le poussa à se tourner vers son petit frère.

- Hey Sam.

- Oui ?

- C'est pas vrai tu sais.

- Quoi donc ?

Dean laissa ses mots en suspens avant de les ravaler, jugeant que son cadet n'avait apparemment plus envie d'en reparler. Il tourna les talons, intimement persuadé que Sam aurait été un excellent père, bien meilleur que lui l'aurait été.

- Donc on chasse tout un tas de créatures...Le grand panel quoi ? Demanda Cléo avec insolence.

- Si c'est trop pour vous, je comprendrais. Essaya vainement Dean.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un simple regard noir, provoquant soudain chez le chasseur une irrésistible envie de la frapper...Ou même simplement de la trainer par les cheveux dans toute la maison...ah oui...ça aussi ça serait drôle !

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution, du moins dans son imagination, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Karl essoufflé.

- On a un problème !

Tout à coup, toute la demeure fut plongée dans le noir complet, seul les lumières provenant de l'extérieur se reflétaient par les fenêtres de la cuisine dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Mark.

- Il y en a plusieurs qui tournent autour de la maison...Je crois qu'il y a un vampire avec eux !

Dean se rappella que sa machette était dans le salon, tout près de Sam qui y était resté seul. L'ainé n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de les rejoindre que le bruit fracassant de plusieurs vitres brisées résonnèrent jusqu'à eux.

A côté de lui, Mark sortit un revolver ainsi qu'un poignard assez impressionant, tandis que Cléo l'imita et se précipita sans réfléchir vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Dean, plus prudent préféra rejoindre son frère...Sauf qu'à peine avait-il fait un pas hors de la cuisine qu'il se retrouva soudain plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée, à plusieurs mètres de là.

Le jeune homme, qui avait fermé les yeux sous la violence du choc, les rouvrit et aperçut une silhouette s'avancer vers lui...C'était une femme, blafarde, les contours des yeux violacés et du sang dégoulinant d'une plaie qu'elle avait au front..Un fantôme... Dean sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui augmenter et commença à ressentir une douloureuse gêne pour respirer.

Soudain, Sam apparut juste derrière le fantôme, il eut tout juste le temps de lui tirer une décharge de sel, ce qui libéra Dean de la poigne de l'esprit. Retombant lourdement au sol, l'ainé prit une seconde pour retrouver une respiration normale tandis que son petit frère se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Dean ! ça va ?

Ce dernier approuva vaguement avant d'apercevoir Mark, en plein combat avec ce qui devait être une goule..Karl, un peu plus loin abattait un loup-garou tandis que Cléo elle, était aux prises avec une succube...

- Est-ce qu'on les aide ? Demanda Dean avec un sourire.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, un sourire en coin, s'extasiant rien qu'à l'idée de leur prouver que les bons à rien n'étaient peut-être pas ceux qu'ils pensaient...

Dean envoya deux carreaux en argent dans le coeur de la succube tandis que Sam décapita la goule avec la machette que son frère avait posé sur la table tout à l'heure.

Karl, qui s'était débrouillé seul accourut aux côté des frères qui regardaient les deux autres chasseurs se redresser péniblement.

- On dirait bien qu'on vous a sauvé la mise cette fois ! Commenta Dean, enthousiaste.

Mark et Cléo marmonèrent quelques paroles inintelligibles tandis que l'ainé des Winchester se tourna vers son frère, qui lui aussi, arborait fièrement un sourire provocateur.

Un grognement attira soudain leur attention vers les fenêtres brisées derrière eux et Dean commenta.

- Voilà la deuxième vague.

Et effectivement, de nouveaux monstres se précipitèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur...Fantômes, succubes, polymorphes ainsi que quelques vampires...Mais pas de trace de Wong.

Dean se chargea du polymorphe avec "plaisir", Karl du fantôme et Cléo se fit mettre presque KO par un vampire à la corpulence particulièrement impressionante. D'instinct, Sam se précipita à son secours et parvint à l'éloigner d'elle quelques secondes. Si la créature oublia très vite sa proie initiale, elle reporta alors toute son attention sur le jeune chasseur qui semblait visiblement bien plus appétissant.

Le jeune homme esquissa un premier coup avant d'essayer de le frapper violemment avec la machette...Attaque que para le vampire aisément, lui retenant le bras avant de lui faire lâcher son arme par simple pression, décuplée à cause de ses pouvoirs. Un coup de genoux d'une rare violence s'abattit dans les côtes de Sam qui en eut le souffle coupé, sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand l'autre l'amena jusqu'à lui, plantant voracement ses crocs assérés dans sa gorge.

Le jeune Winchester s'aida de la présence du mur pour se repousser violemment, ainsi que son adversaire, contre le mur d'en face, essayant tant bien que mal de lui porter quelques coups de coude dans les côtes. Mais plus il se débattait, plus il sentait l'autre boire encore plus et toujours un peu plus vite..

Dean regarda satisfait, la tête de son ennemi tomber au sol. En voilà un de moins...Le jeune homme chercha d'instinct son frère des yeux et ne put retenir un juron quand il vit qu'il était retenu par un vampire, occupé à lui pomper la moindre goutte de son sang. Le chasseur se rua sur lui, machette en l'air. Trop occupé à prendre son repas, la créature ne l'avait pas vu arriver et lui tourna négligemment le dos tandis qu'il arrivait en courant. Le vampire fut mit hors d'état de nuire en deux secondes, sa tête roulant par terre avant d'aller se cogner contre Cléo, allongée au sol car elle était toujours sonnée.

Dean n'eut pas le moindre regard pour elle et arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Sam de s'effondrer, vidé de toute énergie.

- Hey...hey Sammy ? Tu m'entends ?

Il agrémenta sa question angoissée de petites claques qui eurent pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à son frère qui remarqua faiblement avec un sourire.

- Je pensais que tu allais le laisser me bouffer...

- Hey qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'étais occupé moi aussi ! Répliqua Dean en essayant de masquer la peur qu'il avait eu.

Il porta une main à la plaie, toujours saignante, qu'il avait au cou et chercha du soutien auprès de quelqu'un. Mark passa près de lui sans même s'arrêter et préféra aller aider Cléo à se relever, Dean s'apprêta à leur hurler dessus quand il sentit quelqu'un tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

- Tiens. Souffla Karl en lui tendant une compresse.

L'ainé la prit avec reconnaissance et fit pression sur la blessure qui ne semblait, malgré tout, pas bien grave.

- Nettoyez bien, ensuite je lui ferai quelques points.

Dean arqua un sourcil, demandant silencieusement une explication.

- J'ai été infirmier.

La bagarre terminée, la demeure fut de nouveau plongée dans le plus grand silence. Sam, épuisé, avait été allongé sur le canapé pendant que Karl lui faisait des points sous le regard protecteur de Dean qui s'apprêtait à exploser à tout moment.

- Là...je pense que ça ira...Bien sûr il va de soit que vous devez vous reposer Sam.

Le jeune Winchester approuva vaguement alors que l'ex infirmer se relevait et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Dean qui murmura.

- Merci Karl.

- C'est normal.

L'ainé échangea un bref regard avec son frère qui le rassura d'un sourire...mais voir son visage si fatigué, le voir comme ça...Dans cet état..Ce fut trop pour Dean qui explosa comme prévu.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez tous les deux ?

- Wow...Déjà tu vas commencer par te calmer. Ordonna Mark en se relevant.

- Que je me calme ? Te fous pas de moi connard, mon frère a failli y rester parce que toi...TOI, tu ne faisais pas ton job ! Tu as merdé et toi aussi ! Ajouta Dean en se tournant vers Cléo.

- Moi j'ai merdé ? Moi ? S'énerva Vince en faisant un pas vers l'ainé.

- Ca suffit ! Coupa sèchement la voix de Sam qui s'était redressé tant bien que mal. Tous les deux ! Dean ça ne sert à rien de t'emporter comme ça...Ce qui est fait est fait, j'aurais dû moi aussi être plus sur mes gardes...Quant à vous là...Je me demande par quel miracle vous êtes encore en vie tous les deux, et je trouve affligeant que quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Karl soit obligé de vous suivre...Maintenant que les choses soient claires : Ces créatures en avaient après Dean et moi...mais elles en ont après nous tous maintenant et il est grand temps d'essayer de travailler ensemble !

Dean et Mark échangèrent un regard en biais, mais aucun des deux n'osa reprendre leur dispute. Cléo, elle, restait parfaitement silencieuse tandis que Karl détournait le regard avec gêne. Bien que complètement épuisé, Sam se félicita d'avoir mis fin à ces enfantillages...Certe ce n'était pas une situation idéale, mais ils allaient devoir faire avec jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit bel et bien terminée, ce qui, il l'espérait, ne tarderait pas trop...


	19. Chapter 18

Avant de vous publier la suite, je vais m'attarder un instant pour distribuer mes éternels remerciements, à liliju et à Marilou pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précedent.

Sinon, j'ai la chance de partir une semaine en vacances à Venise, je n'aurais donc certainement pas le temps de vous publier la suite...Mais ne vous inquietez pas, dès mon retour la semaine d'après, je reprends la publication.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Une enquête entre frères**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Juin 2002**

- Dean ?

- Salut p'tit frère !

Sam resta interdit une seconde, le temps qu'il soit sûr que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas...Oui...c'était bien Dean qui se tenait face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres, l'observant également avec une lueur d'amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

- Je te tire d'un mauvais pas...Comme d'habitude. Répliqua son ainé presque hilare.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin que la porte de service venait de nouveau de s'ouvrir sur le patron du jeune homme qui grogna.

- Winchester ! C'est pas ta pause je te rappelle !

- J'arrive.

Ce dernier se retourna vers son frère, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

- Viens donc à l'intérieur, c'est la maison qui offre.

Dean s'attabla au comptoir, parfaitement silencieux, tout comme son frère, qui lui servit une bière avant de jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir sans doute si son patron ne le regardait pas.

- Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu fiches ici ou pas ?

- Je passais dans le coin, et j'avais juste envie de voir un peu ta nouvelle vie. Répondit l'ainé avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

Il sentit les yeux de Sam essayer de le transpercer, comme s'il tentait de savoir s'il lui disait la vérité ou non.

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Demanda finalement Dean, incrédule en jetant un coup d'oeil au bar et désignant le torchon que son frère avait jeté négligemment sur son épaule.

- Quoi ? Mais non ça..ça n'a rien à voir...C'est juste un job...

- Winchester !

Sam ferma les yeux en soupirant sous le regard contrit de son ainé qui décidément, ne voyait pas ce que son cadet pouvait aimer dans cette nouvelle vie.

- Téléphone !

- Excuse-moi. Marmona le benjamin en s'éclipsant en cuisine.

Dean but une autre gorgée de bière, parfaitement silencieux...Seulement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne prononçait pas un mot qu'il ne prêtait pas attention pour autant. Il était attentif aux moindres gestes de Sam, curieux de le voir se débrouiller sans lui et leur père. Son frère fut toujours dans son champs de vision quand il décrocha le téléphone, mais il ne put entendre que quelques brides de conversation.

- Oui ?...Oh salut, je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre aussi tard, ça va ?...

Dean pivota légèrement sur son tabouret, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Oh...ok...je suis désolé, vous étiez proches ?...quoi ?

L'ainé croisa tout à coup le regard de Sam qui venait de remarquer qu'il l'observait en douce, aussi, le plus jeune se tourna face au mur et baissa volontairement la voix, obligeant Dean à tendre un peu plus l'oreille car il avait compris que son cadet voulait garder cette conversation privée...Sauf qu'avec le chasseur, rien n'était privé...

- Mais euh...donc tu ne reviendras pas avant deux semaines ? Et tes exams ?...Ah d'accord...bon...oui t'inquiète pas...moi aussi...

Et c'est avec une esquisse de sourire que Sam raccrocha le combiné, obligeant ainsi Dean à boire une nouvelle gorgée pour feindre une innocence qui ne trompa personne.

- Qui c'était ?

- Quelqu'un.

- Ah...ça c'est d'un subtil Sammy...

Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir du bar, dévisageant son ainé d'un regard perçant.

- Bon alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

Dean comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de son frère, il était même persuadé que Sam s'était convaincu qu'il n'était revenu que pour le trainer de force avec lui dans l'Impala et le ramener parmis les siens...Oui, mais même si l'idée était tentante, le chasseur ne serait pas permis de faire ça...Non, et il lui devait la vérité.

- Je te dirai tout c'est promis...mais pas ici.

Dean dû attendre encore une heure avant que le service de Sam ne prenne fin, l'ainé l'attendait patiemment dans l'Impala garée juste devant le bar cette-fois, et quelques minutes pus tard, il aperçut son frère sortir de l'établissement, cherchant des yeux la Chevy. Un bref appel de phares orienta le plus jeune vers la voiture dans laquelle il grimpa, le tout accompagné d'un grincement de portière.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est papa ? Il est blessé ?

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, soulagé de constater que malgré leur dispute, Sam était aussi inquiet pour John que John l'était pour lui.

- Non papa va bien...C'est autre chose...

- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec Azael ?

Cette fois réellement surpris, Dean se tourna vers son benjamin qui reprit presque aussitôt, prenant son silence pour une confirmation.

- Un étudiant a été retrouvé mort dans la fontaine, il avait un pentacle gravé sur la peau...J'ai fait le rapprochement un peu plus tard avec le livre du père Jim...il l'a déjà croisé, et apparemment c'est un démon qui ne se manifeste que tous les vingts ans...

- Et bien là Sammy, je dois dire que tu m'impressiones...T'es toujours sur tes gardes..c'est bien.

Sam choisit visiblement de ne pas relever et enchaina aussitôt.

- D'après la police, ce serait soit un suicide, soit un bizutage qui aurait mal tourné...

- Laissons les aller dans la mauvaise direction. Approuva Dean sournoisement. Pour le moment, on doit trouver comment se débarasser de ce fumier. J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu cette semaine ?

Son jeune frère parût mal à l'aise un instant, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler son idée correctement. Profitant du problème d'élocution de Sam, son ainé démarra la Chevy avec un sourire.

- Parfait !

Sam avança à pas feutrés dans les couloirs, son ainé sur les talons qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires d'une voix...fort peu discrète. Au bout d'une minute durant laquelle le plus jeune avait commencé à espérer qu'il se tairait, il l'entendit siffler avant de remarquer.

- Wow...ben dis donc...c'est plus une fac ça, c'est carrément un palace pour gosses de stars !

- Dean ! Le réprimanda son frère qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire prendre à rôder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit avec quelqu'un d'étranger à l'université.

- Quoi ?

- Ferme-là et viens avec moi banane !

- Banane toi-même...

Le jeune Winchester s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, se rappellant avec soulagement que Keith était chez une amie pour le week-end. Une fois la clé dans la serrure, il entra en premier avant de faire signe à son frère de le suivre.

Sam tourna le verrou et alluma la lumière, assez remonté contre Dean dont la brusque arrivée avait bouleversé ses plans pour la semaine à venir.

Son ainé jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre avant de stopper son regard sur la partie habitée par le colocataire du plus jeune. Dean fit un pas vers le bureau et y attrapa les restes d'un joint.

- Pitié Sam, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à toi ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant quand est-ce que son grand frère allait cesser de le couver comme ça.

- C'est à Keith mon coloc'...j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix tu sais...

Dean reposa le mégot avec un soulagement certain, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'illumine son visage. Traversant la petite pièce sous le regard incrédule de Sam, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et passa son doigts sur le rebord avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

- Tu mets toujours du sel ? C'est bien.

- On ne sait jamais. Se défendit le plus jeune qui se laissa tomber sur son lit avant d'attraper le livre du père Jim.

Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marqué et tapota dessus d'une main pour attirer l'attention de Dean, occupé à analyser la pièce à la recherche de la moindre protection manquante.

- Pas de protection contre les démons ?

- Tu me vois dessiné un pentacle au beau milieu de la chambre ? Et puis avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce serait attirer l'attention sur moi.

- Pas bête.

- Tiens regarde plutôt ça.

Dean se désintéressa d'un gros livre poussiérieux qui trônait sur le bureau de Sam et reporta son attention sur celui que lui tendait son frère. Le chasseur lut les notes du père Jim et expliqua aussitôt à son benjamin.

- Bravo Sammy..toujours aussi doué pour les recherches à ce que je vois ?

Ce dernier se renfrogna avant de demander.

- Et toi ? Comment tu savais pour Azael ?

- J'ai appelé Jim...donc je sais les mêmes choses que toi...sauf que jusqu'à présent, aucun exorcisme n'a réussi à l'enfermer plus de vingt ans en Enfers.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard, comprenant que s'ils voulaient s'en débarasser pour de bon, ils devraient faire preuve d'innovation.

- Bon écoute...je vais me trouver un motel tout près, je t'appelle demain d'accord ? Proposa Dean en se levant.

- Ok...fais gaffe d'accord ? Si ce démon est en ville, il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui.

Déjà près de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait l'intention de sortir, l'ainé approuva avec un sourire avant de lui faire remarquer.

- T'en fais pas, on a encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau...

- Sam ! Hey Sam ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et aperçut Jessica qui courait vers lui, les cheveux en désordre.

- T'as le feu quelque part ? S'étonna la jeune fille, essoufflée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu marchais si vite que je doutais pouvoir te rattraper...

Sam bredouilla une excuse avant de reporter son attention sur elle et de constater qu'elle avait déjà son sac sur l'épaule.

- Tu pars aujourd'hui ?

- Oui l'enterrement de ma tante est après-demain...je voudrais être auprès de ma mère tu vois pour...enfin, juste pour la soutenir. Expliqua Jess qui l'avait appelé la veille pour lui expliquer qu'elle partait une semaine à cause de sa tante, décédée tragiquement chez elle.

Sam passa une main sur sa joue et reprit d'une voix douce.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...Appeles-moi.

- T'inquiète pas. Mais toi, essaies de te concentrer sur tes exams d'accord ? Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi.

Le jeune homme lui accorda un bref sourire, incapable de formuler un mensonge qui ne serait de toute façon pas convaincant. Puis, après l'avoir embrassé, il la regarda s'éloigner vers la sortie tandis qu'un instant plus tard, son téléphone sonnait.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ?_ S'énerva Dean à l'autre bout du fil.

- J'arrive...

Sam poussa la porte du petit café, voisin de l'immense faculté, et un son de clochette annonça alors son arrivée. Le jeune homme chercha son frère des yeux qui lui fit signe, déjà attablé auprès d'un morceau de tarte.

- Tu faisais la grasse matinée ou quoi ?

- ça va...j'ai dû éviter la plupart des gens de ma promo pour leur faire croire que j'étais malade...Se défendit Sam en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il commanda un café et reprit aussitôt, repensant alors aux paroles de Jess.

- Dean...mes exams arrivent et je...enfin je ne dois pas les rater tu comprends ?

Son ainé l'observa un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis il reprit d'un ton légèrement vexé.

- T'en fais pas, on le coincera rapidement...mais il va falloir trouver sa prochaine victime.

- Il ne les choisit pas au hasard ?

Dean sortit tout un tas de notes que Jim avait dû lui donner avant qu'il ne parte pour Palo Alto, et l'ainé exposa ses données.

- Apparemment, toutes les victimes ont le même profil...Des hommes, la vingtaine, sans proche, tous en bonne santé.

- Tu appeles ça un profil toi ? Ironisa Sam. La fac regorge de potentielles victimes dans ce cas.

- Et c'est justement pourquoi il attaque là-bas. Confirma le chasseur qui voulait faire prendre conscience à son jeune frère que lui aussi correspondait au profil.

Sam, qui visiblement, avait suivi le raisonnement de son ainé approuva avant de rencherir avec un geste de la main.

- Bon ok...mais comment on va trouver celui qu'il compte attaquer ?

Cette fois, Dean ne put faire autre chose qu'une moue perplexe...Utiliser Sam comme appât était inenvisageable et il se félicitait que son frère n'y ait pas pensé.

- Et si je...

Mince..il avait parlé trop vite !

- Non Sam !

- Mais ça peut marcher Dean !

- J'ai dis non ! En plus, tant qu'on a pas le bon exorcisme, on ne peut rien faire.

Bien qu'apparemment vexé, Sam interrompit cependant son frère d'une voix légèrement boudeuse.

- Il y a une libraire en ville...elle s'occupe de fournir des bouquins au département de mythologie, je parie qu'on y trouvera des choses intéressantes.


	20. Chapter 19

**Tensions**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Dean décida qu'il serait plus prudent de changer de motel, juste pour brouiller les pistes et essayer de gagner un peu de temps. Dès le lendemain, le chasseur décida de se rendre à Stanford pour retrouver ce Wong, bien que Sam restait apparemment persuadé qu'il ne le verrait plus à la fac.

L'ainé glissa son couteau dans sa ceinture, glissa un pieu dans sa manche, une flasque d'eau bénite, son Beretta ainsi que toute une collection de balles en bois, en argent, et en fer. Il passa sa veste en cuir sur cet arsenal et sentit le regard désapprobateur et boudeur de son frère, assis sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, une arme à portée de main.

- Dean s'il te plait, laisse moi t'accompagner. Tenta Sam d'un ton suppliant.

- C'est hors de question. Je veux que tu restes ici, tu continues tes recherches sur la Confrérie et essaies de trouver où ils peuvent se réunir pour leurs petites réunions...Moi, je vais à Stanford visiter ce cher Wong et lui dire ma façon de penser.

Dean s'apprêta à quitter la chambre, quand une nouvelle question fusa.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble et laisser les autres faire les recherches ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas en confiance en eux mais en toi...Et tu dois te reposer.

Sam se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Qui va avec toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut l'ainé qui fit la tête avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

- Mark.

- Amusez-vous bien alors. Ironisa Sam.

Dean réprima une grimace, agacé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec lui, puis avant de quitter la pièce, il marmona ses dernières recommandations.

- Je ne serai pas long...Sois sage d'accord ?

- Toi sois sage ! Répliqua son frère, déclenchant inévitablement un sourire amusé de Dean qui referma la porte avec soin.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre Mark et Dean, les deux chasseurs préférant s'ignorer plutôt que de prendre le risque d'en venir aux mains, et de retarder l'enquête. Mais l'ainé des Winchester ne parvenait pas à lever la culpabilité de Vince quant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Si lui n'avait pas réagi, Sam serait mort à l'heure qu'il était.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer. Proposa Mark.

Dean choisit de ne pas répondre...Oh, en temps normal il aurait simplement dit à son partenaire de le contacter s'il trouvait Wong, mais à quoi bon puisqu'il savait pertinemment que l'autre déciderait de toute façon de la jouer solo. Très bien...il ferait donc de même.

Le jeune homme se fondit dans la foule d'étudiants, détaillant chacun d'entre eux, chaque visage...Jack n'était pas parmis eux, Sam avait raison..Il devait savoir qu'il serait trop dangeureux pour lui de revenir ici alors qu'il avait attaqué tout un groupe de chasseurs qui connaissaient désormais sa véritable identité.

Pour avoir tout de même l'esprit tranquille, Dean s'engagea dans un immense couloir traversant le coeur de l'établissement. Les murs étaient tous décorés de vitrines dans lesquelles trônaient diverses coupes et médailles obtenues par les plus brillants élèves qui avaient foulé leur sol. L'ainé s'apprêta à jeter l'éponge quand son regard se posa sur une photo, bien dissimulée derrière une immense coupe clinquante. Le chasseur se pencha un peu plus comme pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il y avait vu dessus.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire étonné quand il reconnut son frère, aux côtés de quelques amis tous aussi fiers que lui de poser, leurs diplômes de première année en main. L'ainé se souvenait de ce jour...même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sam, et une brusque nostalgie le prit tout à coup alors qu'il se mit à repenser à cette époque où tout était simple finalement. Lui faisait tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait : chasser. Son petit frère vivait sa vie, et il était heureux...John était toujours en vie, son envie de retrouver le démon bouillonnait en lui comme un feu ardent...Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal, mais au moins, chacun menait sa propre vie...Loin du pacte qu'avait fait leur père pour le sauver, lui, de la mort. Loin des troublantes révélations qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille avant de partir...Loin de ce destin si noir, si funeste dont Dean craignait de ne pouvoir protéger son petit frère.

- C'est ton frère ? S'étonna la voix familière de Mark à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver se redressa en lui lançant un regard de défi.

- Oui.

- Il était à Stanford ?

Encore une fois, Dean approuva, préférant rester impassible afin d'observer l'attitude de l'autre chasseur.

- C'est parce que John est mort qu'il est parti ?

- ça ne te regarde pas. Trancha le jeune Winchester qui ne comptait pas étaler leur vie privée avec cet idiot. Tu l'as trouvé ?

Vince reprit la marche avec lui, affichant soudain un air contrarié.

- Non...je pense qu'il se cache quelque part.

- Reste à savoir où.

Sam se frotta les yeux d'une main, luttant difficilement contre l'envie irrepressible de s'endormir qui le prenait soudain. Il fallait qu'il tienne...il n'avait encore rien trouvé d'intéressant et ce n'était pas en se reposant qu'il pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

La lumière qui s'échappait de l'écran était un peu trop vive à son goût et il ne put qu'essuyer les quelques larmes de fatigue qui coulaient aux coins de ses paupières. Le bruit des voitures qui passaient dehors se fit comme plus lointain, et Sam laissa sa respiration ralentir doucement.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter avant qu'il ne pose d'instinct une main sur son arme.

- Wow...c'est moi ! Fit une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils avant de reconnaître Cléo, qui venait de faire son apparition sans la moindre gêne dans leur chambre de motel.

- Ben frappe pas surtout !

- Si j'avais frappé, tu aurais répondu ?

- Non.

Pourquoi faire des détours puisque de tout façon la réponse était la même ? Sam reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur, culpabilisant de s'être assoupi.

- J'apporte du café...Vu ta tête tu devrais en prendre un.

Le jeune homme la sentit s'approcher et ne leva même pas la tête vers elle, se contentant simplement de prendre le gobelet qu'elle lui donnait. Mais il fut bien obligé de réagir quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser un peu et qu'il constata qu'elle venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, observant l'écran à son tour.

Sam la dévisagea un instant, complètement prit au dépourvu par son attitude. Elle dû sentir son regard puisqu'elle finit par tourner la tête à son tour vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Tu permets ?

- Bien sûr. Reprit-elle aussitôt sans pour autant bouger.

Le jeune homme décida de prendre sur lui et reprit alors ses recherches, essayant de se concentrer un maximum sur l'écran et non sur la présence à quelques centimètres à peine sur sa gauche.

- Inferno Quis hein ? La Confrérie des Ténèbres...drôle de traduction...Quoi qu'une fois Mark a eu l'idée, juste pour s'amuser, de réciter un exorcisme en Suomi...Je te parle même pas du résultat !

Sur cette remarque, elle éclata de rire.

- Ah oui ? Et le type qui était possédé...il a trouvé ça drôle tu crois ? Répliqua aussitôt Sam d'un ton froid, les yeux toujours braqués sur son ordinateur.

Le rire s'estompa peu à peu alors que Cléo comprenait soudain l'allusion. Mais au lieu de s'excuser pour ce que Mark et elle n'avaient pas fait la veille, elle choisit une autre voie, qui prit Sam complètement au dépourvu.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie hier...Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas, feignant de ne pas entendre. Il la sentit se rapprocher légèrement et mit ça sur le compte d'une ligne virtuelle qui avait dû attirer son attention, mais quand d'une main, elle lui effleura la joue, il se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

Cléo, visiblement n'avait pas saisi la mise en garde dans cette question et continua d'afficher un sourire séducteur avant d'approcher un peu plus son visage.

- Allez, je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as sauvée...je te plait avoue..

Des deux frères, Sam n'était pas le plus coinvoité, ça...c'était Dean. Lui, il était celui qui restait assis à une table à chercher une affaire pendant que son ainé récoltait numéros, baisers fougueux ou histoires d'une nuit. Dans sa vie, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de conquêtes comme son ainé...Mais côtoyer son frère pendant des années lui avait inculqué quelques...trucs...

Aussi, dans ce genre de situation, d'habitude le jeune homme aurait eu une réaction "Samesque", c'est à dire repousser gentiment la fille en lui accordant un sourire géné avant de lui dire qu'ils ne cherchaient pas la même chose.

Mais vu comment les choses avaient démarré entre les Brannagh et les Winchester, Sam imagina alors l'attitude " Deanesque". Celle où il laissait à Cléo l'opportunité de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle ne se gênerait pas de faire, mais lui resterait de marbre, froid, indifférent et ne lui répondant pas.

Agacée, la jeune femme s'écarterait et l'observerait, les sourcils froncés. Sam laisserait ses yeux percer les siens avant de lui murmurer d'un ton tranchant.

- Désolé...Mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon style.

Oui, ça c'est ce qu'il aimerait avoir le cran de faire...Mais le cadet s'y refusa...il n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas Dean et par conséquant, il ne pouvait jouer comme ça avec les femmes, surtout les séductrices dans le genre de Cléo.

Aussi, dès qu'il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, profitant de son remue-méninge, Sam s'écarta aussitôt en se raclant la gorge. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et referma l'ordinateur avant de se lever du lit.

Lui tournant délibérement le dos, il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, réprimant un vertige du fait qu'il s'était levé trop vite. Derrière lui, il entendit Cléo se moquer.

- Quoi ? Tu es timide ?

Timide ? Sans doute...Pas intéressé ? Certain...Mal à l'aise ? Plus que certain.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de bredouiller une excuse, la remettant gentiment à sa place, que la porte s'ouvrit plus doucement cette fois, laissant Dean en émerger.

Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Brannagh, assise sur le lit de son frère, l'ainé lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.

- Ton pote a des choses à te dire.

Cléo se releva lentement, traversant la pièce en lançant un regard aguicheur à Sam avant d'en porter un autre sur Dean qui lui, opta pour un sourire froid qui aurait fait comprendre au plus idiot qu'il était temps de partir.

L'ainé put enfin refermer la porte et ne retint même pas un soupir de soulagement. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui avait un air embarassé.

- T'as une touche avec la grognasse ?

- Je crois que n'importe quel mec pourrait avoir une touche avec elle. Expliqua Sam, mal à l'aise.

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'en face, préférant oublier cette greluche sans intérêt qu'il n'avait, pour une fois, pas la moindre intention d'ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

- ça va toi ?

Son frère approuva vaguement en se frottant les yeux avant d'ouvrir un autre sujet.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non...T'avais raison, je pense qu'il se cache quelque part...ça n'a servi à rien et on a perdu du temps.

- Détrompe-toi. Le corrigea son frère aussitôt.

Interloqué, Dean le dévisagea tandis qu'il se relevait et partit chercher son ordinateur qu'il rouvrit afin d'afficher sa dernière recherche.

- J'ai réussi à trouver un truc intéressant...La Confrérie se réunit selon le calendrier macédonien...Un des calendriers grecs...l'autre étant le calendrier attique.

L'ainé grimaça en entendant son frère se prendre pour une encyclopédie et lui fit signe de reprendre.

- Ok professeur et donc ?

- Donc...Reprit Sam en souriant. La prochaine réunion a lieu demain soir.


	21. Chapter 20

Comme je te l'ai promis liliju, voici la suite apparemment très attendue...Et oui, les vacances sont finies, je reprends la publication et l'écriture de ma nouvelle histoire...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

**Au revoir**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Juin 2002**

Un horrible craquement se fit entendre quand le jeune homme étira sa nuque, dans l'espoir d'en ôter toute douleur. Voilà plusieurs heures que Dean était assis à cette table, entouré d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'empilaient des dizaines et des dizaines de livres tous plus épais, plus vieux et plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. C'était le genre d'environnement qu'il détestait plus que tout, mais il prit sur lui, car le simple fait d'être avec son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps fut un avantage.

Sam lui, paraissait bien plus à l'aise, les sourcils froncés, un stylo dans une main, le crayon parcourait une feuille sur laquelle il prenait quelques notes qui devaient être nécéssaire à leur enquête. Tout à coup, le plus jeune cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se figea.

- Quoi ?

Surpris, Dean répondit sur le même ton.

- Quoi "quoi" ?

Son cadet se désintéressa de ses notes et leva la tête vers lui.

- ça va faire près de cinq minutes que tu me fixes...

Dean se mordit la langue, regrettant soudain de ne pas s'être montré un peu plus discret...Evidemment que Sam allait le remarquer, il le remarquait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Re-demanda le plus jeune des deux.

- Non rien.

L'ainé fit mine de replonger dans la lecture d'un épais volume, sachant pertinamment que son frère ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

- Dean...Quoi ?

- Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! S'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire intérieur, cette tête de mule de cadet lui avait manqué.

Sam prit un air contris qui donna soudain une irresistible envie de rire à son ainé.

- C'est rien...je me disais juste que tu...enfin t'as l'air d'être heureux.

L'expression vexée qu'arborait son frère jusque là disparu soudain, alors qu'il se contenta d'hausser une épaule.

- Disons juste que cette vie me convient parfaitement.

Dean connaissait assez bien ce gamin pour comprendre que la conversation s'arrêtait là, visiblement, Sam n'avait pas envie de reparler de cette fameuse dispute et encore moins d'aborder le sujet de leur père.

- Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc. Coupa le plus jeune. Wow...ça a l'air...

- Quoi ?

- Un peu bizarre...

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Insista Dean en balançant son regard de Sam au livre.

Le plus jeune se racla la gorge avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui, comme pour bien vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés par des oreilles un peu trop curieuses.

- D'après le bouquin, seul un exorcisme en Araméen combiné à un sortilège du sang peut renvoyer Azael en Enfer pour de bon.

L'ainé grimaça, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir tout bien suivi.

- En araméen ? Déjà faut trouver quelqu'un qui le parle...

Sam hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Dean renchérit.

- Et c'est quoi ce rituel du sang ?

- Et bien d'après eux, l'exorciste doit mélanger son sang à celui du démon en récitant les paroles saintes...ça serait mortel pour Azael.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il attendait son avis. Dean resta parfaitement silencieux pendant un moment avant de soupirer.

- Je sens que ça va être simple cette histoire...

- Je crois que j'ai une idée...

Afin d'avoir un peu plus de tranquilité, les deux frères étaient retournés dans la chambre de motel que louait l'ainé le temps de l'enquête. Dean se tenait à la fenêtre, immobile, les yeux fixés sur le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Il entendait quelques fois son frère soupirer ou prononcer des mots qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Sam avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, encore une fois, et l'ainé se demandait bien comment il faisait pour le faire céder à la moindre de ses demandes. Mais son cadet avait eu des arguments infaillibles, prétextant que le père Jim lui avait quelques fois donné des leçons d'initiation aux langues comme le Grec ancien, le Gaélique ou l'Araméen...Dean s'étonnerait toujours des passe-temps de son petit frère !

Et le voilà donc, assis sur le lit, une feuille et un stylo à la main en train d'apprendre par coeur l'exorcisme nécéssaire à leur attaque très prochaine. Le plan ne plaisait guère à Dean, mais il avait été forcé d'avouer qu'il n'en avait pas de meilleur.

- Je suis prêt. Finit par annoncer Sam la mine très sérieuse.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Allons-y.

Pour eux, aucun doute que la prochaine attaque allait se dérouler à la fac, car apparemment lorsqu'Azael choississait un terrain de chasse, il s'y tenait jusqu'au bout.

Les couloirs de Stanford étaient tous plongés dans le noir vu l'heure avancée, et Sam marchait d'un pas lent dans le département de médecine. Le jeune homme sentait le regard inquiet de Dean posé sur lui, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Les mains dans les poches, le jeune chasseur s'arrêta avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, se disant que peut-être, le démon savait qu'ils étaient en train de lui tendre un piège...peut-être était-il ailleurs ? Peut-être avait-il déjà fait une nouvelle victime ?

- Hey ! L'interpella soudain une voix.

Sam sursauta et jura intérieurement en voyant un des concierges sortir de l'ombre, la mine en colère...Cet idiot allait tout faire rater ! Le benjamin ne put retenir une grimace quand l'autre lui envoya la lumière de sa lampe torche en plein dans les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas à trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure ! Le réprimanda l'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage carré exprimant une certaine fermeté.

- Oh je...Commença le jeune homme, cherchant très vite une excuse bidon.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver une que l'autre renchérit en continuant de s'approcher.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir...C'est quoi votre nom ?

Toujours une main devant le visage pour se protéger de l'éclat de la lampe, il préféra ne pas répondre.

- Vous pourriez baisser ça, s'il vous plait ?

- Votre nom ! S'impatienta l'autre en abaissant d'un tout petit millimètre le faisceau lumineux.

Sam remarqua alors quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix de cet homme...Comme si..Comme si ce n'était pas la sienne...Comme si elle n'était pas humaine.

- Samuel Winchester. Répondit-il soudain sur un ton de défi.

La lumière se baissa tout à coup, et le jeune chasseur eut toute l'opportunité de voir le visage de l'homme se déformer en un rictus ravi.

- Sam Winchester hein ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Pardon ?

- Le plus jeune des Winchester...Répéta l'autre comme s'il s'en délectait.

Pour Sam, la certitude de se trouver en face du démon était à son comble, mais avant de l'attaquer, il devait tout de même vérifier une dernière chose.

- Christo.

Le concierge cligna des yeux aussitôt, révélant ainsi deux pupilles noires qui n'avaient rien d'humaines, le jeune chasseur s'apprêta à sortir son couteau quand, d'un simple mouvement de tête, l'autre l'envoya promener à plusieurs mètres de là où il retomba lourdement.

Dean choisit cet instant pour sortir de l'ombre et surprendre le démon qui se tourna vers lui, l'air plus qu'étonné.

- Non...il...il devait être seul...Il m'a menti...

Comprenant qu'Azael parlait plus pour lui, l'ainé choisit cependant de lui répondre d'un ton insolent.

- Tu devrais savoir que Sam n'est jamais seul.

Sa remarque lui valut de subir le même traitement que son frère, et l'ainé retomba un peu plus loin et se remit rapidement sur ses jambes, constatant que Sam venait de faire exactement de même de l'autre côté, son couteau sortit.

- Dean et Samuel Winchester...j'aurais dû m'en douter...vous commencez tout juste à percer le voile de votre Destin...

Dean, remarqua la grimace indécise de son cadet et le sourire machiavélique du démon, il décida de lui répondre avec toute l'insolence qui le caractérisait.

- Arrête un peu de parler comme Voldemort et vient te battre, Face de Cul !

Apparemment, les insultes avaient le don de l'énerver puisqu'il envoya une nouvelle fois le chasseur dans les airs, sauf qu'au lieu de le laisser tomber plusieurs mètres plus loin, il l'envoya dans les rangées de casiers avant de le plaquer contre le mur avec une force phénoménale.

Quand il sentit son dos s'écraser contre le béton aussitôt suivi de cette pression étouffante, Dean ferma les yeux en poussant une légère exclamation de douleur. Cependant, il entendit très nettement Sam pousser un cri d'horreur en l'appelant.

Voyant qu'Azael n'allait pas hésiter un seul instant à tuer son grand frère, le jeune chasseur oublia toute règle de prudence et se rua sur lui. Il réussit à prendre le démon de vitesse qui ne put parer l'attaque de Sam, se retrouvant ainsi plaqué au sol, ne pouvant que subir les coups que lui envoyaient le jeune Winchester.

Cependant, Azael reprit très vite le dessus et inversa leurs positions sans pour autant relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur Dean qui poussait tout un tas d'injures, espérant sans doute qu'il se désintérèsserait de Sam.

Il pensait l'avoir assomé, mais le jeune Winchester profita d'un temps mort pour lui administrer un coup de tête en plein visage, le sonnant aussitôt.

Les deux adversaires se remirent debout péniblement, du sang coulant de leurs plaies respectives. Sam sortit son couteau et chercha un moyen de prendre Azael par surprise.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Moi qui ait le pouvoir de tuer ton frère d'un claquement de doigt?

Sachant qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution, le jeune homme ne réfléchit plus, et dès que le démon porta son regard sur Dean, il lança son poignard avec une précision redoutable, le plantant directement dans la gorge.

Aussitôt, la pression qui s'exercait sur son grand frère céda et le jeune homme retomba à genoux sur le sol, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Sam ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de retirer la lame et le mit à terre d'un coup de pied dans le genou. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et enleva le couteau, constatant que la plaie saignait abondamment bien qu'Azael cherche instinctivement à ralentir l'hémorragie d'une main.

Sachant qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps, Sam s'entailla le poignet et le porta au cou du démon avant de commencer à réciter l'exorcisme d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

Dès que Dean parvint à un semblant de souffle, il posa un regard abasourdis sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son petit frère maintenant le corps du Démon au sol tandis que celui-ci criait et se secouait, victime de l'exorcisme que récitait Sam à toute vitesse sans jamais faiblir.

La lumière de la lampe torche, tombée un peu plus tôt, se mit à grésiller tandis que le plus jeune reprit un peu d'air avant de reprendre l'incantation.

Azael poussa un cri de douleur, cri qui fit frissoner Dean...Puis, son corps se secoua comme s'il était pris de convulsions et dans un nuage noir, il disparu...L'ainé s'apprêta à demander comment l'homme s'était également évaporé mais son corps réagit avant lui et il tomba à genoux près de Sam, le soutenant juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour.

- Wow...hey...Sam ? Sam, tu m'entends ?

Le plus jeune mit quelques secondes avant de revenir sur terre, certainement épuisé par cet exorcisme qui n'avait rien de commun. Ce fut la seconde claque de Dean qui lui remit les idées en place, et l'ainé sentit ses épaules se détendre dès que Sam posa sur lui un regard plus alerte.

- Où...où est-ce qu'il est passé ? S'étonna t-il.

- J'en sais rien...Peut-être que c'était vraiment le corps du démon et que tu as renvoyé le tout en Enfer ?

Le visage de son petit frère prit une expression perplexe tandis que Dean reporta son attention sur son poignet ensanglanté.

- Viens, faut vite te soigner ça.

De retour au motel, l'ainé reprit très vite ses vieux réflexes de grand-frère, s'occupant de bander le poignet de son cadet avant de désinfecter les diverses plaies qu'il avait au visage. Bien qu'amoché, Sam paraissait assez content de lui, ce qui provoqua inévitablement la remarque de son ainé.

- Alors, c'est bon de retrouver les vieilles habitudes pas vrai ?

Son petit frère eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une grimace quand Dean posa une compresse sur son arcade sourcilière coupée.

- C'est pas ça...

- Alors c'est quoi ? Renchérit l'ainé en reposant la compresse plus doucement.

La réponse ne vint pas, obligeant le grand frère à poser un regard interrogateur sur son benjamin..Benjamin qui le regardait timidement, ce qui lui donnait facilement dix ans de moins.

- Rien j'ai...j'ai juste eu l'impression que...que je faisais de nouveau parti de la famille...

La colère et la culpabilité montèrent immédiatement en Dean qui se rappellait les paroles dures qu'avaient eu leur père le soir du départ de Sam.

- Sammy...tu fais toujours parti de la famille...Papa était...il était simplement en colère.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles. Répliqua Sam avec un sourire triste.

Une autre question taraudait l'esprit de l'ainé, une question qu'il osa tout de même poser maintenant que le sujet avait été abordé.

- Hey Sam...quand tu as dis à papa que tu le haïssais...tu le pensais ?

Son frère mit un certain temps à répondre, cherchant sans doute ses mots, mais Dean le laissa faire sachant très bien que ces paroles devaient torturer Sam tous les jours depuis qu'il était parti.

- Je crois que je l'aime autant que je le déteste.

Voilà...c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait, et il s'en contenterait, car de toute façon son cadet n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de s'expliquer sur cette dispute..Et d'ailleurs, Dean comprenait parfaitement cela, Sam voulait sans doute avoir l'opportunité de mettre tout ça sur la table, mais d'abord avec John.

- Voilà...t'es comme neuf p'tit frère ! Annonça t-il gentiment.

Deux jours plus tard, Dean décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter Palo Alto, puisque de toute façon, Sam refuserait de repartir avec lui. Le chasseur sortit donc de sa chambre de motel d'un pas morne, s'apprêtant à monter dans l'Impala et à tailler la route.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son frère, appuyé sur le capot de la Chevy, un sourire sur le visage. Quelques coupures et quelques bleus témoignaient de leur chasse, mais Sam s'était remis très rapidement.

- Tu comptais partir sans même me dire au revoir ? Demanda son petit frère gentiment.

Dean passa son sac d'arme sur l'épaule, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais que je déteste les moments de filles.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le plus jeune qui se repoussa de la voiture avant de le suivre tandis qu'il posait ses affaires sur la plage arrière.

- Tu as une nouvelle affaire ?

- Oui...un zombie à Portland. Approuva Dean en refermant la portière.

Un silence un peu gênant suivit cette réponse, l'ainé refusant de croiser le regard de son frère.

- Hey Dean...tu...tu fais gaffe à toi hein ?

Le ton que Sam venait d'employer était si touchant que le chasseur ne put faire autrement et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je te le promets. Et toi...tu évites les ennuis compris ?

- Je vais essayer. Promit Sam à son tour avec un sourire.

La fierté de Dean l'empêchait tout bonnement de le prendre dans ses bras, bien que l'envie soit là. Au lieu de ça, il fit le tour de la Chevy avant de s'installer derrière le volant, regardant son frère par la fenêtre baissée.

- A bientôt p'tit frère.

- Oui...Se contenta de répondre Sam en tapotant légèrement sur la portière avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

L'Impala se mit en route, et, jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétro, Dean eut soudain une brusque envie de remonter le temps pour retourner à cette époque où Sam n'était encore qu'un enfant qui copiait tous les gestes de son grand frère et que lui était ce pré-adolescent turbulent dont les seules occupations étaient de tourmenter le coeur de filles et de veiller son cadet.


	22. Chapter 21

**Tension, recherches et vision**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

- Non, tu entends ? C'est hors de question ! S'énerva Dean en passant à côté de son frère qui lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

L'ainé se tourna vers lui, la réponse était pourtant si évidente.

- J'ai pas confiance Sam !

Le plus jeune souffla du tac au tac.

- Moi non plus, mais réfléchis une seconde, on aura beaucoup plus de chance à cinq qu'à deux !

Bien que l'argument se tienne, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois où ils avaient fait équipe avec d'autres chasseurs, à cette époque Sam avait tout juste seize ans et il avait bien failli se faire tuer par celui qui se disait être un ami de John, Peter Grant.

- Est-ce que je dois te rapeller ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

- Tu parles de Gordon ?

Ah oui...Dean l'avait presque oublié celui-là ! Evidemment que Gordon faisait aussi parti du lot de chasseurs zélés avec lesquels ils s'étaient associés...Chasseur un peu trop zélé même puisqu'il s'était avéré être un psychopathe.

- Entre autre...Tu te souviens des Grants ?

- Dans le Montana ? Bien sûr. Répondit Sam d'une voix plus hésitante. Mais ce sera différent cette fois Dean...On a besoin d'aide...On y arrivera pas tout seul.

- Et Bobby ?

- J'ai essayé de le joindre il est sur une affaire à mille kilomètres d'ici.

L'ainé serra la machoire, contrarié car il sentait bien qu'il allait devoir céder, même si l'idée de partir en mission avec les trois imbéciles ne lui plaisait guère.

- Très bien...Mais tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle !

- Oui papa.

- Je suis sérieux Sam, tu as bien failli y rester la dernière fois.

Le benjamin se fit plus sérieux à son tour, et une main sur la poignée de la porte, il accorda un bref sourire rassurant à son ainé.

- Promis.

- Oh alors, on met sa fierté de côté et on demande de l'aide parce qu'au fond, on sait bien qui est le meilleur pas vrai ? Lança Mark en arrivant à la hauteur de Dean.

Sam se plaça automatiquement entre les deux, prêt à enrailler une nouvelle bagarre.

- Commencez pas tous les deux ! Toi Vince, on t'a pas sonné, si tu préfères faire équipe de ton côté et prouver à tout le monde que tu es bien un excellent chasseur comme tu aimes le prétendre, libre à toi...Sauf que tout le monde sait que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air.

Mark lança un regard noir au jeune Winchester et fit un pas vers lui, comme si ce simple geste allait être intimidant. Mais Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce, dominant de plusieurs centimètres ce crétin qui parût légèrement déstabilisé par l'aplomb du jeune chasseur.

- Fais gaffe Winchester.

Pour toute réponse, le cadet se contenta d'émettre un léger rire moqueur et plein d'arrogance avant que ce ne soit au tour de Karl de jouer les médiateurs.

- Arrête Mark...on doit travailler ensemble si on veut mettre un terme aux agissements de ces monstres...Nous disputer ne nous aidera pas...

Vince resta impassible une minute, continuant de dévisager Sam qui faisait de même, un sourire en coin. Puis, le plus vieux des deux cilla et se recula de quelques pas sous le regard satisfait de Dean qui accorda un bref clin d'oeil à son benjamin.

- Bien...On sait que la réunion aura lieu ce soir...Mais on ne sait pas encore où.

- Et comment on sait qu'elle aura lieu ce soir ? Demanda Cléo, jusqu'ici silencieuse.

- D'après mes recherches, elles se tiennent en fonction du calendrier Macédonien.

La chasseuse et Mark échangèrent un regard incrédule avant que le dernier ne lance une réplique cinglante.

- Et donc, l'alignement des carottes et des haricots nous dit qu'elle aura lieu ce soir c'est ça ?

Dean roula des yeux tandis que le visage de Sam se figea, abasourdis pas ce manque de culture.

- Très profond. Le calendrier Macédonien est l'un des calendriers Grecs...Dans l'Antiquité, la Grèce était morcellée politiquement, et donc les cités avaient leurs propres calendriers.

L'ainé savoura les expressions abasourdies de Brannagh et Vince quand ils écoutèrent Sam exposer les faits, Dean sentit naître un lui un brusque sentiment de fierté pour son cadet qui avait réussi à les faire taire tous les deux.

- Alors les génies ? On ne trouve plus de répliques sur des petits légumes ? Lança t-il avec un sourire.

Son benjamin lui lança un regard lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu et reprit.

- Bien..En résumé, on doit trouver où aura lieu leur petite réunion.

Ca visiblement, tout le monde avait compris, puisqu'une seconde plus tard, chacun prenait une carte, son ordinateur ou autre et commençait des recherches.

Les heures passèrent, et la tension monta un peu plus. D'un part à cause des regards noirs que s'échangeaient Dean et Mark, et d'autre part, jusqu'à présent, leurs recherches s'étaient avérées infructueuses.

Sam, occupé à surveiller d'un coin de l'oeil son ainé et l'autre chasseur et son écran de l'autre, sentit soudain le besoin de s'aérer...Sans doute à cause de cette migraine qui montait doucement. Le jeune homme se désintéressa de son ordinateur pour aller se servir un café dans la cuisine, là, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et ne put retenir un soupir en voyant que Cléo l'avait suivi.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ?

Sam se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré par la ténacité de la chasseuse.

- Dommage parce que j'ai mieux à faire que de t'éviter...Comme par exemple trouver l'endroit où se réunit la Confrérie, mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup compter à tes yeux, je me trompe ?

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire et fit un pas de plus vers lui, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

- J'aime bien les hommes sérieux.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser une main sur lui, Sam lui agrippa le poignet avec fermeté et se fit plus menaçant.

- Okay...j'ai été patient, je trouve...Maintenant ça suffit, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite où je te promets que je ne vais pas rester calme longtemps.

Cléo parut indécise sur le sens de la phrase, et sembla hésiter une seconde avant que Mark n'intervienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Répondit Sam d'un ton froid avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme en répétant. Il ne se passe absolument rien !

Cette fois, la chasseuse avait sa réponse, et vu le changement d'expression sur son visage, le jeune homme sut tout de suite qu'elle avait compris qu'elle venait de prendre un rateau.

Elle retira sa main d'un geste nerveux et vexé avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans le salon sous le regard amusé de Dean qui, une seconde plus tard, vérifiait que les choses ne dégénéraient pas dans la cuisine.

Mark continua de faire un pas vers Sam, dans une attitude menaçante. Mais le benjamin n'avait pas l'intention de relever la provocation...non, tout simplement parce qu'il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait prendre feu à tout moment.

- T'avise plus jamais de la menacer c'est clair ? Grogna la voix lointaine de Vince.

Un premier flash aveugla le jeune homme pendant une fraction de seconde, et il sut tout de suite qu'il allait avoir une vision.

- Hey, regarde moi quand je te parle !

Le ton montait dans la cuisine, et Dean releva la tête vers Mark et son frère pour voir si tout allait bien. Mais au premier regard qu'il posa sur Sam, l'ainé comprit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas, son cadet faisait tous les efforts du monde pour dominer ce qui ressemblait à une vision, et Dean sut qu'il devait l'emmener à l'écart...Ces chasseurs ne devaient pas savoir pour Sam...personne ne le devait.

Le jeune homme les rejoignit en une seconde, et s'interposa aussitôt lorsque Vince, vexé du manque d'intérêt de son interlocuteur, le bouscula à l'épaule.

- Hey, ça suffit !

Voyant que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter comme ça, Dean le repoussa violemment, le faisant ainsi reculer de plusieurs mètres. Mais Mark n'eut pas le temps de revenir à la charge que Karl s'interposait à son tour, le visage agacé.

- Arrête ça Mark !

Dean, qui fusillait du regard le chasseur sentit la main de son frère se serrer autour de son bras.

- Dean...

L'ainé oublia son ennemi une seconde et reporta son attention sur Sam, son regard commençait déjà à se perdre. Oubliant les trois autres, le jeune homme lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le soutint jusqu'à la porte, se contentant d'une vague explication.

- Je l'emmène dans la chambre.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Cléo et Karl qui lui demandaient ce qu'il avait et quitta la chambre des trois chasseurs pour se diriger vers celle qu'ils avaient louée. Par chance, elle n'était pas très loin et il eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux qu'il sentit Sam s'effondrer, victime d'une nouvelle vision.

Bien qu'à chaque fois, la peur était présente, l'ainé essaya de rester parfaitement calme, sachant que c'était sa voix qui ramenait son frère et qui le rassurait après ces flashs éprouvants. Il avait réussi à le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Les yeux fermés, une main sur le front comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, Sam chercha inconsciemment son ainé de l'autre et agrippa son bras sans doute pour tenter de garder un minimum conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Dean maudissait un peu plus le démon à chaque nouveau gémissement de douleur que poussait son benjamin et se contenta de rester là, auprès de lui, à lui murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'il était là et qu'il prenait soin de lui. Mais au fond de lui, il détestait être inutile, il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit lui qui ait ces visions, que ce soit lui qui subisse ça...

Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Sam sembla se détendre. Sa main qui serrait la manche de son grand frère si fermement se relâcha quelque peu et le jeune homme ôta sa paume de son front avant de relever lentement le visage vers son ainé qui sentait que ses yeux étaient humides.

- Sammy ?

Ce dernier posa sur lui le même regard qu'il arborait à chaque fois, ses yeux étaient un mélange de désarroi, de peine, et de douleur..Il avait l'air perdu et effrayé comme si pendant quelques secondes à peine, il ne savait plus rien...Ni qui il était ni où il était..

- Dean ?

- C'est moi p'tit frère...le rassura son ainé en le couvant du regard.

Et puis, comme d'habitude, un instant plus tard, cette expression si innocente qu'il avait sur le visage disparut et fit place à une détermination digne d'un Winchester.

- Je sais où la réunion va avoir lieu !

Dean avait prétexté que son petit frère avait eu un malaise suite à la blessure infligée par le vampire et qu'il avait dû l'emmener à côté afin qu'il se repose. Si l'argument sembla passer pour Mark et Cléo, Karl lui, fit une moue sceptique mais ne poussa pas l'interrogatoire plus loin, ce que Dean apprécia fortement.

Ensuite, l'ainé fit mine de reprendre les recherches suspendues sur l'ordinateur de Sam et annonça joyeusement qu'il avait trouvé où se réunissait la Confrérie.

- Où ça ?

- Au cimetière !

Les trois autres ne parurent pas surpris, mais quand même légèrement perplexes.

- Mais...je sais pas combien font partis de ce groupe, mais ça ne doit pas passer inaperçut quand même...des loups garou, des vampires et des fantômes au beau milieu d'un cimetière ?

- C'est parce qu'il se réunissent dans une salle en dessous...L'entrée est juste dans un des mausolée du cimetière, mais leur rituel a lieu sous terre.

Une fois qu'ils se furent mis d'accord sur la manière d'agir, le groupe de chasseurs entreprit de rassembler tout ce qui pourrait leur être nécessaire. Dean, leur donna rendez-vous dans quelques minutes sur le parking tandis que lui retourna dans la chambre pour prendre ses propres armes. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris de trouver Sam, debout, qui terminait de préparer leurs sacs.

- Je t'ai mis assez de cartouches de sel pour combattre une armée de fantômes. Expliqua t-il en lançant l'étui d'un couteau à Dean, qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Merci...tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Bien sûr !

- Sincèrement Sammy...Insista l'ainé qui ne voulait pas se faire trop de soucis pour lui une fois arrivé sur place.

Son benjamin se redressa avant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui répondant d'une voix sûre.

- Absolument. Et de toute façon, on ne compte pas les attaquer ce soir pas vrai ?

- Non..tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, vaut mieux se contenter de les observer...même si je pense que pour certains, ça va être dur...

Sam, qui avait reporté son attention sur une petite lame qu'il dissimula dans sa boot, émit un petit rire, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il parlait de Mark.

- On devra rester sur nos gardes...

A peine trente minutes plus tard, les deux groupes de chasseurs arrivèrent au cimetière. Les Winchester avaient pris la tête, Dean jetant régulièrement un coup d'oeil à son cadet qui cherchait le mausolée qu'il avait vu dans sa vision. Soudain, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Vince s'apprêtait à leur demander s'ils étaient sûrs de l'endroit, il vit Sam se figer et désigner une crypte un peu plus loin.

- C'est là !

- Enfin !

L'ainé roula des yeux, se promettant intérieurement de ne pas aider ce crétin si une goule essayait de lui arracher la tête, et accéléra un peu pour rester en tête de groupe. Pas question que Mark fasse tout foirer parce qu'il se précipitait...C'était leur enquête, c'était donc à eux de mener les opérations !

Une fois tous à l'intérieur du mausolée, Cléo et Vince posèrent un regard agacé sur les deux frères. Sam ne semblait pas s'en être aperçut et fit signe à son ainé de venir l'aider.

- Derrière cette plaque...je crois que c'est l'entrée...

- Oh il croit...Génial...alors s'il le croit, on va aller loin ! S'emporta une nouvelle fois le chef de l'autre groupe.

Cette fois carrément exaspéré, Dean lui lança un regard noir en l'appelant.

- Hey Vince, au lieu de te plaindre comme une grand mère en manque d'affection, viens donc nous aider à ouvrir cette tombe !

Apparemment vexé, le chasseur se contenta de bougonner avant de rejoindre les deux frères et Karl, qui s'était aussi approché pour les aider. Ensemble, les chasseurs réussirent à ouvrir ce qui aurait dû être une tombe, au lieu de ça, elle s'ouvrit sur un petit tunnel sombre .

Tous jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'endroit renfermé et Dean se tourna vers les autres, un sourire en coin.

- Bon...on fait _plouf plouf_ pour savoir qui ira le premier ?


	23. Chapter 22

Je reprends mes bonnes habitudes en prenant un instant pour remercier mes fidèles revieweuses avant de vous poster la suite. Merci à elida17, liliju, lily2811, et Marilou. J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairons. ;-)

* * *

**Examens**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Juin 2002**

Pour Sam, le plus dur fut de reprendre sa routine, se lever, aller en cours, passer la journée à écouter et à bosser avant de traverser toute la ville pour aller rejoindre le bar dans lequel il travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Dès le départ de Dean, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait envahi...Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit d'être aussi égoïste et de mener sa propre vie de son côté ? Ou bien devait-il oublier tout ça et faire ce que sa famille attendait de lui ?

Mais le jeune homme, bien que tiraillé par ce dilemne, choisit pourtant de vivre pour lui. Il ne se rappellait que trop bien de toutes ces chasses sur lesquelles John les avait emmené...des défilés de motels, certains plus insalubres que d'autres...Des nuits passées dans l'Impala...des fast-food dans lesquels ils allaient chercher leurs repas les soirs de Thanksgiving ou de Noël...Non décidément, Sam avait définitivement tiré un trait sur cette vie. Dean semblait aimer ça et son petit frère ne maudirait jamais assez leur père pour l'empêcher de vivre sa vie lui aussi, mais son ainé avait fait son choix, et lui avait fait le sien...

Jessica ne fut de retour qu'une semaine plus tard, toute heureuse de retrouver ses amis et le soleil de Californie. Sam avait dû user de mensonges pour expliquer les bleus et les coupures qu'il avait au visage.

- Oh tu sais, il y a eu une bagarre dans le bar où je travaille...Prétexta t-il avec une aisance qui le fit se sentir coupable.

La jeune fille, bien qu'inquiète, n'avait pas poussé l'interrogatoire plus loin, et Sam s'empressa d'embrayer sur un autre sujet. Il aurait juste voulu planifier de nouveaux rendez-vous avec elle, mais leurs emplois du temps, à l'un comme à l'autre ne le leur permettait pas...Et oui..les examens de fin d'année approchaient.

Aussi les deux étudiants se mirent d'accord pour réviser ensemble, trouvant ainsi un compromis de manière à travailler, et à passer du temps ensemble.

La simple présence de Jessica avait presque un effet thérapeutique sur Sam, qui de plus en plus stressé par l'approche des examens, se sentait beaucoup moins nerveux lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Zach, Becky et Brady qui ne semblèrent pas lui en vouloir et préféra donc rejoindre la jeune fille dès qu'il avait le temps.

Et justement, la semaine précédant leurs partiels fut banalisée, les professeurs pensant sans doute que leurs élèves auraient assez de sept jours pour réviser le programme de toute une année. Sam, le nez dans ses fiches, traversa les couloirs de la fac pour se rendre directement devant la porte de Jessica à laquelle il frappa nerveusement. Sauf que ce ne fut pas la jeune fille qui lui ouvrit, mais son amie, une jolie brune qui aurait sans doute bien plu à Dean.

- Euh...Jess n'est pas là ?

- Si, si elle va arriver, elle était à l'entrainement de piscine...Entre donc.

N'ayant pas l'esprit aussi mal placé que celui de son ainé, Sam accepta l'invitation poliment et accorda un bref sourire à l'étudiante qui, une fois qu'il se fut tourné, l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

- ça doit être toi...Le fameux Sam...

Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, ses mains timidement rentrées dans les poches de sa veste.

- Euh...fameux non...Sam oui...

- Je suis Marina...une amie de Jess. Se présenta la jeune fille en lui tendant une main.

Sam la lui serra poliment avant de se permettre de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le bureau de Jessica, rangé avec beaucoup de...de style...Enfin du style plutôt à la "Dean" contre lequel il avait renoncé de se battre quand au rangement de ses affaires. Son grand frère avait toujours été bordélique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, lui, sans être maniéré aimait juste que les choses soient à leur place...ça lui avait valu bien des moqueries de son ainé d'ailleurs.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme craint de devoir faire la conversation à Marina qui semblait plus occupée à l'observer qu'à essayer de le mettre à l'aise. Mais fort heureusement, à peine quelques minutes après être entré dans la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jess un peu échevelée qui lança un regard surpris à sa colocataire.

- Je croyais que tu devais aller réviser avec Josh ?

- Oh j'y vais, je voulais juste voir ce fameux mec si mystérieux dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler...

Sam, aussi mal à l'aise que Jess détourna le regard aussitôt tandis que cette dernière lança un regard contrit à son amie.

- Marina !

- Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il était beau garçon, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était carrément canon !

Le jeune homme remit ses mains dans les poches, avec la soudaine envie de disparaître très vite. Jessica quant à elle attrapa sa colocataire par les épaules et la mit carrément dehors.

- Bon allez...va travailler au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Hey...Jess...

Cette dernière venait de fermer la porte, mais à peine un instant plus tard, celle-ci se rouvrit et Marina passa la tête dans la fente, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Hey hey...Si tu le largues, pense aux copines...

- Dehors !

La jeune fille réussit à refermer la porte, et ils entendirent son amie crier.

_- La solidarité féminine Jess ! _

Cette dernière, rouge de honte, jeta un regard gêné à Sam, aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

- Désolée...elle n'est pas méchante c'est juste qu'elle est...un peu excentrique.

- Oh non c'est...je connais ça...enfin l'excentricité hein...Pas le fait de me faire draguer ouvertement...non pas que...Enfin disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de...qu'on me dise que...enfin qu'on tienne ce genre de propos sur moi...

Comprenant qu'il s'enlisait, Sam préféra baisser la tête tandis qu'un instant plus tard, ce qu'il redoutait arriva...Jess éclata de rire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda t-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- Non...Enfin si un peu...mais t'es...tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

Le jeune homme prit, ce qui devait être un compliment, comme un coup dans le plexus..Mignon ? Aïe...elle l'aurait appelé Sammy elle n'aurait put le blesser autant.

Elle dû s'en rendre compte puisque tout à coup, son sourire s'évanouit et elle fit un pas vers lui.

- Oh non Sam je...

- Bon...on les commence ces révisions ou pas ? Répliqua aussitôt ce dernier d'un ton qui cette fois, laissait entendre sa contrarierté.

Les programmes étaient fait de telle manière que les deux étudiants avaient quelques matières en commun, et si Jess aida un peu Sam pour les notions basiques de maths nécessaires à sa formation, lui l'interrogea sur l'Histoire des Etats-Unis...Leçon qui se termina en un débat passionné qui finit par faire sourire le jeune homme, imaginant parfaitement la tête de Dean s'il les entendait.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Jess surprise.

- Oh non je...c'est juste qu'on parle de guerre d'Indépendance depuis deux heures et qu'aucun de nous ne semble s'en lasser...Tu crois qu'on est normaux ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'éclater de rire.

- Alors là, je suis sûre que non ! Mais plus on est fou plus on rit !

- Tiens...j'ai jamais entendu cette expression sous cette forme. Remarqua Sam qui évita avec agilité le coussin que venait de lui envoyer Jessica.

La jeune fille, peut-être vexée d'avoir râté sa cible réitéra la chose, mais son objectif resta intouché par les coussins et même par la paire de chaussons qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Obstinée, Jessica se leva, attrapa un des petits oreillers tombé au sol et s'approcha de Sam pour l'attaquer avec.

- Tu risques de le regretter...L'avertit le chasseur les yeux baissés vers une de ses fiches.

Mais elle n'en tint pas compte et leva le coussin comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Le jeune la laissa porter un premier coup, puis un autre, incapable de retenir quelques éclats de rires amusés. Puis, ayant décidé qu'elle s'était assez défoulée, il se leva à son tour, bloquant aisément la prochaine attaque avant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et d'aller s'écraser avec elle sur le lit, juste derrière la jeune fille.

Le visage de Jessica resta illuminé par son sourire et par ses rires encore une minute alors que Sam lui, avait pris un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Tu crois franchement que t'étais une adversaire redoutable avec tes oreillers ? Ironisa le jeune Winchester avec une esquisse de sourire.

Alors, ce fut au tour de Jessica de se montrer plus sérieuse, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de leur "dangereuse" proximité. Sam ne bougea pas, se contentant simplement de la regarder dans les yeux se demandant intérieurement si maintenant, elle le trouvait toujours "mignon"...Il avait entendu beaucoup de gens, comme le père Jim, Bobby ou même quelques femmes qui leur avaient servi de nourrices qui l'avait qualifié de "mignon"...Oui, mais à cette époque il n'était qu'un gamin, aujourd'hui il était bien plus que ça.

Jessica entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais Sam décida de l'interrompre.

- On devrait reprendre. Souffla t-il en la libérant de son poids avant de se lever du lit, sentant bien le regard déçu de Jess dans son dos.

Comme un commun accord, le reste de leurs révisions se déroula désormais à l'extérieur ou à la bibliothèque. Jess insista pour le faire revenir, mais Sam s'y refusa...Il ne voulait pas avoir l'esprit ailleurs pendant la période des examens, trop de choses étaient en jeu pour lui.

Oui, sauf que malgré ses résolutions, le jeune homme avait senti naître entre Jessica et lui une certaine tension. Tous les deux souhaitant que leur relation prenne désormais une autre tournure que celles de deux amis qui sortent de temps en temps.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une conversation avec elle que déjà, les premières épreuves avaient lieu. Dean avait essayé de l'appeler la veille, mais trop angoissé, il n'avait pas répondu...Et le voilà, dans cet immense amphithéâtre devant une copie, un crayon à la main, un sujet de dissertation posée devant lui...L'esprit complètement ailleurs...

Sam repensait à sa relation avec Jess, au fait que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un...Il s'inquiéta alors du fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son frère la veille et se mit à espérer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé...Et John...Est-ce qu'il allait bien lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il l'appelerait un jour ? Et pendant les vacances d'été...Est-ce que son père voudrait venir le voir ?

Bref mille questions passèrent dans la tête de Sam qui essayait pourtant de se faire violence pour reporter son attention sur sa copie.

- Il vous reste deux heures. Annonça la voix froide de Mr Joyce.

Le jeune homme lança un regard paniqué au professeur qui le ne vit même pas...L'épreuve avait commencé il y a deux heures déjà et il n'avait encore rien écrit.

"Est-il absurde de désirer l'impossible ?"...Voilà la p""tain de question à laquelle il devait répondre...Pourtant, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque part...Ce sujet avait été fait pour lui...Cette question, il se l'était posée mille fois avant de prendre sa décision de partir pour Stanford...

Alors, machinalement, le jeune homme attrapa son crayon et commença à rédiger une première phrase.

Dehors, les étudiants s'étaient réunis par groupe afin de reccueillir les impressions de chacun. Sam, l'un des derniers sortis entendit très nettement les voix de Becky et de Jessica l'appeler parmi la foule...Mais il les ignora.

- Sam ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ? S'impatienta la dernière.

Le jeune homme passa à côté d'elles sans même leur accorder un regard et se précipita en courant dans le couloir.

- Sam ?

Ce dernier, complètement indifférent aux appels des deux étudiantes manqua de défoncer la porte des toilettes et se pencha au dessus d'un lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide avec laquelle il s'aspergea le visage, essayant de faire passer la nausée d'angoisse qui le prenait tout à coup. Voilà que la pression retombait et que le contre coup de l'examen se faisait ressentir, Sam n'avait que trop conscience d'avoir tout raté et s'imagina déjà renvoyé dès la première année.

A l'extérieur, Becky et Jessica attendaient nerveusement, bien consciente que le jeune homme était malade d'inquiétude à l'idée même d'avoir rater son examen.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'a loupé ? S'inquiéta la seconde.

- Non...tu verrais ses résultats...je suis sûr qu'il a cartonné...Mais que veux-tu, il n'a aucune confiance en lui...

Le reste de la semaine, bien que moins éprouvante, resta tout de même l'une des pires que Sam ait passé. La peur, l'incertitude étaient les sentiments qui le décrivaient le mieux au cours de ces derniers jours. Il ne rappella pas Dean, déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'esprit détourné par une chasse de son frère qui se passerait mal, et ensuite parce qu'il savait que son frère se moquerait de lui pour se mettre dans cet état..Non, il devait réussir...Et il réussirait...Enfin, si tout se passait bien...Même Jessica ne parvint pas à le calmer, et le jeune homme resta ce robot froid et maladif toute la semaine, même s'il entendait bien les remarques de ses amis qui le suppliaient presque de ne pas se mettre la pression comme il le faisait.

Mais pour Sam Winchester, l'échec n'était pas envisageable...Et il prouverait à son père qu'il méritait cette bourse pour Stanford...il montrerait à son frère qu'une vie rangée était possible...Et il rendrait le père Jim fier de l'avoir poussé autant pour ses études. Car même si aujourd'hui il semblait seul, c'était aussi pour eux qu'il le faisait.


	24. Chapter 23

**Au coeur de la Confrérie**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Dean fut le premier à s'engager dans le tunnel étroit, sombre...Et qui plus est, puant ! Le jeune homme émit un grognement de mauvaise humeur en s'apercevant qu'il pataugeait dans la boue et préféra s'enquérir de l'état de son frère, qu'il avait toujours soupçonné être claustrophobe.

- ça va Sammy ?

- Tais-toi et avance ! Répliqua son cadet d'une voix nerveuse.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire amusé, tout portait à confirmer sa théorie. Un peu plus loin, il entendait la jeune femme râler, jurant contre les Winchester qui la faisait ramper dans la boue.

- C'est bon pour le teint chérie ! Lança t-il, trop heureux de pouvoir lui rabattre un peu son caquet.

Cléo lui répondit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, et il reprit son chemin avec difficulté.

- Hey Sam...Essaie de pas rester coincé !

- Dean...je te jure que si tu ne la fermes pas, c'est toi qui va rester coincé !

L'ainé n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre qu'une légère lumière rougeâtre lui fit apercevoir le bout du tunnel. Egalement soucieux de sortir de cet endroit plus qu'étroit, il fit un dernier effort et parvint enfin à s'extirper du la gorge boueuse de terre dans laquelle ils rampaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Sam sortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans une petite salle au plafond pourtant bien haut. Aucun des deux frères n'aida Cléo qui s'effondra de toute sa hauteur sur le sol, n'ayant pas été prévenue que le tunnel se situait à quelques mètres de hauteur.

- Rien de cassé ? Demanda Dean d'un ton faussement inquiet.

La chasseuse frotta sa veste avant d'essayer de se débarbouiller tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Karl fut le suivant et rejoint aussitôt Sam qui avait pris un peu d'avance pour essayer de trouver un chemin. Et enfin, Mark ferma la marche...Enfin, le rampage collectif, et resta parfaitement silencieux..Bien que son brushing désormais raté ne parle pour lui.

- Et maintenant ?

- ça continue par là. Annonça Karl qui venait de sortir une lampe torche.

Une fois de plus, Dean rejoint son cadet en tête de groupe avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres pour voir s'ils suivaient.

- Euh..je peux demander un truc ? Demanda le jeune Brannagh. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour partir d'ici rapidement si jamais on est découvert ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que Dean ne réponde avec insolence.

- On ne se fera pas prendre...t'en fais pas.

Mais plus ils avançaient, plus l'atmosphère semblait comme s'alourdir. Les Winchester avaient inconsciemment ralenti l'allure tandis que Mark, s'avança vers eux, l'air plus qu'agacé.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe les génies ?

- La ferme. Murmura Sam, le regard fixé vers le couloir sombre qui s'étendait devant eux.

Vince prit la mouche, et dévisagea le cadet d'un air mauvais.

- Répète-moi ça ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que Dean avait remarqué à propos de ce chasseur, c'était qu'il était sans doute l'un des plus...hargneux qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Comme Sam ne prit pas la peine de répéter, Mark s'énerva, pour changer, et fit un pas vers lui en le bousculant à l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?

L'ainé aurait voulu que son frère réagisse, mais Sam était bien trop calme et posé pour répondre à cette tête de lard...Alors, comme si c'était programmé quelque part en lui, il prit aussitôt sa défense, repoussant brutalement Mark contre le mur, face à la paroi, un bras retourné dans son dos afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il aurait voulu l'assomer et le ligoter là, mais une fois de plus son benjamin intervint.

- Ca suffit ! Fermez-là tous les deux et écoutez !

Tous se stoppèrent et retinrent leur respiration, même Mark, qui de doute façon n'avait pas trop le choix vu comment Dean le maintenait plaqué contre le mur.

Alors, ils purent enfin entendre un léger bruit s'élevant de l'obscurité qui leur faisait face...Comme un murmure...ou une voix peut-être bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta Karl en se tournant vers Sam.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard perplexe avant de s'engager dans le tunnel d'un pas un peu plus hésitant.

- Ne faites pas de bruit.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ce qui ressemblait à un murmure se transforma peu à peu en un brouhaha qui ressemblait à un ensemble de voix en train de psalmodier dans une langue inconnue. Le tunnel dans lequel ils étaient se termina par un précipice précédé d'un petit amas de rochers, parfait pour se dissimuler derrière. Là, à une dizaine de mètres en dessous il y avait une immense salle, grotte naturelle qui s'était creusée avec le temps.

Sam reconnut tout de suite le lieu de culte de la Confrérie qu'il avait vu dans sa vision et en informa son frère d'un seul regard. Tous les chasseurs se cachèrent derrière les rochers, se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir les membres de la Fraternité plus bas.

Tous étaient sous leurs vraies formes et ils s'étaient agenouillés devant Wong, qui contrairement aux autres avait gardé son aspect humain.

La table autour de laquelle Sam les avait vu se réunir avait disparu et au lieu de ça, un immense cratère de feu séparait le chef de la Confrérie de ses membres.

- Bon okay...Qui pense comme moi ? Demanda Dean à voix basse.

- ça dépend...à quoi vous pensez ? S'enquit Karl, les yeux toujours posés sur les monstres agenouillés devant le gouffre fumant.

- Ils ont un peu regardé Indiana Jones vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sam et Karl tournèrent la tête vers lui, chacun un sourire en coin tandis que derrière ni Mark, ni Cléo ne réagit, l'un trop occupé à serrer son arme avec nervosité, l'autre continuant d'époussiérer sa veste.

A l'expression de son petit frère, Dean sut tout de suite qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question que la voix de Wong s'éleva de l'immense grotte...Sauf que dès qu'il prononça les premiers mots, tous firent la grimace.

- En quelle langue il parle ? Demanda la chasseuse qui s'était soudain désintéressée de la boue sur ses vêtements.

L'ainé se tourna vers son benjamin qui avait fermé les yeux afin de mieux écouter.

- ça ressemble à du Grec ancien...

- Oh allez, il n'en sait rien ! Répliqua Mark avec son éternelle mauvaise humeur.

Dean et Karl le firent taire d'un regard tandis que Sam sembla se concentrer encore un peu plus.

- Je...je crois qu'il récite une sorte de...de formule...oui...

Vince leva des yeux aux ciel alors que l'ainé préféra se tourner vers son cadet.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

- Juste quelques mots...j'ai l'impression qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un...

Soudain, un cri de terreur les fit tous sursauter et Karl ainsi que les deux frères émergèrent discrètement de derrière les rochers pour voir ce qui se passait.

Wong, se tenait toujours face à son assemblée de monstres et Sam remarqua alors qu'une jeune femme se tenait non loin de lui, toute vêtue de noir...Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait réciter quelque chose elle aussi. Son attention se reporta néanmoins très vite sur l'autre femme, plus jeune, habillée elle en blanc, qui était presque trainée vers Wong bien qu'elle ne se débatte avec force.

Le vampire leva les bras vers le haut de la caverne, le yeux toujours fermés et psalmodia un peu plus fort les mêmes paroles qu'il répétait depuis le début de la cérémonie...Et tout à coup, un mot...un seul...Ou plus précisément, un nom sonna aux oreilles de Sam qui tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Dean...Il veut faire revenir Azael !

Il vit à l'expression de son ainé que lui aussi se rappellait très bien du démon qu'ils avaient dû chasser ensemble au cours de la première année de fac du plus jeune, ils se souvenaient aussi très bien du caractère destructeur de cet Azael.

- On doit faire quelque chose...

Mais à peine Sam avait-il entamé un mouvement pour se précipiter en bas que Dean le retint par le bras, une expression sévère sur le visage.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ? Explique !

Le plus jeune ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, l'air perplexe...

- Je...on peut pas les laisser le ramener...

- Sam écoute, on sait comment se débarasser de ce démon d'accord ? On s'occupe de lui dès demain, mais là...si on intervient, on va se faire prendre.

Sam resta un moment sans prononcer le moindre mot, sachant pertinemment que son frère avait raison...Il aurait voulu insister, même juste pour le principe, mais un cri d'horreur les obligea à reporter leur attention sur les évènements qui s'accéléraient en bas.

L'assemblée de monstres s'agitait en psalmodiant un peu plus fort tandis que la pauvre fille était poussée vers le bord du précipice. Sam sentit la main de son ainé se poser son épaule, lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour elle. Le jeune homme aurait voulu protester, mais une douleur électrisante lui parcourut tout à coup l'avant bras.

Dean avait bien vu la culpabilité et la colère sur le visage de son frère quand il avait compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas intervenir pour la sauver. La jeune fille fut portée au bord du gouffre, mais un gémissement de douleur de Sam le détourna de cette horrible scène.

- Sam ?

Son frère se laissa tomber, le dos contre les rochers et porta une main à son poignet droit, du sang coulant entre ses doigts pourtant fermement serrés autour de la plaie. Cette fois-ci réèllement inquiet, Dean se désintéressa de la malheureuse qu'on venait de pousser dans le trou de feu et tomba à genoux auprès de son frère.

- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Montre-moi !

Il essaya de défaire l'étreinte de son cadet mais celui-ci gardait fermement les doigts serrés autour de son poignet qui saignait de plus en plus.

- C'est du Vaudou ! S'exclama Karl, qui lui ne s'était pas détourné.

- Le sang de l'exorciste...Murmura Sam en levant les yeux vers son ainé qui venait de comprendre.

Cette salope en noir n'était autre qu'une sorcière...Le sacrifice ajouté au sang de son frère, celui qui avait renvoyé définitivement Azael en Enfer avaient dû suffire pour faire revenir le démon.

- Faut pas rester là ! Les pressa Karl.

Bien sûr, Mark et Cléo furent les premiers à se précipiter vers la sortie tandis que Dean, sa main également fermement serrée sur le poignet ensanglanté de son frère, tourna la tête vers Karl qui fermait la marche.

Sauf que tout à coup, Vince et la chasseuse furent hors de vue tandis qu'à peine un instant plus tard, des coups de feu se faisaient entendre. Dean et Karl échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis qu'ils accélèrerent l'allure pour les rejoindre.

Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de les trouver en pleine bagarre avec quelques créatures qui avaient dû patrouiller dans les galeries sombres. L'ainé, sortit son arme et se débarassa des deux derniers loups garous qui leur barraient la route.

- Dean...murmura la voix un peu trop faible de Sam.

- Tiens bon p'tit frère.

L'ainé des Winchester ne prit pas le temps de demander à qui que ce soit et s'engouffra dans le tunnel le premier, Sam à sa suite, qui rampait difficilement à cause du sang qu'il continuait de perdre lentement. Karl, juste derrière vérifiait qu'il avançait bien tandis que Mark et Cléo juraient et pestaient contre le jeune Winchester.

Finalement, dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, Dean fit volte face et aida son petit frère à s'extirper du tunnel étroit, refermant aussitôt sa main sur sa plaie qui en plus d'être saignante, était désormais sale, il attendit simplement que Karl sorte à son tour et se précipita hors du mausolée en soutenant son benjamin.

Le jeune Brannagh, qui avait attendu sa soeur, rejoingnit quelques minutes plus tard les deux frères et s'enquit, visiblement très inquiet, de l'état de Sam.

- Comment va t-il ?

Dean, qui avait aidé son cadet à s'asseoir à la place passager de l'Impala s'occupa de lui bander rapidement la plaie, espérant ainsi arrêter momentanément l'hémorragie...Une entaille de plus et il se vidait de son sang en quelques secondes.

A la question de Karl, il prit un instant avant de répondre, il préféra lever la tête vers Sam, à moitié dans les vappes.

- Je le ramène au motel, je dois nettoyer ça avant que ça ne s'infecte...

- Oui bien sûr...Tiens moi au courant. S'exclama Karl en lui accordant une tape amicale sur l'épaule à laquelle Dean répondit d'un simple regard.

Au moins sur les trois, il y en avait un qui méritait le titre de chasseur...Ce pauvre Karl était juste mal entouré. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, pied au plancher, il oublia toute règle de prudence et laissa l'Impala filer vers le motel.


	25. Chapter 24

Un grand merci à liliju et à Marilou pour m'avoir laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précedent. Mais avant de vous postez la suite, je tenais juste à annoncer ( bien que la plupart soit au courant déjà ), que ça y'est..C'est officiel pour une saison 7 ! Et ça tombe le jour de mon N'anniversaire...

* * *

**Une page se tourne**

**Los Angeles, Californie - Juillet 2002**

Aucun tremblement n'agita ses mains lorsqu'il craqua l'allumette qui mettrait fin aux agissements de cet esprit vengeur. Le squelette, au préalablement salé, de ce père de famille tueur psychopathe à ses heures perdues, s'embrasa tout à coup, sous le regard satisfait de Dean qui s'empressa de composer le numéro de Caleb, alors aux prises avec le fantôme.

_- Oui ?_

- ça va ? Demanda le jeune Winchester d'une voix froide.

_- Génial...On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous ?_

Dean approuva avant de raccrocher et de retourner vers l'Impala d'un pas un peu morne. Caleb était un chasseur hors pair, bien plus doué que lui c'était indéniable, il avait de l'expérience et beaucoup d'humour...Bref, c'était le partenaire parfait pour une chasse...Sauf que Dean regrettait son frère...Sam avait peut-être moins d'expérience que son ainé, moins d'humour aussi, mais leur duo était plus...enfin, il fonctionnait mieux.

Au cours de cette enquête, le jeune homme avait eu l'impression étrange de travailler avec lui-même en version un peu plus âgée...Quand il bossait avec Sam, au moins le caractère de son petit frère compensait avec sa fougue à lui...C'était peut-être plus équitable que deux têtes brûlées qui ne réfléchissent aux conséquances qu'une fois qu'ils sont dans le pétrin.

Heureusement pour eux, les choses ne s'était pas si mal passées et le fantôme était enfin parti en paix...ou en Enfer...Enfin peu importait pour Dean qui se félicitait de boucler cette affaire pour en prendre une nouvelle.

Le van de Caleb était déjà à la planque quand le jeune homme gara l'Impala devant la bâtisse abandonnée. Dean, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi pénétra dans la demeure et y retrouva son ami, en grand conversation téléphonique avec certainement Bobby, qui les avait envoyé sur cette chasse.

- Okay...je te rappelle plus tard.

Caleb rangea son portable et se permit d'observer le jeune Winchester pendant un instant.

- T'en fais une tête...on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

Satisfait de sa betise, il éclata de rire avant de constater que Dean lui, ne riait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non rien...j'ai pas de nouvelles de papa...ça m'inquiète.

- T'en fais pas pour lui. Reprit l'autre chasseur d'un ton plus sérieux. Il te contactera dès qu'il pourra...En attendant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant se pencher sur un tas de cartes qui attirèrent l'attention de Dean. Le Vermont...l'autre bout des Etats-Unis...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? S'enquit le jeune homme en levant un coup d'oeil interrogateur vers son ami.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite et finit pourtant par sortir quelques coupures de journaux.

- Je pense à un cas de sorcellerie..

Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace, avant d'imaginer la tête de son frère, roulant des yeux comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant à entendre la remarque ultime de son ainé. C'est alors qu'il se rappella tout à coup que le mois de juin s'était terminé il y a deux jours à peine, et que bientôt..

- Dean ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Comment ? Euh oui...donc, des sorcières c'est ça ? On devrait se mettre en route dès ce soir si on veut y être rapidement.

Le visage de Caleb se crispa légèrement en un sourire contrit tandis qu'il se racla la gorge nerveusement.

- T'as raison...je pars dès maintenant..En revanche toi...

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu me rejoindras plus tard.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, légèrement perdu...Pourquoi Caleb le mettait-il sur la touche ? Avait-il une autre mission qui l'attendait ?

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Son ami roula la carte du Vermont et sembla se détendre légèrement.

- Dean écoute...je sais pas pour combien de temps on va en avoir avec cette mission...Et sitôt celle-là terminée, on en aura sans doute une nouvelle...Sans parler qu'on ne va pas faire équipe éternellement...Qui sait dans combien de temps tu reviendras en Californie ?

- Et ? L'encouragea Dean qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

- Et donc...Tu devrais aller voir Sam...

Cette fois, le jeune homme prit la mouche et détourna le regard en soupirant, essayant de trouver un argument pour sa défense qui ne sonnerait pas trop faux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire que Caleb renchérit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous les Winchester...vous êtes vraiment compliqués à suivre...Mais ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que je te connais tu veilles sur Sam d'une manière que peu de gens pourraient comprendre...Moi je te comprends...j'ai eu un petit frère et tu le sais...Et si j'étais à ta place en ce moment...je voudrais le revoir..lui faire savoir que je suis fier de ce qu'il fait et de la vie qu'il a choisi...

Dean resta silencieux, bien incapable de trouver un argument de toute manière, et il préféra méditer les paroles de son ami...Caleb avait raison...Peut-être n'aurait-il pas l'occasion de revoir Sam avant longtemps...et avec les risques de son métier...peut-être ne le reverrait-il plus jamais...

- Okay...j'irai.

* * *

**Palo Alto Californie - Juillet 2002**

Tous les premières années avaient été réunis dans l'immense réfectoire de la fac, attendant nerveusement les résultats de leurs examens. Stanford n'était pas l'une des plus prestigieuses facultés du pays pour rien, et à cette occasion, les professeurs leur avaient expliqué que les résultats se fairaient en public.

Sa main fermement serrée dans celle de Jessica, aussi nerveuse que lui, Sam ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la porte d'où devait émerger le doyen à tout moment pour leur demander de venir. La remise des notes avait lieu dans le parc de l'université, au même endroit où les diplômes des dernières années allaient leur être remis plus tard dans l'après midi.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme sentit les doigts de Jessica se serrer un peu plus dans les siens et il sut tout de suite que le doyen était entré.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le calme..ça va commencer.

Dans le calme ? Répéta Sam dans sa tête..Comment voulait-il qu'ils restent calmes quand ils allaient se faire ou ridiculiser ou féliciter en public, à la vue de tous.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil angoissé à son amie, sans doute plus pâle que lui et ils emboîtèrent le pas des autres élèves.

Sam et Jessica choisirent de prendre place vers le fond de l'assemblée, au milieu, là où ils pensaient être le plus discrets possible. Becky, Zach, Brady et Marina prirent place à côté d'eux bien qu'aucun des deux ne fasse attention à leurs amis. La jeune fille serra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Sam qui l'entoura de son bras libre dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante.

Ils durent attendre près de quinze minutes avant que tous les autres élèves ne trouvent tous une place, et que l'équipe de professeur au complet ne s'installe derrière les tables installées sur la petite estrade. Le doyen se planta derrière le micro et commença son speech sur Stanford..Son prestige...Son histoire...Ses élèves...Ses fiertés...

Trop nerveux pour rester dans la même position plus longtemps, Sam soulagea Jessica de la pression de son bras et se pencha légèrement en avant, joignant ses mains qu'il posa doucement sur son front. Les yeux fermés, il sentit la main de sa petite amie lui frotter le dos, espérant le rassurer à son tour...Et puis pourquoi devait-il porter un costume pour recevoir ses notes ? Il faisait super chaud aujourd'hui !

- Je suis sûre que tu as cartonné...Lui murmura Jessica en se penchant à côté de lui.

Le plus jeune la gratifia d'un regard amoureux tandis qu'il constatait qu'elle aussi s'était fait belle, plus que belle même, elle était absolument splendide.

Par soucis de discrétion, Dean gara l'Impala sur le trottoir opposé à celui qui juxtaposait le parc. Une foule d'élèves y était rassemblée et pendant un moment, le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait faire pour repérer son frère parmis eux.

Un vieil homme barbu à l'air sévère parlait derrière un micro, tenant d'une main tremblante un papier. Il ajusta ses lunettes aux montures impressionantes et chevrota un premier nom. Dean comprit de suite que c'était la liste des étudiants de première année qui avaient réussi leurs examens. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune chasseur changea de position nerveusement sur son siège et chercha son petit frère des yeux.

Sam ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Jessica appelée dans les premières de sa section, et la jeune fille revint vers ses amis en sautillant sur place, son diplôme entre les mains. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant que le couple n'échange un bref baiser légèrement timide. Puis Marina, toujours très discrète, sauta de sa chaise en poussant un cri de joie, les bras en l'air avant d'aller chercher à son tour son diplôme, manquant même de se faire virer de l'estrade parce qu'elle avait décidé de monopoliser le micro du doyen.

Quand ce fut au tour de la section de Droit, le jeune homme sentit presque la froideur du métal de la lame de l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Il devait l'avoir...il ne retournerait pas à cette vie de chasse et de ténèbres...S'en était terminé...

- Samuel Winchester.

Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à comprendre que Samuel Winchester...c'était bien lui...Ce fut seulement quand Jess le secoua légèrement qu'il comprit qu'il devait aller chercher son diplôme..

Sam marcha d'un pas qu'il espérait pas trop hésitant, vers l'estrade qu'il gravit avec une aisance qui était toute sienne. Le doyen lui remit son diplôme avant de lui serrer la main, en le félicitant d'un sourire car ses résultats faisaient partis des meilleurs de leur promotion.

Légèrement engourdi par cette succession de sentiments...la joie, le soulagement, la pression qui retombait, la fierté, mais aussi la tristesse...Sam parcourut timidement la foule des yeux, cherchant d'abord le regard de Jess...Mais quelque chose attira son attention un peu plus loin...En fait, c'était le reflet que faisait le soleil sur la carlingue qui l'avait ébloui, et Sam fronça des sourcils en distinguant un peu plus nettement l'Impala noire.

Pendant un bref instant, le jeune homme espéra voir son père en sortir et le féliciter d'un sourire...Mais la silhouette qui se dessina était celle de Dean. Son grand frère, bien qu'à plusieurs lointaines de mètres de là, le regardait fièrement, un sourire sur le visage, applaudissant comme le faisaient les autres.

Sam sentit une partie de sa tristesse s'évanouire tandis qu'il accordait un sourire de remerciement à son grand frère, trop heureux de voir qu'il était venu.

Quand il redescendit de l'estrade, il n'accorda même pas un regard à son relevé de notes et retourna à sa place d'un pas machinal, sentant à peine les accolades que lui faisaient ses amis. Il cherchait son ainé des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir venir ici, se mélanger aux autres pour venir lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui.

Mais Dean n'en fit rien, il resta là un moment, adossé à la Chevy et accorda un dernier sourire à son petit frère qui le lui rendit, puis il grimpa dans la voiture, et l'Impala se mit en route, disparaissant à l'horizon.

Bien sûr, le soir venu, tous les étudiants acceptés organisèrent une fête pour le moins mémorable. Sam eut le courage de jeter un coup d'oeil à son relevé de notes et le remit aussitôt dans l'enveloppe. Mais Becky fondit sur lui comme une lionne sur sa proie et lui prit le papier des mains quand elle comprit qu'il ne voulait révéler ses résultats à personne.

La bande d'amis s'était trouvée une table un peu à l'écart et tandis que Brady et Marina s'occupaient de ramener des boissons, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avant de poser un regard sur Sam, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Et toi qui te mettais dans des états pas possible pour tes éval' !

Jessica se pencha vers son amie pour essayer de voir les notes tandis que Sam se cachait derrière sa main, gêné.

- Alors là...ça ne me surprends pas ! S'exclama sa petite amie en se rasseyant à ses côtés. Mais quand même...c'est sacrément bon, surtout pour Stanford.

- On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Supplia le jeune homme en reprenant son enveloppe des mains de Becky.

- Moi je sais ! Je vais chanter ! Fit Marina joyeusement qui partit vers la sono malgré les cris suppliants de ses amis.

Tout était parfait...Sam était reçu...et haut la main en plus. Demain, il appelerait le père Jim avec qui il était resté un peu en contact depuis son arrivée ici. Mais en attendant, il savourerait ce moment avec un égoisme certain.

Marina s'était avérée être une piètre chanteuse...Becky à l'inverse réussit à mettre un peu d'ambiance contrairement à son frère qui se fit siffler pour balancer tout un tas de blagues nulles qui endormit presque Brady. Il ne restait plus que Sam et Jess, qui d'un simple coup d'oeil décidèrent de s'éclipser pour aller fêter la fin des examens de manière un peu plus personnelle.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, obligeant Dean à retirer les lunettes de soleil noires qui l'empêchaient d'être aveuglé par d'éventuels reflets.

Les yeux rivés sur la route, une main serrée autour du volant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son frère, à cette expression comblée qu'il avait eu, une fois son diplôme en main, comme si toute sa vie il n'avait attendu que ça. Sam était heureux désormais, plus peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie jusqu'ici, et malgré sa tristesse, Dean se promit que son petit frère aurait le droit à ce bonheur. Une page se tournait aujourd'hui.

Laissant sa main caresser doucement son dos nu, Sam garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond, rassuré par la respiration calme de Jessica endormie tout contre lui.

Le voilà officiellement lancé dans sa nouvelle vie, une carrière qui se traçait doucement devant lui, une petite amie qui était bien plus que ça à ses yeux, une stabilité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu jusqu'ici.

Un coup de vent rafraichit alors la chambre et Sam ne put retenir un sourire quand il sentit Jessica se serrer inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme ressera son étreinte autour d'elle pour la réchauffer et ferma les yeux à son tour avant de laisser son bras glisser le long du matelas, à la recherche de sa veste, tombée non loin de là. Il en sortit une petite lame en argent qu'il glissa sous son oreiller, puis, cette fois, parfaitement bien, il enlaça Jessica et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil bien heureux. Désormais, une page se tournait pour lui.


	26. Chapter 25

**La guerre est déclarée !**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Le regard assombrit par l'inquiétude, Dean resta parfaitement silencieux pendant qu'il nettoyait l'entaille faite par magie au poignet de son frère. Il se jura intérieurement de tuer lui-même cette sorcière.

Il constata avec un certain soulagement que la plaie semblait propre, malgré l'épisode du tunnel boueux et entreprit donc de lui faire un bandage plus que serré.

- ça va ? Demanda t-il en levant le regard furtivement vers Sam qui, lui aussi était resté parfaitement silencieux.

- On aurait dû faire quelque chose Dean...pour cette fille.

- Tout ce qu'on aurait réussi à faire c'est se faire tuer...Et alors ensuite qui les aurait arrêté hein ? Répliqua l'ainé qui s'était douté que le sujet allait revenir sur la table tôt ou tard.

Son frère baissa la tête, l'air bougon et renchérit.

- Ou peut-être qu'on aurait mis un terme à cette histoire.

Dean se désintéressa une seconde du pansement et se permit d'observer son frère dans les yeux, constatant qu'il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? On était pourtant d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne pourrait intervenir.

- Je sais...C'est juste que...

Le benjamin ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant détourner le regard d'un air triste.

- C'est juste que quoi ?

- Ben...c'est juste que j'ai l'impression en ce moment qu'on ne sauve pas grand monde...

Dean fut bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, comprenant très bien que Sam faisait allusion à la récente disparition d'Ava, une autre jeune femme aux dons semblables aux siens. Quelque part, son frère n'avait pas tort, mais il refusait pourtant de baisser les bras. Abandonner serait une insulte à la mémoire de leur père qui leur avait confié cette mission. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son cadet lui accorda un regard douloureusement désespéré.

- J'aimerais juste que papa soit là.

La gorge de Dean se serra un peu plus, car Sam venait de formuler tout haut ce que lui pensait tout bas sans oser le dire. Son frère devait se sentir coupable comme jamais depuis la mort de leur père car la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés tous les deux, ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputés.

- Je sais Sammy...il me manque à moi aussi...Mais il ne voudrait pas te voir baisser les bras, tu comprends ?

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur le sol, avant de reprendre un peu de contenance, affichant un sourire triste.

- Je sais...excuse-moi.

Dean termina le pansement avec un soin presque professionel avant de murmurer à son tour.

- T'en fais pas...C'est rien.

Le lendemain, Dean ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver son frère assis à la table en train de nettoyer ses armes, prêt à passer à l'action. Karl ne tarda pas à frapper à leur porte pour prendre des nouvelles du plus jeune.

- Reste avec lui faut que j'aille parler aux deux autres. Expliqua l'ainé des Winchester d'un ton moyennement ravi.

Le jeune homme traversa le couloir du motel et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre sans même avoir pris la peine de frapper au préalable.

- Tiens...Winchester !

- Commence pas Vince je suis pas ici pour me prendre la tête avec toi. L'interrompit Dean en lui lançant un regard mauvais. On doit élaborer un plan.

- Oh, en ce qui me concerne c'est tout réfléchit...je me mets en chasse...Je vais traquer, combattre et éliminer le plus de monstres que je vais trouver !

Mark échangea un regard excité avec Cléo qui glissa un couteau dans sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers Dean à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ?

Le jeune chasseur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la proposition et reprit d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Alors c'est ça votre plan ? Courir dans tous les sens après des monstres qui n'attendent que vous...Bravo...Voilà qui est très réfléchi...Mais venant de vous, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

A la minute où il avait fait cette remarque, Dean sut que son annonce pacifique faite en entrant ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, ces deux chasseurs ( à supposer qu'ils méritent ce titre ) étaient les pires incapables qu'il n'ait jamais vu, ne tenant même pas compte des autres avec qui ils étaient amenés à travailler.

- Bon écoutez...si vous voulez vous faire tuer, libre à vous mais je pensais qu'on aurait pu sans doute essayer de trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus...intelligent...Intelligent ça va comme mot pour vous ? Vous comprenez ou je dois vous expliquer ?

Vince émit un léger sourire insolent avant de croiser les bras en dévisageant l'ainé.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne te sens pas capable de nous suivre c'est ça ? Oh...ou bien c'est ton frère...ce gamin n'a pas l'air très résistant si tu veux mon avis.

- Ferme là ! Répliqua Dean qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse...

Vince considéra le jeune homme un instant, savourant ses propres paroles.

- Quand j'ai su que vous étiez les Winchester, je me suis dis..."Wow...les fils de John Winchester!"..J'étais impressioné, je m'attendais à...Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose...Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ton cher petit frère était loin de lui arriver à la cheville.. je me suis demandé...T'es sûr que John et lui étaient du même sang ? Est-ce que votre maman était une gentille épouse parfaite ou bien est-elle allée voir ailleurs et a fait passer ce bâtard pour le fils de John ?

Dean se rua sur lui en une fraction de seconde, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il lui envoya son poing dans les dents avec un cri de rage, lui éclatant le nez au passage. Mais Mark n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et contra à son tour une attaque du jeune homme qui en tenta une nouvelle tout en bloquant le poing de Vince.

Karl se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du jeune Winchester, toujours omnubilé par le nettoyage d'un des canons de fusils réservés aux esprits. Sam sentit son regard sur lui un instant avant que l'autre ne se décide à lui demander.

- ça va mieux ?

Le jeune homme lui accorda un bref coup d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire insouciant.

- Bien mieux. Hey Karl ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ? L'interrogea Sam qui était curieux d'entendre sa raison.

Son interlocuteur afficha à son tour un sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Ben Cléo est ma soeur...je suppose que c'est pour ça...Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais...Mais quand notre mère est morte, elle s'est endurcie...Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré quand Mark a débarqué dans nos vies.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le cadet, intéressé.

- Et bien on a toujours vécu avec notre mère...Il n'y avait que Cléo et moi. Notre père est toujours en vadrouille à droite ou à gauche, passant simplement pour voler notre mère...Et puis un jour, elle s'est fait tuée, par un loup-garou...Alors Cléo est venue me trouver, et j'ai décidé de la suivre.

- Tu avais quel âge ? S'enquit Sam qui avait cessé de nettoyer ses armes.

- J'avais vingt ans...j'étais infirmier depuis deux ans à peine...Elle en avait 24. On a parcouru le pays pendant un an avant de tomber sur Mark...On ne savait pas grand chose de lui mis à part le fait que contrairement aux autres chasseurs, lui a choisi cette voie un peu par hasard. Il était jeune cadet dans l'armée et il a découvert l'existence de ce monde au cours d'une mission en Afrique...Depuis il a décidé de s'y consacrer complètement, pensant sans doute que ça ferait de lui une sorte de héros qu'il n'était pas avant.

Enfin, Cléo et lui se sont tout de suite bien entendus, et ma soeur a commencé à agir comme lui. Et depuis cinq ans maintenant, on parcourt les routes tous les trois...Chassant tout ce qui doit être renvoyé en Enfer.

Sam, resté silencieux depuis le début de son récit, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mark était décidément un parfait crétin, lui qui avait eu le choix d'avoir une vie normale, il avait préféré cette voie tout simplement pour la gloire qu'il pensait que ça lui rapporterait...Décidément, ce type était tout ce que John avait toujours qualifié d'amateur.

Soudain, un bruit fracassant attira leur attention à tous les deux depuis la chambre où logeaient Vince et les Brannagh. Sam et Karl échangèrent un bref regard avant de s'y précipiter, le premier prenant tout de même la précaution de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dans la chambre, les deux chasseurs ne furent pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver Dean et Mark en plein bagarre. Aucun ne parvenant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Et puis, ce fut l'ainé des Winchester qui prit le dessus, le plaquant au sol avant de lui démolir le portrait. Sam n'avait jamais vu une telle violence chez son frère et pendant un instant, il ne sut comment réagir...Dean le frappait, encore et encore, sans montrer de signe de faiblesse, et plus il portait ses coups, plus le visage de Mark n'était qu'un désastre de coupures saignantes.

Alors, voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, Sam comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire et que si personne ne l'arrêtait, il le tuerait sans hésiter. Le jeune homme se précipita donc derrière son ainé, et lui bloqua le bras qu'il levait déjà pour frapper une nouvelle fois Mark, gisant inconscient sur le sol.

Sam parvint à tirer son frère en arrière et le dégagea ainsi de sa victime au dessus de laquelle se pencha Karl, l'air inquiet. Mais Dean essayait de se débattre, hors de lui, comme s'il était dans un état second, obligeant son petit frère à le bloquer complètement, passant un bras autour de sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Dean ! Arrête !

Son frère se débattait pourtant, hurlant quelques phrases décousues dans lesquelles Sam distingua trois mots.

- 'Vais le tuer !

Alors, rassemblant ses forces, le benjamin usa de l'avantage qu'il avait sur son frère, à savoir son mètre quatre-vingt dix et parvint à le repousser à plusieurs mètres de là, avant de s'interposer entre lui et Mark, toujours inconscient par terre. Sam leva un bras vers son ainé comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer et tenta de le raisonner.

- Dean...Dean écoute moi...ça suffit maintenant okay ?

Voyant que son grand frère n'attendait qu'un manque d'attention de sa part pour fondre de nouveau sur Vince, Sam fit deux pas vers lui et le poussa hors de la chambre, l'entrainant dans le couloir avant de le faire entrer dans la leur, en lui lançant un regard sévère.

- Laisse-moi y aller Sam...

- Non ! Tu as failli le tuer Dean !

- M'en fous !

Le plus jeune tourna le verrou et se posta devant la porte, faisant ainsi comprendre à son ainé que s'il voulait sortir, il devrait d'abord s'occuper de lui.

- Sam...

- Non je veux que tu restes ici, et que tu te calmes c'est clair ! Tu ne nous aides pas vraiment dans cet état ! Je te rappelle qu'on a des monstres en liberté dehors ainsi qu'un Démon revenu tout droit des Enfers. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans cette salle de bain et de te rafraichir les idées ou alors je vais me voir dans l'obligation de t'assomer !

Dean parût pris de court.

- J'aimerais voir ça !

- T'es sûr ? Répliqua Sam d'un ton froid.

Apparemment, le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Et après s'être balancé d'un pied à l'autre, Dean tourna les talons en marmonant quelque chose d'indistinct.

Sam dû attendre une bonne demi heure avant que son ainé ne daigne rouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, les ardeurs rafraichies par la douche espérait-il.

- ça va mieux ? Demanda le plus jeune qui était prêt à bondir sur la porte si Dean l'y forçait.

L'ainé éteignit la lumière de la salle d'eau et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir.

- Sitôt cette affaire terminée, soit tu m'emmènes vite, soit je le tue c'est clair ?

Sam émit un bref sourire, amusé par l'expression contrit et boudeuse de son frère.

- Promis.

Un silence s'installa tout à coup, au cours duquel le plus jeune se permit d'observer son frère, il avait l'air si...Si mal que pendant un bref instant, Sam voulu aller en mettre une à son tour à ce crétin de Vince, puis il préféra se montrer plus diplomate et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Hey Dean...Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?

- Rien.

La réponse instantanée de son ainé sentait le mensonge à plein nez et Sam insista.

- Arrête, tu ne t'es pas jeté sur lui sans raison...sinon ça devrait dire qu'on doit t'enfermer le plus vite possible...Ajouta t-il avec un sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Dean resta silencieux un moment et leva rapidement la tête vers son benjamin, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire.

- Il...il a manqué de respect à maman...Et il t'a insulté.

La gorge de Sam se serra ainsi que sa main, qui inconsciemment maltraita soudain ce chiffon avec lequel il nettoyait la lame d'un poignard. Manquer de respect à leur mère, c'était tout à fait le genre de faute qui risquait de coûter la vie à l'imprudent qui avait osé prononcer ces paroles fâcheuses.

- Personne n'a le droit de parler de vous comme ça ! Reprit Dean, comme s'il se justifiait. Je suis désolé Sammy, mais jamais je ne tolèrerai ce genre de paroles envers maman, papa ou toi.

Sam resta silencieux, ne lui demandant même pas quelles insultes l'autre leur avait lancé...Ce n'était pas tellement la peine de le savoir, et ça ne ferait que mettre un peu plus son frère en colère.

- Arrête d'y penser Dean...je pense qu'il a compris. Murmura t-il pour essayer de le réconforter.

Son ainé prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever et de le rejoindre à la table, l'aidant dans son nettoyage.

Sa famille, c'était la seule richesse de Dean...Mary et John étaient morts, personne n'avait le droit d'insulter leurs mémoires. Sam était tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu aider son père à la suite de l'incendie de leur maison à Lawrence... c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait enterré sa peine pour se consacrer à ce qui serait sa nouvelle vie...C'était encore grâce à lui qu'il continuait de se battre aujourd'hui pour venger leurs parents, tués par le Démon...Sam était presque une partie de lui, la partie la plus humaine, celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie et de devenir pire que les créatures qu'ils chassaient.

Il était prêt à tout pour sa famille, et maintenant qu'elle avait été décimée et qu'il n'avait plus que son petit frère, il s'était juré que rien ne l'arrêterait jamais si Sam était menacé ou en danger...Et jamais, jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir manqué de tuer Mark. Pas après ce que cette vermine avait dit de sa famille.


	27. Chapter 26

Hello hello ! Merci Marilou et liliju de m'avoir laissé des reviews, je suis toujours contente, étonnée, mais contente que ça vous plaise autant. ;-)

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, je tenais juste à vous prévenir que je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier pendant quelques jours, l'ordinateur de mes parents est tombé en panne et ma soeur ne peut plus me corriger... Vous voilà donc prévenu..Désolée d'avance.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire ( dans le passé ), je voudrais juste dire que je n'ai volontairement pas traité les quatres années de Sam à Stanford, mais simplement les grandes lignes. Je voulais en effet laisser quelques zones d'ombres qui pourront éventuellement...peut-être...hypothétiquement...me resservir plus tard...

Voilà, vous devez vous dire : " elle adore parler celle-là, mais elle ne peut pas se taire et nous mettre la suite ?"...Si si...C'est ce que je fais...

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard...**

**Lewinston, Main - Décembre 2004**

S'il y avait bien une chose que John Winchester détestait plus que tout, c'était les chasseurs amateurs. Mais ce qu'il haissait encore plus, c'était le fait qu'un chasseur amateur se mette en travers de son enquête et que des personnes innocentes en patissent. Et c'était précisément ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment.

Voilà près d'une semaine que cet imbécile de Lewis Joyce le suivait partout, prétendant le précéder dans ses pistes et occasionnant pas mal de dégâts collatéraux qui arrivèrent à bout de la patience du chasseur. La créature que Dean et lui traquaient depuis des semaines était particulièrement rusée et elle avait appris à tirer avantage de la situation pour le moins, compliquée, de ses traqueurs.

Finalement, les deux Winchester retrouvèrent la trace du métamorphe dans une usine désafectée en dehors de la ville et, après avoir préparé tout un arsenal pour affronter le monstre qui changerait d'apparence dès qu'il les sentirait, ils se mirent en route. Ils ne furent guère surpris de trouver la voiture rouge flashy de Joyce et, d'un simple regard, mirent à exécution leur plan.

John laissa Dean se charger du boulet pendant que lui s'aventura plus profondément dans l'entrepôt à la recherche du monstre...Monstre sur lequel il ne tarda pas à tomber. Le chasseur engagea le combat qui ne dura que quelques minutes, finalement, le métamorphe se retrouva avec deux balles d'argent logées droits dans le coeur.

John entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter vers lui, mais il ne bougea pas, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Dean.

- Papa ?

- Je suis là.

Son fils apparût, l'air d'abord inquiet avant de baisser la tête vers la créature, gisant au sol, raide morte.

- Tu l'as eu ? Demanda t-il un peu inutilement.

- Où est Lewis ?

- Enfermé dans la réserve...J'ai appelé les flics, on ferait bien de décamper.

John approuva, et par soucis de bien finir le boulot, mit le feu au cadavre du métamorphe, figé dans sa dernière apparence.

Les deux Winchester retournèrent à leur voiture en courant, dans le plus grand silence. C'était comme ça maintenant, John ne parlait pas, et Dean ne faisait pas l'effort non plus. En fait, le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient concernaient principalement la chasse.

Le père avait vu son ainé mûrir d'une manière innatendue ces dernières années. Le départ de Sam l'avait renfermé, peut-être même assombri. Il n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant, et malgré quelques plaisanteries vaseuses, il restait bien plus souvent silencieux, cherchant lui aussi des affaires qui pourraient être de leur ressort. En fait, sans son petit frère à ses côtés, John craignait que Dean ne finisse comme lui : un chasseur bourru, assoiffé de vengeance, complètement associal qui broyait du noir.

Mais son ainé n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, en effet, même si les dernières paroles que John avaient prononcé à Sam avait été plus que dures, il n'avait pas pour autant rayer son benjamin de sa vie. Régulièrement, il retournait à Palo Alto, dans le plus grand secret bien sûr, et vérifiait que son autre fils allait bien. Et lui aussi avait mûri. Il ne semblait plus aussi seul qu'à son arrivée dans cette ville, il avait une bande d'amis avec lesquels il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre, il avait aussi une certaine stabilité dans sa vie qui rendit inévitablement son père très fier.

Mais Sam avait changé aussi physiquement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son fils n'était qu'un adolescent de 18 ans en pleine rebellion qui fuyait le cercle familial. Aujourd'hui, Sam avait fêté ses 21 ans et il ressemblait plus à un jeune adulte ayant pris pas mal d'assurance au cours de ces dernières années. Même si John regrettait le départ de son cadet, et surtout leur dispute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette décision avait été essentielle pour que Sam grandisse de lui-même et prenne sa vie en main.

John poussa un soupir en repensant à sa première entrevue avec Missouri, puis à celle avec Bobby Singer il y a de ça bien des années. A cette époque il appréhendait sa décision de choisir cette vie faite de chasse, de monstres et de motels sordides, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ce sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait de nouveau. Sam semblait heureux...Mais pour combien de temps ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il pourrait mener cette vie éternellement ? Et Dean...son ainé n'aurait jamais de maison...il n'aurait jamais de femme ou d'enfants...Et tout ça, c'était sa faute à lui.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Décembre 2004.**

Sam se redressa péniblement, sentant sa nuque complètement ankylosée à cause des heures qu'il avait passées penché au dessus de son travail. Le jeune homme essaya de se détendre le cou en basculant doucement la tête en arrière, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire un peu plus mal.

Se désintéressant un instant de toutes ses notes qu'il avait faites des tas de bouquins posés près de lui, le jeune Winchester posa son regard sur une photo trônant dans un cadre vert, seul vestige de son passé qu'il avait accepté de dévoiler. On y voyait ses parents, John et Mary, profondément enlacés devant la maison qui avait été la leur à Lawrence.

Voilà déjà six mois que lui et Jessica avaient emménagé dans cet appartement longeant la fac, l'immeuble étant principalement occupé par des étudiants ou des professeurs, c'était un cadre de vie calme et idéal pour un jeune couple qui passait la plupart de son temps à la fac.

Au début, Sam avait été un peu réticent à l'idée de s'installer fixement quelque part, mais il avait très vite changé d'avis en se rappellant que sa vie d'avant était bel et bien terminée.

C'était donc au cours de l'été 2004 que Jessica et lui s'étaient installés ici, dans ce qui était leur cocon à eux, un refuge loin de Marina et de ses exentricités et de Keith et sa musique de malade.

Sam prit le cadre dans ses mains et parcourut avec une nostalgie, pourtant inconnnue, le visage de sa mère, Mary, plus belle que jamais. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne lui manque, sans qu'il ne regrette de ne jamais l'avoir connue. Mais son père lui manquait aussi...il aurait tant voulu l'appeler pour lui raconter sa nouvelle vie, lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il était heureux. Que eux aussi, les Winchester, pouvaient avoir droit à ce genre de bonheur. Et puis il y a avait Dean...Son grand frère qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa remise de diplôme en première année. Son ainé ne lui avait téléphoné qu'une fois depuis, à l'occasion de ses 20 ans. Si Sam espérait tous les jours recevoir un appel ou même une visite surprise de son grand frère, il ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, c'était mieux comme ça. Dean était sans doute mieux sans lui, l'esprit complètement libre de se concentrer sur ses chasses et pas sur sa sécurité à lui.

_- Sam ?_

Jessica émergea lentement d'un sommeil reposant et réparateur qui l'avait assaillie tout à coup la veille, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une journée particulièrement éreintante. La jeune femme se retourna dans le lit, s'attendant presque à se sentir aussitôt enlacé par Sam, toujours réveillé avant elle. Mais elle trouva qu'une place vide, et s'en inquiéta.

- Sam ?

Elle sortit de la chambre, évitant les cartons qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déballé et se dirigea dans le salon où elle se doutait qu'elle le trouverait.

Jessica ne fut pas vraiment surprise de le voir, assis derrière le bureau, presque noyé sous des piles de livres et de copies, son petit-ami était presque un drogué du travail.

- Oh non Sam...ne me dis pas que tu es resté là toute la nuit ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un sourire coupable sur le visage qui eut le don de la faire craquer.

- J'avais pas mal de boulot en retard.

- Et tu as du sommeil en retard aussi. Répliqua t-elle en s'approchant de lui avant de lui caresser la joue avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Sam lui prit la main avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

- Tu es belle quand tu t'inquiète.

D'abord, Jessica fut tentée de le réprimander pour son manque de sérieux, mais le compliment avait été dit avec une telle sincérité et un tel sourire qu'elle ne put que le lui rendre. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la photo qu'il avait dans les mains et elle se rappella soudain leur dispute de la veille.

Au cours de ces deux dernières années, Jessica avait appris à connaître un peu mieux Sam. La première chose qu'elle avait noté chez lui, c'était cette absence d'envie de parler de sa famille, ou de son passé en général. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait un grand frère et qu'il s'appellait Dean. Concernant ses parents, elle savait juste que sa mère, Mary était morte il y a longtemps, sujet sur lequel Sam ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Quand elle lui avait demandé pour son père, le jeune homme s'était assombri, avant de répliquer que là aussi, il ne voulait pas en parler.

Bon, pour la famille, ce n'était pas gagné et Jessica avait élaboré tout un tas de théories toutes plus folles et plus sombres les unes que les autres. Cependant, certaines d'entres elles ne lui parûrent pas si dingues quand elle apprit à connaître Sam de manière plus intime. D'allure timide et parfois maladroite, elle s'était pourtant aperçue que le jeune homme était fort bien bâti et qu'il avait des réflexes très adroits. Il y avait aussi ces cicatrices, certaines très discrètes d'autres bien plus flagrantes dont l'origine restait bien mystérieuse. Sans parler des curieuses manies qu'il avait, il ne dormait jamais sans une arme sous son oreiller, dès leur emménagement ici, il avait tenu à répandre du sel un peu partout, prétextant que ça portait bohneur.

Elle n'avait pas chercher à savoir, car c'était autre chose qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle le fréquentait...Ne jamais chercher à savoir au risque de le voir se renfermer, ou même parfois s'énerver. Jessica avait aussi appris qu'il ne fallait jamais le prendre par surprise, comme l'avait fait un jour un de ses amis qui s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, le bras retourné dans le dos. Sam s'en était voulu après ça et refusa d'expliquer son geste et ça ne fit que confirmer la théorie de la jeune femme selon laquelle son petit ami avait dû voir pas mal de choses durant son enfance.

Et la veille, Jessica avait abordé un nouveau sujet fâcheux avec lui. En effet, ses parents avec lesquels elle devait passer Noël désiraient rencontrer le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie. Elle avait bien essayé, l'année précédante de le convaincre de faire quelque chose pour les fêtes, mais Sam lui avait expliqué patiemment qu'il ne célébrait pas Noël et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'aller passer le réveillon dans sa famille.

Sauf que cette année, c'était différent. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il leur était même arrivé de parler mariage et bébé, il était normal que ses parents souhaitent enfin le rencontrer. Mais Sam avait catégoriquement refusé, trouvant des arguments idiots comme quoi il avait trop de travail ou qu'il devait aider quelqu'un pour son mémoire.

Ce matin, le jeune homme semblait un peu calmé, et elle décida de retenter sa chance. Elle lui prit la main gentiment et l'entraina vers le canapé, signe qu'elle voulait lui parler.

Sam se laissa faire, légèrement inquiet de la suite des évènements car il se doutait bien qu'elle allait de nouveau aborder le sujet.

Jessica se laissa tomber en face de lui avant de croiser timidement son regard.

- Sam...est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette questions Jess ? S'inquiéta t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, l'air perplexe.

- Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas rencontrer ma famille ?

- Je...Non...Bredouilla t-il en se détournant légèrement, cherchant désespéremment une porte de sortie.

Il sentit la main de Jess se poser sur sa joue, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Sam...pourquoi ?

- Jess...tu me demandes quelque chose qui est au-dessus de mes forces...Rencontrer tes parents...passer le réveillon avec eux...Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? Passer Noël dans une famille...Je..c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je...si je saurais faire ça.

Ne souhaitant pas voir la pitié dans le regard de sa compagne, Sam baissa la tête, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà, la jeune femme lui prit le visage dans les mains avec un sourire attendri.

- Sam, ce n'est pas un examen...Mes parents veulent juste savoir avec qui j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie...Et je refuse de passer un seul Noël de plus sans toi..

- Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

- M'en fous ! Moi je t'aime et c'est l'essentiel non ?

Sam hésita une seconde, partagé entre sa crainte de l'inconnu et l'envie qu'il avait de faire plaisir à Jessica...Mais il l'aimait tellement...Comment pourrait-il lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

- T'as gagné...je viendrai...

Le jeune femme, comblée lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser avec entrain déclenchant un sourire surpris de la part de son petit ami.

Car outre ses parts de mystères, Sam était aussi ce jeune homme débordant de gentillesse et de bonne volonté. Toujours poli et mesuré, cherchant à jouer les médiateurs plutôt que les arbitres, il avait été assez anéanti l'année précédante par le changement radical de comportement de leur ami Brady, qui revenu de Thanksgiving, avait littéralement pété les plombs. Buvant, se droguant, écumant les bars à la recherche de compagnie, négligeant ses études. Sam avait essayé de l'aider pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris à son tour dans une bagarre dans un pub et que sa place à Stanford ne soit menacée. Jessica avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison et l'avait supplié de penser un peu à lui avant de s'inquiéter pour les autres, ce qu'il avait fini par faire, mais à contre coeur.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre aujourd'hui, c'était que ses parents l'adorerait. Sam représentait tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours espéré pour elle, et elle avait hâte de le leur présenter.


	28. Chapter 27

**Attaque surprise et secret révélé**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Dean avait été très clair, il refusait de faire équipe avec Mark Vince, au risque de lui coller une balle dans la tête au premier éternument suspect de ce dernier. Sam proposa d'accompagner celui-ci et de laisser Karl et son ainé ensemble, mais une fois de plus, le plus âgé des Winchester refusa catégoriquement le fait que son frère parte seul avec ce malade.

Au final, Cléo, Mark et Karl restèrent ensemble alors que le duo inséparable des Winchester parti en direction du cimetière.

Leur tour de garde dura plusieurs nuits d'affilée, et les laissèrent tous perplexes en plus d'être fatigués, car en effet...tout semblait anormalement calme...Pas la moindre attaque de monstre, ni même de manifestation d'Azael...

- C'est le calme avant la tempête. Déclara alors Karl d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Dean vit son frère approuver tandis que lui même ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Ils jouent avec nous...

Un silence inquiétant suivit sa déclaration au cours duquel Sam s'éclipsa près de la fenêtre de la chambre, surveillant sans doute les environs.

- Les bois étaient déserts. Poursuivit Karl. J'ai laissé ma soeur et Mark inspecter une usine désafectée, je sais pas s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose...

Dean s'apprêta à prévenir qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller leur demander quand le regard inquiet de son interlocuteur l'interpella.

- Hey Sam...tu te sens bien ?

Le chasseur pivota sur sa chaise pour voir son frère, une main sur le front, réprimant bien difficilement une grimace de douleur.

- Sammy ?

Le plus jeune réussit à reprendre un semblant de contenance, et feignant une respiration normale, il leur accorda un regard rassurant.

- C'est rien...juste une migraine...

Dean savait tout de suite ce que ce genre de migraine laissait entendre et il voulu dire à Karl de prendre congé quand Sam se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

- Je vais voir s'ils ont du nouveau.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son frère était sorti...Ce que ce gosse pouvait être têtu et obstiné...le digne fils de John Winchester !

- Il va bien ? Demanda Karl, l'air concerné.

Dean se tourna vers lui avant d'essayer d'afficher un visage relativement serein. Pas la peine d'alarmer tout le monde.

- Oui...ça lui arrive de temps en temps...C'est rien.

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent tellement faux que même lui cilla en les prononçant...Jamais il n'avait aussi mal menti...

Sam toqua à la porte avant de se permettre d'entrer, essayant d'afficher un air détendu et de réprimer cette douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête prenait feu de l'intérieur.

Cléo et Mark étaient assis à la table, occupés à nettoyer leurs armes d'une mine sinistre. Le dernier avait l'air encore plus pathétique avec son oeil au beurre noir et sa lèvre éclatée...En le voyant, le jeune homme eut presque envie de rire, mais sa migraine se rappella brusquement à lui et l'obligea à fermer les yeux un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'agressa le chasseur d'une voix bourrue.

Sam fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant son regard passer de Mark à Cléo.

- Vous avez trouvé un truc ?

- Tu veux dire mis à part le petit con qui est sous mes yeux ?

Le jeune Winchester ne cilla même pas et ne montra même pas le moindre intérêt pour l'insulte qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Bon et mis à part ça...Quelque chose en rapport avec l'enquête qui pourrait nous faire avancer ?

- Euh ouaie...ton frère est un sale petit arrogant qui ferait bien d'apprendre le self-control ! Renchérit Cléo avec mauvaise humeur.

Cette fois, la patience du jeune homme fut mise à rude épreuve et il ne put faire autrement que de la mettre en garde.

- Parle encore une fois de mon frère comme ça et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus parler pendant trois mois !

Avant même que Mark n'ait eu l'idée de se lever, Sam renchérit d'un ton plus posé.

- Je suppose que vu vos attitudes c'est pas le cas...Décidément, vous ne servez à rien...

- Parce que vous servez à quelque chose vous ?

Le plus jeune ne releva pas et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quant tout à coup, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, un flash caractéristique d'une vision l'aveugla, le stoppant net dans son geste.

- Oh..j'ai touché un point sensible j'ai l'impression ! Minauda Cléo en accordant un sourire ravi à l'autre chasseur.

Mais Sam ne l'entendit pas, déjà assailli d'une nouvelle succession d'images qu'il ne put distinguer. La douleur que ces flashs lui apportait était à la limite de l'insupportable, le rendant totalement inconscient de son environnement.

Cherchant désespérement un moyen de venir à bout de cette affaire, Dean se mit à pianauter sur l'ordinateur de son frère, comme si une idée de génie lui viendrait aussitôt...Ca marchait quand Sam le faisait, pourquoi pas lui ?

Sauf que ses mains se figèrent d'un seul coup alors qu'elles survolèrent à peine le clavier...La raison ? Un brusque pressentiment qui prit Dean totalement par surprise.

Par reflexe, il s'empara de son arme, posée à quelques centimètres de sa main droite et la pointa vers la fenêtre avant même que celle-ci ne se brise, laissant apparaître un loup-garou tout crocs sortis. La créature eut tout juste l'occasion de pousser un unique grognement avant de se prendre une balle en argent en plein coeur. Mais le monstre fut aussitôt remplacé par de nouveaux qui s'engouffrèrent d'une démarche que Dean aurait qualifié de..."goulique"...

Karl s'empara aussitôt d'une machette et décapita la première goule qui s'était ruée sur lui, dans l'espoir glouton d'en faire son repas, Dean le laissa s'occuper de celle-là pendant que deux autres s'approchaient de lui, bavant avec un appétit qui allait en sens unique...Le jeune chasseur se surprit à espérer qu'il n'avait pas cette tête là quand il entrait dans un fast-food...Non parce que quand même...il avait une réputation à tenir !

De son côté, à peine débarrassé de sa vision, Sam entendit la vitre se fracasser derrière lui, tandis que Mark et Cléo sautèrent sur leurs armes tirant un peu au hasard. Le jeune homme, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne parvint pas à prendre part au combat, sa vision était trouble et tout tournait autour de lui, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un inutilement.

Le cadet se releva grâce au mur contre lequel il prit appui et nota très distinctement le regard à la fois interloqué et horrifié que venait de lui lancer Mark, qui reporta très vite son attention sur un vampire qu'il décapita.

Sam ne prit pas le temps de les aider et préféra se ruer hors de la chambre, afin d'aller aider son frère qu'il avait vu en train mauvaise posture dans sa vision.

Dean repoussa le zombie d'un coup de pied et lui planta un pieux en argent dans le coeur, sauf qu'il ne put réagir assez vite quand un vampire le frappa à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant ainsi tomber à genoux, complètement sonné.

Le jeune homme sentit la créature lui attraper ses courts cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière avant d'approcher sa machoire puante avec un grognement qui le fit frissoner.

- Hey !

Le vampire se retourna, surpris par la voix que Dean reconnut comme être celle de son frère, et le chasseur en profita pour le faire lâcher prise avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il vit Sam face à la créature, complètement désarmé et son regard se posa alors sur la machette située juste sur sa droite. D'un adroit jeu de jambe, il la fit sauter dans ses mains avant de la lancer à son cadet qui la receptionna habilement avant de s'en servir pour décapiter la créature, complètement prise par surprise. La tête roula sur le côté tandis que le reste du corps tomba à genoux, mais aucun des deux frères ne lui accordèrent le moindre regard, alerté par un cri poussé par Karl.

Le jeune chasseur venait de se faire désarmer par un loup garou avant que le monstre ne le plaque au sol d'un coup de patte qui lui valu une belle griffure, éclaboussant au passage le mur d'un peu de sang.

Dean qui avait son revolver chargé avec les bonnes balles pointa le canon dans la direction de la créature et l'abbatut d'un coup. Son petit frère se précipita vers Karl pour s'enquérir de son état.

- Hey Karl...hey parle-moi...ça va ?

Ce dernier, légèrement sonné, chercha du regard un instant celui qui lui parlait mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire la mise au point qu'une nouvelle créature déboula dans la chambre, sauf que celle-ci provenait du couloir.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva projetté à l'autre bout de la pièce, n'entendant pas le cri inquiet de son petit frère. Ce dernier, voyant le monstre arriver droit sur Karl s'interposa, la machette levée. Pour lui, pas de doute, il s'agissait d'une goule vue la manière avec laquelle elle regardait gouluement le jeune Brannagh derrière lui.

Il aperçut son grand frère se relever tandis que tout à coup, un nouveau flash l'aveugla momentanément, le faisant ainsi lacher son arme, incapable de réprimer un gémissement de douleur... La suite des évenements se déroula un peu comme s'il était là sans pour autant être là. Il entendit des pas se précipiter dans le couloir, et par pur instinct, il se laissa tomber à genoux tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, une véritable fusillade avait lieu.

Dean tirait sur la goule qui s'apprêtait à se ruer sur son petit frère tandis que Mark et Cléo, arrivés en trombe dans l'entrée de la chambre l'immitèrent. Le nombre de balle tirées suffit à venir à bout de la créature dont la tête avait été transpercé de toute part.

Les armes fumantes, les souffles courts et les sens en alerte, les trois chasseurs encore debouts échangèrent un regard, parfaitement silencieux.

L'ainé remarqua alors quelque chose...Quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos, il y avait des impacts de balles dans le mur, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait Sam une seconde auparavant...Ces deux crétins avaient tirés dans le tas sans même se soucier de qui serait derrière.

Ce fut le gémissement de douleur de Karl qui les ramena à la réalité, Cléo se précipita vers lui, ignorant le jeune Winchester, à genoux non loin de là, le visage pâle, l'air complètement perdu.

- Karl ? Oh non Karl...réponds-moi !

- C'est rien je...juste une égratinure...

- Une égratinure ? Non, viens, je vais te soigner ça...

La chasseuse aida son frère à se relever avant de l'entrainer dans la chambre au bout du couloir, laissant les Winchester et Mark seuls. Dean choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment, préférant se précipiter à son tour vers Sam qui semblait assez mal au point.

- Hey Sammy...Tu es blessé ?

- Non ça va...et toi ?

L'ainé balaya la question d'un geste désinvolte avant de dévisager son benjamin avec un peu plus d'inquiétude, constatant qu'il saignait du nez.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune essuya d'un revers de la main le sang avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer.

- C'est rien...

- C'est drôle, je dirais pas ça moi. Intervint alors Mark qui fit un pas vers eux.

Dean leva la tête vers lui, sans comprendre.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil Vince, ferme-là ça ne te regarde pas.

Le chasseur renchérit aussitôt tandis que l'ainé des Winchester aidait Sam à se relever.

- Ah ça ne me regarde pas ? Ca me regarde à partir du moment où ton frère fait une crise devant moi et se la joue Dead Zone...

Dean lança un regard inquiet à son petit frère qui ne put que détourner la tête, culpabilisant sans doute.

- Alors comme ça, le fils du grand et de l'innégalable John Winchester a des visions ?

L'ainé se redressa, se plaçant instinctivement entre Mark et Sam.

- Et quand disait papa Winchester ? Demanda l'autre avec un sourire méprisable. Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne lui as rien dis...Tu ne voulais peut-être pas qu'il sache que ton frère est un monstre ?

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, sentant soudain un mélange de honte, d'humiliation et de dégoût de lui-même le prendre...Quelque part il n'avait pas tort...Il savait que le Démon était responsable de ses visions...tous les autres jeunes qu'il avait un jour approché avaient mal finis...et John avait bien demandé à son frère de le tuer...alors peut-être bien qu'au final, il luttait contre l'inévitable...peut-être bien qu'en définitive, il était aussi un monstre ?

Bien que l'envie de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui briser la nuque était plus que tentante, Dean fit tout son possible pour rester parfaitement calme.

- Je viens de te dire que ça ne te regardait pas. Répéta t-il d'un ton froid.

- Oui j'avais entendu la première fois merci...mais peut-être que l'explication est là finalement...peut-être que ton cher petit Sammy est responsable de tout ce qui arrive en ce moment ? Peut-être même bien que c'est lui qui contrôle toutes ses choses puisque lui-même en est une !

- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Se défendit aussitôt son petit frère.

Dean lui fit un simple geste pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas répondre, mais Mark s'était déjà tourné vers lui.

- Ah non ? Et comment tu expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? Et tout le reste...Tu es un putain de médium ! Qui sait ce que tu peux réellement faire ? En tout cas ça confirme ce que je disais l'autre jour...Comme quoi John Winchester n'a pas pu engendré..._ça_...

Le sang de Dean se glaça en lui et il sut à l'instant que sa patience touchait à sa fin, un silence douleureux s'imposa derrière lui avant que Mark ne reprenne d'un ton menaçant.

- En fait..on devrait y mettre un terme.

Avant même qu'il ne sorte son arme, Dean avait sortit la sienne et lui avait collé le canon sous le menton, perdant définitivement son sang froid, il le saisit par le col appuyant un peu plus le revolver contre sa machoire.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien...j'ai rarement croisé des détritus de genre humain dans ton genre, mais si tu oses, ne serait que penser à lui faire du mal...je te tue...Tu sors ton arme, tu le menaces...je te tue...Tu parles de lui comme tu viens de le faire...je te tue...Tu touches à un de ses cheveux, et je te tue...Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Mark, dont le visage avait étrangement pali, resta un moment sans prononcer le moindre mot, déglutissant avec difficulté vue la poigne que Dean exerçait sur lui.

- Okay...Finit-il par gémir.

L'ainé attendit un instant, le temps d'être bien sûr que le message rentre, et le repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant se cogner contre le mur. Leur accordant un dernier regard, à la fois paniqué et enragé, Vince tourna les talons et partit sans doute se réfugier auprès des autres chasseurs.

Dean, tremblant de rage, referma la porte d'un coup sec, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait de faire sursauter Sam, qui rebaissa la tête, l'air abattu.

- Il n'a pas tort quelque part...Se permit-il de murmurer alors.

L'ainé se tourna vers lui, la colère se refletant dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être que...Renchérit le benjamin, mal à l'aise. Peut-être que je suis un monstre moi aussi ?

La réaction de Dean le prit tellement par surprise qu'il ne put réagir à temps et cilla de surprise quand son grand frère fondit sur lui avant de le saisir par le col.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Sam ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je ne veux jamais entendre ça dans ta bouche !

Complètement déboussolé par la voix de son ainé, qui lui criait dessus, Sam le regarda dans les yeux un instant, sans se rendre compte qu'il lui lançait son attaque ultime.

Voyant les yeux presque larmoyants de son benjamin, Dean ne put faire autrement que de s'adoucir. Il le relacha avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus posé.

- Tu es mon petit frère Sammy...ton sang et mon sang sont les mêmes... Peu importe que tu ai des visions...tu restes mon petit frère, celui que je dois protéger à tout prix...

- Ou bien tuer...

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire ! Répliqua Dean d'une voix vive. Rappelles-toi je te l'ai déjà dis, tant que je suis près de toi, rien de mal ne pourra t'arriver.

Sam, bien qu'apparemment pas totalement persuadé, lui accorda tout de même un sourire crispé précédé d'un silence et d'un regard qui parlait pour eux..Pas la peine d'en dire plus, c'était le genre de chose qu'ils ne se disaient jamais mais qu'ils pensaient si forts que les mots n'avaient presque plus de sens.

Cependant, Dean se promit de se montrer encore plus vigilent maintenant que Mark était au courant...Ce crétin se fairait sans doute une joie de se tromper de cible et se prendre Sam pour gibier à la première occasion.


	29. Chapter 28

Seigneur...je suis sincèrement désolée du retard, mais avec l'ordi de mes parents qui tombe en panne, ma soeur n'a pas pu continuer à me corriger...Mais voilà, le PC est revenu et ma frangine a reprit sa correction, donc : tout va bien !

Mille merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère bien n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route.

* * *

**Premier et dernier noël**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Décembre 2004.**

Sam lança un regard perplexe à son reflet dans le miroir, se demandant silencieusement ce que Jessica pouvait bien lui trouver...Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait dû revêtir un costume et une cravate...Ses parents allaient vraiment le prendre pour un futur gendre coincé !

Sa petite amie toqua timidement à la porte de la salle de bain avant de l'entrouvrir et de passer sa tête par la fente.

- Tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, retournant la question pour avoir son opinion. Quant elle le vit, Jessica resta tout à coup silencieuse, l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

- Je m'en doutais ! S'emporta Sam mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment pas fait pour ce genre de truc...

- Quoi ? Mais non Sam ! Répliqua aussitôt sa petite amie qui le rejoignit en une seconde, posant ses mains sur sa veste pour la lisser un peu. Tu es absolument parfait comme ça.

Ce dernier détourna la tête, le pouls accéléré par une appréhension certaine.

- Mais non...je...Ils vont me détester...

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jessica lui prit le visage dans les mains, réprimant bien difficilement une envie de rire.

- Arrête Sam...Mes parents vont t'adorer...Cesse un peu de t'angoisser.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! L'interrompit la jeune femme en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Maintenant sors de cette salle de bain, moi aussi je dois me faire belle !

Sam patienta nerveusement dans le salon, occupé à faire les cent pas pour essayer de se débarasser de ce trop plein d'énergie qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Son regard se posa sur la photo de ses parents et il cessa tout à coup ses allers et venues, préférant prendre le petit cliché d'une main pour pouvoir observer leurs visages. L'image de sa mère l'accompagnait partout, tellement il avait regardé des photos d'elle depuis qu'il était enfant, les traits de son père par contre, s'étaient légèrement effacés depuis ces trois dernières années. Le jeune homme, trop blessé par leur violente dispute, n'avait pas ressentis le besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil à son image aussi souvent qu'il le faisait avec Mary.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'envie de prendre le téléphone et de l'appeler ne le prenne. Car malgré leur dispute, malgré les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangé, c'était son père et il l'aimait, mais par dessus tout, il lui manquait...Surtout maintenant que sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant...Il s'était trouvé un nouveau travail dans un fast-food du coin, oh ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais ça lui permettait de mettre de l'argent de côté et bientôt il pourrait acheter une bague de fiançaille à Jessica. Ensuite, il lui ferait sa demande et il espérait tant que son père puisse venir à son mariage, qu'il puisse se réjouir pour lui quand avec Jess ils fonderaient leur propre famille...

- Sam ?

Tiré de ses rêveries, le jeune homme fit volte face et découvrit Jessica qui le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet. Elle était ravissante, comme toujours...Un ange descendu du ciel...

- Tu es sublime Jess...

Le compliment était dit avec une telle sincérité que la jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire charmé qu'elle dissimula bien vite en le rejoignant, reportant alors son attention sur la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- ça va ?

Sam baissa à son tour les yeux sur l'image souriante de ses parents et se confia à voix basse, comme il avait appris à le faire depuis qu'il était avec elle.

- Oui...je regrette juste que...

- Je suis sûre que où qu'ils soient, ils sont fiers de toi. Le rassura Jess en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Sam ne la contredit pas...peut-être effectivement que c'était le cas de sa mère..Mais John lui devait le haïr comme jamais...après tout, il l'avait renié...

* * *

**Newcastle, Texas - Décembre 2004**

D'un geste à la fois nerveux et précis, Dean referma le zip de son sac avec une certaine colère. Sa mission était bouclée, il pouvait donc reprendre la route pour un nouveau job. Mais pour une fois, l'entrain n'y était pas. Cela faisait d'ailleurs quelques mois qu'il n'y était plus, le jeune chasseur commençant à ressentir la solitude comme un fardeau, une punition. Voilà près de neuf mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Caleb, ni même le père Jim. Il n'avait plus parlé à Bobby depuis quelques années et son père était à l'autre bout du pays sur une affaire de poltergeist. D'habitude il se moquait bien de l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, sauf que cette fois, c'était différent...Car cette fois, il était vraiment seul...

Après avoir réglé sa note, Dean sauta dans l'Impala et prit la route vers d'autres horizons essayant au maximum de ne pas se dire qu'il passerait la nuit du réveillon sur cette route paumée du Texas. La nostalgie le prit tout à coup quand il se mit à repenser au Noël de l'année 90...

_**Jefferson, Wisconsin - Décembre 1990**_

_La fenêtre sembla légèrement couiner lorsque Dean se servit de sa manche pour en essuyer la buée. L'intérieur de l'Impala était plongé dans le froid, obligeant ses deux jeunes occupants à porter bonnets, écharpes et gants. Le petit garçon, alors agé de onze ans, jeta un regard inquiet aux alentours pour bien vérifier que personne, ni rien de menaçant ne s'approchait._

_La ruelle sur leur droite par laquelle avait disparu leur père quelques heures plus tôt était toujours aussi sombre et aussi déserte, ce qui fit grimper un peu plus la tension de Dean, qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui._

_Soudain, il entendit son petit frère claquer des dents, ce qui détourna bien vite son attention des alentours. Sam, recroquevillé sur le siège arrière était enfoui sous une couverture, le visage à moitié dissimulé par un bonnet un peu trop grand, ses bras ramenés autour de ses jambes dans le vain espoir de garder un peu de chaleur._

_- Tu as froid Sammy ?_

_Son benjamin hocha nerveusement la tête en signe affirmatif avant de serrer un peu plus ses bras autour de ses genoux. Dean escalada le dossier du siège passager pour passer à l'arrière maladroitement. Là il se laissa tomber à côté de son cadet et leva un bras pour qu'il vienne se blottir contre lui, l'ainé ressera sa prise autour des épaules de Sam et passa tant bien que mal la couverture sur eux deux. Il sentit les tremblements de son frère s'estomper légèrement, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci s'endormait contre lui. Toujours aussi inquiet pour son père, le petit garçon saisit son arme d'une main et embrassa le front de son petit frère avec une tendresse paradoxale._

_John refit son apparition trente minutes plus tard, le visage anormalement joyeux et pendant un moment, Dean fut tenté de faire le test et de placer innocemment dans la conversation "Christo"...Mais John était bien John, il se tourna vers ses deux fils, dont le plus jeune était toujours profondément endormis et annonça assez fièrement._

_- Les enfants, j'ai une surprise !_

_- Ah bon ?_

_Et effectivement pour être une surprise, s'en était une. Leur père les conduisit en dehors de la ville près d'une maison qui semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps et Dean comprit tout de suite qu'ils allaient y passer la nuit. Il réveilla son benjamin à contre coeur avant de l'entrainer à sa suite en lui prenant la main...Lui qui avait espéré un peu de confort pour son petit frère le soir de Noël...John les fit entrer, un sourire ravi sur le visage qui inquiéta son premier né..._

_Et puis, de l'inquiétude ce fut la surprise, puis la joie qui le prit tout à coup quand il découvrit ce qui devait être la pièce principale de cette ancienne batisse._

_Voilà où leur père était partit pendant des heures...il avait tout préparé ! Un feu de cheminée crépitait et illuminait la petite salle à manger d'une lueur réconfortante et appaisante, la table avait été dressée...Oh, les bougies qui l'éclairaient étaient des bougies de rituels et les couverts étaient des assiettes et de gobelets en plastique, mais de tous les Noëls qu'il avait passé avec John, Dean se dit qu'il s'agissait de celui qui ressemblait le plus à ceux qu'ils avaient eu du temps où sa mère était toujours là._

_John regarda d'un air satisfait ses deux fils prendre place tandis qu'il s'éclipsa un instant dans l'autre pièce et en revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une énorme dinde qui lui avait donné bien du fil à retordre !_

_La soirée fut parfaite, Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ris depuis bien longtemps, même Sammy semblait ravi des efforts de leur père, et c'est tous avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils allèrent s'installer dans leur sacs de couchage pour passer la nuit près du feu que John avait entretenu avec soin._

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la route, Dean se rendit soudain compte que l'évocation de ce souvenir l'avait fait sourire. C'était sans doute l'un de meilleurs Noëls qu'il avait passé...Sauf que c'était il y a bien longtemps...Tout avait changé depuis...John avait négligé ce genre d'efforts avec les années...Sam avait grandis et ne paraissait plus montrer autant d'intérêt pour cette fête. Et lui..Et bien lui était seul...

* * *

**San Francisco, Californie - Décembre 2004**

Sam se put s'empêcher de lancer un regard nerveux à Jessica qui lui prit gentiment la main avant de toquer à la porte de ses parents.

Une voix à l'intérieur s'exclama, excitée.

- C'est eux Sean !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa petite amie qui affichait un sourire amusé. Sam reporta son attention sur la porte, constatant que même celle-ci était décorée d'une sublime couronne de houx et de guirlandes brillantes. Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme au visage souriant et accueillant.

- Jessy mon bébé !

- Maman !

Sam se tint légèrement retrait constatant la similarité de leurs traits à toutes les deux. Mme Moore était le genre de femme qui en toute circonstance, semblait garder cette élégance naturelle et ce sourire charmeur et jovial qu'elle avait transmis à sa fille. Légèrement plus petite qu'elle, elle la prit dans ses bras avec une affection que lui rendit cette dernière, visiblement ravie de la retrouver.

- Serait-ce ma fille que j'ai entendu ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Mr Moore sortit de l'ombre et accueillit Jessica avec la même joie que sa mère. La jeune femme se jeta à son cou alors que son père passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux dorés. Sam ne put faire autrement que de remarquer que Jessica avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son père et se fit la réflexion que la jeune fille avait vraiment prit 50% des gènes de chacun de ses parents.

Se tenant toujours en retrait, un vague sentiment sur lequel il ne put mettre de nom l'assaillit tout à coup quand il vit la joie qu'avaient les parents de Jess de la retrouver. Ils semblaient tellement heureux, tellement transportés de bonheur de la revoir. Sam glissa ses mains dans les poches, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas faire demi-tour dès maintenant, se sentant de trop dans ce tableau si parfait. Mais à peine avait-il reculé d'une marche que Jess se tourna vers lui et s'approcha avant de lui prendre la main et de se tourner vers ses parents avec un sourire comblé.

- Papa, maman...Voici Sam.

Les deux regards de ses parents se posèrent sur lui, et le jeune Winchester eut soudain l'envie de disparaitre.

- Alors c'est vous le fameux Sam dont Jessy n'arrête pas de nous parler ? S'exclama Mme Moore en le dévisageant avec un sourire certain.

Ce dernier fit un pas nerveux vers eux avant de leur tendre la main, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le père de Jessica fut le premier à lui rendre sa poignée de main avec une expression partagée entre la politesse, la curiosité et une certaine animosité. Vint ensuite le tour de Mme Moore qui retint un instant la main du jeune homme avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

- Dis-donc Jessy, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si beau garçon !

Sam baissa aussitôt la tête, mal à l'aise, tandis que Jessica prit sa défense de suite.

- Maman...Sam était très nerveux à l'idée de vous rencontrer, essaie de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Mme Moore lui rendit sa main et s'excusa d'un immense sourire.

- Oh oui bien sûr...Excusez-moi Sam...Mais venez tous les deux, restez pas dehors !

A peine avait-il fait trois pas à l'intérieur de cette maison qui devait être vraiment immense, que le jeune homme eut l'étrange impression de se trouver dans un de ces magasins spécialisés dans les décorations de Noël...Il y avait de tout, des guirlandes accrochées un peu partout, du houx, du gui, des bougies dorées..S'en était presque caricatural...

Une fois débarassé de leurs manteaux, le jeune couple fut invité à rejoindre le salon d'où s'élevaient des dizaines d'autres voix. En entrant dans la pièce, Sam se figea tout à coup, en tournant la tête vers Jessica qui haussa les épaules, perplexe.

- Euh maman...tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais invité toute la famille ?

- Non ? Oh..Autant pour moi chérie..

- Vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds. Leur conseilla Mr Moore avec un sourire avant de se fondre dans la masse.

- S'il vous plait tout le monde ! S'exclama la mère de Jessica. Jessy est là !

Il y eu des "aahhh" et tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux avec des sourires ravis, Mme Moore prit Sam par le bras et le présenta à son tour, bien qu'il s'en serait bien passé.

- Et voici Sam...Sam, voici l'oncle Jim, Henry le cousin, Jules, l'autre cousin, Hector, le voisin, Marylynn, la première femme de Greg là-bas qui est en fait le frère de l'oncle de Jess, mais elle ne l'a jamais connu...Kelly, la tante germaine au second degré du côté de Sean, qui est mon mari et donc le père de Jess, la tante donc de Henry...le cousin que tu viens de voir...

Sam serra des mains sans vraiment savoir à qui elles appartenaient, il aperçut Mr Moore, un peu à l'écart qui le regardait d'un air suspect, un peu comme s'il cherchait à le cerner. Cela ne le surprit guère, Jess l'avait prévenu.

Le moment du repas fut sans doute le pire de la soirée. Une demi douzaines de conversations tournaient autour de la table tandis que quelques regards curieux se tournaient de temps à autres vers lui. Plus que mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce Noël en famille, qui semblait pourtant si banal pour Jess, à ceux qu'ils avaient passé avec son père et son frère..Dans l'Impala ou dans des motels à manger des pizzas froides. Là, les plats défilaient sans fin avec un excès qu'il aurait même put qualifier de mauvais goût, peu habitué à voir autant de nourriture sur une table.

- Alors Sam...Fit soudain la voix de Mr Moore. Parlez-nous un peu de vous.

Sam échangea un bref regard avec Jess, qui devait comprendre son malaise...Parler de soi ? Comment le pourrait-il ?

- Euh...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Et bien...D'où venez-vous déjà pour commencer ? Demanda gentiment le père.

Bon...ça il pouvait répondre...

- Du Kansas..

- Ah oui ? Où dans le Kansas ?

- Lawrence...

Il y eu un vague commentaire sur l'université locale que Sam ne releva pas. Mais le jeune homme enchaina sur autre chose, espérant ainsi éviter le sujet fâcheux.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire mon droit à Stanford...ça...euh... disons que ça offrait plus de possibilités par la suite..

- Jessy nous a dit que vous étiez brillant... Renchérit Mme Moore avec un sourire.

- Oh non je...

- Il est brillant maman. Le coupa Jess en posant une main sur la sienne. Mais il n'aime pas se vanter.

Greg...le cousin germain...Ou l'oncle éloigné de...Enfin, Greg fit une remarque comme quoi lui avait passé un doctorat en science politique à Oxford, et personne ne releva.

- Et vos parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Sam sentit la main de Jessica se serrer sur la sienne, mais il la rassura d'un coup d'oeil...Mieux valait apporter une part de vérité plutôt que de refuser de répondre, après tout, il était aussi là pour rencontrer la famille de celle qu'il espérait épouser.

- Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps...Mon père voyage dans tout le pays pour son travail.

- Oh...je suis navré...Que fait votre père ? Demanda Mr Moore d'une voix plus douce.

- Euh je...disons qu'il travaille pour...pour lui...il est détective.

Le visage du père de Jess s'illumina soudain.

- Ah oui ? J'ai toujours voulu devenir détective moi aussi !

- Sauf que tu es incapable de retrouver tes clés de voiture, même quand elles sont sous ton nez...Remarqua sa femme.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère avant qu'un éclat de rire général ne s'élève autour de la table.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula un peu plus tranquillement, bien que toujours observé, Sam n'était plus l'objet de toutes les attentions, et il en fut soulagé. Mr Moore lui adressait régulièrement la parole, lui demandant son avis sur l'actualité ou des choses bien plus anodines, et par chance, ils tombèrent toujours d'accord.

C'était le genre de réveillon qu'on voyait dans les films...Avec dinde, bûche, échange de cadeaux et chants de Noël, sauf que Sam préféra s'éclipser avant la fin de la soirée, prit d'une soudaine claustrophobie.

Il alla se réfugier à l'extérieur de la maison, regrettant alors l'hiver Californien qui empêchait toute neige de tomber. Le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre au loin et il se demanda alors ce que pouvait bien faire son frère en ce moment...Est-ce qu'il chassait ? Est-ce qu'il passait la soirée dans un bar ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

La porte derrière lui s'entrouvrit et il sut tout de suite que Jessica s'inquiétait pour lui. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

- Mes parents t'adorent...

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Jess approuva avec un sourire.

- Mon père est en train de chanter tes louanges à mon oncle et ma mère est complètement sous le charme...

Sam répondit à l'appel du regard qu'elle lui lançait et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, laissant un doigt glisser sur sa joue.

- Ca va toi ?

- Très bien...J'ai juste...enfin ce n'est pas le genre de réveillon de Noël que je connais...

Quand il sentit la question qui allait suivre, le jeune homme préféra l'éviter et se tourna vers elle pour l'embrasser sans se soucier de savoir que la porte venait de nouveau de s'ouvrir sur Mme Moore.

En défitinive, ce ne fut pas une si mauvaise soirée que ça...Les parents de Jess lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il serait le bienvenu dans la famille à la seule condition qu'il prenne toujours soin de leur fille, ce qu'il leur promit.

Une fois rentrés, Sam accueillit Jessica dans ses bras avec un bien-être qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter et resta éveillé un moment, à observer le plafond, laissant ses pensées se tourner vers Dean dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Le jeune homme frissonna quand il sentit les lèvres de sa petite amie effleurer les siennes avant qu'elle ne lui murmure d'une voix amoureuse.

- Joyeux Noël Sam...je t'aime.

Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avant de lui sourire à son tour. Pourtant, même enlacé avec elle, il y avait ce malaise...Ce noeud à l'estomac qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se détendre...Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? Tout était parfait pourtant...


	30. Chapter 29

**"Personne ne me prendra ce qui me reste !"**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Pas de doute possible pour Dean, la nouvelle des visions de Sam avait dû se répandre dans la chambre au bout du couloir et désormais, Cléo et Karl devaient être au courant. Si le jeune Brannagh n'était pas un problème, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la jeune femme et de Mark...Elle semblait être un véritable mouton de Panurge et lui aurait pu prétendre au titre de pire sadique de l'année.

Il y avait donc la Confrérie de monstres et Azael d'un côté, et des chasseurs zélés de l'autre. Et lui et son frère au beau milieu de tout ça...

Dean roula sur le dos, jetant un coup d'oeil au plafond avant de se forcer à prendre une respiration posée. La pièce avait beau être plongée dans le noir, il n'arrivait pas à dormir...Il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était tourmenté de mille questions, qui toutes concernaient sa famille...Où était son père désormais ? Et s'il était quelque part en Enfer à y subir les pires tortures ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était entièrement sa faute...Ses dernières paroles raisonnèrent inévitablement dans sa tête...Sauver ou tuer Sam..Il était évident désormais que John en savait plus sur les fameux projets du Démon pour son petit frère...Mais pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Pourquoi avait-il gardé tout ça secret, prétendant être surpris quand il avait découvert les visions de son dernier né?

Bien vite, les interrogations laissèrent la place à la colère...il les avait laissé dans ce pétrin lui et Sam, ils étaient livrés à eux-même avec une seule recommandation : celle de tuer son frère si les plans de l'autre ordure s'accomplissaient. Mais outre sa propre rancoeur envers John, il y avait aussi son cadet...Dean voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il voyait aussi que ça lui faisait peur...sans doute autant que lui.

Inconsciemment, l'ainé tourna la tête vers le lit de son frère, profondément endormi dans un sommeil qui avait l'air tout sauf reposant. Le jeune homme tournait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se sortir de ce qui devait être un cauchemar. Alors, las de cette situation, Dean soupira, sentant une colère sourde le prendre tout à coup...Comme il aurait voulu étriper ce démon pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille.

- Sam...Essaya t-il de l'appeler doucement pour le sortir de ce mauvais rêve.

Son petit frère roula sur le côté et lui tourna le dos, retombant dans un sommeil un peu plus calme. Légèrement soulagé, Dean retourna à sa contemplation du plafond se demandant comment toute cette histoire allait finir. D'un côté, il aurait voulu partir avec Sam pour une nouvelle mission, loin de Palo Alto, des souvenirs douloureux que cette ville apportait, de ce groupe de chasseurs...

Dehors, le bruit des voitures parcourant la voie rapide créa un espèce de ronronnement qui avait toujours eu pour effet de l'endormir...Mais pas cette nuit...Las d'essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête, Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait 4h10 du matin...Alors, comprenant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit pour aller se servir un premier café dans la cuisine.

Une fois servis, le chasseur prit la tasse d'une main et s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, replongeant aussitôt dans ses méditations. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de se torturer l'esprit trop longtemps puisqu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sam recommença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, sauf que cette fois, le cauchemar paraissait plus virulent.

D'abord, Dean hésita à bouger, pensant que ça passerait tout seul...Mais plus il attendait, plus son frère plongeait dans ce mauvais rêve. Il marmona quelque chose que son ainé ne saisit pas tout de suite, mais déjà, il avait reposé son café sur la table en s'approchant lentement. Et puis tout à coup, au milieu des plaintes et des paroles inintelligibles, il l'entendit distinctement appeler Jessica. Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien des jours et mêmes des semaines qui avaient succédé la mort de la jeune fille, Sam était au plus bas à ce moment là, faisant cauchemars sur cauchemars...Hors de question donc de le laisser replonger dans ces songes morbides.

Le chasseur traversa la pièce en quelques pas à peine et se pencha au dessus de son frère en le secouant vigoureusement, espérant le tirer au plus vite de son cauchemar.

- Sam !

Inconsciemment, son benjamin essaya de se dégager de sa prise, marmonant un peu plus fort qu'on le laisse seul. Dean s'apprêta à élever la voix quand quelque chose détourna momentanément son attention...La main qui enserrait l'avant bras de son frère était bizarrement humide...

Intrigué, le chasseur alluma la lumière qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête du lit de Sam. Il fut saisi d'effroi lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le liquide chaud qui lui coulait entre les doigts n'était autre que du sang...

- Sammy ! Réveille-toi p'tit frère ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Son cadet tenta encore pendant quelques secondes de se défendre, mais Dean le secoua plus fort encore, et c'est dans un sursaut qu'il s'éveilla tout à coup.

- Sam !

Le plus jeune, le regard un peu perdu essaya de se reculer avant de tenter de retirer son bras de la prise de son ainé qui se fit alors plus rassurant, il commençait à savoir comment réagir après ce genre de cauchemar.

- Hey...Sammy calme-moi...C'est moi...c'est Dean...

Dès l'instant où il croisa le regard de son grand frère, le benjamin sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits.

- Dean ?

Inconsciemment un sourire bienveillant apparut sur le visage de l'ainé.

- C'est moi...

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Sam ne put finir sa phrase, un gémissement de douleur le prenant à la place. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux vers son poignet autour duquel Dean avait serré ses doigts et constata à son tour que du sang s'écoulait le long des jointures de son grand frère.

Le plus âgé, qui avait suivis son regard, desséra sa prise avant de tourner l'avant-bras de Sam vers le haut, espérant ainsi mieux trouver l'origine de ce saignement...Origine qu'il découvrit bien vite puisqu'une fois de plus, l'entaille qui lui avait lacéré le poignet pendant la cérémonie de la Confrérie était réapparue.

- C'est rien...t'inquiète pas je vais vite te soigner ça. S'exclama aussitôt Dean qui prit l'autre main de Sam pour lui indiquer de faire pression dessus.

- Appuie bien fort surtout, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

L'ainé fut de retour en quelques secondes, compresses, désinfectant et bande à la main. Il s'assit en face de Sam et lui prit l'avant-bras avant de commencer à le soigner avec précaution.

Son frère gardait les yeux baissés, comme omnubilé par ses gestes, mais en réalité, Dean savait bien qu'il repensait à son rêve.

Une fois la plaie désinfectée et l'hémorragie stoppée, le jeune homme put se permettre de reporter son attention sur Sam tout en faisant un nouveau bandage bien serré cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu a vu Sam ?

Le plus jeune leva lentement la tête vers lui, comme s'il essayait de se rappeller, et puis tout à coup, il sursauta, si bien que pendant un instant, Dean pensa qu'il lui avait fait mal.

- Dean !

- Oh excuse-moi..

- Non c'est...la sorcière...C'est elle...c'est elle qui m'a...C'est Jess !

Alors que Sam entamait déjà un mouvement pour se lever, son grand frère l'en empêcha aussitôt, son visage se faisant soudain plus sévère.

- Wow...hey...tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Je...C'est elle, je vais la tuer !

D'une simple pression sur son épaule, Dean l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Déjà tu vas commencer par te calmer parce que je n'ai pas fini de soigner ça...Ensuite tu vas mettre les sous-titres parce que désolé de te dire, mais je n'ai rien compris...

Sam serra la machoire mais apparemment, il n'avait pas assez de force pour protester, aussi il expliqua.

- Le rêve...Celui qui nous a conduit ici la première fois...C'est elle qui me l'a envoyé...Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais ce n'est pas Jessica que j'avais vu...C'était elle...Et ça c'est aussi elle. Ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux vers sa blessure.

- Elle ferait du vaudou ?

- Faut croire...

- Je vais la buter !

- Dean...

- Non il n'y a pas de "Dean" qui tienne ! Cette salope cherche à te tuer à petits feux, tu crois que je vais la laisser faire ? Je vais la tuer, et je prendrais tout mon temps !

Cette dernière déclaration eu pour effet de couper net Sam, qui s'apprêtait à protester une nouvelle fois. Dean, sentant le regard à la fois inquiet et abasourdi de son frère sur lui hésita à croiser son regard.

- Je te l'ai dit Sam...je ne laisserais plus personne s'en prendre à ma famille !

- Dean...

- Et à cause de cette garce on est revenu ici...On est coincé entre une Confrérie de monstres, un Démon et des chasseurs qui ne vont pas se gêner pour te rajouter comme gibier...Et regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Qu'est -ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas là hein ? Tu te serais vidé de ton sang dans son sommeil...tu imagines ma tête demain matin en te découvrant raide mort dans ton lit ? J'ai déjà perdu papa...je refuse de devoir t'enterrer Sammy...

- Arrête ça suffit maintenant ! S'emporta le plus jeune qui échappa à la prise de son ainé et en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner du lit pour se placer au beau milieu de la chambre.

- Sam...

- Non Dean, je t'ai parfaitement entendu ! Et ne crois pas que je sois aveugle !

Perplexe, l'ainé changea de position en le dévisageant, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça ?

- Me prends pas pour un idiot Dean ! Je suis peut-être naïf mais je ne suis plus un gamin, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien !

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Ironisa t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son poignet bandé.

Sam balaya la remarque d'un geste et reprit d'une voix forte que Dean ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser sombrer comme tu le fais ? Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai perdu un père...C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, alors arrête un peu de faire comme si tu étais le seul à te sentir coupable ! Mais c'est pas tout...Depuis qu'il est parti, tu as changé...Tu réfléchis à peine avant d'agir, tu serais prêt tuer si tu pensais un instant que ça pourrait atténuer ta douleur...Tu as failli tuer Mark...et à t'entendre on dirait que tu veux retrouver cette sorcière et la torturer...

Dean se leva à son tour, prenant la peine de se justifier.

- Et ils ont tous les deux essayé de te tuer !

- Et après ? Dean tu dois bien comprendre qu'avec la vie qu'on mène, ni toi ni moi on est à l'abri de ce genre de chose...Si je meurs demain, alors c'est le destin qui aura voulu ça...

- J'emmerde le Destin Sammy, et tu le sais. Répliqua l'ainé, cette fois d'un ton froid.

Le plus jeune referma la bouche, prenant doucement conscience que désormais, Dean parlait de son destin à lui...Ce futur hypothétique dans lequel il était censé le tuer.

- Tout ce que je veux dire...C'est que tu dois essayer de te reprendre Dean...S'il te plait...Mes visions...ça me fout la trouille à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer...J'angoisse chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, j'ai peur d'y voir le reflet d'un démon...Tu es la seule personne qui me permette de continuer...Je ne supporterais pas que tu deviennes un chasseur dans le genre de Gordon...

- Sam...

- Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit après la mort de Jess. Enchaina Sam aussitôt...Tu m'as dit que toute cette colère que je refoulais..c'était elle qui me tuerais...C'est pareil pour toi Dean...Si tu laisses tomber maintenant, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera...

Dean, qui n'avait plus osé interrompre son frère dans son sermon eut inévitablement droit à un regard qu'il ne put soutenir...Toutefois, même si Sam avait parfaitement raison, il se sentit obliger de se justifier une dernière fois.

- Tu as raison...je suis...enfin...Mais Sammy...On m'a déjà trop pris...ma mère, mon père, ma vie...Alors je ne laisserais personne me prendre ce qu'il me reste, tu comprends ? Je te promets de ne pas laisser tomber...j'en fais même le serment, mais tu dois comprendre que quiconque s'en prendra à toi, aura affaire à moi...

Sam ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan par son ainé qui reprit avec un sourire.

- Dans la limite du raisonnable...Une balle dans la tête sans passer par la case torture ça te va ?

Son benjamin prit un air contrit et approuva d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres solutions...Mais Dean...jure moi de ne jamais devenir comme eux...Jure moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu restera le grand frère que j'ai toujours connu...

- Je te le promets Sammy.


	31. Chapter 30

Un grand merci à elida17 et à liy2811 qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent.

Je suis bien contente que ça vous plaise toujours les filles, et surtout que vous continuez à lire cette histoire.

* * *

**Menace et avertissement**

**Washington DC - Avril 2005**

La démarche sûre et insolente, Dean sortit de la Bibliothèque du Congrès, la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Cette affaire, aussi basique soit-elle aurait sans doute eu l'avantage de gagner tout l'intérêt de son petit frère s'il avait été présent avec lui. Voilà que depuis deux semaines, un fantôme s'amusait à terroriser et à assassiner des occupants de ce lieu prestigieux dont Sam n'arrêtait pas de parler alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien de la passion qu'avait son cadet pour les bouquins, et son benjamin lui avait toujours dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il visiterait la bibliothèque du Congrès...Voilà qui était chose faite pour l'ainé qui en ressortait, après s'être brillament fait passé pour un agent du FBI.

A Washington, capitale des Etats-Unis et des agences fédérales, cette couverture aurait pu être risquée...elle l'était d'ailleurs, mais Dean ne s'en serait privé pour rien au monde, savourant chaque instant de cette vie qui le passionnait désormais.

Resté au motel, son père avait essayé d'en apprendre plus sur d'éventuels candidats pour le rôle du fantôme pendant que lui se renseignait sur le mode opératoire de ce dernier.

Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que John était sur les nerfs, une main crispée sur son arme juste à côté.

- C'est pas vrai..Tu en as mis du temps !

- Pardon...J'ai du nouveau.

- Moi aussi.

Le jeune chasseur expliqua à son père et mentor que le fantôme avait pour habitude de s'amuser un peu avec ses victimes des semaines avant de se décider à les tuer, toujours différemment, et le plus important, il semblerait que l'esprit ait trouvé un nouveau bouc émissaire en la personne du nouveau stagiaire, âgé d'à peine vingt ans.

- Un lien entre les victimes ? L'interrogea John.

- Toutes travaillaient à la bibliothèque...

- Bien, ça confirme mon hypothèse...

- A savoir ?

Et bien d'après son père, l'esprit qui s'amusait à pendre des stagiaires par les pieds ou qui trouvait amusant de renverser toute une étagère sur un balayeur, était celui de l'ancienne bibliothécaire, décédée d'un tragique accident.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle était sur un escabeau pour attraper un livre tout en haut d'une étagère...Elle était au premier étage...L'echelle a basculé et elle est tombée dans le vide. Elle s'est brisée la nuque.

- J'ai toujours dis que c'était dangereux les bibliothèques...ça peut vous tuer quelqu'un !

John se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir en guise d'avertissement tandis que Dean, comprit très vite que sa plaisanterie était de mauvais goût.

- Bon...on a l'identité de cette malheureuse ?

- Carla Keys, ensevelie à l'emplacement 201 du cimetière Roosevelt.

L'ainé sauta sur ses jambes, enthousiaste.

- Bien, voilà qui ne devrait pas être trop dur !

Et effectivement, la nuit tombée, le duo de chasseurs se rendit sur la tombe de la bibliothécaire et après avoir salé ses ossements, y mirent le feu. C'était presque si facile que Dean en ressentit une pointe d'agacement mélangé à une déception dont il ne fit pas part à son père.

Les deux Winchester retournèrent à leurs voitures pendant que l'ainé, ne put que remarquer l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel était son père.

- Papa ?

- Quoi ?

Dean hésita un instant, il savait qu'un trop plein de question avait tendance à attirer les foudres de John, mais il devait savoir..

- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

- Quoi ? Non...pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Le jeune homme cilla...Quand il essayait de mentir, Sam avait exactement la même expression sur le visage, la ressemblance entre les deux était si frappante !

- Tu as l'air...inquiet...

John balaya la remarque d'un haussement d'épaule avant de prétexter.

- C'est juste que...on est à Washington..c'est bourré d'agents fédéraux ici...Et je me sentirai bien mieux quand on sera parti.

L'argument se tenait, mais Dean voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose..Et il pensait même deviner ce qu'était le "autre chose"...aujourd'hui, c'était le 30 avril...Dans deux jours, Sam fêterait ses vingts-deux ans...Voilà maintenant quatre ans que John ne l'avait pas vu, et même s'il refusait de parler de lui, même si depuis toutes ces années Dean ne l'avait pas une seule fois entendu prononcer son prénom, il savait pertinemment qu'il lui manquait... A lui aussi il lui manquait...Depuis la remise de diplôme en première année, il n'était pas retourné le voir...Oh, il était bien passé de temps en temps pour s'assurer que son frère ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis, mais il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir au loin, toujours entouré et souriant...Il semblait si heureux sans eux qu'il ne lui avait plus jamais imposé sa présence.

Le coeur lourd de remords et de chagrin, les deux Winchester remontèrent dans leurs voitures respectives sans même échanger un mot concernant le troisième d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas la peine, et puis de toute façon, un nouveau job les attendait déjà à des kilomètres de là.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Mai 2005**

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ? S'exclama soudain la voix de Jessica sur un ton légèrement accusateur.

Sam sursauta, comprenant soudain qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

- Quoi ? Mais oui bien sûr !

- Ah oui ? Donc tu as un avis sur la question ?

Le jeune homme soutint le regard de sa petite amie un instant avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, Jess ne put résister puisqu'elle éclata de rire en posant une main sur sa joue, l'air attendris.

- Je t'embête avec ces histoires de Révolutions Russes pas vrai ?

Sam se redressa légèrement du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis tous les deux et s'excusa.

- Mais non...je suis désolé c'est...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se penchant légèrement en avant en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. A peine une seconde plus tard, il sentit la main de Jessica lui frotter le dos avant de l'entendre reprendre d'une voix douce.

- Tu travailles trop Sam...Pourquoi fallait-il que tu prennes ce deuxième job dans ce fast-food ? Tu détestes cet endroit en plus !

Ce dernier se redressa aussitôt, préférant lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

- Hey...Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'inquiéter pour moi d'accord ? J'ai mes raisons pour prendre ce travail d'accord ?

Jessica le regarda dans les yeux pendant une minute, comme si elle essayait de percer son mystère. Sam choisit de soutenir son regard avant de l'adoucir progressivement et de lui adresser un très discret sourire en coin qui eut pour effet de la faire craquer aussitôt.

- Oh fais pas ça !

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste sérieuse si tu me souris comme ça ?

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, le jeune homme se félicita car il venait d'éviter le sujet..Car oui, si depuis des mois il travaillait dans ce fast food, c'était pour réussir à mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour pouvoir payer une bague de fiançaille à Jess.

Par chance, le couple avait eu leur après-midi de libre aujourd'hui, et la jeune femme avait voulu en profiter pour réviser un peu un examen d'histoire, Sam s'était porté volontaire pour la faire travailler, mais bien vite son esprit s'était détourné des Révolutions Russes et de ses tsars déchus pour se tourner plutôt vers sa famille...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux...Dean allait-il bien ? Et son père le haïssait-il au point de ne plus vouloir le voir ? C'était toujours les mêmes questions qui le hantaient, et encore plus à l'approche des fêtes ou de son anniversaire.

- Sam ?

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme tressauta constatant qu'il n'avait pas porté la moindre attention à Jess qui s'était lovée contre lui avant de se pencher légèrement vers son visage dans l'espoir de l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'impatienta la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

Sam passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser sur elle un regard désolé.

- Excuse-moi...j'arrête pas de penser à... à mon père...

Depuis Noël et les brèves révélations qu'il avait faite sur sa famille, Jessica s'était montrée plus curieuse, surtout vis à vis de son père dont il avait jusqu'ici, toujours refusé de parler. Le jeune Winchester avait fini par céder et il lui avait décrit John sans trop de détails, s'attardant néanmoins sur la dispute qui les avait séparés quatre ans plus tôt.

- Il te manque...pas vrai ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

Le manque de réponse de Sam suffit à sa réponse et la jeune femme renchérit aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appeles pas ?

Cette question le prit totalement au dépourvu, et le jeune Winchester prit cette remarque presque comme une menace. Il souleva un bras pour être libre de se redresser tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, il était debout et tournait le dos à sa petite amie qui le regardait incrédule.

- Sam ?

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Tu crois sincèrement que je suis tellement arrogant ?

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout...Se défendit Jess, toujours assise sur le canapé.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défiler la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui en deux pas à peine, posant gentiment une main sur son bras. Ce simple geste eut l'effet attendu et Sam reprit plus calmement.

- La vérité c'est que j'ai essayé de l'appeler...il ne m'a pas répondu...Je crois qu'il...

Pendant une seconde, le jeune Winchester hésita à se laisser aller...A enfin s'ouvrir à elle...Et puis, sa raison reprit le dessus...Il ne devait pas...il ne pouvait pas...Tant pis si ça faisait mal...Tant pis si l'absence de John se faisait ressentir un peu plus chaque jour...Tant pis s'il était effrayé à l'idée de construire une nouvelle vie avec Jess sans avoir revu et parler à son père avant...Tant pis s'il savait pertinemment désormais que pour John, il n'était plus un membre de la famille...Son père devait le haïr...comme lui le haïssait et l'aimait à la fois...

Sam reprit très vite contenance et se redressa, ravalant sa peine aussitôt en affichant un air faussement serein.

- Excuse-moi...Tu voulais reviser, et moi je t'embête avec mes histoires...

- Sam...

- Reprenons...Coupa le jeune homme en reprenant le livre.

Jessica, comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui se laissa tomber dans le canapé, laissant toutes ses questions sans réponses dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - 2 mai 2005**

Ce matin là, ce ne fut ni la vibration de son portable, ni les rayons du soleil qui lui irradièrent le visage, ni même le baiser timide que Jess venait de déposer sur son épaule...Non, ce ne fut rien de tout ça qui le réveilla...Ce fut une migraine...Sourde et lointaine, mais la douleur était bien là, comme sous-jacente, menaçante et engourdissante.

Un vague frisson le prit quand le corps de sa petite ami se cala contre le sien, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur, la douleur lui parcourut le crâne tout doucement, allant même jusqu'à le faire grimacer. Un soupir incontrôllable le prit tandis qu'il porta une main à ses yeux, pensant que se protéger des rayons du soleil le soulagerait quelque peu.

- Sam ?

Le matelas grinça légèrement, signe que Jess se redressait, il sentit sa main sur poser sur son épaule, espérant le faire basculer sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ?

La voix, et la simple présence de la jeune femme semblait être un inhibiteur à cette douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu jusque là, aussi Sam roula sur le côté accordant un bref sourire à sa petite amie.

- C'est rien...juste une migraine.

- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Que j'appele un médecin ?

Le jeune Winchester se contenta de lui prendre la main et de déposer un baiser sur le dessus.

- Non ça va...t'en fais pas.

Jess le dévisagea un moment, essayant de juger de son état d'un simple regard. Sam, qui était devenu maitre dans l'art de détourner son attention l'attira doucement à lui avant de l'embrasser avec une mesure toute relative. En fait, la simple présence de la jeune femme semblait être un remède contre cette migraine, qui en quelques heures avait totalement disparu.

- Tu es en retard. Lui signala Becky gentiment.

Le souffle court, Sam se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans l'amphi, espérant que son arrivée un peu brusque n'avait pas été remarquée par son professeur, qui était de toute façon trop plongé dans son cours pour noter la présence ou l'absence d'un de ses élèves.

- Oui je...on a eu un peu de mal à se lever... Prétexta t-il avec innocence, le souvenir de sa migraine déjà loin et oublié.

- Ah ouaie... Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Répliqua son amie avec un sourire amusé. En tout cas, vous avez déjà commencé à fêter ton anniversaire...C'est bien.

- Quoi ?

Becky tourna la tête vers lui, le visage partagé entre l'amusement et la moquerie.

- Ben oui...tu me crois quand même pas assez idiote pour gober ton histoire de panne d'oreiller commune avec Jess ?

Sam balaya la remarque d'un geste.

- Non non pas ça...Tu as dis quoi ?

- Quoi ? Que c'est ton anniversaire ? Non...tu n'avais quand même pas oublié la date de ton propre anniversaire ?

Devant le manque de réponse de son ami, la jeune femme retourna à son travail en s'exclaffant pour elle même.

- Sam ! Non mais des fois, on dirait vraiment que tu vis dans un autre monde !

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait déjà plus...C'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire ? Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que personne ne le savait...ou le moins de monde possible au moins...

Sauf que son voeu ne fut pas exaucé, toute la journée, le jeune homme mena son train-train quotidien, enchainant les cours et les rigolades entre amis. Durant la pause de midi, il put enfin lire le sms que lui avait envoyé son frère ainé le matin même, préférant sans doute lui laisser un message plutôt que de lui parler. "Joyeux anniversaire Sammy !"..Signé "D". Voilà le peu de mots qu'il avait eu de son frère...Il ne savait pas où il était, s'il allait bien et si leur père allait bien...Décidément, sa famille avait vraiment fait un trait sur lui...A moins que ce soit lui qui ait fait un trait sur elle ?

C'est donc l'esprit lourd et préoccupé que Sam gravit les marches qui le menaient à son appartement. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte que la lumière s'alluma tout à coup et qu'un "Surprise !" général le fit sursauter.

Le jeune homme vit des dizaines de visages s'approcher pour lui serrer la main en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, des visages qu'il connaissait pour la plupart, mais dont il ne remettait pas les noms. Becky et Zach furent désignés comme les organisateurs de cette petite sauterie tandis que Jess, émergeant de la pièce du fond bredouilla qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

La fête battit son plein jusqu'au moment où Sam se demanda si les personnes présentes n'étaient pas uniquement là pour boire et s'amuser...Tous riaient et plaisantaient, mais à force d'accorder des sourires forcés aux uns et aux autres, le jeune homme finit par avoir besoin de s'isoler et choisit la cuisine pour le faire.

- Je suis désolée...Murmura timidement la voix de Jess qui s'approcha doucement de lui. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ce genre de fête...

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que son téléphone sonna, intrigué, et surtout espérant secrètement qu'il s'agissait de Dean, le jeune homme répondit aussitôt.

- Oui ?

-_ Oh Sam...Comme je suis content d'entendre ta voix mon grand !_

- Jim ? S'étonna le jeune Winchester.

- _Oui._

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard interloqué et surtout curieux de Jess, Sam reprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Dean va bien ?

- _Oh oui...t'inquiète pas pour lui Sam il va très bien...A l'heure qu'il est, il est quelque part au Texas dans le Montana à la poursuite d'un Wendigo...Non, si je t'appele c'est pour autre chose..._

- Comment ça ? Est-ce que...

- _Tout le monde va très bien Sam, rassure-toi...Et...et toi ?_

Sam, qui vit sa petite amie se rapprocher discrètement essaya de ne pas laisser échapper de gaffes comprométantes.

- ça va...Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-_ Je..j'en sais rien à vrai dire...mais j'ai...Disons que tout me porte à croire que quelque chose risque d'arriver...D'ici peu de temps..._

- Comment ça ?

- _Ecoute Sam...sincèrement j'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais je n'ai que des présomptions, donc pour le moment, contente-toi simplement d'ouvrir l'oeil et d'être très prudent._

- Promis...

-_ Oh et...je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire...22 ans...bon sang ce que le temps passe trop vite ! Je me rappelle encore de toi la première fois que John t'a amené dans mon église..Tu n'étais qu'un bébé...Et ton frère ne tenait pas beaucoup sur ses jambes non plus..._

L'image de Dean enfant, titubant pour rester debout fit sourire le jeune homme qui s'attira le regard encore plus interloqué de Jess.

- Vous me manquer aussi Jim...Finit-il par murmurer d'une voix plus douloureuse. Je suis content de savoir que vous allez tous bien...Sachez aussi que je vous remercie, c'est en parti grâce à vous que je suis là aujourd'hui et que...Enfin que je fais ce que je fais...

_- Je sais...Et je t'en prie...Mais Sam...Tu sais quelque part ton frère avait raison, tu avais l'étoffe d'un sacré bon chasseur...Tu nous manques aussi.._

Touché par la révélation de Jim, Sam resta un moment silencieux avant de chuchoter un très simple " merci". La conversation toucha alors à sa fin, et après avoir promis d'ouvrir l'oeil et fait promettre au prêtre de veiller sur Dean et son père, le jeune homme raccrocha partagé entre la joie et la tristesse.

- Je peux te demander qui c'était ?

Sam, rangea son téléphone, un sourire en coin.

- Un vieil ami...A qui je dois beaucoup.

La fête prit fin bien plus tard, obligeant ainsi le jeune couple à se mettre au lit vers quatre heures du matin, mais peu importe pour Sam car il savait que cette nuit, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil...Trop préoccupé...les paroles de Jim Murphy l'inquiétaient...mais elles l'avaient touché aussi...Ainsi, Dean avait confié au prêtre qu'il pensait qu'il ferait un bon chasseur ? Cette marque de confiance de son grand frère était sans doute l'un des plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Pourtant, outre ce sentiment et le fait d'être légèrement rassuré quant à sa place dans sa famille, Sam ne pouvait se détacher de cette menace encore insaisisable qui semblait pourtant se rapprocher doucement...Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'un malheur allait arriver ?


	32. Chapter 31

**Huis clos**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Bizarrement, Mark ne fit aucune allusion quant aux visions de Sam durant les jours qui suivirent et même si les garçons en étaient soulagés, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se méfier que les deux groupes de chasseurs durent évacuer le motel car le propriétaire, les trouvant suspects, avait appellé la police.

L'Impala et le tout-terrain noir se retrouvèrent donc sous un pont,à l'abri des regards, le temps que leurs occupants se trouvent un nouveau plan.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant les génies ? S'impatienta Cléo d'une voix aigue.

- Je rappelle juste au passage qu'on a une enquête en cours...Et qu'on ferait bien de se concentrer là-dessus au lieu de se chercher des poux... Intervint Sam d'un ton très calme.

Dean lança un regard éloquant à Mark, qui avait résolument gardé la tête baissée, puis il reporta son attention sur son frère qui reprit avec toujours autant de sérénité.

- J'ai repéré une vieille maison isolée à deux kilomètres de là. On y sera plus tranquille pour élaborer un plan.

Si Vince maugréa, il ne fit pas connaître son désaccord à voix haute, craignant sans doute les répercussions de Dean. Ce dernier n'aimait pas trop l'idée de devoir partager le même toit que ce crétin, mais Sam avait raison...ils devaient boucler cette affaire une fois pour toute !

A peine arrivés dans l'immense demeure, le jeune Winchester s'installa derrière son ordinateur et se mit au travail, aidé de Karl. Dean fit le tour de la maison pour bien s'assurer que rien, ni personne ne les avait suivis et rejoignit son cadet.

Sam ne prononça presque pas un mot de la journée, la lumière de son écran se reflétant de plus en plus sur son visage au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. A côté de lui, le jeune Brannagh baillait régulièrement, le nez plongé dans des rapports météo. Dean, qui avait protégé toutes les entrées ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils suspicieux à Mark et Cléo, piaillant quelques messes basses qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Ca y'est ! S'exclama soudain Sam, visiblement ravi.

Son frère ainé sursauta avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Je crois que j'ai retrouvé la trace d'Azael !

Tous les chasseurs se rapprochèrent, leur curiosité piquée au vif. Le nez toujours plongé sur son écran, Sam reprit.

- Alors, j'ai appelé Ash...

- Qui ?

- Ta gueule ! Coupa aussitôt Dean qui se passerait volontiers des questions de Mark.

- J'ai réussi à faire un peu le même système que pour le Démon...S'il se montre, je le saurai tout de suite !

- Ah ça c'est sûr...puisque vous êtes pareils tous les deux...

L'ainé se redressa avant d'adresser un regard noir et menaçant à l'autre chasseur.

- Un conseil, ferme-là...Sinon tu risques de voir ton espérance de vie diminuer de moitié.

- En attendant, je pense sincèrement qu'on devrait travailler séparement...Vous devriez vous concentrez sur la Confrérie pendant que Dean et moi on se charge d'Azael.

La proposition n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Cléo et Mark, c'est d'ailleurs la jeune femme qui émit une objection.

- C'est ça...nous on se tape tous les monstres pendant que vous vous faîtes ami-ami avec un démon...Non merci, ça sent trop le coup fourré ça !

- Ecoutez si vous avez une...

Dean, surpris que son frère ne termine pas sa phrase tourna la tête vers lui remarquant aussitôt le malaise de son benjamin.

- Sam ?

Son regard se perdait petit à petit et l'ainé comprit de suite qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle vision.

- Ah ça y'est...ça recommence...Se plaignit Mark en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tout à coup, Sam porta une main à son front avant de se laisser tomber sur le restant de canapé, juste derrière lui. Dean ignora, momentanément, la remarque de Vince et le rejoignit aussitôt.

- Sammy ?

Il essaya de lui retirer sa main, mais son frère était tellement crispé qu'il eut l'impression de lutter contre un mur de brique. Les minutes s'écoulèrent...Ces minutes qui étaient toujours les plus angoissantes pour Dean, car il ne savait jamais dans quel état allait être son frère en se réveillant.

Puis, le plus jeune lui opposa moins de résistante et l'ainé put enfin lui dégager la main, constatant, avec toujours cette même colère contre le Démon, les dégâts que provoquaient ces visions sur son benjamin. Le visage blafard et les yeux vitreux, Sam avait l'air horrifié, aussi lentement, très lentement il leva la tête vers son grand frère qui le regardait anxieusement.

- Sammy s'il te plait...Dis quelque chose...

- Il arrive...

Le chasseur n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander qui arrivait que dehors un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant succéda à un éclair lumineux qui fit presque trembler les murs de la soit-disant maison. Un rideau de pluie se mit à battre les carreaux tandis que dans un même mouvement, Dean et Karl se redressèrent, autant aux aguêts que Cléo et Mark. Ce dernier traversa le pièce pour aller se coller contre le mur avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil par une fente entre deux planches . Quand il reporta son attention sur les autres, il avait l'air presque aussi horrifié que Sam.

- Ils sont là...

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont là je vous dis ! Tous ! Là dehors ! Ils sont là parce qu'il les a appelés ! S'emporta Mark en désignant le cadet des Winchester.

- Comment ça tous ? S'exclama Karl qui vint se poster à son tour à la fenêtre. Oh mon Dieu...

Dean oublia très vite la panique et la peur sur le visage du chasseur et préféra se concentrer sur Vince, qui commençait à devenir un peu trop menaçant à son goût.

- C'est toi qui les a appelés ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent ! Hurla t-il en s'approchant de Sam, qui s'était levé à son tour.

Le plus jeune, le regard un peu perdu à cause de sa vision, bredouilla quelques excuses.

- Je...non...j'ai rien fait...

- Ah non ? Et comment tu expliques ça ? S'emporta à son tour Cléo en ouvrant les rideaux.

La scène qui s'offrait à eux avait presque quelque chose d'irréèl...Ils étaient tous là...Vampires, goules, loups-garous, fantômes et autres créatures...Tous se tenaient en lignes devant la maison, les yeux fixés sur les fenêtres ou sur la porte, n'attendant qu'un seul geste pour passer à l'action.

Dean échangea un regard éloquant avec son frère avant que Mark ne se poste entre les deux, l'air enragé.

- T'es conscient qu'on va tous crever à cause de toi ? T'es content ? C'est ça que tu voulais pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? Non...bien sûr que non...je n'y suis pour rien...c'est...

- A d'autres ! C'est bizarre non ? Tu fais ta petite crise, et comme par hasard ils débarquent juste après ! C'est quoi l'enjeu ? Tu nous a vendu ?

Dean fut près de son frère en quelques secondes et repoussa d'une main Mark en guise d'avertissement.

- M'oblige pas à faire de toi le premier cadavre Vince !

Les deux chasseurs se toisèrent pendant un moment avant que Karl ne les interrompe.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus constructif ? Comme se préparer à les renvoyer d'où ils viennent par exemple ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de venir à bout de cette Confrérie !

- S'il y en a un je ne le connais pas encore. Renchérit Sam en lançant un fusil chargé de sel au chasseur. Dean, Mark, arrêtez...on est tous dans la même merde je vous signale.

Et effectivement pour être dans le pétrin, ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin. Les minutes passèrent et tout restait résolument calme dehors, un peu comme si les créatures ne faisaient que regarder la maison. Les chasseurs eux, étaient tous postés à différentes fenêtres, attendant le moindre signe de la part de leurs ennemis pour riposter.

- Peut-être qu'ils veulent simplement négocier ?

- Peut-être que si on le leur livrait, ils s'en iraient ? Proposa Mark en désignant Sam d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu dis encore une fois quelque chose comme ça, et je te colle une balle dans la tête c'est clair ? S'emporta Dean en tournant la tête vers lui.

Au bout de deux heures passées dans les mêmes conditions, plus de doute possible pour Sam...La Confrérie avait envie de jouer avec leurs nerfs, les poussant tous à bout...Et elle allait certainement y arriver, vu l'atmosphère devenue presque électrique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? S'impatienta Cléo.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard, se demandant exactement la même chose. Tout à coup, un bruit de fenêtre cassée se fit entendre à l'étage, les faisant tous sursauter...Armes aux poings, les chasseurs tournèrent les têtes les uns vers les autres avant que Dean ne murmure.

- J'y vais...

- Dean...

- Reste ici Sam...Ouvre l'oeil surtout !

Bien que récalcitrant à l'idée de laisser son petit frère en bas, le jeune chasseur n'avait confiance qu'en lui pour aller vérifier qu'aucun des monstres ne s'était introduis à l'étage en faisant particulièrement attention de ne pas traverser le plancher en très mauvais état.

Dean était parti depuis à peine quelques minutes que déjà, Mark revint à l'attaque en s'approchant de Sam.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Arrêtes de faire semblant Winchester, on sait tous de quel côté tu joues vraiment...Aies au moins la descence de l'avouer.

Le regard toujours rivé par la fenêtre, le jeune homme fit tous les efforts du monde pour rester calme.

- Arrête Mark, je te jure que tu en deviens ridicule.

Sam ne vit pas la colère se transformer en une rage incontrôllable sur le visage de Vince qui le bouscula tout à coup à l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup que le poing du chasseur s'abattit sur lui, l'envoyant au sol, complètement sonné.

- Mark arrête ! Cria Karl en essayant de s'interposer.

Mais celui-ci fut à son tour repoussé par Vince avant d'être retenu par sa soeur, visiblement hors d'elle également.

- Tu ne comprends pas Karl, il n'est pas humain ! Il est comme eux !

Sam essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure et cette fois, il vit à temps Mark s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir se préparer. Avec une violence qui lui était propre, Vince tenta de lui porter un premier coup de pied dans les côtes, aussitôt retenu par le jeune homme qui parvint, grâce à une technique enseignée par son père, à lui retourner la jambe et à l'envoyer au sol à son tour.

Sam put ainsi se remettre debout, laissant l'opportunité à Mark de faire de même. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre des insultes et des accusations de ce dernier...Il voulait mettre les choses au clair ? Très bien !

Dean, qui avait parcouru le premier étage de fond en comble finit par trouver l'origine du bruit suspect...Un caillou...un caillou lancé depuis la rue pour attirer son attention en haut. Le jeune homme allait pousser un juron quand un brouhaha de bagarre se fit entendre en bas. Intrigué, l'ainé sortit de la chambre et se posta sur le palier où il entendit très distinctement des coups pleuvoir avant de reconnaître la voix paniquée de Karl.

- Arrêtez !

Il y eu un bruit un peu plus fort que les autres et la remarque de Mark le fit sortir de ses gonds.

- Tu es monstre Winchester !

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers craignant de deviner ce qu'il se passait en bas, quand il entra dans le salon, ses craintes furent confirmées...

Vince et Sam se faisaient face, tous les deux avaient quelques coupures par ci par là, mais se tenaient déjà prêts à parer l'attaque de l'autre. Sans doute parce qu'il avait senti la présence menaçante de Dean, Mark choisit cet instant pour reprendre le combat.

Mais sa première attaque fut aisément paré par le plus jeune, qui bloqua le bras du chasseur et parvint ainsi à le lui retourner avant de le repousser violemment contre le mur contre lequel Mark se fracassa le nez dans un gémissement sourd de douleur.

Sam se contenta d'un regard vers son frère, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'interposer et que c'était à lui de mener ce combat.

Les deux attaques successives qui suivirent furent aussi facilement contrées par le jeune Winchester dont les années de formation raisonnaient comme un avantage évident. Sauf que Mark avait aussi un avantage que Sam lui, n'avait pas...il n'hésitait pas.

Alors que le plus jeune avait réussi à prendre l'avantage sur Vince, ce dernier réussit à se dégager d'un coup de coude dans les côtes ayant ainsi la possibilité de retirer le bras de Sam, étroitement serré autour de son cou. Mark lui fit face, et profita que le jeune homme se soit légèrement penché en avant sous la violence du choc pour le mettre au sol d'un coup de poing. Aveuglé par la rage, Vince sortit un couteau avant de se jeter sur lui. Sam bloqua le poignet de son adversaire, mais la lame se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage, il fut même obligé de détourner la tête pour ne pas laisser un oeil au passage.

Cette fois, plus question pour Dean de rester spectateur, l'autre s'était rué sur son frère et qui plus est, avec un couteau ! Le jeune homme se précipita vers Mark et le souleva de terre en un rien de temps avant de le repousser d'une violence extrême contre le mur. Vince s'écroula au sol, assomé.

L'ainé se tourna vers son petit frère, qui avait une large entaille sur la joue et qui le regardait d'un air contrit, le souffle court. Dean n'attendit pas ses remontrances et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il aurait voulu le réprimander, lui hurler dessus, lui demander pourquoi il s'était laissé entrainer par ce détritus au point de manquer de peu d'y laisser la vie, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion...non, tout simplement parce que les créatures dehors avaient choisi cet instant pour passer à l'attaque, et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, tout devint noir.


	33. Chapter 32

Avant tout, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais ma soeur n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre la correction, je ne pouvais donc rien vous publier...

Un chapitre tout beau tout neuf pour vous !

PS : Merci Marilou, elida17, liliju, Sauterelle et lily 2811 pour vos reviews...je suis ravie de savoir que vous ne manquez pas de lire mes histoires et pour ça, je tenais à vous remercier...

* * *

**Premiers rêves**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Juillet 2005**

C'était une de ces nuits d'été, l'une des plus chaudes et des plus étouffantes qui vous oblige à ouvrir les fenêtres et à boire toutes les heures pour ne pas vous déshydrater. Généralement, lorsque les tempérures dépassent les 40°C, la population se distingue en deux catégories : ceux qui s'endorment aussitôt et se réveillent en sueur le lendemain matin, et les autres..Ceux qui ne trouvent pas le sommeil et qui errent toute la nuit dans la chambre en quête d'un peu de fraicheur. Sam était de ceux là.

Le jeune homme n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir...Trop chaud...trop étouffant...trop angoissé...trop peur de rêver...Jessica quant à elle, semblait supporter la chaleur mieux que quiconque mais tira avantage toutefois de sa seule présence dans le lit dépourvu de tout draps. Le jeune Winchester avait trouvé une parade, qu'il pensait efficace, le soir venu, il se couchait avec elle, attendait qu'elle s'endorme, et quittait discrètement la chambre pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il s'était installé avec Jess il souffrait régulièrement de brusques crises de claustrophobies qu'il calmait généralement en allant faire un tour. Oh pour lui, rien de bien surprenant et il l'expliquait assez facilement par le fait que depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, sa famille et lui vivaient sur les routes, enchainant les nuits au motels, à la belle étoile ou dans l'Impala...Et cette nuit, avec cette chaleur, Sam s'était senti une nouvelle fois étouffer et s'était éclipser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Après avoir parcouru l'appartement de long en large, passer deux heures à la fenêtre à regarder fixement la lune et les étoiles qui l'entouraient, le jeune homme décida de retourner dans la chambre et se s'asseoir sur une chaise, posée dans un coin, observant avec amour celle qu'il avait l'intention de demander en mariage..Tout était prêt...Enfin presque...il avait la bague depuis peu...les conversations qu'il avait eu avec les parents de la jeune fille l'encourageait à aller dans ce sens, même si le mot " fiançaille" n'avait pas été prononcé officiellement. En fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment...Et surtout, le courage.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers le store et rencontrèrent le visage serein de la jeune femme, Sam ne put que se demander si Jessica n'était pas un ange qu'on lui avait envoyé. Cette dernière, tirée de son sommeil par la lumière fronça des sourcils avant de pousser un faible gémissement, inconsciemment, elle glissa sa main sur la place qu'aurait normalement dû occuper Sam et se mit à le chercher doucement.

- Sam ?

Jessica se redressa légèrement à la recherche de son amant, la jeune femme parcourut la pièce des yeux et croisa alors le regard pétillant du jeune Winchester, qui l'observait en silence depuis la chaise.

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Je pouvais pas dormir avec cette chaleur.

Jess soupira d'un air légèrement contrit tandis qu'un instant plus tard, elle tendait sa main vers lui. Sam accepta l'invitation et la rejoignit aussitôt avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ma mère veut que j'aille la voir aujourd'hui..Gémit-elle alors avec une moue boudeuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sûrement pour rien d'important...Elle doit avoir envie de parler de toi !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

- Quoi ? Elle veut mon numéro ? La taquina t-il avec un sourire.

Sa petite amie le repoussa bien mollement en riant à son tour.

- Très drôle ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?

- Euh...je pense que je vais t'attendre en tournant en rond ici, désespérant, déprimant et grattant la porte jusqu'à ton retour...

Une fois de plus, Jess le poussa en éclatant de rire.

- T'es bête !

Sam profita donc de l'absence de sa petite amie pour faire un peu de rangement dans ses affaires, notamment ses armes, qu'il avait dû utiliser à contre coeur pas plus tard que la semaine dernière pour une banale affaire de fantôme. D'après Jim, il était le seul chasseur sur place et le jeune homme avait donc pris sur lui et s'était rendu dans le cimetière pour saler et brûler les restes du défunt. Tout ça, à l'insu de Jess...c'était presque un exploit car la jeune femme avait bien vu qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il avait réussi à détourner son attention suffisement longtemps pour trouver une cachette temporaire à son arsenal.

Tout en nettoyant ses armes et en rangeant ses couteaux, le jeune Winchester se fit une drôle de réflexion...Il semblerait bien que malgré son choix, cette décision qu'il avait prise il y a quatre ans de quitter définitivement la chasse, ce monde là lui, ne semblait pas prêt à l'oublier et à le laisser en paix...Il espérait juste qu'avec le temps, les fantômes et les démons se fairaient un peu moins nombreux à passer par Palo Alto.

* * *

**Abbeville, Caroline du Sud - Septembre 2005**

_30 septembre 2005,_

_Le vent tourne...Quelque chose semble se préparer dans l'ombre...Tout est à la fois trop calme et trop agité, comme un avis de tempête. 2005...voilà vingt et un an que je tiens ce journal...Voilà presque vingt-deux ans que je sais. Tout va changer bientôt, je le sens...Missouri aussi...Jim aussi...On ressent tous ce changement...Les choses s'accélèrent et bientôt, ce sera toi qui devra prendre la relève. N'hésite pas, montre toi digne de notre nom et de notre réputation..Venge-là...venge Mary...Venge la mère qu'Il t'a pris...Car aujourd'hui Dean, tout va bientôt changer._

John se redressa un instant, levant le nez rapidement vers son ainé, occupé à se changer les idées avec une ravissante brune au bar dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés après cette chasse au polymorphe. Le chasseur s'accorda un instant, juste le temps d'observer son fils...sourire aux lèvres, un rire joyeux et presque insouciant sortit de sa gorge, obligeant toutes les jeunes filles du bar à tourner la tête vers lui, le dévisageant d'un regard envieux..Au premier abord, Dean avait l'air d'être un jeune homme ordinaire...Il semblait presque heureux même...Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était pour ça que John le regardait...pour voir ce qu'il avait détruit, ce qu'il lui avait pris...

Dans un geste presque rageur, le chasseur arracha la page qu'il venait de noircir et la froissa dans sa poche, se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire d'ici peu...Passer le flambeau.

Car oui, John Winchester sentait bien que le vent tournait...Les cas de possession se faisaient plus nombreux, les fantômes, plus agressifs aussi, les démons s'agitaient...Jim Murphy l'avait appelé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière pour l'avertir que son dernier, Sam, avait été obligé de se charger d'un esprit qui sévissait à Palo Alto. Le père s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour les mots qu'il avait craché à la figure de son fils qui n'avait que 18 ans à l'époque, et qui n'était qu'un enfant...Et le chasseur lui en voulait de renoncer à ses responsabilités, à ses capacités. Mais d'un autre côté, si Sam sortait définitivement de ce milieu ? S'il fondait une famille et qu'il menait une petite vie bien tranquille...Cela ne fairait que concrétiser le souhait de Mary, il en était sûr. Sauf qu'il savait depuis des années ce que l'avenir réservait à son benjamin...et il avait peur que le passé de Sam ne lui ressurgisse à la figure trop brusquement. Son destin semblait tout tracé devant lui, et il espérait juste que lui et Dean pourraient être présents pour le sauver..

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de bientôt partir, de laisser Dean mener ce combat seul...Parce que justement, il savait qu'il ne le menerait pas seul...Son fils n'avait jamais supporté le départ de son petit frère, et pour John il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, il irait le retrouver dès que lui le quitterait. Lui avait besoin de sa quête, de sa vengeance...Sam avait besoin de l'appui et du soutien de son grand frère...Et Dean lui, Dean avait besoin de sa famille.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Septembre 2005**

Une fois de plus, ce fut l'absence d'une présence à côté d'elle qui tira Jess de son sommeil. La jeune femme chercha rapidement Sam avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette près de la fenêtre. Elle resta là un moment sans bouger, hésitant entre le rejoindre et se recoucher...Voilà des mois que ça durait, et ça semblait empirer de semaine en semaine...Le jeune homme ne passait presque plus une nuit complète près d'elle, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit obligé de le réveiller en pleine journée parce qu'il était tombé de fatigue.

En fait, tout avait commencé quelques jours après son anniversaire, et elle n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi...Sam refusait de lui en parler, prétextant qu'il était juste surmené avec le boulot de la fac. Mais le mystère qui l'entourait et qui l'avait intrigué depuis leur rencontre n'avait fait que s'épaissir un peu plus lorsque la veille, alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux du restaurant, ils se firent aborder par une bande de types ivres. La jeune femme avait pris peur, mais elle ne l'avait pas montré, Sam en revanche l'avait totalement surprise lorsqu'il les avait mis KO un à un sans prendre un seul coup, évitant les attaques des autres avec une agilité quasi professionelle. Jess l'avait interrogée, elle avait cherché à savoir où il avait appris à se battre comme ça, mais le jeune homme était resté très évasif, ne lui donnant au final, aucune explication.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un qu'elle décida enfin à bouger. Elle s'extirpa sans bruit du lit et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds à l'entrée de la chambre, remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Jessica baissa les yeux vers lui, notant qu'il composait le numéro de quelqu'un avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Un nuage dégagea soudain un rayon de la lune qui se répercuta sur le visage soucieux et pâle de Sam, qui se pinçait l'arête du nez avec une grimace de douleur.

Apparemment le téléphone sonnait dans le vide puisqu'au bout d'une minute, elle l'entendit s'impatienter.

- Allez papa...Décroche...

Cette fois, Jessica ne put cacher sa surprise...Sam appelait son père...il ne devait vraiment pas aller bien.

- Sam ? L'interpella t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Aussitôt, elle le vit refermer le clapet de son portable et le reposer discrètement sur la table derrière lui, mais trop tard, le mal était fait..Elle avait vu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien...rien je...j'arrivais pas à dormir...

- Arrête de me mentir Sam...je t'ai entendu, tu essayais de joindre ton père...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme se détourna aussitôt, se renfermant automatiquement en croisant ses bras contre lui, la tête baissée, le regard fuyant. Jessica traversa la pièce en quelques secondes et s'approcha de lui avant de poser doucement une main sur son épaule et de la lui caresser.

- Sam ? Je me fais du souci pour toi...

- Oui et bien...tu ne devrais pas...Répliqua t-il d'un ton impersonnel.

La jeune femme, qui avait appris à ne pas le laisser s'enfermer dans ce genre de silence se déplaça légèrement pour lui faire face avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Sam...regarde-moi...

- Jess...

- Regarde-moi ! S'exclama t-elle avec un peu plus de sévérité.

Sam s'exécuta bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

- Laisse-moi t'aider...

- Jess...je te promets que ce n'est rien...J'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout. Essaya t-il en lui accordant un sourire insouciant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme le détaillèrent pendant que d'une main, elle repoussa tendrement quelques mèches qui lui étaient tombées sur le front.

- Et ces maux de tête ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas parce que là je sais que tu me mentirais!

Sam referma la bouche, ravalant ainsi l'énorme mensonge qu'il allait lui servir et préféra reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est...c'est cet exam', ça m'angoisse...

- C'est dans un mois ! Fit soudain Jess abasourdie.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna avec un tel air coupable qu'elle ne put résister, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer gentiment.

- Sam s'il te plait...viens te remettre au lit, ce n'est pas en veillant que tu vas y arriver et que tes migraines disparaitront...

- Jess...

- S'il te plait...j'aime pas dormir toute seule...

Et voilà l'argument irréfutable qui fonctionnait à chaque fois...Sam céda, bien sûr et la suivit d'un pas lourd dans la chambre avant de s'allonger avec un soupir, soulevant un bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. A son expression, Jess vit bien que quelque chose continuait de le préoccuper, aussi elle lui caressa délicatement la joue d'un doigt avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Essaie de dormir...je ne bouge pas d'ici..Je reste avec toi.

Elle le sentit resserer ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer, à l'empêcher de le quitter, de le laisser seul. Inconsciemment, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il cala son front contre sa gorge, resserant son bras d'une main. Jess enroula une de ses jambes autour de la sienne et lui caressa les cheveux avec un amour évident. Si elle devait mourir maintenant, alors elle mourait heureuse, enlacé avec son amant oubliant totalement tout ce qui les entourait.

Sam quant à lui, ne partageait pas le même bonheur que sa compagne, certes il l'aimait à la folie, sûrement plus qu'elle d'ailleurs ça il n'en doutait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vide..un vide froid et douloureux le creuser de l'intérieur...Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel...si effroyable et terrifiant...Effrayé, le jeune homme avait mis de longues minutes à pouvoir enfin sortir du lit avant d'aller se réfugier dans le salon, laissant ses idées se remettrent peu à peu en ordre. Et puis, le seul sentiment qui était resté était la peur...une peur qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Et pour la première fois en quatre ans, Sam avait été prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté et il avait appelé son père...Il aurait juste voulu qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui parle, comme un père était censé faire, qu'il lui dise qu'il se faisait juste des idées et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que rien de tout ça ne pouvait réèllement se produire...Mais John ne lui avait pas répondu...L'appel avait même été coupé, signe qu'il y avait mis fin dès qu'il avait vu son nom s'afficher...Son père le haïssait donc à ce point là ? Avait-il été définitivement rayé de sa famille ?

Inconsciemment, Sam se blottit un peu plus contre Jess qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes d'un chuchotement tendre et réconfortant. Sa voix était si douce, sa peau sentait si bon et la chaleur de son corps était un tel paradis que le jeune homme sentit les battements de son coeur ralentir peu à peu, et puis...Doucement, le sommeil le prit...un sommeil paisible cette fois.


	34. Chapter 33

**Pris au piège**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Voilà des jours qu'il n'avait pas étanché sa soif, voilà des jours qu'il se refusait toute nourriture dans l'espoir de s'offrir un copieux banquet très prochainement. A son arrivée, la première sensation qui lui chatouilla les narines fut cette très désagréable et épaisse fumée noirâtre.

D'une démarche animale et légère, l'homme traversa les rangs des autres créatures en stand-by, n'accordant qu'un bref regard à chacune d'entre elle. Non...la seule qui eut le droit à son attention fut Maria, la seule et unique sorcière du groupe.

- Où en est-on ? L'interrogea t-il.

La jeune femme se désintéressa un instant du spectacle réjouissant qui s'offrait à elle pour lui accorder un sourire ravi.

- Ils sont tous à l'intérieur...Quand est-ce que vous voulez agir ?

- Très vite, avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe...Envoyez Wong le chercher. Et dîtes-lui de nous rejoindre à la grotte.

Maria se tourna vers le vampire et lui fit signe d'un simple mouvement de tête de se diriger vers la batisse, désormais en feu.

Lorsque Sam reprit connaissance, il crut d'abord qu'il se trouvait, une fois de plus prisonnier d'un de ses cauchemars et leva d'instinct les yeux vers le plafond, s'attendant à voir Jessica le supplier de l'aider. Sauf qu'il se rendit compte aussitôt qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, et que sa petite amie n'était pas là non plus...Non, en fait, il ne savait pas où il était..tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cet énorme poids sur lui qui lui coupait le souffle.

- Dean ?

Autour de lui, tout était sombre, une épaisse fumée noire s'était répandue dans ce qui restait de la vieille batisse...La visibilité était si nulle qu'il ne put voir son frère...pourtant, il était sûr qu'il était là, rien qu'une seconde avant...

- Dean !

Le manque de réponse de son ainé l'angoissa et le jeune homme dû se faire violence quand un craquement sinistre se fit entendre au dessus de lui...La peur le saisit tout à coup quand il se rendit compte que le plafond avait pris feu, et qu'il était à même de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et reconnut soudain la silhouette de Karl, étendu à plat ventre, immobile.

- Karl ! KARL !

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre non loin de là, détournant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme, qui tenta vainement de se dégager. L'ombre se dessina peu à peu et s'avéra être celle de Mark, celui-ci semblait à peine blessé et tenait parfaitement sur ses deux jambes.

- Mark !

L'autre baissa les yeux vers Sam qui toussota avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Karl est...il est juste là...il ne bouge plus...

Mais Karl n'était pas le seul à ne pas bouger, Vince se contentait de regarder le jeune Winchester d'un air impassible, si bien que ce dernier s'impatienta.

- Bouge de là et va l'aider !

Tout en le réprimandant, Sam essaya de soulever les débris qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Mark s'il te plait !

Le visage de l'autre chasseur se ferma tout à coup et il recula d'un pas, s'enfonçant dans la fumée, choisissant la sortie.

- Mark ! Mark ! Nous laisse pas là !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Vince était parti, sans montrer la moindre trace de remords, les abandonnant tous les deux, et peut-être même Dean, à leur sort funeste.

Sam poussa un juron et se ressaisit aussitôt, essayant d'oublier l'image de Jess périssant dans l'incendie de leur appartement, faisant fi de tout ces cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté avant et après le drame, et qui le poursuivaient encore aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, juste le temps de retrouver son calme et sentit quelque chose le long de sa main droite, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une barre de fer.

Sam ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se servit de l'objet pour faire levier. Par chance, les débris du plafond bougèrent aussitôt, lui permettant ainsi de se libérer. Mais à peine s'était-il mis debout qu'il aperçut le corps inanimé de son grand frère non loin de là.

- Dean !

Le jeune Winchester oublia l'incendie et traversa un jet de flammes avec une agilité acquise au cours de ses années de formation avec leur père. Sam se laissa tomber à côté de Dean et le retourna avec précaution, cherchant anxieusement la moindre blessure.

- Dean ! Dean, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Son ainé avait les yeux entrouverts, mais un débris semblait lui avoir heurté le crâne dans sa chute, le sonnant sérieusement.

- Hey Dean...Dean ouvre les yeux ! S'impatienta Sam en lui donnant quelques claques pour le réveiller. Ouvre les yeux merde !

- 'is...pas...'gros mots...

Le jeune homme, soulagé d'entendre la voix de son frère se pencha vers lui, tendant l'oreille.

- Quoi ? Dean...qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Dis..Pas de..gros mots...

Sam ne put retenir un sourire, amusé par le sens de l'humour décalé de son frère, prêt à plaisanter en toutes circonstances. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre autour d'eux obligeant ainsi le jeune Winchester à se presser.

- Okay...je vais te sortir de là...t'inquiète pas...

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sam passa le bras de son ainé autour de ses épaules et le souleva avant de le soutenir tant bien que mal vers la sortie, qui par chance n'était pas très loin.

Prendre une grand bouffée d'air frais fit un bien immense à Dean qui sentit ses idées se remettre peu à peu en ordre. Il sentit la présence de Sam à ses côtés et se rappella ainsi l'explosion qui les avait tous pris par surprise.

Encore sonné, le jeune homme reconnut pourtant Mark, debout dans l'herbe les observant tous les deux ainsi que la maison en flammes derrière eux, le visage froid et fermé. Assise dans l'herbe, Cléo pleurait.

- Là...Doucement...Fit la voix de son petit frère qui l'aida à s'asseoir à son tour.

Dean aurait voulu protester, mais il savait à quel point Sam tenait à le protéger comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire.

- ça va ? Demanda le plus jeune en obligeant son ainé à le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour évaluer son état.

Dean le repoussa d'une main avant de grogner.

- ça va...je me suis pris une planche sur la tête, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat...

Cependant, les cris et les pleurs de Cléo attirèrent l'attention des deux frères.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta l'ainé.

- Karl...il est toujours à l'intérieur !

Sam se retourna lentement vers son grand frère, qui en une fraction de seconde, comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Sam !

Trop tard...sa tête de mule de cadet repartait déjà en courant vers les restes de la maison, et s'enfonça par la porte, disparaissant dans la fumée.

- Sam !

Dean se remit debout, oubliant le vertige qui le prit tout à coup et essaya de se précipiter à sa suite, sauf que quelqu'un l'en empêcha, et le jeune homme sut tout de suite que c'était Mark.

Ignorant les cris de son frère ainé, Sam s'engouffra dans la batisse en feu à la recherche de Karl, qu'il avait vu peu de temps avant de trouver Dean.

- Karl !

Une poutre en flamme s'effondra juste derrière lui, l'obligeant à l'éviter de justesse...La situation était passablement critique, et jamais, jamais il ne se pardonnerait si le jeune Brannagh y restait.

- KARL !

- Sa...Sam ?

Un vague soulagement se propagea soudain en lui tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la voix qui se fit alors un peu plus forte.

- Sam ?

- J'arrive Karl !

Sam s'apprêta à escalader un petit tas de débris quand tout à coup, deux mains le saisirent aux épaules et le repoussèrent violemment en arrière. Le jeune homme retrouva son équilibre en quelques secondes et reconnut aussitôt Jack Wong, le vampire de la Confrérie, tous crocs sortis.

Sam, complètement désarmé chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir pour se défendre contre la créature, il eut tout juste le temps de se saisir d'une planche enflammée que l'autre s'était déjà rué sur lui. La partie du bois dévorée par les flammes rencontra alors une partie du visage du vampire qui tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur. Le jeune chasseur profita de cette diversion pour gravir les débris avec agilité et se laisser tomber de l'autre côté, juste à côté de Karl, lui aussi coincé.

- ça va aller Karl...je vais te sortir de là..

Sam commença alors à le dégager, jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux au vampire, toujours occupé à se tordre de douleur, ainsi qu'au plafond, de plus en plus rongé par les flammes. Par chance, son ami fut dégagé rapidement et le jeune homme lui offrit le même soutien qu'à son frère.

Mais entre temps, Wong était parvenu à éteindre les flammes qui lui dévoraient le visage et, le feu ne permettant pas de tuer les vampires, il se rua vers eux, encore plus enragé que d'habitude.

Sam ainsi que Karl se retrouvèrent au sol en une seconde, aussitôt séparés l'un de l'autre. Le jeune Winchester sentit un poing d'une force incroyable s'abattre sur sa tempe le sonnant aussitôt. Il ne vit donc pas l'autre chasseur, qui s'était relevé et s'était précipité pour l'aider, mettant hors de lui le vampire qui se désintéressa de sa proie initiale.

Sam ne put même pas se remettre les idées en ordre que son regard était tombé sur quelque chose qui l'angoissa profondément...Le toit, juste au dessus de Karl allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre...

- Karl !

Sans même réfléchir à son geste, Sam se précipita vers lui afin de l'écarter...Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard, un horrible craquement se fit entendre et tout devint sombre.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas la peine de tous y rester ! S'emporta Mark en retenant Dean tant bien que mal par la manche.

L'ainé, hors de lui essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais l'autre résistait.

- Lâche-moi c'est mon frère...Sam !

- Sois pas idiot, tu y laisserais ta peau Winchester !

Dean se tourna alors vers Mark, le dévisageant d'un regard dément qui eut pour effet de faire ciller Vince.

- Lâche-moi...Lâche-moi ou je te jure que je te tue. Reprit-il d'un ton absolument glacial.

Comprenant sans doute qu'il ne plaisantait pas, l'autre chasseur relâcha sa prise au moment même ou un horrible craquement se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Dean ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita vers la batisse enflammée.

- Sam !

L'intérieur n'était plus que fumée, débris et flammes, ce qui obligea le jeune chasseur à porter son bras devant son nez et sa bouche pour respirer plus facilement. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'il ne faudrait plus que quelques instants avant que tout ne s'effondre, il devait donc retrouver Sam, et vite.

- Sammy ! Réponds-moi !

Il s'apprêta à hurler, mi-désespéré, mi-enragé quand son pied rencontra quelque chose. Intrigué, Dean se pencha et essaya de faire la mise au point avec toute cette fumée, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son horreur à la fois de reconnaître une main, dont les doigts bougeaient à peine.

- Sam !

L'ainé tomba à genoux près des amas de bois, certains encore en feu, et le repoussa aisément, sa force décuplée par l'adrénaline. Son frère était allongé à plat ventre, sans doute assomé par les débris...Mais pas de trace de Karl. Sauf que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa priorité, Dean attrapa son cadet sous les bras et le tira hors de cette prison incandescente en murmurant les mêmes paroles rassurantes que son benjamin avait prononcé un peu plus tôt.

- Je suis là Sam...

A peine avait-il mis les pieds dehors qu'un nouveau craquement assourdissant se fit entendre, et cette fois, c'est toute la maison qui s'écroula sur elle même avant d'être consumée par l'incendie. Dean n'y accorda pas la moindre attention et allongea son frère dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de là avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

- Sam ! Allez Sam ouvre les yeux ...Sammy !

Tout à coup, une sirène se fit entendre non loin de là et, sans qu'il ne sache comment, une ambulance ainsi qu'un camion de pompier firent leur apparition, déployant soldats du feu et secouristes.

L'un d'entre eux se précipita vers Dean, toujours occupé à secouer vainement son petit frère.

- Sam...

L'homme lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas, et quand il le vit s'approcher du corps inanimé de son cadet, il le repoussa brusquement. Un deuxième homme entra alors en scène et essaya d'éloigner Dean de son benjamin, prononçant des paroles qu'il n'écoutait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque le premier secouriste commença à apporter les premiers soins à Sam qu'il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

- S...Sammy...

- Eloignez-vous monsieur s'il vous plait...

Voilà les seuls mots qui lui furent adressés...Dean se sentit repoussé en arrière tandis que les deux ambulanciers s'affairèrent autour de Sam, qui apparemment, refusait de respirer. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux se redressa, l'air légèrement soulagé.

- ça y'est !

- Ok...on l'emmène.

Celui qui avait l'air soulagé se tourna alors vers Dean, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes un parent ?

Le jeune homme approuva vaguement, essayant de formuler une réponse intelligible.

- C'est...c'est mon frère...

- Bien...on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, vous pouvez monter avec nous...Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Le visage de l'homme se fit tout à coup bizarrement flou alors que sa voix se déforma aussi peu à peu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Dean tomba à genoux tandis qu'en un instant, toute sa vision devint noire et il sombra dans l'inconscient à son tour.


	35. Chapter 34

Et voilà après vous avoir laissé sur votre faim pendant plusieurs jours, voici la suite, et bientôt...très bientôt la fin de cette histoire...

Encore merci à Marilou, Sauterelle et liliju pour leur reviews, et/ou leurs gentils message sur hypnoweb...

* * *

**Retour et départ**

**Palo Alto, Californie - Octobre 2005**

_La respiration calme, le corps encore un peu endolori par quelques courbatures, Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir satisfait. Il se sentait si bien, alors pourquoi son estomac se contracta d'un seul coup ?_

_- Sam..._

_Intrigué par le ton douloureux et lointain de sa compagne, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux...Incapable d'émettre le moindre son face à ce qu'il voyait, il hoqueta d'horreur avant de se redresser sur les coudes tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, le plafond prenait feu autour de Jessica qui jetait un dernier regard terrorisé à Sam._

_- Sam..._

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans un sursaut, la respiration haletante, le front trempé de sueur, le regard à la fois perdu et effrayé. Une main glissa doucement sur la sienne l'obligeant ainsi à se tourner vers sa propriétaire qui ouvrait les yeux faiblement.

- Sam ? Ca va pas ?

Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle avant de la rassurer d'un murmure qui ne laissait pas entendre son timbre tremblant.

- C'est rien...Rendors-toi...

Trop fatiguée pour protester, Jessica referma les yeux et ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil calme et paisible. Sam, se dégagea rapidement des draps et s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il fit couler de l'eau glacée du robinet avant de se mouiller le visage, espérant ainsi se remettre les idées en ordre.

Voilà des mois qu'il avait ces migraines et ces sortes de rêves, mais jamais le cauchemar n'était allé aussi loin..jamais il ne lui avait semblé si...Réel. Refermant le robinet, Sam se redressa légèrement en soufflant longuement, observant son reflet dans le miroir ne sachant plus quoi penser...S'agissait-il d'un simple rêve ? Ou quoi...qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait dans ce cas ?

Le jeune homme se frotta les paupières d'une main, espérant faire passer la migraine qui le prenait tout à coup, mais aussi ce sentiment dont il avait toujours eu honte, la peur. Il aurait tant voulu appeler son père, ou Dean...mais il savait très bien que l'un ne réponderait pas, et que l'autre lui dirait simplement qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve...Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient vu ce que lui avait vu...

Alors, c'est le pas lourd que Sam ressortit de la salle de bain en éteignant la lumière avant de retourner se mettre au lit. Il glissa sous le drap et chercha aussitôt le contact de sa compagne, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, que qu'il n'avait, effectivement, fait qu'un cauchemar...

Les jours suivants, Sam ne garda qu'un vague souvenir de son cauchemar, ses nuits étaient toutes très calmes il avait mis ce mauvais rêve sur le compte du stress. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion d'y repenser car aujourd'hui, il venait de passer un examen très important...Plus que déterminant pour les années à venir. Bien sûr, il avait douté de lui, avant, pendant et après l'épreuve...Mais à chaque fois, Jess était là pour le soutenir...Comme lorsqu'il sortit de l'immense amphithéâtre, la mine neutre, le sujet encore à la main, sa compagne l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi lui demandant aussitôt comment ça s'était déroulé. Le jeune homme était resté vague, et encore plus d'ailleurs quand Becky sortit à son tour et informa Jess qu'elle avait vu le prof faire une moue impressionnée quand Sam lui avait rendu sa copie.

- Mais non...j'ai dû marquer une énormité...

- A d'autres Sam...je suis sûr que tu as cartonné ! Renchérit son amie en échangeant un sourire complice avec Jess.

Le groupe d'amis, une fois Zach sortit, partit se restaurer au réfectoire et tandis que Sam et Jess échangeaient des messes basses, main dans la main, Becky ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Alors...quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à vous marier tous les deux ?

Sam manquait de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau tandis que Jess fit tomber sa fourchette par terre, sur le pied de Zach .

Becky observa ses amis un instant, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ooook-aay...j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai fait une bourde...

Sam la fusilla du regard, la soupsonnant de ce fait d'être au courant de ses projets...Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa compagne qui avait innocemment reporté son attention sur son assiette, le teint rose, signe d'un malaise évident.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé autour de la table ce midi là...D'ailleurs, Becky ne reparla plus jamais de mariage devant le jeune couple, qui lui évita délibérémment le sujet, même si chacun y pensait de plus en plus.

De son côté, Jess se demandait si le jeune homme avait l'intention de s'engager avec elle...Si elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour elle, elle craignait que ce soit son passé si mystérieux qui l'empêche de franchir le pas.

Sam quant à lui maudissait Becky pour avoir gâcher l'effet de surprise. En vérité, tout dépendait de son résultat à ce fameux examen...S'il l'obtenait, alors son avenir était d'hors et déjà tout tracé devant lui, et il pourrait demander Jess en mariage sans crainte. Mais de ça, dépendait encore une fois l'obtention de son examen...

* * *

**Fort Collins, Colorado - Octobre 2005**

Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de mauvaise humeur, c'était ça qu'il détestait dans son boulot...l'après...Une fois que la chasse était terminée et qu'il s'était pris une rouste de la part d'un polymorphe en colère...

- ça va ? S'inquiéta la voix de son père depuis l'ombre qui régnait dans l'espèce de salon.

- Si je peux dormir une semaine, alors oui...ça ira...

Dans un grincement, John se leva du canapé et émergea alors dans la lumière. Dean remarqua soudain que son père paraissait...fatigué...Fatigué et vieux à la fois, comme s'il en avait déjà trop vu.

- Et toi ?

Un sourire illumina le visage du chasseur dont les rides soucieuses disparurent soudain, laissant la place à une expression plus juvénile qu'il avait transmis à son plus jeune fils.

- Dean...Tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui...et pas qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs...Tu es devenu un très bon chasseur. Je suis fier de toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa du couvre-lit, observant son père d'un air vraiment inquiet cette fois.

- Papa, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien...Dean...je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. Répliqua aussitôt ce dernier avec une vénération dans sa voix qu'il ne contrôlait guère.

Le visage de John s'adoucit encore, alors qu'il reprit d'une voix très calme..très calme, mais à la fois très solennelle.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours honorer ce que je t'ai enseigné...

Dean fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir, cependant, il le lui promit tout de même.

- Evidemment papa...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

John s'approcha de lui suffisamment près pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de lui répondre dans un murmure.

- Je vais très bien...Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens bien.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration au cours duquel, Dean dévisagea son père, espérant un peu plus d'explication...Mais tout ce qu'il optint, fut un nouvel ordre.

- Repose-toi...la journée sera chargée demain.

Le sommeil de Dean fut agité cette nuit là...Pour la première fois depuis des années, il fut en proie à un cauchemar, baloté de rêves en rêves, de places en places, d'ennemis en ennemis, de peurs en peurs...Des visages se succédaient sans qu'il ne puisse les distinguer, des voix l'appelaient, et parmi elles, Dean reconnut très nettement celle de son frère qui le suppliait presque de venir l'aider...L'ombre de son cadet s'éloignait et disparaissait dans un feu rougeoyant avant qu'il ne puisse lui attraper la main. Alors, son père lui hurlait dessus, il lui disait à quel point il l'avait déçu, il ne méritait pas de porter son nom et que par sa faute, son petit frère était mort...Que la chose qui avait tué Mary l'avait pris lui aussi...Qu'elle avait gagné, et qu'il était l'unique responsable...Alors, se sentant seul et abandonné de tous, Dean supplia son père de lui pardonner, de ne pas le laisser...mais il avait beau pleurer, l'implorer de rester avec lui, il se retrouvait toujours seul au milieu de cette horde de démons...

Soudain, le jeune homme se réveilla dans un sursaut, le souffle court, exactement comme venait de le faire son frère à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Dean parcourut la chambre des yeux, espérant se remettre les idées en place, et se demandant surtout d'où lui venait ce désagréable pressentiment que son père et son frère étaient en danger...

- Papa ? Appela-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Pas de réponse...Intrigué, Dean se débarassa du drap qui s'était enroulé autour de lui et sauta du lit maladroitement en se frottant le front.

- Papa ?

Toujours rien...L'intrigue laissa alors la place à l'inquiétude, et le jeune homme se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes, celles de la cuisine et de la salle de bain, mais à chaque fois, il se retrouva face à des pièces vides...

- Papa !

Le coeur battant, Dean fit volte face et ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le lit, parfaitement fait de son père, et son sac...était douloureusement absent...Le jeune homme lança un regard au porte manteau duquel avait disparu la veste de John...Alors, l'ainé se mit à traverser la chambre dans une panique à peine contrôlée, cherchant la moindre trace de ses affaires...Mais tout...ses clés de voitures, ses vêtements, ses armes, son journal...tout avait disparu...John était parti.

* * *

**Palo Alto, Californie - Octobre 2005**

Sam n'en revenait toujours pas...il était reçu...Et haut la main en plus ! Il avait annoncé ça modestement à Jessica, qui elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter de joie, l'hystérie qu'elle dégageait lui déclencha alors un éclat de rire sincère tandis qu'elle lui sauta au cou, ravie pour lui.

Mais Sam n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car dans la même journée, il reçut deux appels pour le moins surprenants, le premier venait des parents de Jess qui tenaient à le féliciter de sa réussite, ce qui le toucha particulièrement car il n'était pas habitué à entendre ce genre de compliments. Le second vint d'une très renommée école de droit qui voulait lui faire passer un entretien la semaine prochaine...Sam ne put que dire oui, et eut droit à une nouvelle crise d'hystérie de la part de Jess lorsqu'il lui annonça.

Le soir venu, la jeune femme insista pour qu'il l'accompagne à la soirée d'Halloween organisée par la fac. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sam avait toujours réussi à éviter ce genre de fête, surtout celle-ci qu'il détestait particulièrement...trop de souvenirs.

- Allez Sam...s'il te plait...L'implora t-elle d'une manière à laquelle il ne pourrait résister longtemps.

- Non...Et si on restait là, et qu'on passait la soirée rien que tous les deux ? Proposa t-il avec espoir.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le pied du lit avant de lui prendre les mains.

- Tous nos amis sont là-bas Sam...ils vont être ravis d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle...

- Je pourrais aussi leur annoncer demain ? Répliqua le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. On sort presque tous les samedis soirs...on ne pourrait pas rester au calme pour une fois ?

Jess se redressa d'un bond, une expression joyeuse sur le visage et pendant un instant, Sam pensa qu'il avait gagné.

- Ecoute, on y va, et on ne reste pas longtemps, comme ça on aura le reste de la soirée rien qu'à nous...ça te va ?

Bien que sa réponse intérieure fut "non", le jeune homme feigna un sourire et finit par accepter, constatant à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir d'y aller...Et rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de la voir sourire.

Il se fit même enguirlandé gentiment quand Jess lui rappella, et de un qu'ils allaient être en retard, et de deux qu'il n'y mettait pas tellement de bonne volonté. Mais le sourire qu'il lui lança suffit à l'excuser, et c'est donc main dans la main que le jeune couple se rendit à la soirée de l'université.

Bien que mal à l'aise, Sam essaya de ne pas trop le montrer car il savait à quel point ça comptait pour Jess...Et il savait aussi que ce week-end serait déterminant pour eux...D'une part, à cause de son entretien lundi matin, et d'autre part, à cause de sa demande lundi soir. Lorsqu'il émit des doutes sur sa réussite à ce rendez-vous, Jess fut là pour le réconforter.

- Tout se passera bien.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Sam qui soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- On se le demande !

Le jeune couple partit dans un fou rire avant de s'embrasser avec amour, oubliant bien vite leur ami qui leur faisait signe depuis le bar pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Malgré sa fatigue, Sam eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Trop occupé à ressasser des angoisses qu'il ne pouvait justifier, se demandant également quelle serait la réaction de Jess lorsqu'il lui ferait sa demande...Enfin, si son entretien se passait bien...Finalement, à force de trop penser, le jeune Winchester ferma les yeux avec un soupir, et tomba presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil, calme et réparateur..Sans le moindre cauchemar.

Pourtant, Sam ne dormait jamais profondément...Pas depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde de la chasse. Trop d'habitudes, de mauvais souvenirs lui rendaient inconsciemment un sommeil plus léger, une oreille toujours aux aguêts du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect.

Et justement, cette nuit-là un sursaut le réveilla tout à coup, le persuadant aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement alerte et tendit l'oreille sans bouger...Un nouveau bruit suspect se fit entendre depuis le salon, et cette-fois ci, le jeune homme eut la confirmation qu'il attendait. Sans réveiller Jessica, il glissa hors du lit et sortit de la chambre d'un pas léger, caractéristique d'un pas de chasseur.

Sam se plaqua contre le mur et se pencha légèrement afin d'identifer son visiteur nocturne, mais tout ce qu'il put distinguer, fut une silhouette sombre...Qui était pourtant celle d'un être humain, un homme même.

Le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer au maximum, se remémorant les cours de défense de son père. Puis, toujours d'un pas souple et inaudible, Sam s'élança à l'assault de l'intru. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'autre para sa première attaque avec une facilité presque vexante. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter et tenta une nouvelle prise, elle aussi contrée instantanément, son adversaire essaya à son tour de l'attaquer, et les rôles s'inversèrent lorsque ce fut Sam qui bloqua le coup avant même que l'autre ne l'ai porté.

Les deux hommes mirent un peu plus de force et d'ardeur dans leurs attaques espérant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais c'était le genre de combat sans fin car aucun des deux adversaires ne parvenaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, chacun anticipant parfaitement les mouvements de l'autre. Finalement, un bref instant d'inatention valu à Sam de se retrouver plaqué au sol, un poignet bloqué, la main de son attaquant autour de son cou. Mais à peine s'était-il retrouvé par terre que Sam sentit tout de suite que l'autre avait volontairement retenu ses coups, et il comprit tout de suite pourquoi quand la lumière éclaira le visage de l'intru qui s'exclama, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Calme-toi, on va s'arrêter là.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme, reconnaissant son frère ne parvenait pas à cacher sa surprise. Son ainé sembla d'ailleurs s'en amuser puisqu'il se mit à rire, visiblement satisfait.

- T'es cinglé tu m'as fait peur ! Protesta le plus jeune, vexé.

- C'est parce que tu t'es ramolli ici. Répliqua instantanément Dean avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

Sam, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il n'avait quand même pas oublié toutes les leçons de base de leur père prit son grand frère par surprise et se défit aussitôt de sa prise pour inverser leur position avec une facilité qui déconcerta son ainé.

- Ou pas...

Satisfait, le plus jeune se redressa avant d'aider son frère à en faire autant. Les deux Winchester se dévisagèrent un bref instant, l'un heureux de revoir son benjamin, l'autre partagé entre le bonheur et l'inquiétude.

Pourquoi Dean était-il ici ? Depuis qu'il était parti, jamais son frère n'avait voulu s'imposer dans sa nouvelle vie...Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Dean n'eut même pas le temps d'entamer une conversation avec son frère qu'ils furent interrompus par une dénommée Jess, qui apparemment partageait la vie de Sam depuis un long moment. Bien que surpris, l'ainé ne put s'empêcher de rappeller à son cadet quelles étaient ses racines, et même si cette fille paraissait fort sympathique, il ne trouvait pas utile qu'elle soit présente lorsqu'il lui annoncerait pour John.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la première réaction de Sam fut de prétendre qu'il allait bien, qu'il devait être sur une chasse et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à donner de nouvelles. En réalité, Dean le soupsonnait fort de ne pas vouloir se retrouver face à lui, par fierté, ou par peur peut-être ?

- Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul...Lui avait-il dit alors.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que si ! Répliqua aussitôt son frère qui, apparemment, n'en avait pas le moindre doute.

Dean serra la machoire, touché du regard que son cadet portait sur lui.

- Oui...mais j'en ai pas envie.

Aucun autre argument ne fut nécéssaire pour convaincre Sam de l'accompagner, cependant, celui-ci posa ses conditions, ce qui surprit inévitablement son ainé.

- Je dois être de retour lundi...J'ai un entretien déterminant.

Alors son frère s'était vraiment adapté à cette vie banale et sans adrénaline ? Il semblait l'apprécier même...il paraissait se sentir à sa place...Un noeud se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme, attristé car visiblement, lui et leur père ne semblaient pas lui avoir manqué autant que lui avait regretté son petit frère au cours de ces quatres dernières années.

- ça marche.

- Okay..Donne moi dix minutes, le temps que je rassemble quelques affaires et que je parle à Jess.

A la mention de la jeune fille, Dean ne put retenir une remarque.

- Ah oui au fait...Je te tire mon chapeau sur ce coup là Sam...elle est canon !

Son benjamin se tourna vers lui, les yeux assombris par...La jalousie ?

- Je vais prétendre ne rien avoir entendu.

Puis, sans ajouter le moindre mot, Sam tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le noir, laissant Dean seul, adossé à la portière de l'Impala, qui elle aussi semblait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée d'accueillir de nouveau les frères Winchester à son bord.

Sam avait crains que Jess ne comprenne pas sa décision, et même si la jeune fille émit quelques réserves, elle ne parût pas fâchée.

- Mais explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu pars comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Vérifiant que le contenu de son sac était hors de sa vue, Sam s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer.

- Ecoute...j'en ai pas pour longtemps...Mais c'est ma famille...je dois y aller, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait...Seulement, elle aurait juste aimé le comprendre lui...Le passé de Sam était déjà un mystère, mais lui en était un aussi à lui tout seul..

- Tu seras rentré pour l'entretien ?

- Mais oui, t'en fais pas...Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un jour ou deux...Je te le promets.

Puis, il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue, la laissant orpheline de marque d'amour plus démonstrative. Avant de tourner les talons, il lui accorda un dernier regard ainsi qu'un bref sourire qui lui faisait chavirer le coeur à chaque fois...De toute façon, elle serait sans doute capable de tout lui pardonner...Les yeux de Sam avaient une telle force de persuasion qu'il lui demanderait de partir vivre en Inde avec lui, elle le suivrait sûrement.

- Dis-moi au moins où vous allez ?

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le bruit de la porte qui se referme fut sa seule réponse, lui déclenchant un soupir agacé. Un sentiment de colère naquis soudain contre son frère, Dean...de quel droit débarquait-il en pleine nuit chez eux et entrainait Sam dans un "road trip" entre mecs ? Ce n'était pas juste...Ce type arrivait à l'improviste, et son cadet le suivait sans émettre de protestations ? Décidément...les Winchester étaient entourés de mystères...

Un sourire inconscient naquis sur le visage de Dean lorsque la portière passager s'ouvrit dans un grincement et que la voiture bougea sous le poids de Sam, qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui. Quatre ans...quatre ans qu'il avait claqué la porte et qu'il avait renoncé à la chasse...et à eux en quelque sorte..

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers son frère.

Même s'il paraissait légèrement boudeur, une lueur d'excitation brilla dans les yeux du plus jeune.

- Allons-y.

La Chevy se mit à route, quittant Palo Alto pour une première mission entre frères depuis longtemps. Une mission qui changerait définitivement leurs vies.


	36. Chapter 35

**Un dernier combat**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

Ce fut l'odeur qui fut responsable du réveil en sursaut de Dean, qui se retrouva assis sur son lit tout à coup, parfaitement alerte, mais un brin paniqué. Un hôpital...Il détestait les hôpitaux, d'autant que la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, son père n'en était pas ressorti.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche, un dossier à la main, qui dès qu'il le vit, lui accorda un sourire bienveillant.

- Ah Mr Cooper...

Dean mit un instant avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui et se rappella alors les fausses cartes d'identités que Sam et lui gardaient dans leurs poches de veste au cas où ce genre d'incident leur arriverait.

- Rallongez-vous Mr Cooper...vous avez encore besoin de repos.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le médecin fit glisser son stétoscope de sa nuque et commença l'examen du jeune homme qui essayait de se souvenir tant bien que mal la raison de sa présence ici.

- Vous avez été blessé lors de l'incendie...Rien de bien méchant, mais vous avez perdu connaissance, alors on vous a transporté à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que vous n'aviez rien de sérieux.

L'incendie...le feu...La panique fit son chemin en lui et son coeur se mit à accélérer...Sam...

- Mon frère ? Comment va t-il ?

- Votre frère ? Samuel c'est ça ?

- Sam...Le corrigea automatiquement Dean qui renchérit aussitôt. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Le visage du médecin ne se ferma pas, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, mais le jeune homme ne pourrait se détendre que lorsqu'il l'entendrait lui dire qu'il allait bien.

- On a conduit votre frère à l'étage du dessus en observation, je pense qu'il doit être réveillé maintenant.

Dean ne lui demanda pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre, puisqu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne la lui donnerait pas, il se contenterait donc d'attendre que le médecin sorte et alors, il s'éclipserait discrètement de la chambre. Le jeune homme prit donc sur lui le temps que le docteur fasse son boulot et vérifie ses constantes, puis, lorsqu'il déclara que tout allait bien, le jeune chasseur le remercia vaguement, avant de s'allonger de nouveau, feignant l'attitude du patient modèle.

Mais à peine le médecin disparut de sa vue, l'ainé des Winchester sauta hors du lit et partit à la recherche de ses affaires, que par chance, il trouva rapidement. Toutes ses armes étaient restées dans le coffre de l'Impala, ce qui le mit d'autant plus aux aguêts, sachant qu' Azael pouvait être n'importe où, tout comme les membres de la Confrérie.

Dean sortit de sa chambre l'air de rien et traversa le couloir la tête haute, passant au milieu des infirmières et des aide-soignants sans que personne ne le remarque, il se glissa même dans l'ascenceur et s'appuya contre la paroi avec insolence, les bras croisés.

Un "ding" agaçant retentit et le jeune homme se fraya un chemin au milieu des patients et du personnel médical pour se rendre directement dans la chambre de son frère, après avoir piqué son dossier à l'accueil sans que la responsable ne remarque quoi que ce soit...Qu'est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire avec un beau sourire ?

Arrivé devant la porte sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro 315, Dean ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra à la volée, s'attendant presque à trouver Sam aux prises avec Azael...Mais non...Son frère était tout simplement allongé dans un lit et semblait dormir paisiblement.

Vérifiant qu'aucune infirmière n'était présente, le jeune homme s'approcha doucement avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, ce dernier semblait avoir repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Sam ?

Il commença à le secouer doucement, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, il y mit un peu plus de force.

- Sam !

Le plus jeune sursauta tout à coup avant d'essayer de se reculer de son ainé qui se pencha légèrement vers lui pour que la lumière lui éclaire le visage.

- Sammy...c'est moi...

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils avant de laisser échapper un soupir soulagé et de retomber lourdement sur ses oreillers, visiblement exténué.

- T'es malade...tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé...ça va toi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt l'ainé en le dévisageant.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui comme pour s'assurer de son état avant de lui répondre.

- Je crois...Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est...

Sauf que le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un silence que Dean trouva inquiétant. Fronçant des sourcils, le plus âgé observa le visage de son frère pâlir un peu de plus de seconde en seconde avant qu'il ne prenne une expression horrifiée qui l'angoissa au plus haut point.

- Sammy ? Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Karl...

- Quoi ?

- Karl...ils ont emmené Karl ! S'exclama t-il tout à coup en lançant un regard d'effroi à son ainé.

Ce dernier cilla, ayant bien peur de ne pas le suivre.

- Comment ça ?

- Dans la maison...quand je suis retourné le chercher...il y avait Wong...on s'est battu et je crois qu'il a emmené Karl...ils vont le tuer Dean...on doit faire quelque chose...

- Wow..Wow doucement ! Intervint celui-ci en repoussant son benjamin d'une main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever. Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?

- Ben il faut aller le chercher !

- Et tu penses être en état d'y aller ?

- Oui !

- Ben non...

- Dean !

- Il n'y a pas de "Dean" qui tienne ! Et ne me fait pas ton regard de chien battu parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis ! L'avertit l'ainé en pointant sévèrement son index vers lui. Je trouve que tu as un peu trop tendance à être pris pour cible ces derniers temps, alors pour une fois...essaies d'être raisonnable Sammy.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à répondre quelque chose, mais une fois de plus son ainé l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- En plus, vu ton état, tu me retarderais...

Apparement vexé, Sam ne prit pourtant pas la peine de répondre, jugeant sans doute que la vie de Karl était plus importante en ce moment que sa fierté ou son envie de s'investir.

- Et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ? C'est vrai, tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme non plus...Se permit-il de remarquer en luttant intérieurement pour ne pas afficher une moue boudeuse.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Dean qui afficha l'expression "Han Solo", tous droits d'auteurs réservés à son petit frère qui avait nommé cette mimique alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

- Hey...c'est moi ! Lança l'ainé d'une voix suffisante.

Sam roula des yeux, agacé et ne répondit rien.

- Bien, t'inquiète pas pour Karl je m'en charge...Je crois que j'ai un plan d'ailleurs pour la Confrérie...ça peut paraître bête, mais je pense que le simple fait de tuer la sorcière peut tous les détruire...

- Pas la sorcière. Le corrigea Sam. La première Créature...

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois détruire le Premier Monstre...tue-le, et tu anéantiras la Confrérie.

Dean arqua un sourcil, impressionné et à la fois interloqué.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Le regard de Sam se fit soudain fuyant, faisant tout de suite comprendre à son ainé qu'il avait vu ça dans une nouvelle vision. Ne désirant pas l'accabler plus longtemps avec ses pouvoirs, Dean reprit.

- Et tu as une idée de qui pourrait être la première créature ?

- Je dirais Wong...on dirait que c'est lui qui dirigeait tout avant l'arrivée d'Azael...Et au fait...

Le plus jeune se pencha doucement vers la table de chevet, et ouvrit péniblement un tiroir avant de tendre un petit bout de papier à un Dean incrédule. Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la feuille avant de lever la tête vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Le rituel pour l'anéantir...En phonétique.

- Tu...tu as écris ça ? Non répond pas...je préfère ne pas savoir ! S'exclama aussitôt Dean en se redressant.

Le jeune homme traversa la chambre en glissant le papier dans sa poche avant que la voix de son petit frère ne l'interpelle.

- Hey Dean !

- Oui ?

- Fais gaffe à toi là-bas...Mark et Cléo doivent y être aussi...

L'ainé accorda un sourire rassurant à son benjamin et approuva aussitôt.

- Je te le promets Sam...Fais pas de bêtise de ton côté.

Le plus jeune approuva vaguement à son tour avant de regarder anxieusement la porte de la chambre se refermer. Dean était un excellent chasseur...il savait ce qu'il fallait faire...après tout, d'eux deux, c'était lui le meilleur élève de John...c'était lui qui avait hérité de son talent de combattant...Et lui alors ? Qu'avait-il hérité de son père ? L'obstination...et le devoir d'aller au bout d'un job quoi qu'il arrive...

Après avoir pris soin de garer l'Impala bien hors de vue d'un quelconque passant, Dean chargea son sac rempli d'armes sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le caveau par lequel ils étaient passés pour atteindre la grotte, refuge de la Confrérie et de ses membres.

Le jeune chasseur était partagé entre l'appréhension causée par l'absence de Sam, et l'impatience de pouvoir enfin régler leur compte à toutes ces créatures. Pour lui, chacune d'elle était responsable de leur vie, de leur malheur...De la mort de leur mère, de celle de John, du destin de Sam, et de son triste avenir à lui, si tout cela se réalisait...En fait, Dean était soulagé que son frère ne soit pas là, il pourrait laisser libre cours à sa colère et à sa souffrance sans avoir à endurer le regard inquiet et plein de reproches de son cadet.

Il se fraya un chemin dans l'étroit tunnel de terre et ne tarda pas à arriver dans le petit couloir sombre, qui déboulerait au sommet de la grotte. Dean vérifia que son arme était bien chargée, glissa son couteau dans son étui et prit une machette bien aiguisée avant de se mettre en route, sans le moindre sourcillement.

Sa progression fut rapide et silencieuse, exactement comme John le lui avait appris, et bientôt, le chasseur se retrouva accroupi derrière le même rocher qui les avaient abrité quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les agissements de la Confrérie. Dean se redressa prudemment afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue de la grotte, et fut légèrement surpris de découvrir que celle-ci était vide...Enfin...presque vide...Là-bas, au pied d'un immense rideau vert par lequel devait entrer et sortir Wong et Azael lors de leurs réunions, était attaché le pauvre Karl, suspendu quelques centimètres à peine au dessus du sol, dans un piteux état. Dean inspecta les alentours nerveusement, se demandant où étaient passés les membres de la Confrérie, ainsi que Mark et Cléo...ces deux imbéciles ne l'auraient quand même pas abandonné ? Vince, c'était bien son genre, mais Brannagh...il s'agissait tout de même de son frère !

Oubliant toute règle de prudence, Dean passa par dessus le rocher et se mit à gravir la paroi humide en sens inverse, atterissant avec agilité sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le chasseur se redressa, surveillant d'un oeil que personne n'arrivait, et se mit à courir vers le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence.

- Karl ! Hey Karl...C'est moi...Réponds-moi s'te plait...

Dean le secoua doucement avant de lui administrer quelques claques, espérant le fairer réagir. Par chance, Brannagh finit par froncer des sourcils en secouant doucement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, cherchant à reprendre conscience doucement. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il posa un regard surprit sur l'ainé des Winchester.

- D...Dean ?

- Oui..t'inquiète pas mon grand...je m'occupe de te faire sortir de là...Le rassura ce dernier en sortant son couteau pour s'acharner sur ses liens.

Karl tourna la tête vers les cordes qui lui retenaient les poignets avant de jeter un regard à Dean.

- Sam ? Il était dans la maison... il est revenu me chercher..Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- T'en fais pas pour lui, il va très bien...Où sont Mark et Cléo ?

Tout à coup, le visage de l'autre chasseur s'assombrit et l'ainé sentit qu'il commençait à paniquer.

- Ils...ils les ont pris...ils sont venus pour me libérer et...Dean...Dean tu dois t'en aller ! Réprit-il alors d'un ton complètement différent.

Intrigué, l'ainé, sans pour autant stopper sa tâche d'essayer de le détacher, tourna la tête vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

- C'est un piège ! Il...Il voulait vous attirer ici !

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Moi.

Sam dû attendre encore une heure avant que le médecin ne passe une dernière fois pour vérifier ses constantes avant de déclarer qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Le jeune homme fit semblant d'avoir besoin de dormir et le remercia vaguement avant que celui-ci ne ferme la porte. Sam ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et sauta hors de son lit, attrapant au passage ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il ouvrit discrètement la porte et s'éclipsa dans le couloir profitant d'une brêve cohue pour s'évader de la clinique.

Le plus dur fut de se rendre au cimetière, d'autant qu'il n'était pas armé...Il avait juste à espérer qu'il tomberait sur l'Impala et que Dean, inconsciemment, lui aurait laissé quelques armes dans le coffre...Son frère serait vraiment énervé quand il le verrait débarquer comme ça, encore grogui à cause des médicaments...Mais il n'avait pas le choix...la vision qu'il venait d'avoir lui avait tellement retourné l'estomac qu'il préférait de loin affronter la colère de son grand frère plutôt que le poids de sa mort sur la conscience...Il avait déjà perdu sa mère...Jess...puis son père...perdre Dean reviendrait tout simplement à se perdre lui-même, il ne le supporterait pas.

Ironie du sort, le cimetière n'était pas très loin de l'hôpital...Et Sam, apercevant la Chevy garée à l'abri des regards indiscrets sous les arbres un peu plus loin se précipita vers elle, espérant silencieusement que son coffre ne serait pas vide. Et heureusement, il ne l'était pas...s'emparant d'une machette et d'un revolver de secours que Dean gardait toujours au cas où, le jeune homme se précipita entre les allées de tombes, à la recherche du caveau.

Dean fit volte-face, un courant électrique lui parcourant le corps, signe qu'il était paré à toute attaque. A quelques mètres de là, émergeant de l'ombre, se tenait Azael, dans un nouveau corps, entouré de Wong et de la sorcière.

- Dean Winchester...enfin on peut prendre le temps de faire connaissance ! S'exclama le Démon d'un air satisfait.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un simple sourire arrogant, sourire qui s'effaça très vite quand l'autre reprit.

- Où est donc ton frère ? Je dois dire que j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer lui...

- Tu m'étonnes...Fit une voix masculine, pleine de rancoeur dans un coin.

Intrigué, Dean tourna la tête dans cette direction tandis qu'un sourire passa sur le visage de Wong, qui fit signe à deux créatures d'approcher, chacune d'entre elles tenant fermement Mark et Cléo.

- C'est drôle, j'aurais dû me douter que vous vous feriez prendre tous les deux. Remarqua Dean avec insolence.

- Parce que tu t'es mieux débrouillé peut-être ? Lança Vince avec un regard noir.

L'échange, suivit par le démon, lui déclencha un éclat de rire sincèrement amusé.

- Même entre vous les chasseurs, vous ne vous supportez pas !

- Pas quand on n'a pas la même conception du Bien et du Mal ! Répliqua une nouvelle fois Mark qui parlait un peu trop au goût de l'ainé. Si tu ne protégeais pas un monstre, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu former une bonne équipe tous les quatre.

Dean serra les dents, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas répondre, ce n'était pas la peine puisque ce fut Azael qui s'en chargea.

- J'ai entendu parler des pouvoirs de Sam...Et je dois dire que j'approuve le choix de mon collègue...Choisir un Winchester...Surtout quand on connait un peu votre famille...C'est du grand art ! Sur ce, le démon partit dans un éclat de rire satisfait tandis que Dean fulminait un peu plus, se demandant ce que cette créature pouvait bien savoir sur sa famille qu'il ignorait.

- Oh...si Maman était là...elle s'en voudrait à mort pour ce qui est arrivé à son fils...

- Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère ! S'emporta finalement l'ainé qui fit un pas vers le démon.

Mais aussitôt avait-il adopté une attitude menaçante qu'une force invisible l'envoya s'écraser contre la paroi humide la plus proche, lui bloquant presque la respiration au passage.

La sorcière éclata d'un rire aigue qui le mit hors de lui et Azael se contenta d'un simple regard d'avertissement à Wong qui gloussait apparemment un peu trop à son goût. Le démon l'oublia bien vite et se mit à avancer lentement vers le jeune chasseur, qui ne cilla même pas, indifférent à la peur qu'il avait tout simplement choisi d'ignorer.

- Tu sais quoi Dean, tu devrais t'estimer heureux.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda ce dernier qui entrait volontairement dans son jeu car il avait vu Karl qui était parvenu à desserrer ses liens et s'attaquait désormais aux autres.

Azael, n'ayant rien vu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Dean. La lumière émanant du gouffre rempli de feu derrière le démon lui donnait un aspect encore plus maléfique, mais le chasseur refusa de montrer le moindre sourcillement.

- Tu devrais être heureux d'avoir eu un petit frère...Parce qu'imagine un instant que Sam ne soit jamais né...A qui crois-tu que le Démon aux yeux jaunes s'en serait pris ?

- Quoi ?

Un sourire satisfait et cruel passa sur le visage d'Azael.

- Et bien oui...ça aurait été toi Dean...toi qui aurais eu ces visions...toi que le Démon aurait voulu...Ses projets t'auraient été destinés...Et finalement, tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé ? Ton cher papa t'aurait tué...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme cilla plusieurs fois, comme touché en plein coeur par une lame froide. Apparement satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles, l'autre renchérit un peu plus.

- Alors au fond de toi, tu es heureux que ça ne soit pas tombé sur toi pas vrai ? Tu es content que cette...malédiction soit celle de ton petit frère...Ose prétendre le contraire.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas du chagrin, ni même du désappointement qu'il ressentit...Mais de la haine...une haine comme il n'en avait presque encore jamais ressenti...

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre que Wong cria un "attention" et que Karl se libéra avant d'attérir avec agilité sur le sol. Les deux autres chasseurs, profitant de la diversion de Brannagh se libérèrent aisément de l'emprise des deux créatures tandis que le vampire se rua sur Karl, qui le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Dean, conscient que l'attention du démon avait été détournée, profita d'une légère faiblesse de son pouvoir pour se dégager à son tour. Le chasseur le mit hors d'état de nuire pendant quelques secondes d'un simple coup de tête, qui sonna l'autre un petit moment.

Tout à coup, des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures se mirent à surgir de n'importe où, sortant même des murs de terre ou du plafond, grouillant dans tous les coins. Les paroles de Sam lui revinrent alors en tête " _Tu dois détruire le Premier Monstre...tue-le, et tu anéantiras la Confrérie_."...

La première créature...Wong ? Oui, mais il devait aussi se charger de la sorcière et d'Azael... Cléo eut le bon réflexe de s'occuper de tenir à distance les créatures arrivées en renfort pendant que Mark se chargea de la sorcière et que Karl s'occupait de Wong. Dean s'apprêta à réciter l'exorcisme que Sam lui avait écrit mais le jeune Brannagh fit un vol plané tandis que Vince et son adversaire s'éloignèrent sensiblement de la zone de combat, le laissant seul entre un Démon et un Vampire.

- Est-ce que cette fin sera assez bien pour toi ? Le provoqua Wong tous crocs sortis. Ou est-ce que tu préfères qu'on te transforme toi aussi ?

Il avait beau le réprimer, un frisson glacé parcourut son échine mais Dean refusa tout bonnement de montrer tout signe de faiblesse. Prêt à parer leurs attaques, il leur faisait face à tous les deux, se demandant pourtant comment il pourrait faire pour venir à bout des deux créatures.

- Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu parlais trop ? Demanda soudain une voix très familière derrière le vampire.

Dean cilla, en même tant que ses deux adversaires qui firent volte face...Mais Wong ne put même pas prononcé le moindre mot qu'un coup de machette détacha sa tête de son corps, qui resta debout un bref instant avant de tomber à son tour.

L'ainé releva les yeux vers son frère, partagé entre la joie et la colère...il lui avait pourtant dit de rester à l'hôpital ! Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de le réprimander qu'Azael s'approcha du plus jeune, visiblement ravi.

- Sam Winchester...je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais venir ?

Sam ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à jeter un regard incrédule à Cléo qui continuait de se battre contre des créatures, qui auraient normalement dû disparaître...

- Oh...Quelque chose ne va pas Sam ? Demanda le Démon avec sadisme.

Comme il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, il s'approcha un peu plus et passa derrière lui avant de murmurer d'une voix cruelle et satisfaite.

- Tu pensais sérieusement que Wong était la Première Créature ? Oh...et moi qui te croyais intelligent...

Dean le vit soudain lever les yeux vers lui, et poser une seconde plus tard son regard sur Mark, aux prises avec la sorcière.

- Dean !

L'ainé comprit de suite mais il ne put réagir, car Azael l'avait précédé, l'envoyant s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin, manquant de peu de basculer dans le gouffre rempli de flammes. La fumée qui s'en élevait lui brouilla momentanément la vue, mais dès qu'il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds, il aperçut Sam, bientôt rejoint de Karl, tous les deux s'attaquant à un Azael hilare qui glaça le sang de l'ainé.

Un autre combat attira alors son attention sur la droite, Mark venait de se faire violemment assomé par la sorcière qui sembla soudain s'intéresser de près aux deux jeunes chasseurs qui affrontaient le démon.

- Rêve pas ma belle ! S'exclama soudain Dean qui se rua sur elle.

Oubliant que quelque part, cette fille était humaine, le jeune homme la plaqua au sol avant de lui mettre un premier coup de poing, puis un second pour ne finalement plus s'arrêter...En temps normal, il détestait les sorcières...Celle-ci s'était amusée avec les visions de Sam...il la haïssait donc encore plus...Et elle paierait.

Les créatures redoublèrent de violence faisant ainsi clairement comprendre à Dean qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Mais bizarrement, la sorcière ne semblait pas si affaiblie que ça, elle fut d'ailleurs parfaitement capable de se redresser et de jeter un regard froid, presque effrayant au jeune homme avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Sam. L'ainé suivit son regard avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle lui envoyait une fois de plus une nouvelle vision, sauf que celle-ci semblait bien plus douloureuse que celles qu'il avait habituellement. Son frère fut repoussé par le démon et se laissa glisser contre le mur, les paumes de ses mains appuyées sur son front tandis qu'un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Dean voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais le sourire à la fois satisfait et provocateur que lui lança la sorcière l'obligea à rester là...Un juron s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il comprit clairement que la vision s'intensifiait, et une idée se mit à germer dans son esprit...Une idée horrible...Une idée que Sam réprouverait...Oui...Sauf que Sam n'était pas capable de voir ce qu'il allait faire...

Oubliant ses propres réticences, Dean se redressa avant de soulever la jeune femme à son tour et de lui lancer un regard venimeux. Une dernière injure, et lui fit faire un rapide demi tour avant de relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur elle, la faisant ainsi basculer dans le gouffre béant de feu. Le sourire cruel que la sorcière affichait s'effaça très vite quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait tomber, et tentant une dernière fois de s'accrocher à quelque chose d'imaginaire, elle croisa le regard glacial et assombri de Dean qui resta impassible tandis qu'elle glissa de la corniche et disparu dans un cri de peur et de douleur parmis les flammes. Tout à coup, un immense éclair s'éleva du puit et illumina toute la grotte tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, toutes les créatures se mirent à hurler à leur tour...Puis...tout redevint sombre...Les monstres avaient disparu...

Le jeune homme fit volte face et s'aperçut que son frère semblait reprendre petit à petit connaissance, cherchant d'un regard perdu ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais Dean n'eut encore pas l'occasion de le rejoindre que quelque chose détourna son attention...En effet, Karl venait de s'entailler la main et était parvenu à faire de même avec le Démon. Comprenant qu'il était temps pour lui de réciter la formule, Dean sortit le papier que lui avait donné son frère, sauf qu'une fois encore, il fut prit de cours. Azael n'avait pas prévu de se faire avoir aussi facilement et envoya le jeune chasseur dans les airs, sous le regard horrifié de Sam qui trouva la force de se remettre de bout. Dean ne demanda pas son reste et se rua sur le démon pendant que son cadet s'éloignait de la zone de combat sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Sam se laissa glisser au bord de la falaise et tomba à plat ventre avant de se pencher et de tendre une main au dessus du puit enflammé.

- Karl !

Le jeune chasseur n'avait pu éviter le gouffre, mais il était tout de même parvenu à se rattraper quelques mètres plus bas, grâce à un rocher. Brannagh leva la tête vers la voix de Sam qui tendait désespéremment une main vers lui.

- Tu es trop loin ! Cria Karl qui n'osa même pas regarder en bas.

- Allez Karl...fais un effort...attrape ma main !

Ce dernier se servit de son pied pour prendre appui contre la paroi glissante, il savait pertinemment que ce serait son unique essai...il ne devait pas le manquer...Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se repoussa avant de lâcher le rocher et de profiter de son élan pour essayer d'agripper la main de Sam...Celui-ci qui, par chance, parvint à lui attraper le poignet.

- Je te tiens !

Le jeune Winchester, oubliant tout ce qu'il se passait autour, tira de toutes ses forces son ami qu'il réussit enfin à remonter au bord de la crevasse quelques secondes plus tard. Karl roula sur le sol humide en poussant un soupir de soulagement, aussitôt imité par Sam qui prit la peine de demander.

- ça va ?

Brannagh approuva avant de murmurer.

- Merci...

Sauf que Sam n'eut pas le temps de profiter de ce bref moment de répis qu'il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à éviter un premier coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche, le sonnant sérieusement. Il retomba au sol et son adversaire fondit une nouvelle fois sur lui, le prenant sans doute pour un punching ball ou un ballon de foot, se défoulant littéralement en lui envoyant des coups de pieds dans les côtes ou même parfois dans le visage.

- Arrête ! Hurla la voix de Karl qui lui semblait soudain lointaine.

Sam sentit qu'on le relâchait et ne trouva plus la moindre force pour rester debout, il s'effondra au sol, le corps et le visage endolori et tout ensanglanté. Sa tête se tourna légèrement sur le côté et il aperçut Karl qui essayait de repousser tant bien que mal celui qui devait être Mark.

- Il vient de me sauver la vie !

- C'est un monstre ! Il doit mourir ! Cria l'autre avec démence.

- C'est toi le monstre Mark !

Cette remarqua valu à Karl de se faire mettre KO à son tour, Vince retournant très vite auprès du jeune Winchester qui s'en voulait intérieurement de n'avoir pas pu réagir avant. Alors, rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Sam contra une nouvelle attaque du chasseur, rendu presque fou par son zèle, et parvint ainsi à le repousser légèrement avant d'essayer de se redresser à son tour. Roulant sur le ventre, le jeune homme cracha un peu de sang et essaya de s'essuyer le visage pour enlever le sang qui lui brouillait la vue, il parvint ainsi à se relever et eut tout juste le temps de voir Dean aux prises avec Azael avant que quelque chose de froid et de fin ne lui entoure le cou. D'instinct, Sam ferma les yeux et essaya de se défaire de la prise de Mark, qui resserrait sans le moindre scrupule la cordelette, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux, cherchant soudain désespérement de l'air.

Sam vit son grand frère sortir un couteau et se jeter sur le Démon sans tourner une seconde la tête vers lui, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais son corps ne lui répondait déjà plus, il tendit inconsciemment une main vers son frère mais sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et il se sentit partir doucement.

Dean fondit sur le démon avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter ses paroles de toute à l'heure. Sam passa rapidement à côté de lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et il n'en prit pas le temps d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme sortit son poignard et se lança à l'attaque d'Azael.

Remonté à bloc, le chasseur parvint à éviter et à parer la plupart des attaques du démon et parvint même à le repousser contre le mur. Un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que son frère allait bien, ce dernier aidait Karl à remonter du gouffre avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos avec un soupir de soulagement. Dean n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et évita une nouvelle attaque avant de se jeter sur Azael, son poignard en avant.

Son adversaire poussa un grognement de douleur avant de l'attraper à la gorge et de le plaquer à son tour contre le mur, du sang dégoulinant doucement de son bras. Le regard vide et noir du démon croisa celui du jeune chasseur qui ne cilla même pas, essayant de se dégager à son tour.

- Finalement...il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ce soit ton frère qui ait hérité de ces pouvoirs...Tu es un véritable emmerdeur !

Le souffle court, Dean oublia un instant le démon car une autre scène encore plus effroyable se déroulait par dessus son épaule...Mark avait profité d'un instant d'innatention de Sam pour l'attaquer. Complètement sonné par la série de coups qu'il venait de recevoir, son petit frère parvint à repousser un moment son adversaire tandis que Karl gisait au sol, assomé.

Dean tourna lentement son regard vers Azael, enserrant fermement une main autour du poignet qui le maintenait contre le mur...Puis, sans même sourciller, il entama l'exorcisme sous les yeux incrédule du démon.

- Qu'est-ce que...Bredouilla l'autre qui devait déjà sentir son pouvoir diminuer.

Le jeune homme, sans pour autant s'arrêter, baissa les yeux vers la main qu'il s'était entaillé dans sa chute, et qui se mélangeait à la blessure qu'il venait tout juste d'infliger au Démon. Par prudence, il avait pris la peine de lire le papier que son frère lui avait écrit, et il était parvenu à mémoriser les premières lignes. Azael ne tarda pas à relâcher sa prise, titubant vers l'arrière, donnant ainsi la possibilité à Dean de retomber fermement sur ses pieds et de s'emparer de la feuille afin de terminer le rituel avec plus d'assurance.

Répétant inlassablement les mots en araméen, le jeune chasseur leva les yeux vers lui, affichant une expression froide. Azael tomba à genoux, et se mit à tout à coup à hurler tandis que de la fumée noire s'évapora de son corps avant d'être elle-même consumée par des flammes rougeâtres.

Le souffle court, Dean observa le corps sans vie s'effondrer au sol avec une expression soulagée et satisfaite. Azael était mort...Oui...Sauf que son soulagement fut de courte durée car un peu plus loin des bruits de bagarres attirèrent son attention.

Le jeune homme oublia très vite son contentement lorsqu'il vit Mark éviter avec insolence les coups qu'essayait de lui porter Sam pour se dégager. Tombés au sol, les deux adversaires luttaient dans le plus grand silence tandis que le plus jeune, tenta inconsciemment de se repousser avec une jambe pour envoyer son ennemi contre le mur. Mais tout ses efforts étaient vains et en quelques secondes, Dean vit son frère abandonner, cessant soudain de lutter acceptant son sort à contre coeur.

L'ainé, par pur instinct, se rua sur Mark dans un cri de rage...Cette fois, plus question de se contrôler...Sam et sa bonne conscience...ils étaient bien gentils eux, mais voilà où ça les menait ! Vince se fit littéralement soulevé de terre par le chasseur et relâcha ainsi sa prise sur Sam qui se laissa tomber au sol, dans un piteux état.

Mark n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur avec une telle violence qu'il faillit s'écrouler de tout son long, mais Dean fondit sur lui et le souleva de terre une nouvelle fois, coinçant son bras sur sa gorge.

- Dean...Essaya t-il de bredouiller.

Mais cette fois, l'ainé n'avait plus envie de discuter...Il n'était d'ailleurs pas en état..La lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard ne reflétait que la haine touchée d'une pointe de folie...Il tuerait quiconque s'en prendrait à sa famille...Et Sam était tout ce qui lui restait.

- 'fais ça pour un monstre ? Marmona l'autre ébahi et horrifié.

-Je fais ça pour mon frère.

Alors, Dean appuya un peu plus fort son bras sur la gorge de Mark, faisant ainsi virer son teint au rouge écarlate. Et, perdant toute rationalité, le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de l'autre chasseur et marmona distinctement.

- Je t'avais prévenu..

Puis...Sans ajouter le moindre mot, l'ainé appuya plus fort, sous le regard cette fois haineux et appeuré de Mark qui tenta vainement de se dégager.

Un sourd bourdonnement raisonna dans la tête du jeune homme, qui savait pertinamment au fond de lui que c'était mal...Mais il l'avait prévenu...il lui avait dit que s'il s'en prenait encore une fois à son frère, alors il le tuerait. Et il avait commis cette erreur.

Dean mit quelques secondes avant d'être capable de bouger de nouveau, ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Sam essayer désespéremment de reprendre son souffle qu'il réagit. Le jeune homme s'éloigna du corps de Mark et se laissa tomber prêt de son petit frère avant de le soulever légèrement, pensant ainsi l'aider à mieux respirer.

- Là...doucement...voilà, respire doucement mon grand...

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux avant de tousser en portant une main à sa gorge qui portait désormais la marque noire de la cordelette. Les minutes suivantes semblèrent durer une éternité aux yeux de Dean qui ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, excepté essayer de le calmer, lui dire doucement de respirer calmement.

Et puis, lentement, Sam sembla soudain se détendre, son visage pâle et ses lèvres bleues reprenant petit à petit quelques couleurs plus rassurantes. Derrière lui, l'ainé entendit Karl pousser un gémissement avant d'essayer de bouger, tandis que Cléo, qui s'était faite elle aussi assommée, mais par des créatures, se remit sur pieds faiblement.

Le regard presque incrédule que lui lança son benjamin l'obligea à expliquer tandis qu'un sourire triste et rassuré passa sur son visage.

- C'est fini...c'est fini Sammy...ils sont morts.


	37. Chapter 36

**Adieu Palo Alto**

**Palo Alto - Californie, Janvier 2006**

La démarche lente et douloureuse, l'esprit et le coeur lourds, Sam s'avança lentement entre les pierres tombales, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber doucement, incapable de retenir une grimace, et se permit un bref instant de silence, le temps d'observer la petite photo, permettant à tout ceux qui voulaient rendre hommage à Jessica de ne pas oublier son visage.

Sam chercha ses mots, non pas parce qu'il était gêné de la présence de son grand frère resté en arrière, mais parce qu'il s'était persuadé que Jess, où qu'elle soit l'entendrait.

- Je...Commença t-il maladroitement avant d'esquisser un sourire triste en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas partir sans...sans revenir te voir une dernière fois.

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur la photo, mais fixer le visage souriant de Jessica lui noua soudain la gorge et le submergea alors d'un sentiment de désespoir qui l'accablait dès qu'il repensait à cette nuit du 2 novembre 2005. Alors, incapable de retenir une larme, il releva le visage vers la pierre tombale et reprit son discours d'une voix brisée.

- Je suis tellement désolé...

Avant de se complaindre en excuses interminables, Sam s'empêcha de prononcer d'autres paroles et renifla, essayant de réprimer ainsi les autres larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il déposa le bouquet sur le sol avant de retirer de son centre une fleur blanche qu'il déposa sur la pierre, au dessus de la photo.

- Où que tu sois maintenant...J'espère que tu es heureuse...Mais je te promets une chose Jess...Je te promets de te venger...De nous venger.

Dean était volontairement resté en retrait, se contentant d'observer son frère se recueillir sur la tombe de Jessica, n'entendant qu'un mot sur deux. Voilà trois jours déjà qu'ils avaient mis fin aux agissements de la Confrérie, et tous les deux étaient tombés d'accord pour rester quelques jours supplémentaires, le temps pour le cadet de se remettre, et surtout, parce qu'il voulait se rendre une dernière fois au cimetière, sachant sans doute qu'ils ne remettraient très certainement jamais plus les pieds dans cette ville.

L'ainé s'était donc contenté d'être présent, un simple soutien psychologique qui avait pourtant toute sa valeur. Il attendit de longues minutes avant que Sam ne se redresse finalement, non sans quelques difficultés. Dean se permit alors de le rejoindre, se postant à sa droite tandis qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la photo de Jess, indifférent aux larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

Son grand frère lui laissa encore quelques instants, ne voulant pas le brusquer, puis finalement, le plus jeune effleura d'un doigt le visage de son amour perdu et déclara d'une voix cassée.

- Allons-y.

Dean ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas à le faire...Il se contenta d'observer son frère, qui après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la tombe, tourna les talons sans plus jamais se retourner. L'ainé posa à son tour les yeux sur l'emplacement orné de fleurs colorées, et avec un soupir las et triste, il emboita le pas de son benjamin.

Le retour au motel se fit dans le plus grand silence, Sam était sûrement perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs tandis que Dean s'en inquiétait sans bruit. Les deux frères poussèrent la porte de leur chambre et d'un simple regard, ils commencèrent à emballer leurs affaires.

Finalement, après presque une demi heure à écouter cette musique pour sourds, l'ainé fut surpris d'entendre son frère briser ce silence.

- Hey Dean...

- Oui ?

Le plus jeune se désintéressa un instant de son sac et leva le visage vers son ainé qui constata l'étendu des dégats non sans une certaine colère.

- Merci.

Pris de court, Dean fronça des sourcils en affichant un sourire d'incompréhension.

- De quoi ?

Inconsciemment, il vit son cadet se replonger dans le rangement de ses affaires tandis qu'il reprit d'une voix gênée.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie là-bas...merci.

Le sourire de Dean se fit soudain plus sincère, plus touché.

- Ne me remercie pas Sammy...C'est normal...et tu m'as aussi sauvé je te signale...même si je t'avais interdit de venir.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Dean...L'interrompit son frère doucement.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'ainé de prendre un air gêné et renfermé...Voilà un sujet qui resterait tabou encore longtemps...

- Sam...je...

- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Répliqua ce dernier calmement. Mark était devenu fou, il aurait tué n'importe qui aurait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin...Toi, Karl..tout le monde...rien ne l'aurait arrêté...

Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit, oubliant ses grands airs de "monsieur-que-rien-ne-touche" et attendit un instant que Sam s'asseoit en face de lui, prêt à l'écouter.

- Je n'ai même pas hésité Sam...j'étais...C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même...

L'ainé détourna le regard avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, le coeur tellement lourd qu'il avait besoin de se confier.

- Tu sais...Quelque part j'ai peur...peur de finir comme lui...

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! Vous n'avez rien en commun tous les deux Dean ! S'exclama son frère outré.

- Ce n'est pas vrai...C'était un chasseur...Comme moi...et comme moi il n'avait personne...pas d'attache, pas d'avenir...Et si quelque part, ça voulait dire que je deviendrai comme lui ? Que d'ici quelques années, je serai aussi fou et vicieux que ce malade ?

- Dean...Tu vas m'écouter attentivement parce que je ne le répèterai pas...Mark Vince était un psychopathe...Comme Gordon Walker...Ces mecs ne vivent que pour la chasse, ça leur bouffe tellement l'esprit qu'au final, ils deviennent exactement pareils que tout ces monstres qu'ils poursuivent...Toi Dean, tu es différent...Je sais qu'après la mort de papa, tu en as voulu à la Terre entière, mais malgré tout tu as gardé les pieds sur terre et tu sais pourquoi ?

Dépité, l'ainé haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas tout seul. Répliqua Sam gentiment. Toi et moi, on est tout ce qu'il nous reste...on est une famille, et tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Même si t'es un véritable emmerdeur, et que j'ai envie de t'en coller une de temps à autres, je serai toujours là...Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, pas vrai Dean ?

Ce dernier ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il regardait son frère dans les yeux...Son petit frère qui d'un seul coup, lui parut avoir grandi si vite...trop vite même...Voilà que c'était lui qui le réconfortait...

- Je sais Sammy...

- D'ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas devenir comme eux. Rénchérit aussitôt le plus jeune. Parce que papa ne t'a pas élevé comme ça..Ce type était ton héros, ton modèle...Tu aurais trop peur de le décevoir ou de baffouer sa mémoire...Il n'a pas toujours été un père formidable, mais il nous a appris à faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal...et pour ça, on lui doit beaucoup.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Dean se contenta d'observer son frère avec un sourire à la fois touché et plein de gratitude...il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se confier, mais il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Sam était là pour lui. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Le lendemain, les deux frères décidèrent de quitter la ville une fois pour toutes. Ils jettèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre de l'Impala et s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller quand une voix familière les interpella.

- Vous partez ?

Un sourire sincère passa sur le visage de Dean tandis que Sam accorda une poignée de main amicale à Karl, venu leur dire au revoir.

- Les affaires n'attendent pas. Déclara l'ainé gentiment.

Le jeune Brannagh considéra le cadet des Winchester un instant avant de remarquer.

- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux...

- J'ai vu pire. Se contenta de répondre Sam.

Dean jeta un bref coup d'oeil au visage de l'autre chasseur, constatant que lui aussi, avait l'air d'aller plutôt pas mal.

- Et toi Karl...tu te sens bien ?

Celui-ci approuva avant de croiser les bras, un sourire mi joyeux, mi triste sur le visage.

- Je pense...

- Où est ta soeur ?

- Elle est partie...

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard surpris tandis que Brannagh reprit.

- On a eu une longue conversation hier soir...Je crois qu'elle a ouvert les yeux sur Mark...ce qu'il a failli faire dans cette grotte...Ajouta-il en accordant un bref coup d'oeil à Sam. Enfin...je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça que nos parents nous avait élevé...et qu'elle devait comprendre que Vince n'était qu'un malade...Enfin bref, elle avait l'air d'être profondément désolée pour ce qu'il t'était arrivé Sam...Et elle voulait s'excuser auprès de toi Dean...pour n'avoir rien fait avant. Mais elle n'a pas osé, ma soeur a toujours eu sa fierté vous savez ?

Sam approuva avec un sourire avant de demander.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?

La tristesse sur son visage s'évanouit alors pour laisser la place à la joie.

- On a prit des chemins différents...Elle ne se voit pas arrêter la chasse...Moi j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études.

Sam jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son ainé dont l'inquiétude de devoir un jour vivre la même situation était flagrante. Puis, il tendit une nouvelle poignée de main à Karl avec un sourire.

- Je suis content pour toi. J'espère que tu seras heureux.

Dean le félicita à son tour, visiblement heureux pour lui aussi, même si pour son cadet il n'y avait pas de doute, il ne comprenait pas une telle décision.

Les deux frères grimpèrent à leurs places respectives dans l'Impala tandis que Sam se pencha par la fenêtre pour demander un dernier service à Karl.

- Hey Karl...Vu que tu restes dans le coin...Promets-moi de garder un oeil sur Becky et sa famille...Et sur les parents de Jess aussi...

Le jeune Brannagh approuva d'un sourire rassurant.

- Je veillerai sur eux, je te le promets Sam. Et faites gaffe à vous tous les deux.

Les frères approuvèrent avant que l'ainé ne fasse ronronner le moteur de la Chevy en se tournant vers son benjamin.

- On peut y aller ?

- En route.

Avec un dernier signe d'adieu, l'Impala quitta définitivement le motel avant de s'engager sur la route qui les éloignerait pour longtemps de Palo Alto, tournant cette fois-ci pour de bon la page de Stanford, sans pour autant que celle-ci soit tournée pour Sam et Dean.


	38. Epilogue

**Et voilà, suite et fin...Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir lu cette histoire, et pour m'avoir prouvé que je n'aurais pas dû hésiter à la publier.**

**Désolée pour l'attente parfois longue entre les chapîtres, j'ai eu la poisse sur cette histoire.**

**Bref, merci à : liliju, sauterelle, marilou, elida 17, lily 2811 et Dont'touchthisismyDean pour toutes vos reviews.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Promesse d'un chasseur**

**Duncan, Oklahoma - Novembre 2005**

John entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'il avait loué la veille, se précipitant vers son sac pour y fourrer ses affaires...Le Démon avait encore frappé...Celui qui avait tué Mary...Celui qui avait brisé leurs vies...Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit en lui tandis qu'il imaginait déjà le chagrin et l'horreur que vivait la famille touchée par cette nouvelle tragédie...Mais voilà, tout le problème était là...il savait que le Démon avait frappé, mais il ne savait pas où...

Par pur instinct, John prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son fils ainé, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et pour le mettre au courant.

_- Oui ?_

- Dean...

Un silence suivit...un silence génant.

- _Papa ?_ Demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix étonnée.

- Dean que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta John qui se souvenait des nombreux coups de téléphone de son fils auxquels il n'avait pas répondu par manque de temps.

_- Où es-tu papa ? ça va faire des semaines qu'on essaie de te joindre ?_

On...on ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que...Le coeur du père fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que la gorge du chasseur se noua.

- Dean je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je vais bien...Réponds moi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'appeler aussi souvent ?

Ce n'était pas une accusation, ni même un reproche comme sa voix aurait pu le laisser entendre...C'était de la pure inquiétude, celle qu'avait un père pour ses enfants...Renforcée par le fait que le Démon avait de nouveau frappé...

La réponse mit du temps à venir, et quand il reprit, il entendit la voix de Dean comme brisée.

_- C'est Sam papa...le démon s'en est pris à sa petite copine. Il était là...il a failli y rester..._

Inconsciemment, John se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui, car ses jambes ne le portaient plus..."C'est Sam papa"...Ces mots raisonnèrent sans interruption dans sa tête...Non...ce n'était pas possible..Pas Sam...Son Sammy ne pouvait pas vivre ce qu'il avait vécu lui...il ne devait pas...

Une rage incontrôlable menaça de le submerger tout à coup alors que les seules paroles qu'il fut capable de prononcer furent :

- Quand ?

_- Il y a deux semaines._

_- _Et là vous êtes où ?

_- Dans le Nevada...on bosse sur une affaire bizarre, un gourou qui se nourrit des sentiments des gens...Un sorcier peut-être bien._

_- _Soyez prudent les garçons...Si ce sorcier sait que vous êtes après lui, il va s'en prendre à vous...Il va essayer de vous diviser, de vous séparer pour vous attaquer plus facilement...Surtout prends soin de Sam, c'est lui le plus vulnérable...

John n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que lui avait expliqué Dean sur ce gourou en question...Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir son benjamin en sécurité, de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupait et prenait soin de lui, car Dieu seul savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

- Dean ?

_- Papa, je te rappelle..._

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, son premier né coupa court à la conversation en raccrochant. John l'imita, sachant pertinamment que Dean prendrait soin de son petit frère...De ce côté là, il n'avait pas à s'en faire...

Le chasseur laissa tomber son portable à côté de lui et reporta alors son attention sur son alliance...Un bourdonnement de rage raisonna en lui tandis qu'il revoyait Mary, éventrée au plafond, entourée par les flammes...Et voilà que Sam venait de vivre la même chose...Enfin, de revivre...Car même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il était également présent quand sa mère était morte...

La vérité, aussi terrifiante et angoissante soit-elle était pourtant bien là...Et même s'il s'obstinait à ne pas l'écouter, il savait très bien que le Démon ne frappait pas au hasard...Et que tout ces meurtres autour de Sam faisaient tous parti d'un même but, d'un même projet...

John sortit une petite photo prise lors d'un court séjour au bord d'un lac entre deux chasses, sur laquelle on le voyait lui plus jeune, entouré de ses deux fils, Dean, âgé d'à peine dix ans, souriant, arborant la même expression que son père avec malice, et Sam, l'air un peu plus timide et boudeur, osbervant l'objectif d'un air contrit.

Ce Démon lui avait pris sa femme...et il voulait lui prendre son fils...Et bien John Winchester n'avait qu'une réponse à cela : la vengence. Il le traquerait, même s'il devait aller jusqu'en Enfer pour ça...Il paierait pour ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Le poing se John se ressera autour de la photo sur laquelle coula une larme, une unique larme, tombée du coin de son oeil...

Dean et Sam étaient toute sa vie, il ne laisserait personne ne les lui prendre.

**FIN**

**Ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié...Sachez que j'écris une nouvelle histoire intitulée " ****Somewhere over the timeline" ****où je vous réserve quelques surprises !**

**Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger la bataille finale dans le présent, et il me reste donc celle dans le passé..D'ici une à deux semaines vous devriez pouvoir commencer à la lire, et j'espère "revoir" certains d'entre vous. ;-)**


End file.
